Tears of My Pain
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Mencintai dua pria sekaligus seharusnya sama mustahilnya dengan mengandung benih dari dua pria dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sebenarnya Luka sendiri tak terlalu yakin tentang benih siapa yang akan tumbuh di rahimnya kelak. Harapan untuk tidak hamil adalah dosa terbaik yang ingin dilaluinya / Chap 11 Summary diubah. Chap13 Update! /not DLDR/ saya paksa anda harus BACA! meski tak suka!
1. Chapter 1

Mungkin, memang karena cinta lah, dunia seakan memiliki warna, diliputi berbagai rasa dan ketidakmungkinan yang tak terduga.

**~Jati Diri~**

Saat itu musim semi, dimana bunga sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dan tidak hanya kuntum – kuntum bunga saja yang bermekaran, namun ada satu hal lagi. Yaitu cinta. Musim semi adalah musim cinta. Orang lain bisa bilang apa jika kenyataannya banyak kisah cinta yang bermekaran menemani mekarnya bunga – bunga.

Luka merebahkan tubuhnya pelan, matanya memaksa untuk terpejam, namun jiwanya masih terjaga. Rasa lelah mendera perasaannya, namun tekad melunturkan perasaannya. Alih – alih ingin tertidur, dia malah bangkit dari posisinya. Seketika saja dia seperti mengingat sesuatu yang telah dilupakannya. Kesesakan adalah satu – satunya perasaan yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Megurine Luka, 23 tahun. Seorang Janda

Menjadi seorang publik figur merupakan jalan hidup yang mematikan. Sebelum mencoba untuk menapakinya, Kaito memang belum tau seberapa besar resiko yang akan dia terima, namun setelah semuanya dia lalui, akhirnya pria itu pun sadar jika banyak hal yang didunia ini yang memiliki misteri tersendiri. Dan yang dia pahami adalah, hidup yang dia inginkan seakan seperti menjauh meninggalkannya. Kesepian membungkus perasaan terdalamnya.

Shion Kaito, 25 tahun. Seorang Selebriti.

"mau pergi sekarang?" Len membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati seorang wanita yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Tidak jauh dari meja makan yang baru saja dia tinggalkan.

"ya, nanti telat." Balasnya sambil meraih tas yang terletak di atas sofa ruangan itu. tanpa menunggu respon lainnya lagi, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, dia tidak lagi peduli apapun sekarang, yang dia tau hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar dia diakui oleh dunianya.

Kagamine Len, 19 tahun. Seorang Mahasiswa.

Senyumnya megembang, walau airmatanya mengalir cukup deras menyusuri kedua pipinya yang memerah kelam. Kehilangan kepercayaan sudah berhasil menghancurkan perasaannya dulu, dan sekarang jika dihadapkan pada kenyataan untuk kehilangan kepercayaan sekali lagi, membuat perasaannya seakan teriris tak tersisa. Dia mungkin mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun batinnya sudah mulai tenggelam karena kesedihan, dia seakan lupa bagaimana caranya memisahkan airmata dari senyuman.

Hatsune Miku, 20 tahun. Nona Muda.

"kau mau berdiri berapa lama lagi disana?" Yuuma tersadar dari lamunannya. Memandangi orang yang dicintainya telah digenggam oleh tangan lain membuat jantungnya berdetak lemah. Namun secepat mungkin dia mencoba untuk tersadar kealam nyata yang sedang dijalaninya. Mungkin mencoba untuk melupakan satu kepingan kisah cintanya adalah jalan terbaik baginya untuk menyentuh kebahagiaan lain. Dan saat itu juga senyumanpun mengembang di wajah tampannya. _Akan ku coba, _batinnya melangkah berlalu.

Yuto Yuuma, 24 tahun. Lajang Kesepian.

* * *

Terkadang, banyak hal yang sebenarnya sering terjadi. Namun butuh kejadian yang berulang – ulang untuk kita agar menyadarinya.

**~Jejak~**

Miku menutup laptopnya. Terperangkap didalam kesibukkan adalah kemauannya. Mendapati diri sendiri diselimuti kesedihan memang sudah sering di sesalinya. Jadi untuk mengubah cara pandang orang lain pada sosok malangnya, mau tidak mau Miku berusaha mati – matian untuk menyibukkan dirinya. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi bagi orang – orang sekitarnya. Dirinya sudah lama dijuluki dengan sebutan menjijikan dewi kemalangan. Kehilangan orang – orang yang dicintai bukanlah kemauannya, namun walaupun kita berusaha melarikan diri dari jeratan takdir, tetap tidak akan bisa merubah apapun. Miku bahkan lebih suka tersenyum getir menertawakan kemalangannya dari pada harus sibuk membumbui diri dengan tetesan air mata.

Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan pemikirannya. Miku membiarkan sang pengetuk memasuki ruangan megah miliknya. Dan disanalah dia merasa ada satu tarikan takdir yang mengajaknya ikut serta-_lagi_ dalam permainannya. Takdir kelam yang tak tergantikan akan terus terjadi berulang – ulang pada kehidupannya. Bukankah begitu?

"lama tidak melihatmu, Miku-chan" suara itu terdengar santai, dengan seringaian senyum yang membuat sipemilik suara terlihat begitu tenang saat itu. mereka sudah duduk saling menatap, tidak ada suara, Miku sengaja membiarkan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Dengan begitu dia bisa menikmati ingatan kesedihan yang pernah dia alami dengan orang dihadapannya.

"sama denganku" Miku memaksakan senyum diwajahnya. "lama juga tidak melihatmu menggunakan mata ini, tapi rasanya baru sedetik yang lalu bayangan wajahmu memenuhi ruang kosong kesedihanku" ucapnya tegas tanpa beban.

-][-

Len memenjarakan dirinya didalam sunyinya ruang perpustakaan. Menerima penolakan berulang – ulang kali memang mungkin merupakan takdirnya. Tapi tetap saja pemuda itu tidak ada habisnya untuk memilih kata menyerah sebagai akhir dari perjuangannya. Dia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu, wanita itu membentaknya habis – habisan, setelah apa yang dia lakukan, agar wanita itu percaya dengan segala bentuk kesungguhannya. Namun dia selalu mendapatkan akhir yang sama, dia ditolak hanya karena dia tidak cukup baik untuk dijadikan sebagai seorang pria sejati, mungkin itulah kesimpulan akhir yang Len tarik dari kisahnya, dan dijadikannya sebagai motivasi, agar kelak di kemudian hari dia bisa muncul sebagai orang yang jauh lebih diperhitungkan.

"akhir – akhir ini melihatmu suka mengunjungi perpustakaan membuatku merinding Len" sebuah suara memenuhi ruangan pendengarannya. Tidak berapa lama keluar dari perpustakaan dan berniat melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya, Len sudah dihadiahi sebuah penampakan sosok orang yang dikenalnya. Dan disana dengan senyuman khasnya Leon sudah tersenyum sempurna.

"bukan urusanmu kan?" Len tidak terlalu ingin menggubris segala ucapan yang keluar dari mulut temannya itu, walaupun mereka berteman, tapi rasanya Len tidak terlalu suka jika urusannya dicampuri oleh Leon, apalagi tidak sedikit yang tau seperti apa kebiasaan Leon itu. Dia bahkan hampir menyerupai perempuan, suka bergosip maupun mendengar rumor – rumor tentang orang lain, dan rasa – rasanya kali ini Len tidak mau di jadikan topik pembicaraan seluruh orang satu kampus. Apalagi kehadiran Len memang cukup populer dikalangan gadis – gadis, siapa yang tidak kenal pemuda tampan seperti Len, sipenakluk wanita, playboy kelas kakap yang bahkan jadi incaran cinta semalam gadis – gadis kampus.

"kenapa cuek begitu Len, tidak seperti biasanya" Leon menangkap sisi berbeda dari seorang Len, sisi berbeda yang baru saja membuatnya hampir tercengang. Untuk beberapa terakhir ini memang ada perubahan yang Len alami, mencintai seseorang dengan niat yang sungguh – sungguh memang telah membalikkan jalan hidupnya.

-][-

"Kaito Shion?" Miku meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sedari tadi ditelitinya. Ada beberapa laporan tentang Kaito Shion disana. "ya, mungkin dia bisa membantumu juga dalam masalah ini kan?" ucap Gakupo sambil tak henti – hentinya menyisipkan sebuah senyuman untuk gadis cantik itu. Dengan pakaian formal dan rok mini yang menutupi seperempat kulit kakinya, rasanya Miku memang mampu menarik mata pria itu untuk berlama – lama agar menatapinya. "jadi..?" Miku membalas kembali tatapan nakal Gakupo yang sudah disadarinya.

"apa kali ini aku harus mendengarkan sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut manismu, Kamui-san?" tatapan matanya tajam, dan segaris tipis diwajahnya mulai terbentuk.

Kamui Gakupo, pria dua puluh enam tahun dengan personality yang terkenal supel dan ramah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak kagum dengan kerja kerasnya. Dia sudah begitu banyak berperan penting dalam berbagai perusahaan, sebagai konsultan merangkap pengacara, dia cukup bisa dihandalkan dalam urusan pribadi maupun hukum, dan untuk itu, Gakupo sangat senang jika dihandalkan dalam sebuah bentuk kerja sama antar perusahaan. Dan sekarang arti kedatangannya adalah untuk membujuk Miku, salah satu mantan kekasihnya untuk membantunya merekrut seorang aktor dan penyanyi berbakat yang baru terjerembab dalam satu scandal mematikan di dunia hiburan. Dan namanya terancam punah dari deretan artis populer lainnya.

"ayolah Miku-chan, aku tau kau ini akan bersikap profesional, makanya aku datang kepadamu. Aku rasa tidak terlalu buruk untuk membantunya bangkit kembali kan?" Gakupo kembali membujuk. Tidak terlalu buruk memang, tapi juga tidak terlalu baik untuk perkembangan perusahaannya nanti, batin Miku. Apalagi sampai saat ini, masalah scandal yang Kaito alami sepenuhnya tidak ada kejelasan berarti. Artinya nama Shion Kaito masih terlalu tercemar untuk dijadikan sebuah icon dari sebuah produk yang pabrik – pabriknya hasilkan nanti kan? Dan lagi pula setelah mendengar permintaan Gakupo, pria itu ingin agar Kaito di pakai dalam iklan Mobil miliknya. Terlalu berlebihan kan?

"aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sepihak Kamui-san" Miku menyusun lembaran – lembaran itu, dan menyerahkanya kembali pada sang pemiliknya. Seharusnya dari pertama dia tidak memberi ijin bagi pria itu untuk masuk keruangannya, apalagi sampai mendengar permintaan yang berharap di kabulkannya, itu terlalu mustahil.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu" Gakupo bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin terlalu memaksa gadis itu untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Karena dia kenal betul siapa gadis yang sedang dihadapinya. "tapi aku tetap harus berterimakasih karena kau mau mendengarkan ku" senyumnya sebelum dia berlalu dari pandangan gadis itu.

Dan Miku hanya sanggup menarik nafasnya berat, membuangnya dengan pasrah bersama segala kekesalan yang menderah batinnya tentang pria itu.

-][-

Ini botol keempat yang berhasil Kaito habiskan hanya dalam beberapa menit. Perasaannya begitu hampa, pikirannya sedang kosong. Malam ini, lagi – lagi dia menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan minuman – minuman beralkohol itu, berusaha melarikan diri dari segala masalah yang sedang dia hadapi. Semua orang sudah tau siapa dia sekarang, di tuduh sebagai otak dari segala pemerasan yang di alami dari salah seorang direktur ternama, dan juga sebagai tersangka tindakan kekerasan yang dilami seorang wanita disalah satu hotel tempatnya pernah menginap. Mungkin hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau kejadian apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, dia tau semua itu adalah fitnah yang dilimpahkan untuk mengorbankan nama baiknya, tapi tetap saja hanya dia sendiri lah yang mengetahui kebenarannya.

Beberapa pekan lalu, namanya sempat dipajang dalam berbagai tuduhan tak baik di surat kabar, majalah, televisi maupun internet. Diduga melakukan pemerasan, karena dia diduga menerima uang dalam jumlah besar dari seorang direktur, mereka tidak tau jika uang itu adalah upah yang dia terima sebagai calon dari salah satu bintang yang akan mengiklankan produk milik direktur tersebut, dan entah karena alasan apa, namanya ditarik dalam permasalahan dua jenis perusahaan dan tuduhan itu pun menyebar semakin lebar. Dia mengelak untuk mengaku dari segala jenis tuduhan yang dijatuhkan padanya, dan media seakan tuli untuk itu, lalu selang beberapa hari kemudian publik dikejutkan dengan sebuah rekaman yang menampilkan adegan kekerasan, dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat tau Shion Kaito lah yang menjadi pemeran utama disana. Pemuda itu menendang perut wanita itu dengan begitu kejam, hingga tubuhnya ambruk jatuh diatas lantai. Meminta penjelasan dari yang bersangkutan, Kaito menyela kebenarannya, dia mengakui itu memang dirinya, tapi dia berani bersumpah jika dia tidak sedang menganiaya, dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri. Dan seakan tak dipedulikan, pembelaan Kaito tidak begitu mampu menarik simpati kembali dari masyarakat untuknya, dia dikucilkan, makian dari segala arah dia terima begitu saja, membawa kejalur hukum atas tuduhan nama baik juga percuma. Kaito hanya merasa ini adalah balasan dari segala efek jalan hidup yang dipilihnya.

"kau menyesalkan?" suara itu tak lagi terdengar jelas baginya, namun Kaito berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sosok yang kini begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Lu-luka.." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar, hatinya terasa berkecamuk dengan perasaan bersalah yang tak dapat dibendungnya. Dan tanpa dia tau, ada sebutir airmata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya. "a-aku minta maaf.." sambungnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya. Suasana malam itu seakan berhasil membawanya kedalam kegelapan, dan tangisnya seakan tak lagi terdengar menyedihkan. Dia memang tidak ingin dikasihani, tapi untuk kali ini dia berharap wanita itu mau memberinya pengampunan. "aku menyesal.." sambungnya penuh ketidakberdayaan.

Luka terdiam sejenak. namun keprihatinan sudah menguasai pikirannya. Melihat pemuda itu begitu rapuh membuatnya harus rela mengenyampingkan keegoisannya kali ini saja. Dan dengan perasaan bergetar, tangannya mulai menjamah pucuk kepala Kaito, dan disana untuk pertama kalinya perasaan Luka mulai tersentuh oleh sesuatu.

"jika hanya menyesal saja pun percuma" Luka mengangkat wajahnya, memaksa agar dirinya tidak ikut terlarut dalam kesesakan yang dia rasakan diruangan itu.

Membiarkan waktu mendahului mereka, didalam ruangan itu Luka dan Kaito sama – sama menerawang kepedihan. Luka ingat bagaimana pedihnya kehidupan saat orang yang dia cintai meninggalkannya. Dia menangis sendirian, memendam kepedihan sendirian, menyesal sendirian dan menyerah sendirian. Dia tidak ingin orang – orang tau seberapa dangkal perasaan yang sudah dia rasakan, rasanya tidak ada lagi tempat untuk meraih kebahagiaan didalam dirinya. Tapi saat mendapati orang lain dengan kepedihan yang sama didepanmu, rasanya Luka mulai menyadari satu hal, dia tidaklah sendirian.

"kembalilah pada keluargamu" Luka masih menatap kegelapan dalam ruangan itu. Dia tidak tau entah sejak kapan dia jadi tidak begitu suka sebuah terang memanjakan matanya. Hanya saja dia menyukai kegelapan yang memungkinkan wajahnya tidak terlihat menyedihkan, sejak dia merasakan kesedihan itu. "hanya mereka tempatmu untuk kembali" sambungnya.

Kaito menolehkan wajahnya, mencoba menemukan sebuah jawaban yang mecoba untuk menyentuh kehidupannya. Namun yang dia temukan hanya sebuah wajah yang begitu kelam, wajah wanita yang dia amat cintai kini berubah menjadi tak berperasaan.

Luka tidak pernah menyalahkan Kaito dalam masalah apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Baginya, Kaito adalah sosok orang yang begitu berarti baginya, hanya saja ada hal yang membuatnya jadi berubah untuk membenci pemuda itu dalam hidupnya. Namun sebesar apapun rasa benci yang Luka pendam dalam hatinya untuk Kaito, dia masih bisa menyisihkan rasa kepeduliannya untuk pria itu. Jauh didalam hatinya, ada sedikit cinta untuk pemuda itu dulu, tapi rasanya semua perasaan yang dia miliki untuk Kaito saat ini sudah bercampur menjadi satu, menjadi satu hal yang sulit dia artikan.

Tahun lalu, dengan segala kemampuannya Kaito menjadi satu – satunya orang yang harus disalahkan dalam keretakan hubungan rumah tangga Luka dan Toukai, saudara kembar Kaito. Mereka sangat mirip, tidak ada hal fisik yang bisa membedakan keduanya, rambut sama biru, mata sama mempesona dan semua serba sama. Hanya satu yang bisa menjadi pembeda diantara keduanya, yaitu respon cinta yang Luka miliki ke Toukai menjadi satu – satunya yang bisa membedakan mereka. Luka begitu amat mencintai Toukai. Teramat sangat hingga dia merasa jika kematian Toukai telah membawa separuh nyawanya, atau bahkan hampir sepenuhnya.

Siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat gadis yang kau cintai mampu membagikan senyuman yang sama yang dia tunjukkan untukmu dan juga pada orang lain. Toukai tidak bisa menyangkal jika dia, Luka dan Kaito adalah sahabat yang begitu dekat. Tapi rasanya, jika tau Luka juga sama perhatiannya pada Kaito, rasanya api cemburu begitu cepat membakar hati. Walau Toukai sepenuhnya tau jika Luka hanya mencintainya.

Untuk membatasi keduanya, Toukai yang masih terbilang muda itu mengambil resiko besar dalam hidupnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menikahi Luka, dan Luka menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Dia suka sifat kedewasaan yang hanya dimiliki Toukai, berbeda dengan Kaito yang menurutnya masih kekanak – kanakan.

Singkatnya pernikahan mereka berlangsung cukup sederhana, namun rasanya pernikahan tak seindah seperti yang Luka bayangkan, memilih untuk menyetujui ajakan pernikahan yang Toukai usulkan membuatnya mengalami perbedaan sikap. Toukai berubah menjadi sosok yang penuh kekangan dan hal yang paling Toukai benci adalah kedekatan antara hubungan Kaito dan Luka istrinya. Minggu kelima pernihakan mereka, Kaito dan Toukai berkelahi hebat, Luka didera perasaan bersalah luar biasa. Kali ini jika memikirkan masalah diantara mereka berdua, Luka merasa jika Toukai lah yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan, dan Kaito harus menyerah untuk membiarkan Toukai memenangkan perselisihan diantara mereka, namun kejadian selanjutnya berbanding menjadi perselisihan tiada akhir hingga detik ini. Detik yang membuat Luka menjadi seorang wanita tanpa perasaan.

"maaf untuk segala masalah yang kulakukan Luka" suara itu merusak ingatan lama Luka, membuyarkan apa yang baru saja terbayang di memori otaknya. "aku tau, kau masih tidak bisa memaafkanku karna kematian Toukai kan?" kalimat itu membuat airmata Luka terjatuh. Mungkin dalam lubuk hatinya, kehadiran Kaito telah mengubah segalanya. Termasuk mengubah cara pandangnya akan pria itu, dan perlahan perasaan itu memang benar – benar telah berubah, rasa cinta akan Toukai tergantikan oleh kehadiran pria itu dalam hidupnya.

"tidak perlu ada seseorang yang harus disalahkan dalam setiap kejadian dihidupku Kaito" ucapnya lirih, tangannya bergerak mencapai pipinya, mengusap airmata yang tak lagi mampu dibendungnya. Dan setelah itu dia tidak lagi tau apa yang Kaito lakukan padanya, bibirnya seakan pasrah saat pria itu mengecupnya, matanya memaksa untuk terpejam, desahan nafsu tak tertahan menguasainya bersamaan dengan segala sentuhan yang Kaito berikan pada setiap inchi kulitnya. Ruangan redup itu seakan menjadi saksi teriakan penuh gairah darinya. Luka tau ini salah, setidaknya masih ada rasa cinta untuk Toukai dihatinya. Namun memandang sejauh mana pengorbanan Kaito untuknya, rasanya Luka telah berubah menjadi wanita yang paling hina di dunia. Tapi apa daya, dia juga membutuhkan teman dalam sepinya. Dan orang itu adalah orang yang kini telah dicintai dan mencintainya.

**tbc~**

* * *

hi~ salam kenal, saya Zoe. suka bikin FF dari tahun 2010. tapi saya tidak pernah punya niatan untuk _UP_ diranah ini.

saya memang tidak terlalu mengenal dunia Vocaloid. tapi rasa - rasanya saya begitu suka dengan cerita - cerita dari Fandom ini, dan dari sana lah saya jadi punya inspirasi cerita dan mulai mengenal setiap gambaran chara di Vocaloid.

dan sebagai seorang _Newbie_ saya rasa saya butuh bantuan dari para senpai untuk membimbing saya ke jalan yang benar.

terimakasih~~


	2. Chapter 2

Lembaran bernama Chapter dua siap lepas landas.

Pertama, saya harus jujur. Cerita ini original hasil dari olah pikir antara imajinasi, angan dan kekaguman saya dari pencitraan masing - masing Charakter Vocaloid (khususnya 5 chara utama) yang saya gunakan.

Dan kejujuran lainnya adalah, cerita ini kurang seperempat lagi telah selesai di tulis dari beberapa masa yang lalu, dan yang seperempat belum ketulis itu hanyalah bagian ENDING nya saja. sampai sekarang saya bingung endingnya mau di"ujungin" atau hanya di"akhirin" saja.

Yang harus saya tekankan disini adalah, permintaan maaf yang sedalam - dalamnya jika alurnya terlalu lambat (mungkin ada beberapa yang berpikiran seperti itu) atau mungkin terlalu cepat (kadang saya bosan mendiskripsikan hal - hal yang terlalu gampang dibayangkan). Terus mungkin, saya kurang detail menjelaskan hal - hal berhubungan dengan istilah, kata kunci, pekerjaan atau apapun itu.

Penjelasan untuk nama keluarga Yuuma, saya sudah menggunakan nama Yuto. Jika salah satu atau dua _addict_-nya kurang berkenan, maafkanlah saya. Kejujuran lainnya, saya tidak begitu punya waktu banyak untuk mempelajari sejarah maupun asal usul Vocaloid atau antek - anteknya yang sejenis. Sepenuhnya, gambar - gambar di G**gle lah yang lah temembimbing saya membentuk satu sifat dari setiap Character. **Jelas karena Vocaloid, Crypton Fututer Media, bahkan Yamaha itu bukan milik saya. **

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur dewasa,** bukan karena mengandung banyak adegan M, melainkan banyak hal - hal tabu yang gak cocok untuk mereka yang belum berpikiran dewasa. Jika kata orang cinta butuh logika, maka anak kecil juga bisa jatuh cinta. Cerita saya ini gak ada hubungan darah sama cinta yang punya logika, karena anak kecil gak boleh baca. itu menurut saya. - oke. bagian yang ini abaikan saja. Karena hari ini saya terlalu fokus sama wi-fi gratisan, jadi saya agak salting.

* * *

_**Tears of My Pain**_

_Orang baik adalah mereka yang tidak melakukan kejahatan. Dan tidak melakukan kejahatan belum tentu orang baik._

**~Paras~**

Pagi itu Yuuma terlihat begitu panik. Dia tidak tau dosa sebesar apa yang harus dia tanggung jika tanpa sengaja memergoki seorang wanita yang sedang melepas pakaiannya. Dan perasaan bersalah itu yang tanpa sengaja menghantuinya. Dan dari pada dia dipergoki mengintip seorang wanita, lalu digebuki beramai – ramai oleh seluruh karyawan. Yuuma lebih memilih untuk segera lari dari sana. Dan tampaknya sang wanita tau sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Meskipun begitu, disinilah Yuuma sekarang, telah dihadapkan pada seorang wanita berparas cantik menawan. Hatsune Miku, sang korban pengintipan oleh dirinya. Sebenarnya ada perasaan pembelaan yang besar dalam benak Yuuma, lagian siapa suruh gadis itu harus berganti pakaian dalam ruangan kantor. Yuuma mana tau. Dan untuk itu, Yuuma setidaknya ingin menyelamatkan dirinya dari ancaman tuduhan kriminal itu secepat mungkin.

Miku mengamati pria itu dengan teliti, pakaiannya yang acak dan berantakan sepertinya tidak terlalu mengurangi ketampanannya. Miku itu seorang gadis yang lumayan bisa menghargai ketampanan seorang pria, namun tampaknya pesona saja belum terlalu cukup meluluhkan hatinya untuk segera mengampuni pemuda itu.

"melihat penampilanmu, apa urusanmu di tempat ini?" Miku masih memasang tampang seramnya. Dan Yuuma cukup bergidik memandangnya. Yuuma mana bisa bilang jika dia sedang dibayar oleh ayahnya untuk mengetahui perkembangan tentang penawaran pekerjaan atas nama Shion Kaito disana. Dan memilih menyamar sebagai seorang kuli pengangkut yang sebenarnya sedang tidak mengangkut apapun sejak tiba tadi pagi. Dia hanya berkeliaran.

"hmm.., begini. Aku dimintai seseorang untuk mengurusi beberapa barang di gudang, dan.." ucapannya terhenti saat Miku memilih untuk duduk di atas meja kerjanya.

"lalu, kenapa kau bisa tersesat di dalam gedung utama?" Miku masih memandangnya serius.

"maafkan aku nona, aku tadi ingin mencari seseorang yang memperkerjakanku, dan ahirnya aku tersesat di.." ucapnya penuh dusta, mata Yuuma mengikuti kemana Miku bergerak. Setidaknya didalam hati Yuuma puas menganggumi betapa cantik dan moleknya tubuh gadis itu ternyata. Rasanya ada sedikit penyesalan dalam batinnya untuk tidak melanjutkan kesalahannya pagi tadi akan gadis itu. "pergilah.." Miku sudah berpindah tempat duduk, kini dia bennar – benar sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya, sambil memerintah Yuuma untuk keluar, gadis itu pun memandangi beberapa dokumen yang harus diperiksanya. "lupakan saja masalah tadi" sambungnya tanpa memandang pemuda itu, dan tanpa hitungan waktu lagi, Yuuma sudah menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan itu.

-][-

Len menarik nafasnya panjang. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia harus mencoba. Jika tidak berhasil juga, rasanya dia ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya. Setelah menyantap habis makanannya, Len meraih tasnya dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan rumahnya, mengabaikan Meiko sang kakak yang sejak tadi merasakan aura aneh dalam dirinya.

Bukan Len namanya jika menyerah secepat itu, baru ini rasanya dia begitu tertarik dengan perjuangan cinta. Karena baru ini dia begitu sungguh – sungguh mencintai seseorang. Dan untuk kali ini juga dia tidak ingin main - main akan keputusannya. Jadi disini lah Len sudah berdiri, didepan seorang wanita yang begitu amat dicintainya. Megurine Luka.

"untuk yang kesekian kalinya" ucap Len menatap Luka sungguh – sungguh disalah satu lorong rumah sakit. Bagaimana tidak Len begitu tergila – gila padanya. Wanita itu memang cantik luar biasa, bagaikan seorang malaikat yang dikarunia sinar yang begitu berkilauan, Len pun begitu terpesona karenanya.

"aku itu benar – benar menyukaimu. Beri aku kesempatan, aku benar – benar serius telah jatuh cinta padamu" ucapnya lantang, tidak peduli betapa banyak pasang mata yang memandang mereka. Di rumahsakit itu.

"Luka-sensei beruntung ya, rasanya pemuda itu sangat mencintainya"

"kau benar, apalagi dia begitu tampan"

"tapi aku rasa Luka-sensei tidak akan menerimanya"

"kau serius?"

"ya, seingatku Luka-sensei itu terlalu tertutup dengan kehadiran pria lain sejak suaminya meninggal dunia tahun lalu"

Len terdiam sejenak, suara itu terlalu jelas terdengar olehnya. Dan Luka membiarkan pemuda itu memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya ingin dia pastikan, dia tidak terlalu perduli. Tidak terlalu jauh dari pandangannya, Luka melihat kumpulan perawat itu bergerak menarik diri dari jaungkauan pandangannya. Mereka seakan ketakutan.

"kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menjadi suamimu selanjutnya" ucap Len tanpa beban atau bisa dibilang terdengar tanpa akal sehat sedikitpun. Kini giliran Luka yang terperangah. "karena aku begitu mencintaimu, Luka-san" ucapnya mantap. Luka tidak habis pikir bagaimana gigihnya pemuda itu mendekatinya, sejak Len menjadi pasiennya beberapa waktu lalu, kini Len benar – benar jadi telah tergila – gila padanya.

"aku tidak suka berurusan dengan anak – anak sepertimu, jadi sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk beralih membencimu, sebaiknya kau segera menjauh dari pandanganku" Luka tidak peduli, dia lelah jika dilibatkan dengan masalah perasaan, persetan dengan cinta. Untuk saat ini dia tidak begitu peduli apa itu cinta, cinta dengan jenis yang bagaimana yang bisa membuatnya terasa bahagia, dua cinta yang dilaluinya tidak membawah perasaan bahagia pada akhirnya, dan untuk itu Luka serasa memiliki alasan untuk lebih cepat menyerah. Dan Len mencoba berpikir keras, pokoknya dia sudah begitu mencintai dokter muda itu.

"kalau tidak ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi, bisakah kau membiarkan aku pergi Kagamine-san?" sayangnya perasaan Luka sudah telalu beku untuk dicairkan. Tidak ada lagi kata yang bisa menghentikan langkah wanita itu untuk pergi. Dan ditempatnya, Len bagai kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri. Jika cinta memang begitu bisa menyiksanya, dia benar – benar berniat untuk tetap mempertahankannya. Dan Len bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah menyerah begitu saja.

"aku pikir kau menolakku karena aku masih terlalu muda untukmu" langkah Luka terhenti.

"tapi sepertinya aku sadar, alasanmu menolakku mungkin karna kau masih tidak bisa melupakan suamimu, ya kan?" pemuda itu mencoba untuk tersenyum tegar walau dia tidak begitu tau fakta tentang suami Luka. Namun Luka tertarik untuk memandang bagaimana raut wajah pria itu saat mengatakannya. Lalu disanalah dia menemukan wajah itu, dengan uraian airmata yang tanpa malu telah terjun bebas menyusuri pipinya.

"seharusnya aku bersyukur kan?" Len terisak sambil mengusap airmatanya. "ternyata kau bukannya tidak memiliki perasaan cinta dalam hidupmu. Itu karena kau memang sudah mencintai seseorang dan mencoba untuk setia pada keputusanmu" lanjut pria itu terdengar lemah. Kilasan wajah lugu pria itu mengingatkan Luka pada sosok yang lain dalam hidupnya. Sebuah paras yang sama, penuh penderitaan karena begitu mencintai seseorang, sama persis dengan wajah Kaito yang pernah mengemis cinta padanya.

"Len..." ucapan Luka terdengar bergetar, sekuat tenaga dia menahan perasaannya agar tidak ikut terlarut dalam keadaan. Dan Len memandang wajah cantik yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

"apa kau bisa memberiku kesempatan"

Len terperangah, matanya bagai terbelalak begitu besar, apalagi saat mendapati Luka dengan sebuah senyuman tipis namun begitu indah memandang dirinya. Dan dengan setitik airmata yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghiasi pipinya.

"Luka-san..." ucap Len hampir tak terdengar.

"aku ingin mencobanya" Luka memutuskan untuk kembali mencoba.

Alangkah senangnya wajah pemuda itu disana, senyumnya mengembang bercampur airmata, dia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tertawa menunjukkan kebahagiaannya, namun senyum itu cukup mampu mewakili sedalam mana rasa syukurnya.

"aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan paling berharga Luka-chan" ucap Len dengan senyum bahagia yang tak bisa terungkapkan dari wajahnya.

-][-

Meiko memang wanita yang cukup peka pada kejadian sekitarnya. Menyadari ada perubahan pada Len, adiknya. Membuatnya harus berpikir sedikit lebih banyak untuk memahami satu hal. Yaitu, ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk mengubahnya. Atau bisa jadi, Len berubah karena seseorang itu, mana yang benar tidaklah menjadi masalah. Karena Meiko cukup senang jika Len berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dari biasanya.

Seperti pada hari ini, Meiko kembali mendapati Len dengan kegiatan belajar didalam kamarnya. Minggu – minggu terakhir ini, pemandangan seperti itu tidaklah menjadi pemandangan yang aneh lagi. Meiko memandang penanda waktu di dinding kamar itu. Sudah pukul sebelas malam dan Len masih asyik membolak – balik setiap lembar buku yang dipelajarinya.

"apa kau butuh segelas susu untuk menenangkan pikiranmu" Meiko menyentuh bahu adiknya itu, dan Len hanya memandangnya dengan perasaan biasanya.

"oh, kau sudah pulang Nee-chan," ucapnya dengan pandangan kembali teralih kebuku – bukunya. Sebuah senyum yang tak terlihat bersarang diwajah Meiko, "ya, tuntutan pekerjaan. Apa ada ujian yang begitu berat hingga kau jadi merubah hobbimu menjadi suka membaca seperti ini?" ucap Meiko mengambil posisi duduk ditepi ranjang Len dan memandanginya.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin orang – orang tak lagi meremehkanku. Akan kubuktikan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak salah mengangkatku sebagai adikmu" senyum Len mengembang. Dan Meiko hanya terdiam walau kemudian ada senyum tipis diwajahnya.

-][-

Yuuma tertawa renyah untuk sesaat. Gurauan teman – temannya memaksanya untuk mengocok perutnya sendiri. Seakan dia sudah melupakan serpihan kisah tentang hilangnya pujaan hatinya beberapa saat lalu. Untuk sesaat dia memang tidak lagi memperdulikannya. Namun kejujuran lebih suka menuntut perasaannya untuk mengakui jika dia masih begitu merasa kehilangan.

"jadi Yuuma-kun, apa kau akan ikut nanti?" suara itu membawanya kembali kedalam realita kehidupannya. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk menyesali kisah cinta baginya.

Malam itu, Yuuma diundang teman – temannya dalam sebuah pesta kecil ala pria. Tentu saja tidak jauh dengan alkohol, gurauan kotor, dan juga wanita. Saat ini saja, Yuuma sudah dikelilingi wanita – wanita yang hampir bugil yang dari tadi sudah merabah – rabah tubuhnya.

Sebagai putra dari salah satu pengusaha paling bergengsi, Yuuma sudah teramat diberkahi dengan kekayaan yang melimpah. Belum lagi jika mengetahui bahwa ibunya ternyata salah satu aktris kawakan dengan kepopuleran masih tak mampu tertandingi, dan harta melimpah dimana – mana. Wajah Yuuma yang tampan mewarisi kecantikan dari paras indah ibunya, dan sikapnya yang seenaknya mewarisi kenakalan ayahnya dimasa muda. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Yuuma bertumbuh dengan limpahan harta yang luar biasa mewah, kebebasan memilih sudah dari dulu dia dapatkan dari orang tuanya. Pergaulannya juga tidaklah terbatas, dia bisa meraih apapun yang tangannya mampu genggam, termasuk wanita. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Yuuma adalah tipe pria pengumbar janji dan mempermainkan wanita. Dia itu cukup setia jika sudah mencintai seseorang. Dalam sejarah percintaannya, Yuuma lah yang paling sering disakiti. Saat dia sudah memiliki tambatan hati, Yuuma pasti akan bertanggung jawab, walau bukan sedikit wanita yang ingin memilikinya saat itu, tapi ya itulah Yuuma, cintanya bukannlah barang dengan obralan harga murah. Namun kini kandasnya cinta kisahnya beberapa waktu lalu telah membuatnya sedikit berubah, hanya sedikit. Dia seakan ingin menunjukkan pada dunia khususnya wanita, bahwa dia juga bisa menyakiti mereka.

"baiklah, sediakan setidaknya beberapa wanita untuk kutiduri malam ini ya" ucap Yuuma menepuk bahu temannya. Mereka tertawa terbahak – bahak saat itu juga, saatnya pesta seks untuk para anak pewaris kaya raya sepertinya. Namun sebelum Yuuma beranjak dari tempatnya, ponselnya tiba – tiba berdering disana. Memberi isyarat kode pada temannya untuk membiarkannya menjawab telpon terlebih dahulu, Yuuma pun memilih untuk melangkah menuju toilet, paling tidak disana tempat yang paling tenang untuk berbicara.

"ya," singkat kata dari Yuuma disana. Lalu, setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat dari balik ponselnya, Yuuma langsung bergerak cepat menuju teman – temannya.

"guys, aku tidak bisa ikut hari ini. Ayahku mengalami sedikit masalah dirumah. Lain kali saja ya" ucapnya sambil menyambar jas hitam miliknya yang terletak ditempatnya duduk tadi.

"loh, kenapa Yuuma? Padahal gadis – gadisnya sebentar lagi akan datang" mereka memaksa.

"maaf, lain kali saja" Yuuma sudah menjauh dari mereka.

Sesampai dirumahnya. Yuuma memarkirkan sembarang mobil mewahnya. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk berpikir memarkirkan mobil itu ditempat yang seharusnya. Bagi Yuuma, ayahnya adalah orang yang begitu sangat dihormatinya. Bagi kebanyakan orang – orang dengan kehidupan super kaya sepertinya mungkin akan memiliki seorang ayah yang memaksakan kehendak mereka pada anak mereka satu – satunya kan? Namun Yuuma merasa beruntung jika ayahnya selalu memberikannya kepercayaan sebagai seorang anak padanya, bukan sebagai seorang penerus. Untuk itu, walau Yuuma bukan orang yang bisa dibanggakan, Yuuma merasa bersyukur diberi kedua orang tua yang begitu sempurna untuknya.

"mana ayah?" Yuuma mendapati seorang pelayan yang menerima kunci mobilnya, berdiri menyambutnya didepan pintu masuk. Dan dengan petunjuk yang diberikan pelayan tadi, kini Yuuma sudah berdiri didepan ruang kamar ayahnya.

"beliau masih diperiksa dokter tuan, tunggu saja sampai dokternya keluar" pelayan itu menghentikan langkah Yuuma, dan untungnya Yuuma menurut.

"lalu, ibu sudah dikabari?" Yuuma mengingat ibunya.

"ya, namun beliau tidak bisa tiba secepat mungkin. Mungkin dia akan meminta penjelasan dari tuan muda setelah dokter memastikan keadaan tuan besar" ucap pelayan itu bijak.

Yuuma mengagguk mengerti, dan tidak lama pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Disana, seketika Yuuma terdiam tak berarti.

"apa bisa aku bicara dengan keluarganya?" Luka memandangi Yuuma dan pelayan itu bergantian. Sekali lagi Yuuma hanya diam tak merespon.

Kenyataan bahwa Yuuma adalah keluarga dari ayahnyalah yang mutlak telah mengantarnya kedalam kenyataan. Dan didalam ruangan itu mereka sudah berhadapan sejak dua menit lalu. Yuuma tidak habis – habisnya menatapi gadis cantik yang berdiri dihadapannya. Rasa tak percaya membuatnya harus berpikir keras dua kali_. Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?_

"jadi, Yuto-san. Keadaan ayah anda sebenarnya tidak apa – apa. Yang dapat saya simpulkan hanyalah, ayah anda mengalami masalah dilambungnya. Dia hanya akan mengalami mual untuk beberapa hari, tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk bagi kesehatannya. Asal bisa memperhatikan pola makannya, dalam beberapa hari saja beliau sudah bisa sembuh" Luka memberikan secarik kertas pada Yuuma. "itu beberapa obat yang bisa mengembalikan ketahanan tubuhnya, jadi tidak usah khawatir" ucap Luka menutup perjumpaan mereka.

Luka menyadari keanehan dari cara Yuuma memandang kearahnya. Namun Luka tidak terlalu suka membiarkan pikirannya berlarut – larut dengan hal yang kurang penting baginya. Untuk itu, walau tanpa jawaban sekalipun, Luka sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang itu bersama dengan pemiliknya. Dan Yuuma sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Pikirannya mulai mengacaui benaknya.

-][-

Pagi itu Yuuma benar – benar terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya. Dia sibuk mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih, bahkan sejak malam tadi. Dia mulai ingat tentang Luka, salah satu temannya pernah mengirim gambar diri Luka padanya, dengan keterangan jika pujaan hatinya dulu dekat dengan seorang pria, dan pria itu kini dekat dengan Luka. Sekedar ingin memastikan tentang kebenaran intuisinya, Yuuma sudah mengacau dikamarnya sendiri.

"Piko.." suara itu terdengar jelas dengan campuran kecemasan didalamnya.

"ya, ada apa?" seseorang diujung sana terdengar penasaran dari nada yang keluar dari ponsel Yuuma.

"kau ingat dengan gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang pernah kau beritaukan itu padaku kan?" Yuuma langsung tembak kesasaran. Piko berusaha mengingat sesuatu, dan dia mulai menemukan titik terang di otaknya.

"ya, kenapa?" ucap Piko penuh tanya.

"bisa kau jelaskan lagi tentang dia, dan pria brengsek yang sudah merebut Yukari dari ku dulu?" paksa Yuuma tidak sabaran.

Piko dan Yuuma sudah duduk berhadapan. Piko adalah seorang teman Yuuma yang cukup bisa dihandalkan, berbeda dari Yuuma, Piko hanyalah pemuda sederhana yang sangat hobi dengan hal – hal berbau musik. Dan ini juga yang menyatukan mereka, karena Yuuma juga menyukai hal serupa musik.

"jadi siapa dia?" Yuuma masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi penasarannya. Tau sikap Yuuma yang memang seperti itu, Piko hanya memakluminya dengan senyuman dan membiarkan Yuuma melihat beberapa gambar yang di keluarkannya di balik monitor ponselnya.

"aku pikir dulu kau tidak terlalu ingin mengurusi tentang mereka, tapi ternyata niatanmu untuk balas dendam masih ada ya?" ucap Piko menyimpulkan. Yuuma hanya diam, dia memperhatikan tiga gambar itu dengan teliti. Pemuda yang ada disana memang benar – benar sosok pria yang dulu pernah menggenggam tangan Yukari, kekasihnya. Walaupun dia hanya melihat sekilas. Dan Yukari sendiri memang pernah membenarkan jika pria itu telah merebut rasa cintanya.

Disalah satu foto, Len terlihat sedang tertawa dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Luka, di foto yang kedua, terlihat Luka sedang mengusap kepala Len, dan di foto yang ketiga, hanya Luka sendiri yang menjadi objek gambaran.

"aku menemukan foto itu dirumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Setelah pria itu harus di bawah kerumasakit karena pertengakaran kalian berdua" jelas Piko.

"jadi menurutmu gadis ini adalah pacar si brengsek itu sekarang?" ucap Yuuma menahan geram. Piko hanya mengangguk ragu, namun selebihnya dia tak bisa lagi menyimpulkan.

"aku tidak tau, tapi mereka cukup dekat kan?, lagian si playboy itu mungkin benar – benar menyukai dokter muda itu" ucap Piko menatap Yuuma. "memangnya ada apa?" lanjutnya.

Yuuma tidak merespon. Dia harus berterimakasih pada Piko untuk segala hal yang dia tau hari ini. Walau mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan, tapi rasanya Yuuma ingin bermain sebentar kali ini. Dan dia telah menyusun peraturan permainan yang sudah di rencanakannya.

Tbc~

New Chapter~ Chapter 3

\- Sepelintir kisah masalalu Luka dan penyebab keretakan rumahtangganya, Toukai meninggal, Kaito pembunuhnya (?)

\- Kencan pertama Luka dan Len, Kaito direkrut kembali, Gakupo berhasil (?)

\- Luka dan Miku punya hubungan terlarang, tinggal seatap (?) apa yang sebenarnya tertulis ?

\- Yuuma di chapter selanjutnya kayaknya gak nongol, dia harus bayar utang nemani tidur salah satu managernya karena di chapter ini dia nongolnya berlebihan. Ini resikonya jadi artis tenar.

* * *

hi~ saya Zoe. Terimakasih untuk waktunya.

Sejauh saya meng-update chapter dua ini. saya mau berterimakasih kepada Mell Hinaga Kuran dan si ehem atas riviewnya.

karena ceritanya sudah lama jadi, _so _saya bakal update tiap minggu.

Terimakasih Riview-nya yaaa~~~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**untuk alasan penyelamatan mood, saya harus up Chapter ini sesegera mungkin.**_

Kepuasan seorang penulis yang terpenting adalah, bisa menyelesaikan misi yang dia emban sampai tahap akhir. Tidak peduli apa orang mau menghargainya atau tidak.

Jika kalian ingin menotif saya karena masalah penindasan character / pairing. Saya sangat terima.

Untuk yang sudah review, Follow maupun Fav, terimakasih.

Alasan untuk Rating M ... karena saya tidak ingin mereka yang masih disebut bocah membacanya, tidak ada alasan lain. Karena saya bukan penulis dongeng.

* * *

_**Tears of My Pain**_

Manusia tetaplah menjadi manusia dimanapun mereka berada. Mawar tetaplah mawar walau air dan tanah yang diberikan padanya berbeda. Tidak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya.

**~Rupa~**

Kaito menarik tubuhnya. Sinar matahari pagi memonopoli kesendiriannya. Kali ini lagi – lagi dia hanya meratapi paginya. Semua kehidupannya sudah sepenuhnya berubah. Bahkan cintanya pada sang terkasih pun tak lagi dapat menuntunnya hidup lebih bergairah.

Kaito ingat bagaimana penolakan Luka pada malam itu pada dirinya. Walau sekeras apapun dirinya mencumbui wanita itu, tapi tetap saja rasanya Luka begitu jauh dari dekapannya. Luka memang membalas setiap kecupan yang dia berikan, tapi Luka tetap menolak untuk memberikan sedikit kepuasan dari apa yang dia harapkan. Selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah berubah.

_"__kau ingat, karena sifatmu inilah aku dan Toukai berpisah"_ ucapan itu seperti memberi tamparan keras bagi Kaito. Bayangan – bayangan masalalu pun kini kembali medominasi otaknya.

-][-

Sebelum Toukai mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya, pria itu memergoki dirinya-_Kaito_ sedang memaksa istrinya untuk melayani nafsu bejatnya. Setidaknya itu lah yang Toukai simpulkan. Kaito tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang mungkin bukan lagi bagian dari kesempatannya. Luka menjerit, memaksanya untuk pergi, namun Kaito tidak peduli.

"lihat seberapa besar kepedihan yang Toukai tuang dalam hidupmu Luka!" Kaito untuk pertama kalinya meneriaki wanita yang dicintainya. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tau! Aku tau! Lalu kau mau apa? Apa kau bisa memberikanku kebahagiaan yang aku inginkan?" Luka balas meneriaki Kaito lebih keras, membuat posisinya semakin terjepit. Kaito tidak peduli jika wanita yang sedang ditindihnya itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Teriakan Luka barusan membuat Kaito semakin ingin membuktikan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang bisa membuat wanita itu bahagia. Namun kenyataan yang dia inginkan tidak berpihak padanya. Saat Luka menangis dalam dekapnya, karena paksaan yang disebabkannya. Saat pakaian wanita itu sudah tak lagi melekat indah pada tubuhnya. Saat Kaito memaksa untuk merasakan setitik cinta dibibir gadis itu. Toukai memergoki mereka. Mata Kaito bahkan hampir keluar saat menyaksikan Toukai sudah memelototinya dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

Dan disana dia-_mereka _melihat Luka telah menangis akibat perbuatannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan bangsat!" tinjuan mematikan dari Toukai berhasil membuat Kaito tumbang seketika. Luka tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa, tidak ada yang bisa dia salahkan dari kedua orang sahabatnya itu. Memikirkan sosok mana yang harus disalahkan, semuanya sama sekali tidak bersalah, mungkin kehadirannyalah sumber kesalahan itu. Untuk memaksa keadaan agar tak ada lagi pertengkaran, akhirnya Luka memutuskan dirinyalah yang bersalah.

"hentikan.." suaranya melemah, namun cukup mampu menghentikan gerakan membabi buta Toukai yang menyerang Kaito habis – habisan. Wajah Kaito terluka hebat.

"aku yang merayunya Toukai-kun.." isakan itu terdengar begitu memilukan. Keputusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sudah dilakukannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin orang – orang yang memilki ikatan darah itu bertengkar karenanya.

"mungkin dulu aku salah memutuskan telah mencintai siapa dari antara kalian, dan pada akhirnya, perjuangan Kaito lah yang membuatku tak berdaya" ucap wanita itu memandang Toukai disana. Dia sudah sepenuhnya berdusta. Berbohong demi kebaikan, mungkin.

Bagai badai ditengah salju, perasaan Toukai tiba – tiba membeku. Satu tamparan keras dia berikan pada istrinya itu sebelum pria itu berlari meninggalkan kamarnya sendiri. Luka terhempas diranjangnya, dengan perasaan perih di pipi dan juga hatinya. Dan Kaito hanya bisa mendengar tanpa bisa menghentikan pengakuan salah Luka. Dia nyaris tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

-][-

"masih memikirkan masa lalu?" suara itu menyadarkan lamunan Kaito. Seorang Megurine Luka sudah berdiri di pintu kamar apertemennya.

"ya, masalah yang ku hadirkan dalam hidupmu" Kaito tersenyum getir sesaat. Dan Luka tak lagi berniat memperpanjang kilasan masa lalu itu. Karena dia tau pasti itu sangatlah menyedihkan.

"hari ini mungkin aku akan pindah" Luka mulai membereskan beberapa barang – barang miliknya. Faktanya Luka memang tinggal seapartemen dengan Kaito sejak lima bulan lalu. Luka pikir ini adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Namun Luka akhirnya memahami satu hal, cinta tidak selamanya membuat kehidupanmu terasa bahagia, malah mungkin akan merasa semakin bersalah. Sambil memperhatikan wanita itu mengemasi barang – barangnya, Kaito sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa, menghentikan Luka dan meminta Luka bersedia menikah dengannya, atau memang harus membiarkan wanita itu pergi dari kehidupannya yang tak lagi berarti apa – apa. Dia dilanda kebingungan tak berujung.

"apa kau tidak berniat menikah denganku" Kaito tersenyum mencoba bercanda, ada sedikit harapan dari pernyataan itu, namun sebenarnya malah lebih banyak keputusasaan yang tersirat.

"kau tidak butuh itu Kaito" ucap Luka mengehentikan gerakannya.

"cukuplah aku membayar semua pengorbananmu dengan tubuhku, selebihnya harusnya kau tidak menginginkannya lagi, kan?" ucap Luka dengan tenang.

"aku akan mencoba menjauhi masa laluku, dan itu artinya aku juga harus menjauhimu, dan maaf jika dalam keadaan seperti ini aku malah memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu" Luka selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu, anggap saja kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, anggap saja aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu, dan anggap saja aku juga tidak pernah mencintaimu" seru Luka menahan kegetirannya. "terimakasih.." ucapan terakhir itu terasa begitu menusuk naluri Kaito, dia sudah kehilangan semuanya, sahabat, nama baik, kakak, dan bahkan orang yang teramat dicintainya.

"jangan berdusta Luka.. jangan kau ubah aku menjadi pria yang kurang ajar didepan suamimu dimanapun dia berada." ucapan itu menghentikan langkah Luka sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Dia tau ada lanjutan dari kalimat itu, dan sebelum Kaito menyelesaikannya, dia tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"kau bahkan tidak mengijinkanku untuk menyentuhmu lebih dalam dari yang Toukai berikan, kau hanya membiarkan suamimu yang membuatmu senang, bukan begitu?" dan satu senyuman terukir dalam tangis Kaito pagi itu. Dia telah mendengar langkah Luka menjauh.

Membayangkan selama ini tentang kehidupan seatap mereka, Luka memang tidak pernah membiarkan Kaito menyentuh bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Dia memang membiarkan Kaito mencumbunya, namun dia tidak membiarkan Kaito melakukan tugas layaknya menggantikan peran seorang suami dalam kehidupan percintaannya. Kaito hanyalah bayangan. Dan akan tetap seperti itu.

"bahkan kau sama sekali tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan rasa cintamu padaku. Kau memang menyakitkan" bisik Kaito pada airmata yang baru mengalir di pipinya.

-][-

"jadi bagaimana?" Gakupo menatapi Miku dengan antusias, masih tetap sama dengan permintaannya beberapa waktu lalu. Dia menginginkan Kaito untuk menjadi iklan dalam perusahaan Hatsune Miku.

"kau berusaha keras ya Kamui-san?" Miku memandang Gakupo yang telah mengembangkan senyum seringaiannya.

"tuntutan pekerjaan Miku-chi. Kau seperti tidak kenal aku saja"

Perasaan Miku yang awal tadi terlihat lumayan tenang, kini berubah menjadi kesal seketika namanya dia dengar diubah seenaknya oleh Gakupo, tidak apa sich, tapi kalau Gakupo yang mengucapkannya, terdengar begitu menjijikkan.

"iklan mobil" Miku melemparkan sebuah dokumen berupa data penjualan kepada Gakupo.

"sebenarnya dalam tahap ini pemasarannya tidaklah terlalu berpengaruh. Setelah memikirkan penawaranmu. Aku jadi ingin tertantang untuk melakukannya. Tapi jujur saja tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya tidaklah cukup. Kami menerima dana dari perusahaan lain dalam proses produksinya. Jika kau menerima pekerjaan sebagai seorang pesuruh, aku harap kau juga yang membicarakan masalah ini pada mereka. Aku ikut saja" ucap Miku tenang.

"perusahaan mana?" Gakupo pura – pura tidak tau, padahal jelas saja semua ini juga bagian dari rencana sang pemilik perusahaan tersebut.

"salah satu perusahaan kecil dari VY2 Group, mereka yang memasok bahan mentahnya"

"mereka pasti akan setuju" ucap Gakupo yakin. "serahkan padaku" lanjutnya.

Miku memandangnya dengan sedikit kecurigaan, tapi sejahat apapun Gakupo dulu yang melukai hatinya, yang dia tau Gakupo tidak pernah memiliki sistem licik dalam proses kerja otaknya.

"setelah kau dapat ijin dari mereka. Aku yang akan mendanai biaya produksi iklannya. Dan seberapa banyak kau dibayar untuk dipekerjakan orang lain agar memperalat kebaikan hatiku karena menerima tawaranmu yang menyebalkan ini. Sebanyak itu juga aku akan membayarmu untuk mengurusi semua masalah iklan sampai tahap final. Aku tidak mau turun tangan, kau butuh uang kan? Jadi kerjakan sendiri. budak" ucap Miku melempar sebuah dokumen sebai perjanjian tertulisnya pada Gakupo. Dan Gakupo hanya tersenyum membalas perlakuan cukup kejam Miku untuknya.

"satu misi selesai, misi yang lain menyusul. Kau memang baik Miku-tan" ucap Gakupo disambut tatapan mematikan dari Miku.

-][-

Len sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam lamanya, dan akhirnya sang kekasih hati, Megurine Luka sudah muncul dihadapannya. Dengan senyum mengambang sempurna, Len terlihat begitu senang, dia tidak tau harus bilang apa saat dia menyadari kenyataan jika untuk saat ini dialah pemuda yang paling beruntung di dunia, Luka tidak hanya baik, menurutnya Luka begitu dewasa dan pengertian, walau mungkin Luka tidak seserius dirinya dalam menjalani hubungan mereka, namun pada akhirnya Len sadar bahwa dia hanya harus memberi Luka kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan yang akan dia berikan.

"kau tidak kuliah Len?" ucap Luka saat tau Len sudah berdiri menungguinya, senja sudah mulai menyelimuti langit terang sore itu.

"sudah pulang, aku sengaja menungguimu untuk sekedar pulang bersama" ucap Len dengan semburat merah di pipinya, alangkah bahagianya dia.

"tidak perlu mengorbankan waktumu untuk menungguiku, kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana pekerjaanku" ucap Luka memaksa untuk tersenyum, dia hanya ingin menghargai perngorbanan pemuda itu untuknya.

"ti-tidak, entah kenapa aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan – jalan malam ini" Len memandang Luka jelas. Dan sejenak Luka menjawabnya dengan cepat, "Kencan maksudmu?" dan Len sukses menyembunyikan rasa malu yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"baiklah.." ucap Luka mendahului, sebelum dia mendapati ada asap yang mengepul dari puncak kepala Len karena saking malunya.

Selama perjalanan, Len dan Luka lebih banyak terdiam, Len menyadari sesuatu tentang Luka sedikit lebih banyak, Luka adalah tipe gadis pendiam dan mungkin penyendiri. Tidak terlalu banyak berekspresi saat Len mulai bersikap sengaja lucu dihadapannya. Dan menanggapi itu Len jadi semakin salah tingkah. Apa Luka merasa tidak suka berjalan berdampingan dengan dirinya. Padahal sejak tadi Len bisa merasakan banyak pasang mata memandangi mereka, apalagi para gadis yang bahkan secara terang – terangan saling menahan suara saat melihat sosok Len dihadapan mereka.

"ya ampun, tampan sekali.."

"iya benar, beruntung sekali wanita yang bisa berjalan dengannya"

Len bisa mendengar bisik – bisik itu mengisi pendengarannya. Ada sedikit rasa bangga untuknya, namun rasa bangga itu seakan lenyap larut bersama dalam kegelapan malam saat pemuda itu sadar jika Luka sepertinya seakan tak begitu terpesona dengan paras menawannya. Orang lain saja bisa menjerit histeris karena pesonanya, namun kenapa Luka tidak merespon hal yang sama untuknya?

"a-aku lapar.." Len membuka suaranya, ada dusta yang keluar disana, dia sama sekali tidak lapar. Tapi ingin rasanya melakukan kencan normal bersama Luka.

"aku akan masakkan sesuatu untukmu dirumah" ucap Luka tanpa sadar. Sudah kebiasaannya melakukan apapun dirumah, dulu pun dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Kaito dirumah. Untuk itu Kaito merasa begitu bahagia, setelah pulang shooting, dia akan merasa ingin pulang dan kembali kehadapan Luka.

"oh, maaf.." Luka mengalihkan pandangannya, namun secepat mungkin Len menyela, dia merasa tidak harus membuang kesempatan emas itu.

"baik...!" ucapnya mantap. "aku juga ingin merasakan masakanmu" Len menangguk semangat, dan entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu.

-][-

Miku memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar. Sudah pukul sembilan malam, dan rasanya ini adalah hari yang teramat sangat menguras energinya. Sejak pagi tadi, ada saja rapat dadakan untuk membahas perusahaannya. Juga ada tamu yang mau tidak mau harus ditemaninya. Miku tidak pernah meminta kehidupan sebagai seorang pewaris. Tapi mau tidak mau, setelah kematian ayahnya, Miku harus berjuang sendirian dalam menjaga keseimbangan perusahaan yang ayahnya tinggalkan. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Miku tidak lah sendirian, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang tidak mau peduli dengan takdir yang mengikat mereka. Dan dia membiarkan Miku berjalan sendirian untuk menjalani takdirnya.

Len masih terus menatapi wajah cantik Luka disana. Wajah itu seakan mampu memabukkannya dan membawahnya tenggelam kealam yang tidak dia kenal. Setelah selesai makan malam, Len meminta Luka untuk menceritakan masalalunya, menceritakan tentang keluarga, kehidupan, karier maupun suaminya. Dan tampaknya Luka tidak begitu tertarik membuka semua lembaran kisah yang telah dia tutup begitu lama. Jadi untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang mereka, Len lah beralih menceritakan tentang kisah cintanya.

"ternyata kau populer juga ya?" Luka memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"ah, tidak juga. Bukan karena diberi wajah setampan ini makanya aku menjadi nakal" ucap Len tertawa. "tapi aku bisa yakini hatiku kalau kau adalah cinta terakhir ku Luka-chan" ucapnya dengan raut wajah memerah malu. Dia memang telah jatuh cinta.

Dalam tawa kecilnya, Luka menoleh sejenak kearah ruang tamu. Ada suara gerakan disana, dan dia memastikan ada sosok lain yang hadir selain dirinya dan Len dirumah mewah itu.

"siapa?" tanya Len yang mungkin telah mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang tamu. Luka tak menjawab, atau mungkin tidak terlalu ingin merespon pertanyaan Len, entahlah. Yang pasti saat itu Luka sudah melangkah menuju ruang tamu diikuti dengan Len dibelakangnya. Dan mereka bertiga bertemu pandang dalam sunyi.

-][-

_"aku mencintaimu Miku-chan" pria itu berbisik ditelinga Miku, memaksa kedua tangannya menelusuri setiap inchi kulit putih Miku dalam dekapannya. Mereka kembali saling menatap, Miku bagai terhipnotis, dia tidak sanggup memalingkan tatapannya dari wajah tampan pria yang sudah menindihnya, mencuri hatinya, dan yang telah menguasainya sepenuhnya._

_"lakukan Len" bisiknya mesra. Tangannya menggapai punggung Len yang sudah tak lagi tertutupi baju, dengan berani, dia menarik wajah Len untuk mencumbunya, dan Len pun menurut saja._

_"lakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku tak sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi" ucap Miku seraya mendesah manja. Gadis itu memagut bibir seksi Len, menyapu mulut Len dengan lidahnya, dia benar – benar telah pasrah diperlakukan Len seperti apa. Dia begitu amat mencintai Len saat itu, dan Len pun terbakar gairah karena nya._

-][-

Luka membuka suasana canggung diantara mereka. Dia menghampiri Miku yang masih belum tersadar dari bayangan masa lalunya. Mendapati pria itu dirumahnya membuat Miku tak mampu bersuara. Dan Luka tidak tau apa – apa.

"ada apa?" ucap Luka menyentuh bahu Miku. Dan gadis itu cukup tersentak karenanya, seperti nyawa yang telah kembali ke raga, Miku cukup pandai menyembunyikan gerakan gugupnya.

"aku lelah, aku mau mandi dan langsung tidur" ucapnya tanpa menunggu respon dari Luka, dan meninggalkan sosok pria yang masih mematung itu di tempatnya.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Luka-_chan_" ucap Len menarik diri, mengingat waktu cukup larut untuk mendukung perjalananya yang cukup jauh menuju rumah. Luka mengantarnya hanya sampai didepan pintu.

"terimakasih untuk kencan malam ini" ucapnya dengan senyuman. Luka hanya mampu membalas dengan sebuah senyum yang sama, namun, sebelum senyuman itu memudar, Len sudah menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan.

"kelak, aku bisa kan memilikimu nanti?" ucap Len setengah berbisik. Dia mendekap Luka dalam pelukannya, merasa betapa hangat tubuh gadis itu menyentuh kulitnya. Dan Luka hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan dekapan hangat. Lalu, setelah pelukan mereka terlepas, sekali lagi Len mengecup bibir wanita itu, menunggu respon Luka yang sama sekali tak membalasnya.

"bolehkan?" pinta Len sekali lagi sambil menatap wajah gadis itu sendu. Tingkahnya berubah sedikit lebih manja sambil memeluk Luka. Dan kini Luka bingung harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Hatinya masih membeku untuk merasakan perasaan cinta, dan sebenarnya kehadiran Len belum cukup bisa menyentuh titik bekunya. Namun dengan perasaan yang masih sadar, Luka seakan telah membuat sebuah kesalahan. Ditariknya wajah Len yang sebenarnya akan menjauh dari wajahnya, lalu dihadiahinya pemuda itu dengan sebuah kecupan hangat, wajah Len memerah, dia bertingkah malu dan tak tau harus melakukan apa, rasanya dicium oleh seorang yang kau cintai itu terasa berbeda, bahkan pemuda seperti Len pun bisa meleleh tak berdaya. Namun selanjutnya, sebelum Luka melepas kecupannya, Len sudah membalas cumbuan wanita itu dengan mesra, hingga pada akhirnya mereka berciuman cukup lama, dan tak sadar jika ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengintai mereka.

-][-

Gakupo memandangi selembar kertas ditangannya. Dia sudah berdiri disebuah pintu salah satu apertemen cukup mahal diwilayah elit itu, dipintu apertemen itu tertuliskan nomor yang sama dengan nomor yang tertulis di tangannya. Dan dia tak lagi ragu untuk menemui sang pemilik ruangan itu di tempatnya.

Teman lama mungkin, hanya itu yang mendasari cerminan pertemuan mereka saat itu, Kaito dan Gakupo sudah duduk saling menghadap disana.

"ini bukan permintaanku, kau tau, perusahaan Lodisty yang memintaku" ucapnya mengacuh pada perusahaan yang sedang Miku pimpin. Tidak usah dijelaskan, Kaito tau siapa gadis itu. karena dia tau siapa Luka, maka mau tidak mau dia juga tau siapa Hatsune Miku.

"apa gunanya memakai orang seperti ku untuk mengiklankan barang jualanmu" ucap Kaito dengan nada tidak terlalu suka. Dia memang tidak begitu menyukai Gakupo, teman lamanya itu.

"ayolah, jika kau butuh seseorang untuk menjadi relasimu, aku bisa menaungimu atas nama hukum. Bisa saja ini kesempatan baikmu kan? Apalagi aku juga cukup bersedia menjadi manajermu kelak" ucapnya dengan tampang licik. Terkadang memang orang – orang lebih takut melihat Gakupo tersenyum, tampangnya memang terlihat licik.

-][-

Pagi itu, Luka menemukan Miku sudah duduk dengan segelas air putih di genggamannya. Tampaknya gadis itu memang sedang melamun, atau sejenisnya. Luka tak mau terlalu mencampuri apapun urusan yang bersangkutan dengan kehidupan Miku, walau mereka sebenarnya memiliki darah yang sama – sama mengalir dalam tubuh mereka. Tapi konflik antara keluarga Miku dan Luka dulu benar – benar berpengaruh dalam perkembangan hidup mereka sekarang ini. Meskipun begitu, jika ditelusuri kenapa akhirnya Luka memutuskan untuk tinggal seatap dengan Miku, maka sebenarnya Miku lah yang memohon padanya.

Dengan pakaian tidur yang masih melekat, mungkin Miku tak begitu menyadari keberadaan Luka yang sudah menatapnya bingung di tempatnya berpijak.

"berhubung kau ada disini..." Luka meneguk segelas air yang sudah dari tadi dicicipinya.

"...aku mau sampaikan jika mungkin nanti malam aku tidak pulang" ucapnya sambil berlalu, dia tidak peduli mau Miku menanggapinya bagaimana. Namun tanpa dugaannya, Miku mampu menahan langkahnya dengan satu kalimat pendeknya. Luka menoleh, mendapati mata Miku sedang menatapnya tajam. "-dengan Len?".

"kau kenal laki – laki malam tadi?" tanya Luka setengah penasaran. Dia tidak begitu mengenal watak Miku sebenarnya bagaimana, mereka tidak pernah tumbuh bersama dalam kurun waktu yang panjang selama hidup mereka, Mereka hanya lebih sering dipertemukan oleh ibu kandung mereka secara diam – diam.

"a-aku..." Miku terlihat bingung menyusun kata – katanya. Dalam pandangannya, Luka jauh lebih menakutkan dalam hal apapun, mungkin karena Luka adalah tipe orang yang begitu tertutup dan terlihat luar biasa sempurna hingga Miku merasa tak mampu berlama – lama menatap wajahnya. "..pernah tidur beberapa kali dengannya" akhirnya terucap juga.

Air yang semula tenang di gelas dalam genggaman tangan Luka kini mulai bergetar. Terlihat jelas ada refleks kecil dari gerakan tubuhnya saat mendengar pengakuan itu dari Miku. Namun tak seperti yang Miku duga, mungkin Luka akan marah, kesal dan memaki – maki nama Len dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia malah terlihat begitu tenang dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"benarkah? apa dia mengkhianatimu? Aku tidak sedang merebutnya dari mu kan?" ucapnya berjalan mendekati Miku ditempatnya, dengan anggun dia meletakkan gelas yang berisi setengah air putih yang baru diteguknya.

"katakan, jika aku sudah membuat dia meninggalkanmu, mungkin aku bisa bergerak mundur untuk mengembalikannya padamu" lanjutnya.

Tidak, Luka tidak sedang merebut Len dari siapa – siapa. Miku ingat kisahnya dengan Len seharusnya sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Miku ingin memastikan perbandingan waktu putusnya hubungan mereka dengan masa pacaran Luka. Meskipun begitu akhirnya Miku mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan menegangkan dari Luka, walaupun sebenarnya Luka hanya menatapnya biasa saja. Tapi perasaan bagi Miku, tatapan Luka memang benar – benar memiliki kharisma. Luka tidak sempat memikirkannya, karena dia sudah memiliki jawabanya dimulutnya. "delapan hari" ucapnya santai.

"dan kau sudah berapa kali tidur dengannya?" Miku bertanya tiba – tiba.

Sesaat Miku merasakan ada kesunyian yang merayap diantara mereka. Dia bahkan hampir merutuki dirinya dalam hati saat dia tau bahwa ucapannya terlalu bodoh. Sederhanaya, Luka jadi tersenyum karena pertanyaan itu, dan Miku bingung harus berpikir apa. Namun melihat senyuman diwajah Luka, akhirnya Miku tau jika wanita dihadapannya sekarang ini memang bukan tandingannya.

"sudah waktunya ke rumah sakit, lebih baik aku segera berangkat" ucapnya melewatkan pertanyaan Miku yang terakhir.

-][-

Didalam mobilnya, Miku masih memikirkan segala hal tentang Luka, kakak tirinya itu. Luka dan Miku memiliki ibu yang sama, hanya ayah yang berbeda. Miku berasal dari ayah super kaya. Tapi sebenarnya kekayaan yang diperoleh ayah Miku berasal dari hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan ibu Luka. Saat Luka berumur satu tahun, ayah dan ibunya bertengkar hebat. Namun publik tidak begitu tau rahasia itu. Ayah Luka adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup mendominasi beberapa perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perhubungan dan kelautan. Kecenderungan suaminya yang terlalu sibuk, menghempaskan ibu Luka kedalam realita percintaan. Dia kesepian, dan Luka tidak cukup lucu untuk menghiburnya saat itu. Dan disaat yang sama ada seorang pria yang ternyata menaruh perasaan padanya. Singkatnya mereka menjalin hubungan terlarang, ibu Luka hamil dan dia mengandung Miku. Menapaki kehidupannya yang sudah terlanjur tak berarti dengan seorang pengusaha-_ayah_ _Luka_ itu. Ibu Luka memilih untuk berpisah dari ayah Luka, dia lebih menginginkan hidup yang berbahagia dengan pria yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih menikmati kehidupan.

Pria itu baik, untuk itu ibu Luka rela memberi dana untuk kelangsungan karier masa depannya. Tentu saja dengan uang dari ayah Luka tanpa sepengetahuannya. Saat Luka berumur tiga tahun. Ibunya menghilang sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan dia dan ayahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi media berhasil dikelabui akan kejadian itu. Luka tumbuh dengan kehidupan ala tuan putri, ayahnya begitu menyayanginya hingga Luka dibesarkan dengan cara yang super mewah. Hingga saat ayah Luka diangkat menjadi seorang menteri, dia merasa hidupnya semakin tak berarti. Tak pernah ada rasa cinta yang dia dapatkan dirumah super mewah itu, tak ada ibu, bahkan walau dia punya ayah, seakan sama saja dengan tidak memiliki ayah.

Luka mewakili banyak sifat kemandirian dari ibunya. Gadis itu menyerah dari perlindungan ayahnya. Diumur dua belas tahun, setelah mengetaui jika Luka masih memiliki ibu yang telah meninggalkannya, maka Luka pun berniat untuk menemui sang ibu diluar sana, entah dimana, namun pada akhirnya Luka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya pada ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Mengetahui tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya di samping ibunya, Luka sadar jika dia hanya penghalang bagi keluarga bahagia itu. Untuk pertama kalinya saat itu juga Luka menatap Miku.

Luka telah meninggalkan ayahnya, juga akan meninggalkan ibunya. Dia sudah memiliki jalannya sendiri, karena ketidaktauannya akan dunia luar, Luka pun terjebak di panti asuhan. Dia tidak mau memberitaukan kenyataan identitasnya pada orang lain disana, dan disanalah dia dibesarkan sampai dia mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk sekolah kedokteran, dan kini dia sepenuhnya telah berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri.

Selama perjalanan hidupnya, Luka masih sering menemui ibunya dan juga Miku. Ibunya adalah wanita penuh pengertian dan Luka bersyukur dilahirkan dari rahimnya. Luka juga sudah mulai dewasa menghadapi kenyataan, diumurnya yang ketujubelas, dia pernah mengambil langkah untuk mengunjungi ayahnya dirumah. Luka ingat seberapa besar rasa haru sang ayah saat melihat Luka dihadapannya. Dia memeluk dan mendekap Luka penuh haru, sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya kini telah kembali. Tapi Luka tidak mau menetap, dia sudah terlanjur mencintai kehidupan yang dipilihnya, dan ayahnya akhirnya mengijinkan itu. biar bagaimanapun mereka tetap ayah dan anak dalam kasus apapun. Dan Luka satu – satunya penerus dalam keluarga Megurine, suatu keberkahan untuk Luka menerima keberuntungan itu.

-][-

Miku tiba di parkiran perusahaannya. Memandangi perusahaan besar itu, Miku sebenarnya sadar jika apa yang dia punya sekarang sebenarnya milik Luka, dan juga milik ayah dari wanita itu. Dia hanya bertindak sebagai penjaga saja, mungkin itu jadi jauh lebih tepat untuk memahami posisinya. Sebelum ayah Miku meninggal, beliau memberitaukan segalanya ke Miku, bagaimana perjalanan hidupnya dengan seorang istri dari pengusaha-_ibu Luka_. Diberikan uang untuk memulai usaha, sampai akhirnya ayahnya mengaku jika ibunya diusir dari keluarga Megurine karna keluarga itu kehilangan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar atas perbuatan ibunya. Dan setelah mendengar kebenaran sepenuhnya dari ibunya sendiri, Miku paham jika apa yang dia miliki memang tidaklah miliknya.

Ibu mereka meninggal beberapa bulan lalu, Luka ada disana. Miku meratapi nasibnya yang mungkin akan menjadi yatim piatu dalam hitungan detik. Sebelum meninggal, Luka mendengar permintaan maaf dari ibunya. Wanita tua itu menangis dalam pelukan Luka, ada kesedihan yang ingin dituangkannya. Memandangi kejadian itu, Miku pun tak mampu menahan airmatanya.

Tangan wanita tua itu berusaha keras menyentuh pipi Luka, membiarkan sisa – sisa tenaganya berjuang untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang terakhirnya pada anak pertamanya.

"aku minta maaf Luka" ucapnya lemah. Tangan itu ditangkap Luka, digenggamnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku tak pernah menjadi seorang ibu untukmu" lanjutnya. Miku menangis terharu, dia tau kisah perjalanan hidup Luka, dan dia merasa hidupnya masih jauh lebih beruntung.

"pada akhirnya, aku juga tidak bisa ada untukmu" suara wanita tua itu masih terdengar. "kembalilah pada ayahmu, dan bawah semua yang pernah aku curi darinya" ucap wanita itu menyerahkan beberapa dokumen untuk Luka. Dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak menyentuhnya, dia mendekap ibunya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan kini perasaannya berhasil tertumpah. Airmatanya jatuh terurai, walau tanpa isakkan, Miku merasa bahwa itu adalah kesedihan terperih yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya dari Luka.

"..dan aku harap, kau menjaga Miku untukku" ucapnya sebelum semuanya berakhir. Miku menjerit tidak rela, bukan karena kehidupannya akan diserahkan pada Luka sepenuhnya, tapi tiba – tiba saja wanita tua itu tak lagi membuka matanya.

Miku secara tak langsung, menyayangi Luka sebagai kakaknya. Tapi secepat mungkin Miku membuang rasanya saat Luka secara terang – terangan menolak kehadirannya.

Setelah kematian ibu mereka, Luka berpaling pergi, tanpa sepatah katapun wanita itu menjauh dari Miku. Namun sebelumnya dia telah menyerahkan dokumen berkas jajaran harta yang disusun ibunya atas namanya kepada Miku.

"ambillah.." ucap Luka memandang Miku yang masih terbungkus kesedihan.

"aku tidak butuh, kau bisa kelola harta – harta ini menjadi milikmu" ucapnya datar. Miku menoleh memandang Luka, disaat seperti ini apa Luka tidak bisa memikirkan kesedihan yang baru saja dilaluinya?

"itu hartamu. Kau urus saja sendiri" ucap Miku tak mampu lagi menahan kekesalannya, dia meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih berdiri di posisinya.

Dan esoknya, Miku mendapati dokumen itu masih berada disana, dan Luka baru saja melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. _Apa Luka tidak peduli dengan permintaan terakhir ibu mereka untuk menjaga Miku?_ Atas kejadian itulah Miku masih memiliki sedikit dendam itu untuk Luka.

**Tbc~**

New Chapter ~ Chapter 4

\- Pembalasan dendam Yuuma, untuk Len ?

\- Pengakuan Luka untuk siapa ?

\- Masalalu yang terungkap...

* * *

hi~ saya Zoe. Terimakasih karena membacanya.

untuk Mell Hinaga Kuran yang me-review di chapter 2, maaf ya, masalah pairing belum bisa kelihatan :P

terimakasih~~


	4. Chapter 4

Untuk Chapter ini, saya yakin kalau bahasanya kurang normal. But saya gak ada waktu untuk merevisi ulang. Saya di kejar waktu untuk buat konsep awal TA dan hal pribadi lain yang bikin jengah kehidupan saya. Jika berkenan, saya harap anda membantu saya untuk mengoreksinya.

Chapter ini mungkin kebanyakan banget ya sekali update, soalnya saya memang sengaja gabungin dua chapter menjadi satu, sebabnya saya takut besok - besok telat update karena saya sudah harus memelosokkan diri kedaerah perkampungan karena urusan pekerjaan.

an : Entah kenapa saya kurang percaya diri update chapter ini, entahlah. mohon reviewnya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan saya.

* * *

_**Tears of My Pain**_

Jangan tatap mata seseorang, jika kau tidak mau terjerat dalam hubungan bernama cinta dengannya.

~Gejolak~

Yuuma sudah mulai bosan menunggu. Sejak sore tadi dia sudah berada didepan gerbang utama rumah sakit yang dia yakini tempat wanita merah muda itu bekerja. Segala informasi dari Piko seharusnya bisa dipercaya. Dan sesaat akhirnya, pandangan Yuuma menemukan sosok merah muda itu tengah melangkah maju meninggalkan sisi rumah sakit. Yuuma yang semula sudah siap dengan rencananya, kini mulai gugup. Apa rencananya untuk mendekati gadis itu akan berhasil sesuai perkiraannya? Dan sebelum pemikiran anehnya muncul lebih banyak. Yuuma sudah menemukan gadis itu berjalan berpapasan dengannya.

"sensei.." ucap Yuuma sedikit tidak percaya diri. Tapi dia berniat untuk mencoba. Luka menoleh, tadinya dia memang menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri disana, namun dia tidak tau jika salah satu keluarga pasien yang ditanganinya malam itulah orangnya. Luka masih ingat.

"ya.." balas Luka memandang Yuuma. Dan sejurus kemudian, Yuuma seakan begitu terpanah dengan kecantikan Luka.

"ah.., ayahku berterimakasih padamu" ucapnya sempat lupa akan dialognya.

"selama ayahmu membayarku, aku tidak lagi butuh ucapan terimakasih" Luka memandangi pemuda itu santai. Dan lagi – lagi Yuuma lupa peran selanjutnya.

Wajah pujaan hatinya pun kini terbayang jelas, disusul adegan penghancur hati yang membuat luka dihatinya seakan terbuka kembali. Pacar si wanita-_Luka_ didepannya inilah sumber penghancur dalam kehidupan percintaannya dulu.

"apa kau akan menemui Len?" ucap Yuuma mulai menguasai amarah yang kini merayap di kepalanya. Dia hanya cukup menahanya lebih lama.

Luka cukup tersentak, tapi raut wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat.

"kau kenal Len?" ucapnya penasaran. Dan Yuuma mendahului jawabannya dengan senyuman. "ya, kami berteman. Dia tau mungkin aku akan menemuimu disini, dan dia membuatku harus berjanji untuk membawamu bersamanya malam nanti, kalian ada janji kan?" ucap Yuuma.

-][-

Wajah tampan bertemu wajah cantik, kehidupan bagaikan sepasang kekasih akan membuat iri setiap orang yang memandang. Luka memandangi suasana indahnya kota malam dari balik kaca mobil milik Yuuma. Lampu – lampu mendominasi pemandangan yang tertangkap mata. Tidak perlu rayuan maut untuk membujuk wanita itu agar mempercayai ucapannya. Yuuma kini bahkan bisa tersenyum diwajahnya, setelah pada akhirnya Luka mengangguk setuju untuk ikut dengannya, alasannya untuk menemui Len bersama.

Insting lelaki Yuuma bekerja. Dia sadar wanita yang sedang duduk disampingnya saat ini adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dia temui. Alangkah beruntungnya dia jika mampu mendapatkan wanita ini, menidurinya penuh nafsu, dan untuk adegan akhirnya dia akan tertawa didepan Len karena berhasil merebut gadisnya. Membalas perlakuan Len yang pernah merebut kekasih hatinya dulu. Agar Len tau seberapa sakit rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Malam ini Luka memang punya janji akan bersama dengan Len. Jadi mau tidak mau dia memang harus percaya dengan ucapan Yuuma, apalagi rasanya dia tidak begitu harus takut dengan seorang anak dari pasien yang cukup dikenalnya. Luka membiarkan kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam pintu aparteman yang Yuuma tunjukkan padanya. Luka tidak curiga, semua kejadian yang dia alami saat ini sepertinya sudah masuk dalam perkiraannya. Len memang berniat mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi rumahnya.

"ini milik Len" ucap Yuuma berusaha menangkap raut pertanyaan yang jelas terpancar secara tak langsung dari wajah Luka.

"aku sering menemui anak itu disini. Jadi aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal – hal disini" ucap Yuuma memasang senyum terindah, menutupi gumpalan dusta yang sudah dirancangnya.

Luka membalas keterangan Yuuma hanya dengan senyuman, sebelum akhirnya dia duduk disalah satu sofa besar diruangan itu, dan Yuuma bergerak menawarkannya minuman.

"ada baiknya kau minum dulu sebelum aku meninggalkanmu pergi, kau mau minum apa?" ucap Yuuma tersenyum manis. Luka menatap wajah itu "apa saja" serunya.

Tak berapa lama Yuuma sudah hadir dengan dua buah kaleng minuman ditangannya. Dia tidak bisa meracik teh atau kopi, jadi dia memberikan sekaleng minuman bersoda pada gadis itu.

"ini untukmu. Maaf jika aku membukanya duluan, aku takut sodanya mengenaimu nanti" ucapnya menyodorkan minuman yang memang sudah terbuka. Dan Luka mengumbarkan sebuah senyuman sebelum akhirnya dia meneguk minuman itu.

-][-

Malam itu Len tersadar dari tidurnya. Lamunannya mengumbar melayang terbawa kesadarannya yang segera kembali merasuki pikirannya. Dia tertidur cukup lama dikamarnya. Matanya langsung meneror penanda waktu di pergelangan tangannya. Dan dia berhasil mengutuki dirinya saat dia tau waktu sudah berangkat maju begitu cepat menuju malam. Pemuda itu segera bergerak cepat, menyambar ponselnya diatas meja, mencari kontak atas nama Luka dan dia mulai menghubunginya. Kesalnya bertambah saat jawabanan di ponsel Luka hanya omong kosong dari sang operator.

"aku harap dia tidak menungguku disana" batin Len sambil melemparkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang baru saja ditidurinya.

Yuuma tau apa yang selanjutnya akan dia lakukan. Dia sadar pengaruh obat yang tadi dicampurkannya pada minuman Luka kini telah bereaksi sempurna. Namun seperti yang dia saksikan, kini Luka hanya berusaha menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa tempatnya sedari tadi duduk. Nafasnya terasa berat, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, Luka seakan bisa merasakan peluhnya yang mengalir seperti menggelitik di kulitnya.

"kau baik – baik saja, Megurine-san?" Yuuma kembali memainkan perannya dengan sempurna, seoalah – olah dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Luka saat ini. Bertingkah khawatir.

Dan ditempatnya Luka memaksa kepalanya untuk menggeleng, dia baik – baik saja. Itu yang ingin disampaikannya. Namun sebelum pernyataan baik – baik saja itu disampaikannya. Yuuma sudah menyentuh kedua lengan Luka, memaksanya untuk menjawab walau dia tau itu percuma. Luka menepis lemah kedua tangan yang menggenggam lengannya, bukan karena kesakitan, namun rasanya kulit Luka terlalu sensitif mendapat sentuhan dari seorang pria untuk saat ini. Luka masih sadar jika dia hampir saja lepas kendali, gejolak hasrat memenuhi batinnya. Bahkan senyum Yuuma kini seakan bisa menahan gerakannya. Tatapannya mulai nanar, kendali tubuhnya mulai goyah, Luka tidak bisa mengingat apa – apa lagi, dan tanpa dia tau tubuhnya sudah ambruk, dan dengan cepat Yuuma menahannya. Luka pingsan.

Yuuma membaringkan tubuh Luka diatas ranjang, melepaskan kemeja yang menutupi tubuhnya, bergerak melepas kaitan kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Yuuma berhasil menelan ludahnya berkali – kali saat matanya menangkap putihnya kulit dada tubuh itu. Keringat Luka yang mengalir seakan menambah kesan eksotis untuk pandangan matanya. Setelah melepas kemeja Luka, Yuuma membiarkan tangannya menari – nari diatas kulit lengan Luka, membiarkan wanita itu terbangun karena bereaksi atas tindakannya. Yuuma masih ingat perasaan dendamnya untuk Len, dan alangkah senangnya dia jika Len tau gadis yang dicintainya kini sedang berada digenggamannya. Luka mendesah tanpa sadar, karena matanya masih terpejam. Gerakan tangan Yuuma benar – benar membangkitkan gairah terpendamnya. Luka tak mampu mengontrol aliran darahnya yang semakin berpacu cepat untuk mengaliri tubuhnya. Semuanya terasa semakin membakar dirinya.

"dia benar – benar beruntung mendapatkan gadis seliar ini dalam hidupnya" ucapan Yuuma keluar tanpa sadar, mengarah pada keberuntungan Len yang bisa memiliki Luka dalam hidupnya. Dengan hati – hati, Yuuma bertindak perlahan, nafsunya benar – benar bangkit karena desahan Luka yang entah mengapa begitu terdengar seksi untuknya. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Luka, dan sesaat setelah itu dia mengecup bibir Luka dengan penuh penghayatan.

**_Deg.._**

Jantung Yuuma seakan berdetak keras. Balasan kuluman dari Luka membuat pipinya merona merah. Luka tidaklah tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tangannya bergerak tanpa kendali, mendekap punggung Yuuma, dan masih membalas pagutan bibir Yuuma dengan sensual. Yuuma bahkan hampir tak mampu menahan nafsunya. Wanita dihadapannya kini benar – benar telah menaklukkan hatinya tanpa dia tahu. Sudah cukup banyak wanita yang Yuuma jajahi selama hidupnya. Namun entah mengapa Luka yang kini sedang bercumbu dengannya terasa begitu berbeda dari wanita – wanita lain itu. Luka punya sesuatu yang seakan membuatnya menjadi pria yang begitu kecil dan tak berarti dalam urusan seperti ini. Yuuma memaksa Luka untuk melepaskan dekapannya. Yuuma bergerak menjauhi wanita itu, dia benar – benar tidak mengerti kenapa untuk saat ini dia tidak begitu yakin bisa meniduri Luka yang sudah terbaring di ranjangnya, bahkan membalas cumbuannya.

Memaksa pikirannya bekerja, Yuuma menggerakkan tangannya untuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Dia hanya harus membalaskan dendamnya pada Len, dan semua itu akan segera selesai.

Kini Yuuma sudah menindih tubuh Luka disana, kembali tangannya menelusuri setiap inchi kulit wajah Luka. Putih dan memerah, bibirnya terbuka dan terlihat begitu merangsang untuk Yuuma. Dan untuk sekali lagi Yuuma mendaratkan bibirnya untuk menikmati hangatnya bibir merah itu. alih – alih kecupannya akan di balas lagi oleh Luka, namun kini tak dirasakannya wanita itu membalas kecupannya, bibir Yuuma berpindah menelusuri kulit leher Luka, membiarkan wanita itu mulai terpancing lagi oleh rangsangannya. Tangan Yuuma pun tak mau diam, segera dilepaskannya pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuh wanita itu. Yuuma menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya, pemandangan didepan matanya begitu memabukkannya. Bergerak mengambil ahli, Yuuma mengulum dada Luka, dan wanita itu mendesah. Yuuma bisa merasakan tangan Luka mulai bergerak meremas kulit punggungnya, tak mau kesempatannya terbuang sia – sia, Yuuma kembali mengecup payudara Luka, memilin, menghisap sempurna, membiarkan gadis itu terus terbakar rangsangan darinya, menggigit putingnya, lalu berpindah dari yang satu ke yang lain. Begitu seterusnya hingga dia puas.

_kau lihat saja Len, wanitamu sudah berada digenggamanku_ batin Yuuma dengan sebuah senyuman mengiringi kesadisannya. Luka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia benar – benar begitu terangsang akan setiap sentuhan dari pria itu. Sedangkan Yuuma sama kacaunya, dia begitu ketagihan, tubuh Luka memang bisa membutakan matanya. Kembali dikecupnya bibir Luka, dinikmatinya setiap balasan yang Luka hadiahkan untuknya. Benar – benar nikmat luar biasa. Yuuma sadar wanita yang sedang dicumbuinya ini adalah wanita luar biasa menawan untuknya.

Kini pandangan Yuuma kembali berfokus pada leher Luka, melihat Len mengetahui gadisnya ditandai pria lain mungkin akan membuat hatinya meringis pedih, karena untuk itulah rencana ini Yuuma lakukan. Dan disana Yuuma sudah siap memberi tanda merah itu disekitar leher dan dada Luka. Gigitan pada tanda pertama di leher Luka membuat gadis itu meringis hebat, rasanya begitu indah. Yuuma membalikkan tubuh Luka, memberi gigitan – gigitan itu disekitar belakang tengkuknya, dan kembali menguasai leher depan Luka dengan gigitan lainnya. Tangan Luka mendekap kepala Yuuma erat, namun gigitan terakhir penanda yang Yuuma berikan pada Luka membuat pemuda itu berhenti seketika. Gadis itu menyerukan sebuah nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Bukan Len, bukan orang yang seharusnya dirindukannya. Tapi...

"Kaito-kun.." suara desahan Luka menghempaskan Yuuma kealam nyata. Wanita itu memanggil nama lain selain nama musuhnya. Yuuma bagai dihempas jutaan kekuatan ombak seketika_. Apa benar dia milik Len? Lalu kenapa ada nama lain yang dirindukannya? Apa dia salah menggauli kekasih orang? Apa Piko membuat kesalahan informasi? Apa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada orang lain yang sama sekali tidak harus terseret dalam hubungan dendamnya pada Len?_ Semua pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu menghempaskan Yuuma. Sesaat dalam pandangan matanya pada wajah Luka yang matanya masih terpejam. Yuuma menyadari jika perbuatannya sudah begitu keterlaluan, kini rasa kasihan timbul dihatinya, batinnya berkata bahwa dia ingin mendekap gadis itu dan melindunginya, meminta maaf karena dia telah menyakitinya hari ini. Yuuma turun dari tubuh Luka, mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri Luka, dan mendekap Luka disana. Dia tidak lagi membiarkan tangan Luka menggapainya. Yuuma membalikkan posisinya kesamping, menghadap Luka, dan membiarkan dirinya mendekap Luka dari sana. Tangan kanannya bergerak tanpa sadar, mengusap puncak kepala Luka, dan dia mulai membenamkan wajah indah itu mendekati dimana letak jantungnya bersarang.

Ada rasa penyesalan dalam hatinya. Yuuma merasa Luka tidak harus disakiti untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Pikiran – pikiran itu merasuki kepalanya, Luka tidak salah apa – apa. Dan pada akhirnya Yuuma menjadi ingin namanya juga disebut oleh bibir Luka, entah kenapa, dia hanya begitu menginginkannya saja. Menjadi orang yang juga Luka rindukan, rasanya pasti begitu membahagiakan. Kini rasa dendam itu berubah menjadi rasa yang Yuuma tidak mengerti. Dalam dekapannya, dia ingin melindungi wanita itu, memilikinya, menjadi satu – satunya nama yang dipikirkan sang wanita. dan sepanjang malam itu, Yuuma hanya mendekap Luka hingga mereka tertidur dengan kerinduan perasaan mereka masing – masing.

-][-

Miku tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Semalaman dia terlilit kegelisahaan, membuat perasaannya terjerat kedalam hampanya kecemasan. Puluhan panggilannya berakhir dengan jawaban si wanita operator. Satu malaman Luka tak bisa dihubungi, ponselnya benar – benar mati. Dalam pikirannya, bayangan kemesraan sang kakak dengan mantan pria nya telah terputar sempurna. Miku benci mengakui, tapi rasanya dia punya sedikit kepedihan melihat kebersamaan mereka berdua. Diwaktu yang lalu.

Sama dengan Miku, Len bahkan hampir mati gigit jari. Ponselnya nyaris remuk karena terlempar. Dia begitu emosi, pikiran kesialan yang menimpa kekasih hatinya datang membabi buta mengisi emosinya.

Namun di tempat Luka berada, semua masih terasa sunyi, wanita cantik itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Selimut yang terlihat begitu hangat masih menutupi putih kulitnya. Tetapi satu suara yang tiba – tiba muncul berhasil memaksanya membuka mata. Di sisi ranjangnya, ponsel bergetar cukup memekakan telinga. Luka terjaga perlahan, responnya cepat tertuju pada ponsel berisik itu. Namun sebelum dia menemukan dari mana asal suara. Keheningan telah kembali menemuinya. Saat kesadarannya sepenuhnya telah terkumpul, kini mata Luka tertuju pada langit – langit ruangan dalam kamar itu. Dia telah berada ditempat yang tak dikenalnya.

Niat hati ingin bangkit berdiri dari ranjang yang baru saja ditidurinya, Luka malah mendapati tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi kemeja yang harusnya masih dia kenakan dibalik selimut yang digunakannya. Perasaan Luka bagai terhempas ketidakpastian, dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya malam tadi, namun kepalanya masih terlalu sakit untuk kembali memutar memori yang telah terekam.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya, Luka meraih kemeja dan _brah-_nya yang sudah terletak dilantai dekat kakinya berpijak. Memakaikannya satu persatu, sambil kakinya melangkah kearah cermin besar disisi lain ruangan itu. Luka menatapi tubuhnya, dia menemukan beberapa titik perih di daerah leher dan dadanya. Penasaran, Luka menjamah tanda kemerahaan itu. Dia pun akhirnya sadar aktivitas apa yang malam tadi dia lakukan. Tapi dengan siapa? Len? Apa mungkin itu Len? Luka masih tidak terlalu bisa mengingatnya. Mencurigai dirinya sendiri yang tidak terlalu yakin apa yang terjadi malam itu, Luka berniat menyentuh daerah kewanitaannya yang memang semenjak dia bangun tadi masih rapi dengan celana panjangnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuh bagian tubuhnya itu setelah Toukai meninggal, dan dia harus pastikan dia tidak melakukan apapun dengan seseorang lebih dari tindakan cumbuan lainnya. Jika tidak, dia akan merasa sangat bersalah pada sosok suaminya itu.

Namun, saat dia tengah mencurigai dirinya sendiri, dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu. Tampak baru selesai membersihkan dirinya, rambut pemuda itu masih terlihat basah. Dan jelas sekali hanya handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menatapi Luka masih dengan perasaan tak menentu dan penuh tanya, Yuuma malah tersenyum seperti tak terjadi apa – apa.

"kau sudah bangun?" ucap pemuda itu dengan perasaan gembira. Melihat kemeja Luka yang masih belum tertutup sepenuhnya, sempat membuat pipinya memerah.

"malam tadi kau menginap dirumahku" ucap Yuuma melangkah kearah lemari pakaian diruangan itu. Memilih beberapa _set_ pakaian yang ingin digunakannya.

"-menunggu Len" sambungnya, sambil memakai kaos oblongnya. Lalu saat kepalanya telah muncul lagi dibalik pakaian itu, dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "tapi dia tidak datang, dan kau ketiduran". Luka masih tidak mampu mencerna apa yang dibicarakan Yuuma padanya. Tapi pandangannya tiba – tiba teralih dari pemuda itu saat Yuuma dengan perasaan tanpa malu sedikitpun membuka lilitan handuknya didepan Luka untuk memakai celananya. Dan melihat tindakan Luka, Yuuma hanya mengembang senyuman.

Sesaat ruangan itu menjadi sunyi, Luka mulai memngingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya semalaman. Sebelum akhirnya Yuuma kembali meneruskan kalimat – kalimatnya.

"tapi itu semua bohong.." ucapnya sambil membetulkan ikat pinggangnya. Luka berbalik dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"aku punya dendam masalalu dengan Len, aku pikir kau dan dia adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi aku melibatkanmu untuk membuat Len merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan saat dia meniduri wanita ku dulu." Kalimatnya terpotong, dan Luka tau masih akan ada kelanjutan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Namun sebelum kalimat itu menerobos keluar, wajah Yuuma menampilkan sebuah senyum tiada arti disana.

"tapi rasanya aku tidak tega mengotorimu" lanjutnya. Langkahnya mendekat kearah dimana Luka masih berdiri tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"maaf karena semalam telah membohongimu. Aku itu niatnya hanya ingin meniduri wanita milik pria brengsek itu, lalu memamerkan padanya jika aku berhasil membuatnya menderita. Dengan mencampur minumanmu bersama serbuk perangsang, kau memang berakhir dengan tidak berdaya, tapi setelah aku benar – benar sudah niat ingin melihat Len menangis dengan merebutmu darinya. Kau malah membuatku terkejut, untuk itu aku berubah pikiran, aku menyerah. Dan aku pikir kau tak ada hubungannya dengan Len, jadi aku tidak bisa menyakitimu" jelas Yuuma panjang lebar. Membayangkan desahan Luka dengan nama lain malam itu membuatnya sangat tidak tega. Dia paham jika mungkin Luka masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan penjelasannya. Tapi jika Luka ingin bertanya, dia siap menjelaskan detailnya.

"sekarang mandilah, kau terlalu basah semalaman" ucap Yuuma sambil berlalu dari hadapan Luka dan menghampiri ponselnya yang terletak di sisi ranjang mereka.

Luka masih terlihat bingung, namun dia menuruti perintah Yuuma untuk membersihkan dirinya. Yuuma mengantar Luka ke kamar mandi, mengarahkan Luka untuk memakai hal – hal untuk keperluan mandinya, lalu memberikan wanita itu handuk bersih cadangannya.

Dalam angannya, Luka merasa bingung untuk bersikap, haruskah dia marah mendengar setiap pengakuan Yuuma barusan tentang perlakuan buruk pria itu pada dirinya, atau harus berterimakasih karena dia mau mengakui perbuatannya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak begitu yakin. Toh, jika dia marahpun semua telah terjadi. Hanya saja dia masih tidak terlalu jelas dengan kenangan itu, dan akhirnya memfokuskan diri untuk tak lagi berusaha mengingat, biarlah memori itu kembali sesuai waktunya.

Memasuki kamar yang dia tempati tadi, Luka melihat Yuuma sudah menyediakan beberapa pakaian untuknya.

"ah. Sudah siap ya?" Yuuma tersenyum manis kearah Luka, kini rasanya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan tatapannya, menulusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Luka yang masih terlilit oleh handuk saja. "cantiknya.." ucapnya tanpa harus merasa ragu Luka akan memikirkan apa tentang dirinya. Namun herannya Luka masih hanya diam tak berekspresi disana.

"pakai ini saja dulu, aku sedang membersihkan pakaianmu" ucapnya menunjuk kemeja miliknya yang sudah tergeletak diatas ranjang di ruangan itu.

"tidak usah, aku tidak biasa memakai pakaian pria"

"benarkah? Bohong. Melihat gerakan erotismu malam tadi, kau cukup hebat melakukannya" Yuuma menyeringai dengan senyuman menggodanya. Kini Yuuma menyadari tatapan Luka membuatnya bergidik hebat.

"apa yang ku lakukan malam tadi?" ucap Luka menatap Yuuma lekat.

"jika kau mau, kita bisa mengulanginya lagi pagi ini, tak usah terburu – buru" Yuuma terlihat suka mengisengi wanita itu dengan tingkahnya.

"brengsek" Luka meraih kemeja Yuuma disana, dan segera memakaikannya tanpa melepaskan lilitan handuknya, dan duduk ditepi ranjang, mengabaikan sosok lain yang sedang memandanginya penuh peduli.

"aku yakin kau tidak bisa percaya secepat ini padaku. Tapi apa yang aku katakan padamu memang kenyataan. Maaf telah menyentuh bibir dan..." Yuuma mendengar Luka mendecak kesal. Wanita itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"hentikan, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya" Luka bergerak mencari sesuatu disana, pakaiannya, dia harus pulang secepat mungkin.

"hei, dengarkan aku dulu!" Yuuma semakin kesal, menarik tangan Luka, dan membuat wanita itu menatapnya dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan tanganmu"

"tidak"

"lepaskan!"

"tidak!" bentak Yuuma lebih keras. Dan kini Luka tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa, emosinya benar – benar sedang meninggi, tapi melihat amarah Yuuma dihadapannya membuatnya harus melunak sementara.

"apa ruginya jika kau kutiduri, hah?! Seharusnya kau beruntung, banyak wanita didunia ini yang bergiliran untuk tidur denganku, bahkan rela mengandung benihku"

"aku hanya ingin tau apa yang telah terjadi malam tadi, berhentilah membuat kepalaku sakit, brengsek!" Luka tak mampu menahan gejolak emosinya, dia menepis genggaman tangan Yuuma dari tangannya, memukul pria itu sekuat tenaga sampai dia tidak tau bagaimana buruknya penampilannya sekarang. Menangis, terisak, bahkan berteriak, dan Yuuma hanya berusaha menghentikannya disana.

"baru ini aku melihat seorang wanita menangis seperti ini karena tidak rela kutiduri" ucap Yuuma disela gerakannya menghentikan amukan Luka dalam dekapannya.

"aku hanya mencumbuimu, tidak lebih. Kita tidak melakukan apa – apa selain itu. bukankah pagi tadi kau juga lihat celanamu masih dalam keadaan tak terjamah?" ucap Yuuma saat perasaan Luka mulai tenang.

"aku bersedia kau bunuh sekarang juga jika apa yang kukatakan itu tidak benar" Yuuma menjauh saat Luka mendorong tubuhnya perlahan. Dia tau jika wanita itu sedang tak ingin diganggu saat ini.

"setelah kau cukup tenang, cobalah memakan sesuatu, dari sore kemarin kau tidak makan, dan aku akan menunggumu di meja makan" Yuuma melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang begitu membebaninya.

Didalam ruangan itu, tinggallah seorang wanita dengan rasa perih dalam hatinya. Bukan karena dia harus menerima kenyataan dia telah melakukan kesalahan pada seseorang, tapi dia tidak begitu ingat akan apa yang dilakukannya. Rasanya memalukan sekali dicumbui seseorang dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan dibawah kendali nafsu. Luka benar – benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada pria itu. Ataupun sebaliknya. Tapi memaksa dirinya harus percaya dengan apa yang Yuuma ucapkan, akhirnya dia pun menyerah. Perlahan di tatanya perasaanya agar tenang. Di ruang makan, Yuuma tetap sabar menunggu kedatangan Luka, perasaannya tercampur saat ini, dia seakan begitu ingin mempedulikan wanita itu.

"akhirnya kau keluar juga" Yuuma bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melangkah menuju tempat Luka berjalan. Dengan masih mengenakan kemeja Yuuma ditubuhnya, handuk yang sedari tadi dia lilitkan ditubuhnya sudah tak lagi terlihat. Yuuma sempat tersenyum sedikit tanpa Luka sadari saat pemuda itu sekilas menyadari ada sesuatu yang terlihat lucu dari Luka. Membayangkan wanita itu mengacak – acak kamarnya demi mendapatkan pakaiannya sendiri rasanya begitu menggelitik untuknya. Pasalnya Yuuma sengaja menyembunyikan seluruh pakaian Luka secara acak didalam kamar, dan rupanya Luka mengetahui aksinya. _Wanita ini tak buruk juga_ batin Yuuma.

Menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Luka duduk, kemudian Yuuma sudah bergerak menuju kursinya sendiri.

"belum menemukan kemeja dan celanamu?" Yuuma menuangkan airputih didalam gelas Luka sambil memandang wajah sembab gadis itu. Luka tidak membalas ucapannya, matanya tertuju pada sarapan yang Yuuma hidangkan.

"aku masih belum bisa percaya denganmu" dia menatap kosong hidangannya. Keraguannya masih belum bisa dia kendalikan, tadi Yuuma mengatakan pakaiannya sedang dibersihkan, tapi pada akhirnya dia menemukan beberapa pakaian dalamnya di bawah bantal, padahal seingatnya tadi dia meletakkan itu disisi luar kamar mandi. Jadi apakah dia harus punya dasar untuk mempercayai perkataan Yuuma yang mengatakan jika mereka tidak melakukan hal lebih malam tadi?

"ya, aku terima pilihanmu" Yuuma mengangkat sumpit dan mie instan yang sudah menggembung itu bersama cup nya. Siap menikmati.

"dan makananmu ini seperti sampah" Luka meletakkan sumpitnya dengan keras diatas meja. Membuat Yuuma tersedak karena sebuah kejutan. Wanita itu berdiri di tempatnya, bersiap melangkah kedapur dan memandang Yuuma dari sana.

"sama seperti orang yang menyediakannya" lanjut Luka, mata Yuuma memandang putih paha Luka sekilas, dia harus rela dimaki wanita itu sekali lagi jika dia ketauan memandangi kulit putihnya.

Dan disana, Luka seakan sudah terlatih menggunakan dapur milik Yuuma, mengolah bahan yang sebenarnya terlalu minim untuk dimasak dan diubah menjadi satu sajian yang layak mengisi perutnya.

Kenyataannya Yuuma sadar, jika mungkin kehadiran dan amarah Luka telah menarik perhatiannya. Hanya memperhatikan wanita itu saja rasanya ada setitik kegembiraan yang mulai berkembang dalam perasaannya. Dia tidak begitu tau maknanya, tapi mungkin rasa itu lah yang akan menyentuh perasaan cintanya yang telah terjebak dalam keterpurukkan, meraihnya lalu membiarkan rasa cinta itu menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Bahagia sekali rasanya, jika ada seseorang yang ada disisimu saat kau terbangun, memasakkan sebuah sajian untukmu, makan bersamamu, dan tinggal bersama – sama denganmu dalam segala jenis perasaan. Rasanya Yuuma ingin menikahi Luka secepatnya setelah wanita itu meletakkan semangkuk makanan dihadapan Yuuma.

_Luka.., apa kau mau menjadi istriku?_ Yuuma membatin dalam benaknya.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kedatangan Gakupo kerumahnya. Kaito masih belum bisa memutuskan langkah apa yang akan di ambilnya. Apakah harus kembali kejalan yang belum sepenuhnya dia tinggalkan? Atau rela melepaskan apa yang sudah pernah diraihnya.

Hari sebelumnya, Gakupo memberitahukan sesuatu padanya. Tentang pertemuan mereka dengan Miku yang harusnya akan diselerenggarakan hari ini. Walau Kaito belum memutuskan untuk menolak, tapi rasanya dia ingin sekali pergi ke pertemuan itu. yang mana tanpa dirinya pertemuan itu akan sia – sia.

Dilain sisi, Miku memang sepenuhnya tidak terlalu ingin melakukan hal serepot ini untuk Kaito maupun Gakupo, dia benar – benar tidak terlalu setuju dengan pengambilan keputusannya, namun rasanya jika memang Gakupo yang bersedia melakukan semuanya, dia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk ambil pusing. Luka saja tidak peduli dengan perusahaannya sendiri, apalagi dia?

Seperti yang Gakupo harapkan, Miku memberi wewenang bagi Kaito untuk mengiklankan salah satu produk mobil yang perusahaannya miliki. Disalah satu restoran sederhana, mereka bertemu. awalnya Kaito tidak ingin dia hadir didepan khayalak ramai, tapi rasanya Gakupo yang bersikeras untuk mengambil keputusan baginya.

"kau itu harus bangkit. Sebenarnya kariermu masih bisa kau pertahankan jika kau tidak lari dari kenyataan" ucapnya disela – sela membahas pekerjaan mereka.

Tapi seperti yang mereka lihat, ditempatnya Miku terlihat lebih banyak diam. Hingga Kaito terpancing menanyakan satu hal padanya. Dia teringat Luka dalam pikirannya.

"apa Luka bersamamu?" ucap Kaito, mengabaikan Gakupo disampingnya. Miku menatap pria itu lurus, lalu mendesah nafas.

"aku tidak tau." Ucapnya singkat. Dan mata Kaito tampak melemah kembali. Pikiran Miku sedang tak enak, apalagi membahas hal semacam Luka, dia tidak mau repot – repot buang energi untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Jawab saja _tidak tau_, maka Kaito tidak akan menanyakannya lagi. Pertemuan mereka tidak terlalu lama, karena pada akhirnya Miku lah yang lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka, sepenuhnya tanggung jawab sudah dia limpahkan pada Gakupo, untuk itu dia tidak mau lagi mengurusi pekerjaan yang sama sekali bukan lagi menjadi pekerjaannya.

-][-

Len sudah berdiri disana. Luka bisa lihat bayangan pemuda itu sudah melangkah menyambut kehadirannya yang baru saja keluar dari perkarangan rumah sakit. Senyuman diwajah pemuda itu mengembang, dan Luka membalas sama.

Sebelumnya Yuuma memang membujuk Luka untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasannya. Dan walau tidak merespon langsung, mau tidak mau akhirnya Luka tau konflik apa yang terjadi pada pemuda menyebalkan itu dengan Len saat ini. Didalam mobilnya setelah kejadian itu, Yuuma memandangi Luka yang begitu tidak ingin membalas tatapannya. Dia masih kesal, tentu saja. Yuuma melajukan mobilnya memasuki perkarangan rumah Luka, sebenarnya diawal Luka tidak mau diantar sampai rumah, namun lagi – lagi dengan seringaian liciknya, Yuuma berhasil meyakinkan wanita itu disana.

"hei, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi loh?" Yuuma memandang Luka yang sudah melangkah cepat meninggalkan pria itu dan mobilnya. Dia tak lagi ingin peduli.

"namaku Yuuma, Yuto Yuuma. Luka-chan... namaku Yuuma loh, ingat ya..!" Yuuma meneriakkan namanya dengan semangat sampai Luka menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras.

"manis sekali. Dasar tsundere" ucap Yuuma tak mampu menutupi rasa lucunya.

Luka tidak pernah cerita tentang Yuuma pada Len. Sebenarnya dia hanya tidak tau harus bilang apa ke Len. Mengingat pengakuan Yuuma yang dia juga tidak terlalu yakin tentang sebab dari tindakannya. Membawa nama Len dalam dendamnya. Dan jika Luka memutuskan untuk memberitaukan Len yang sebenarnya terjadi, Luka punya kekhawatiran jika pada akhirnya pemuda itu hanya akan merasa bersalah padanya, dan tidak akan membiarkan Yuuma seenaknya.

Luka tidak mau masalah dendam mereka berlanjut berlarut – larut, untuk itu dia sama sekali tidak ingin Len tau.

Pernah saat mereka pertama kali bertemu setelah kejadian itu. Len yang memang sedari tadinya terlihat gusar, hingga akhirnya Luka memaksanya untuk bicara. Dan betapa terdiamnya Luka saat pertanyaan tentang tanda – tanda dilehernya meluncur dari mulut Len, pemuda itu seperti sudah mencurigainya.

Luka bingung bagaimana menjawabnya, Len pasti tau tanda apa itu, dan pada saat yang bersamaan untuk pertama kali dalam sebuah hubungan, Luka terpaksa berbohong.

"maafkan aku Len.." ucapnya mengawali penjelasannya. Dan Len menantikan kalimat selanjutnya. "a-aku rasa aku butuh teman malam itu, jadi.." kalimatnya benar – benar terputus – putus, "..aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melakukannya dengan yang lain" akhirnya. Luka tidak begitu pandai membohongi Len yang jelas paling mengerti tanda seperti apa yang bersarang di lehernya, jadi mungkin menyatakan hal sebenarnya dibarengi dengan hal yang lebih mengejutkan lainnya bisa mendukung pernyataan dustanya.

Tampak wajah Len berubah tegang, Luka mulai memahami jika pria itu tidak akan bisa menerima penjelasannya, tapi berhubung Len belum bicara apapun, Luka menambahi dustanya lagi. "hanya seorang wanita, teman lama". Luka benar – benar tidak tau harus bilang apa, yang pasti untuk kali ini saja, dia tidak mau Len mencurigainya macam – macam. Biarlah Len menganggapnya aneh untuk saat ini.

Len memaksa sebuah garis tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. Melihat senyum tak biasa itu Luka merasa sangat bersalah. Namun tanpa perasaan yang terduga, pria itu malah bergerak menggenggam tangan Luka erat, Luka terenyah sesaat, tangan Len terasa hangat. Sepanjang perjalanan langkahan kaki mereka, Luka seakan memahami jika Len benar – benar begitu menyayanginya.

"aku akan ceritakan satu hal yang harus kau tau tentang ku" ucap Len sejurus memandang jalanan di hadapannya. Luka memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah pemuda itu disana. Memikirkan untuk tidak menjadikan hubungan mereka dicampur oleh kebohongan, Len sepertinya harus lebih dulu jujur pada Luka.

"aku dan Miku pernah jalan bersama" pria itu mengakui. Langkahnya diperlambat.

"dan tidur bersama". Dan mata Luka hanya memandang lembut. Dia sudah tau.

"bukan hanya Miku, tapi banyak wanita lainnya" Len menarik tangan Luka untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dan kini mereka saling berhadapan dan saling memandang. Tidak peduli ada berapa mata yang memandangi mereka, jalanan kota saat itu masih sangat ramai – ramainya, dan Len mengabaikan semua kejadian disekitarnya. Memandangi tepat kemata Luka membuatnya lupa segalanya. Jiwanya terasa begitu tentram dan damai. Hingga satu senyuman penuh kebahagiaan membekas diwajah tampannya.

"dan sekarang baru aku sadari.." sebuah tangan besar milik Len menyentuh lembut pipi Luka.

"..kalau ternyata, mengetaui wanitamu di tiduri orang lain, rasanya begitu menyakitkan". Satu titik airmata berhasil lolos menelusuri pipi Len. Ucapan yang begitu tulus dari dasar hatinya itu rasanya begitu membebani perasaannya.

Rasanya bohong jika Luka tidak tersentuh oleh sikap tulus Len, tapi rasa cintanya pada Len masih belum sepenuhnya menguasai dirinya untuk memeluk pria itu sekarang juga. Dia hanya membalas genggaman Len yang sedari tadi menempel erat ditangannya.

"maafkan aku Len" bibir itu mengucapka dialognya.

"mungkin aku masih belum terlalu baik untukmu". Dan Luka memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri masa uji cobanya.

-][-

Pagi itu Miku mendapati Luka di dapur rumah mereka. Menyiapkan sarapan sebelum salah satu dari mereka berangkat bekerja. Miku akui, masakan yang Luka hasilkan serupa rasa dengan masakan ibunya, semenjak Luka tinggal bersamanya, Miku merasakan seakan sosok ibunya kembali menemani hidupnya.

Miku duduk di tempat duduknya seperti biasa. Dan mengetahui Miku sudah berada disana, Luka segera menjejerkan hidangan yang sudah siap dibenahinya dimeja makan. Ada nada hampa menjalari keadaan mereka. Mereka memang tidak pernah seirama. Hingga dari pada memaksakan diri untuk bernada, lebih baik mereka sama – sama tak bersuara.

Luka duduk diposisinya biasa. Sebelum mengunyah suapan pertama, tidak lupa baginya untuk mengucapkan syukur pada makanan yang telah terhidang di hadapannya. Hampir bersamaan dengan Miku yang siap menyerukan ucapannyaselamat makannya, Namun Luka terlihat dengan cara yang berbeda. Miku memandangi kakaknya itu yang sedang melipat tangannya, menutup matanya dan setelah beberapa terdiam, mata itu kembali terbuka.

_"__itadakimasu"_ ucap Luka pelan sebelum suapan pertama menyandera indra perasanya.

Alih – alih didera rasa penasaran, Miku akhirnya bertanya. Apa saja ingin dia tanyakan asal Luka mau sekedar membuka suara tentang dirinya. Miku serasa ingin mendalami kepribadian kakaknya itu lebih banyak.

"kau seorang Kristen?" ucapnya setelah beberapa kunyahan telah mereda di mulutnya. Dan jawaban itu hanya di balas dengan deheman oleh Luka.

"sejak kapan?" lanjut Miku ingin tau.

"tidak tau" balas Luka seadanya. Dia tidak ingin menjawab panjang lebar. Seharusnya Miku tau jika Luka dibesarkan dipanti asuhan yang berdiri atas ajaran agama. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang Miku ingin tanyakan, sejak kapan Luka peduli tentang hubungannya dengan maha kuasa. Perempuan ini memiliki masa super complex saat masa remajanya duu.

Tidak ingin membiarkan kebisuan sekali lagi menyelimuti mereka, akhirnya dia teringat akan Kaito yang sudah mulai bekerja untuknya.

"aku sudah mempekerjakan Kaito untuk mengiklankan produk perusahaan kita" ucap Miku.

"oh.." Luka tidak tertarik membahas.

"menurutmu bagaimana?" ucap Miku meminta pendapat, paling tidak perusahaan itu masih atas nama Luka sebagai pemiliknya.

"lakukan saja sesukamu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal – hal komersil seperti itu". Miku mendesah kesal, dan Luka menangkap suara kesalan itu sejenak.

"apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja berlaku seperti seorang kakak untukku?" akhirnya Miku menumpahkan rasa kesalnya untuk mengatasi sikap cuek Luka padanya, rasanya dia ingin sekali Luka tau jika dia merindukan sosok yang menghargai usaha kerasnya.

Gerakan Luka terhenti, dia meletakkan sumpitnya kasar hingga Miku sedikit kaget. Selera makannya telah hilang seketika. Dia tidak ingin memandangi Miku, hingga secepat mungkin dia palingkan pandangan dan tubuhnya untuk melangkah meninggalkan meja makan itu menjauh.

"Megurine Luka..!" suara Miku yang terdengar keras menghentikan langkah Luka disana. Emosinya memuncak, sudah berapa lama dia menahan rasa kesalnya pada Luka, bahkan sejak Luka rela meninggalkan dirinya sendiri saat beberapa hari ibu mereka baru dimakamkan. Miku tidak pernah berpikir Luka memiliki perangai yang tak berperasaan seperti itu. Sedikit bayangan Len yang tiba – tiba hadir dipikirannya pun kini menambah kekesalannya hingga ingin menumpahkannya saat itu juga di hadapan Luka.

"kau mau aku menjelaskan apa?" Luka menatap gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan tak mampu diartikan.

"seorang ibu saja bisa meninggalkan anaknya" Miku terasa tak berdaya mendengar kalimat itu. "apa kau bisa membantuku percaya jika didunia ini ada hal yang benar – benar harus diperjuangkan?" ucap Luka dengan perasaan datar.

Miku mengangkat wajahya yang menunduk, awalnya dia menjadi malu karena kalimat Luka berhasil melenyapkan amarahnya. Dan sekarang dia ingin Luka sadar jika didunia ini juga masih banyak yang memiliki kisah kehilangan melebihi dirinya.

"apa kau masih membenci ibu?" Miku menepis rasa takutnya.

"tidak. Setelah aku tau aku masih memilikinya. aku telah menjadikannya sesuatu yang paling berharga untukku" mereka terdiam.

"dan saat aku tau aku masih memiliki adik sepertimu. Aku juga ingin membuatmu menjadi yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Tapi aku takut kehilangan, untuk itu lebih baik untuk tidak mengakuinya agar kehilanganku tidak lagi beralasan" lanjut Luka dengan sejuta perasaan.

Jika memiliki membuatmu beresiko mengalami kehilangan, maka cobalah untuk memilikinya dari kejauhan, agar sejauh apa dia dari kita, kita akan tetap bisa merasakannya. Airmata Miku jatuh memenuhi pipinya. Dia terisak begitu dalam saat itu. Perasaan Luka yang tidak bisa disentuhnya kini berhasil dia jamah. Ada setitik kebahagiaan saat tau bagaimana Luka mengartikan kehadirannya kini. Dia benar – benar dihargai Luka dengan cara yang berbeda selama ini, walau Luka tak pernah memandang wajah dan menyebut namanya, tapi bukan berarti Luka tak pernah menginginkannya. Miku sadar Luka bahkan lebih bisa menghargai kehadirannya didunia ini, tapi Luka menahan perasaannya untuk memiliki dirinya. Luka punya cara tersendiri untuk menyayangi orang lain. Kini rasanya, Miku ingin meraih Luka disana dan mendekapnya manja. Dia tidak mau tau seberapa keras Luka menolaknya nanti, yang pasti dia ingin mencoba. Namun sebelum dekapannya menyentuh Luka, seorang kakak itulah yang lebih dulu merengkuh Miku. Mendekapnya dengan lembut.

"dan disaat aku benar – benar telah kehilangan segalanya. Aku tau masih ada tempat bagiku untuk pulang" ucap Luka mengusap puncak kepala Miku yang sudah tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"se-selamat datang..kembali... One-chan.." ucap Miku, isakan dan airmatanya teredam oleh pelukan.

-][-

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kaito memanfaatkan waktu senggangnya untuk sekedar memantau keadaan sekitarnya sebelum dia melakukan _take_ dalam shooting pembuatan iklannya kali ini. Tapi rasanya dia begitu terasa asing saat tanpa sengaja dia mendengar beberapa orang yang tidak dia tau membicarakan sesuatu tentangnya. Pemuda itu menjadi terlalu minder dengan dirinya sendiri.

"debut pertamanya setelah scandal ya?"

"aku tidak terlalu yakin dia bisa diterima kembali"

"ah.. kau benar, rasanya baru kemarin saja dia dicaci maki oleh media"

Ketiga orang yang Kaito tidak tau siapa, telah membicarakan dirinya dan masalah – masalah yang pernah dia hadapi. Kaito merasa tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri, ada rasa untuk kembali menyerah, sebelum akhirnya Gakupo datang dan menemuinya ditempat dia sedari tadi duduk.

"hei, kau terlihat kaku kawan" sapa pria ungu itu yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Kaito bersama seorang pria yang mungkin Kaito masih kenal.

"dia yang akan menjadi sutradara dalam iklan ini, aku yakin kalian sudah saling kenal" ucap Gakupo terlihat ramah. Kaito berdiri menyambut pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, sebuah jabatan tangan hangat menyambutnya bersahaja.

"lama tidak bekerja sama denganmu lagi Shion-san" ucap pria itu mengumbar senyumnya. Kaito ragu untuk membalas keramahan itu, dia masih belum terlalu percaya diri akan dirinya sendiri setelah terpuruk begitu jauh dalam kekelaman kariernya. Namun Gakupo yang sudah merasakan keanehan di raut wajah Kaito segera membawa pria itu kembali pada kenyataannya.

"tidak usah terlalu tegang begitu Kaito, mulai sekarang kita semua dan orang yang berada di tempat ini adalah rekan kerja" serunya menepuk bahu Kaito, seakan membantu pria biru itu melepas bebannya. Dan setelah tepukan kecil itu, akhirnya Kaito merasa ada sebuah motivasi yang bisa dia jaga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pengambilan gambar dalam beberapa adegan sudah dilakoni Kaito sedari tadi, tampaknya pengaruh Gakupo cukup mampu membuatnya percaya diri untuk memerankan setiap apa yang ingin dia perankan. Dan menghargai kemampuan Kaito yang masih tidak menurun, sang sutradara tertawa puas.

"kau masih mampu melampaui imajinasiku, Shion-san" tepuknya dibahu Kaito saat pekerjaan mereka telah terakhiri untuk hari ini.

-][-

Sore itu, setelah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perkarangan rumahsakit, tanpa sengaja Luka menangkap sosok yang baru dia kenal telah berdiri disana. Sosok pria yang harusnya dia benci karena perlakukan buruk atas dirinya. Namun, saat memaksa dirinya untuk membenci pria itu, dan harusnya dia tidak mempedulikannya disana, Luka malah mendekati sosok itu dengan pemikiran yang lain. _Bagaimana jika Len melihat kehadirannya?_

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luka menangkap raut kaget dari gerakan tubuh Yuuma. Dan sebuah senyum dia dapat dari wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"oh.. ti-tidak. Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu" ucap Yuuma dengan wajah canggungnya.

"aku sudah membatalkan jadwal pemeriksaan untuk Yuto-san-ayahmu beberapa menit lalu. Jadi lebih baik kau kembali" Luka membenarkan posisi tas jinjingnya yang sudah hampir terjatuh, miliknya.

"bukan untuk itu" Yuuma menyanggah cepat, pandangannya tetap fokus pada kedua crystal biru itu.

"sebagai permintaan maaf untuk kelakuanku malam itu, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" Yuuma mulai memohon.

"sudah lama kulupakan. Pergilah sebelum seseorang melihatmu disini" Luka menolak, segera ditinggalkannya pria itu bersama mobilnya disana. Yang Luka pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana perasaan Len agar tak lagi tersakiti oleh segala perbuatannya.

"bagaimana jika aku mengakui perasaanku?" Yuuma menahan langkah Luka dengan ucapannya. Melihat Luka terhenti namun tak berniat memandangnya, Yuuma kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"bagaimana jika aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu? Kau mau kan menerima permintaan maafku?" pria itu tidak begitu yakin akan ucapannya. Tapi saat dia berpikir Luka mungkin akan meminta penjelasan yang lebih padanya, wanita itu seakan tidak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Yuuma tidak mau tau, dia terus mengekor dibelakang Luka, mengucapkan hal – hal yang berharap Luka sekali saja berbalik memandangnya. Namun tak kunjung Luka lakukan.

Langkah Yuuma terhenti. Didepan sana dia sudah melihat seorang pria yang samar dia kenal sedang melangkah menuju kearah Luka. Dan sekilas saja mata mereka sudah saling bertatapan.

"apa kau butuh bantuan?" sambut Len dengan senyuman, merangkul Luka sebentar lalu mengecupnya mesra. Tatapannya matanya sudah menangkap sosok kehadiran lain diantara mereka.

"apa dia mengganggumu?" ucap Len menatap Luka lalu ke Yuuma bergantian.

"tidak usah dihiraukan Len, tadinya dia hanya menanyakan alamat" dusta Luka tidak ingin Len mempermasalahkannya. Tapi, dari pada memenuhi permintaan Luka untuk tidak mengurusi pemuda yang tadinya mengekori Luka itu, Len malah memutar kembali memori otaknya. Rasanya dia pernah melihat pemuda itu, dan beberapa keping kenangaan itu sudah berhasil dikumpulkannya.

"aku seperti mengenalmu" ucap Len mantap, mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Yuuma.

"Saat kecelakaan waktu itu, aku melihatmu mengendarai mobil yang menabrakku, iya kan?" ucap Len mulai yakin.

"dan kau yang merebut Yukari dari ku" Yuuma sama sangarnya memandang pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dan dengan hitungan detik saja, sebuah pukulan keras mengantam wajah tampan Yuuma, hantaman penuh emosi yang jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Memandang refleks serangan itu dan ambruknya tubuh Yuuma seketika di jalanan, Luka hanya mampu berteriak kaget. Dia menarik lengan Len keras hingga Len tak lagi dapat meraih tubuh Yuuma untuk segera menghabisinya secepat itu.

"Len! Hentikan!" ucapnya menahan Len untuk melangkah.

"dia yang menabrakku waktu itu Luka, aku masih tidak bisa memaafkannya" ucap Len menahan amarahnya setelah dia memandang wajah panik Luka.

"aku hanya ingin kau menahan amarahmu. Tidak semua dendam bisa diakhiri dengan pembalasan, Len" kini Luka yang tidak dapat menahan amarahnya.

Mengingat kembali masalalunya, Luka seakan trauma dengan pertengkaran Kaito dan Toukai didepan matanya. Dia takut kedua pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama walau dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dendam mereka kali ini.

"kau benar" Len berseru pelan, ucapan Luka memaksa emosinya mereda. "harusnya aku tidak membuatmu takut" tatapnya pelan.

Luka membantu Yuuma untuk bangkit, wajah pemuda itu kini memerah dan terlihat bibirnya yang kini sudah membengkak dan berdarah.

"aku tidak tau permasalahan kalian. Tapi aku harap kalian tidak lagi saling memukul untuk menyelesaikannya" ucap Luka melangkah mendekati Len.

-][-

Kaito dan Miku masih sama – sama memandang uraian air hujan yang mengguyur tempat itu. membiarkan kesunyian memanjakan mereka sambil menyaksikan tetesan air dari sisi sebuah cafetaria yang berdindingkan kaca transparan hingga air yang mengucur itu tampak begitu menarik terlihat dari sana.

Menyaksikan suasana itu begitu teduh, Kaito menyisipkan satu sosok yang dia rindukan dijiwanya, Megurine Luka. Wanita cantik yang selama ini mengusik perasaan cintanya. Luka memang wanita yang cantik, tapi saat mata Kaito tak sengaja memandang wajah Miku dihadapannya, rasanya Kaito tak sengaja membandingkan kedua kakak adik itu dalam pemikirannya. Hatsune Miku juga ternyata tidak kalah cantik dengan Luka, hanya saja aura kedewasaan yang Miku miliki mungkin belum bisa melebihi kedewasaan Luka. Ya jika dibandingkan dari segi umur memang wajar saja.

"kau tidak memesan makanan?" Kaito memulai berinisiatif menepis kecangungan mereka. Tidak terasa sudah hampir enam menit mereka berdua duduk disana tanpa memesan sesuatu apapun untuk dimakan.

"tidak," Miku menjawab sambil menggeleng lembut.

Memang kehadiran mereka sendiri kesini untuk sekedar makan malam sambil membahas beberapa hal yang menyangkut dengan masalah project iklan yang Kaito terima, dan satu lagi, sebenarnya Gakupo yang membuat rencana malam ini, tapi dia sendiri rasanya tidak jadi datang karena hujan menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku makan malam dirumah saja nanti" sambung Miku masih bersekpresi tenang.

"kau hobbi masak ya?" Kaito mulai menguasai percakapan mereka.

"ah, tidak. Luka-neechan yang memasak, dan memakan masakannya membuatku teringat dengan ibu" Kaito bisa menangkap sebuah ekspresi yang berubah diwajah cantik itu. Namun raut wajahnya jadi agak berubah saat Miku secara tidak langsung memberitaukan padanya jika Luka ada dirumahnya.

"apa Luka tinggal bersamamu sekarang?" ucap Kaito penasaran.

"ya, aku yang memanggilnya beberapa waktu lalu, maaf dulu tak jujur padamu, apa dia tidak memberitaukannya padamu?" Miku tidak tau.

Kaito hanya memasang tampang tersenyumnya, semula dia memiliki prasangka dengan kepergian Luka yang dia pikir akan tinggal dengan pria lain selain dirinya, namun setelah tau Miku yang mengajaknya bersama, rasanya dia ingin menertawai kecurigaannya.

"tidak. Dia tidak pernah memberitaukannya padaku" ucap Kaito sambil membiarkan seorang pelayan meletakkan sebuah teh yang tak lama dipesannya tadi saat dia bercakap – cakap dengan Miku.

Lama mereka terdiam dan berhenti di pembicaraan tentang Luka, tak Kaito sangka Miku mempertanyakan beberapa detail tentang Luka yang tidak dia tau pada Kaito. Bagaimana pun Miku tau Luka pernah menikah dengan saudara Kaito, dan setelah upacara pemakanan suami Luka, kakaknya itu memutuskan untuk tinggal menjauh dari keluarga. Dan mungkin Kaito tau tentang kehidupan Luka setelahnya.

"aku dengar kau dan Luka pernah tinggal bersama" ucap Miku mulai serius. Dan beberapa detik setelah mencerna pernyataan Miku, Kaito pun mengangguk.

"apa kalian pernah berpacaran?" tanya Miku lagi.

Menanggapi pertanyaan itu, kini Kaito mendapati perasaannya berubah menjadi perih. Dikatakan sebagai kekasih? Apa Kaito pernah dianggap sebagai kekasih oleh Luka semasa hidupnya? Wanita itu hanya membiarkannya memendam perasaan tak terbalasnya sendirian.

"dia bilang apa padamu?" tanya Kaito sebelum dia ingin menjelaskan.

"tidak ada. Dia terlalu jenius untuk menahan diri agar tidak menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi dalam hidupnya" Miku mengalihkan pandangannya kehamparan kenangan.

Jedah hening sebentar. Kaito dan Miku sama – sama membisu entah untuk alasan apa. Mereka seperti terjerat bersamaan dalam satu isapan waktu yang menuntun mereka untuk berhenti bicara.

Namun kenangan dalam pikiran masing – masing sudah membawa mereka kesebuah pertanyaan dengan tuntutan penjelasan sesegera mungkin.

"aku hanya ingin tau, seberapa banyak kebahagiaan yang menjauh darinya" Miku mengela nafas.

Dan mendengar itu, Kaito rasanya ingin membagi segala hal yang dia tau tentang Luka, meskipun dia juga tidak terlalu yakin untuk tak ikut menceritakan segala perasaan miliknya terhadap wanita pujaannya itu. dia tak lagi peduli.

"sebelum dia ketempatmu. Dia memang tinggal bersamaku" ucap Kaito memulai.

"tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyadarkanku. Dia tidak pernah bisa kugapai. Dia adalah tipe wanita yang mencintai dengan perasaan tulus. Untuk itu rasanya saat dia telah menetapkan hatinya dengan satu pilihan, dia tidak akan bisa disentuh dengan pilihan – pilihan lain disekitarnya. Terlalu sulit bagiku untuk menggugah perasaannya. Aku bukanlah pilihan yang ditetapkannya, hingga mungkin begitu sakit melihatnya berada dekat denganku namun tak bisa kumiliki" ucap Kaito menahan batas kesedihan yang hampir tak terbendung.

Dan dengan perasaan yang tak terlukiskan, Miku hanya berperan sebagai pendengar.

"dia sulit menerima cinta yang baru. Dia terlalu keras kepala untuk perasaan dan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Merasa dia lah yang paling tau apa yang paling dia butuhkan. Tinggal dengannya, tidur dengannya dan makan dengannya tak bantu membuatnya merasakan kehadiranku. Bukan dia tidak peka, namun karena dia tidak mau mencoba untuk menerima. Kakakmu itu benar – benar tak bisa dijangkau oleh siapapun. Aku takut jika kelak dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya sampai kapanpun" Kaito memaksa wajahnya tertawa.

"aku belum begitu mengenalnya. Tapi rasanya semua yang kau katakan memang cerminan dari kepribadiannya. Dan aku setuju padamu tentang ketulusan hatinya. Dia memang takut memiliki karena dia takut untuk kehilangan" Miku mengganjal dagunya dengan tangannya dan mencoba untuk sama tersenyum dengan pemuda biru itu.

Tbc~

New Chapter 5

\- Hubungan antara Len dan Luka ?

\- Yuuma dan perasaannya

\- Pertemuan dua orang sahabat.

* * *

Hai~~ saya Zoe,

Thanks ya untuk Review, saya gak bisa nulis hal lain selain ucapan terimakasih. Tentang Chapter, saya gak gitu bisa jelasin habisnya sampe chapter berapa, karena memang ni cerita lum punya ending.

dan untuk chapter ini kalau bahasanya kurang greget, dan ngebosanin saya minta maaf, saya sadar diri karna jujur aja untuk chapter ini saya terkesan tak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan tata bahasa dan typo nya. Hiks...

karena bakal banyak salah, saya butuh Review.

Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Terimakasih pada Lily yang sudah mau jadi cameo di fanfic ini. Kau yang terbaik Lily, lain kali aku akan mengundangmu untuk jadi pemeran utama. Walau Gumi duluan yang kecantol di fanfic yang sedang saya garap.

terimakasih pada Dell karena mau menyumbangkan se-kata namanya untuk pelengkapan jalan cerita.

Dell mantannya Luka? _sinting!_

terimakasih yang sudah menjenguk saya melalui Review, PM, dll.

Saya suka comot aktor and aktris lain untuk masuk numpang lewat di fanfic hahaha...

dan taraaa... akhirnya next chapter nongol. tapi saya rasa chapter ini bakalan chapter yang paling panas.

* * *

**Tears of My Pain**

_Cinta itu perwujudan dari rasa kepedulian, pengorbanan, kasih sayang, kebahagiaan serta penghiburan dan harapan. Jika mengaku cinta namun merasakan kesakitan, dendam, ketidaktenangan, air mata dan kehampaan, itu tak lagi dinamakan cinta, namun salah mengambil keputusan._

**~Yang Terpenting~**

Akhirnya, setelah proses penantian dan pembuatan yang tidak terlalu panjang, selesai juga project iklan yang di bintangi si pemuda biru. Dan kini Pemuda itu hanya bisa menaruh harap jika apa yang dia hasilkan sekarang bisa mengembalikan nama baiknya secara bertahap. Semula dia juga ragu untuk mengorbankan perusahaan Miku untuk memakai dirinya sendiri. Takut jika akan menjadi dampak yang buruk bagi imbas penjualan produk tersebut. Tapi Miku berhasil meyakinkan pemuda itu jika tidak ada yang harus dicemaskan setelah Miku membuat keputusan.

"semua akan baik – baik saja Kaito-san. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu iklanmu mengudara dalam waktu cepat" seru gadis twintail itu dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya saat dia menerima keluhan Kaito melalui ponselnya. Entah sejak kapan kedekatan mereka menjadi begitu jelas terlihat.

Len berdiri diambang pintu salah satu ruangan dirumah sakit itu, dimana ruangan itu sedang digunakan Luka untuk memeriksa salah satu pasiennya. Seorang anak kecil, sedang meringis kesakitan dengan pengaduhan ada luka memar di lutut kanannya.

"sudah, tidak apa – apa. Sebentar lagi perihnya akan hilang" senyum wanita itu ramah. Menatap senyum itu Len merasa teramat iri pada anak kecil itu, andai saja dirinya juga disenyumi semanis itu oleh Luka, tentu dia akan merasa teramat bahagia.

"kapan ya aku terluka lagi? mungkin menyenangkan bila kau menyemangatiku dengan senyummu sama seperti kau menyemangati anak tadi" ucap Len melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu, menemui Luka yang sudah duduk dimeja kerjanya sesaat anak kecil tadi sudah beranjak dari sana. Hanya mereka berdua.

"kurang apa dulu saat aku merawatmu dirumah sakit ini?" Luka tak memandang Len.

"dan rasanya aku jadi ingin kembali kemasa itu, dulu itu kau berbeda dari sekarang. Dulu kau masih mau tersenyum padaku. Tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda" angan Len, dengan suara lemah namun cukup mampu didengar Luka dengan jelas, walaupun dia mencoba mengabaikan ucapan wanita itu sebelumnya.

Len hanya tidak ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah lama merasakan jika memiliki Luka berarti juga memiliki senyumannya. Namun setelah dia berhasil menjadikan Luka pacarnya, tak lagi dia rasa ada senyuman yang semanis dulu yang bisa dia miliki.

"apa aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia, Luka?" pertanyaan itu menghentikan kesibukan tangan Luka yang sedari tadi menuliskan sesuatu di lembar laporan kerjanya.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah bersandar disisi ambang pintu, disirami sinar mentari yang menghasilkan bias kesilauan hingga Luka tak terlalu bisa menentukan mimik apa yang sedang Len pertontonkan. Kepalanya mendongak, kedua tangannya disisipkan dikedua sisi saku celananya, dan kakinya bertumpu satu, sedangkan kaki satunya ditekuk menawan.

"padahal rasanya aku sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga" ungkapnya tak menentu.

Detik waktu terus berjalan, ruangan itu dilanda kesunyian, mata yang tak saling menatap sedari tadi seketika saja telah diguratkan sebuah perasaan. Luka, tanpa Len sadari, sedari tadi sudah menarik dirinya untuk bangkit. Tangannya menarik leher baju milik Len, hingga akhirnya kedua wajah jelmaan terindah itu tak lagi memiliki jarak. Sebuah kecupan mengisi bilik keheningan dalam hati. Dan Len terbelalak terkejut karena mendapati dirinya telah dinodai dengan sebuah nafsu dari orang yang tercinta.

"inilah resikonya mencintaiku Len" kata itu terucap saat kedua bibir itu telah terpisah. Ciuman itu mewakili pernyataan Luka tentang kesiapan seseorang yang mencintai sosok beku seperti dirinya. Belum lama detik waktu berlalu, Len lagi – lagi mendapati bibir manis Luka telah mengolesi bibirnya.

"dan hanya ini bentuk perasaan yang kumiliki" Len masih tertegun. Ciuman yang kedua mewakili pernyataan Luka tentang balasan yang orang dapatkan dari sisinya yang tidak memiliki perasaan, paling tidak Luka masih punya nafsu untuk membalas cinta yang dia abaikan. Tapi sepertinya tidak semua pikiran sejalan dengannya. Luka masih ingin mengecup bibir pria itu sekali lagi, namun melihat tanda bahwa Luka akan melakukannya lagi, Len secepat mungkin menahannya. Menyelipkan telapak tangannya menutupi bibirnya sendiri sebelum bibir Luka kembali menjamah bibirnya. Dan disanalah Luka menyadari jika dia hanya mencium pucuk tangan pria itu, bukan bibirnya.

"jika kau menyamai cintaku sama seperti nafsu. Sudah dari dulu kau kupaksa untuk.." Luka yang mendapati dirinya telah diperdaya, bibir Len mengulum bibir miliknya penuh dengan kehangatan, awalnya diselingi dengan kelembutan, dan Luka membalasnya perlahan. Namun lambat laun Len tak lagi menghiraukan kesesakan yang Luka rasakan, pasokan oksigen yang tadinya cukup untuk beberapa pagutan kini telah menipis sirna. Luka memaksa tubuh Len untuk menjauh, mendorong tubuh pemuda itu untuk melepaskan kecupannya walau untuk sesaat. Tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini Len begitu enggan menuruti kemauannya.

Tidak peduli sedang berada dimana mereka sekarang, tidak peduli siapa yang memergoki mereka nanti, Len hanya tidak ingin Luka menolak perlakuannya untuk saat ini. Hanya untuk saat ini.

"L-len.." Luka berhasil meloloskan dirinya dari dekapan Len, nafasnya terengah – engah menahan lelah, namun hanya sedetik saja membiarkan Luka bernafas, Len sudah bergerak kembali merangkul wanita itu, mencumbuinya sekali lagi, bibir Luka yang membuatnya ketagihan kini dia anggap sebagai miliknya sesukanya.

Tangan pemuda itu liar menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Luka, bermula dari punggung, kini pinggul sekitaran pinggang, dan bahkan sudah betah bersarang merabai sekitar paha putih Luka, yang kebetulan saat itu hanya menggunakan rok pendek saja. Tangannya yang lain lebih mendominasi bagian dada wanita itu, menekannya semaunya hingga tanpa sadar Luka pun tak mampu menahan gairahnya. Perbuatan Len dia sambut dengan pasrah, mendorong nafsunya segera mendesak keluar. Seakan mampu menampilkan sisi liarnya yang akhir – akhir ini berhasil dipancing keluar oleh pemuda lain selain Len, Yuuma. Luka mendesah, gerakan erotis dari tangan Len yang kini telah berpindah merabai kewanitaannya membuat desahan tertahannya meledak. Len suka suara seksi itu, memancing hasratnya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih nikmat pada tubuh wanita yang sedari dulu sudah begitu diinginkannya. Mungkin tidak hanya Yuuma saja yang menyadari sisi liar Luka, karena Len pun ternyata bisa merasakan jika gairah wanita yang sedang dia kulum sekarang ini tidak semua wanita memilikinya.

Len mendorong tubuh Luka perlahan menggunakan langkah kecilnya untuk merapat kedinding. Mungkin akan menghemat energi untuk mereka berdua jika mereka segera bersandar. Memberi jedah, Len pun menarik bibirnya dari pagutan Luka. Nafas mereka terengah hebat, seakan baru saja berlari mengarungi gunung dan lembah secara bergantian. Len tersenyum, dia berhasil membuat Luka mengikuti permainan erotisnya. Memandangi wajah Luka yang menunduk, berusaha merilekskan otot – ototnya yang kini sedang berinteraksi menyeimbangi rangsangan seksualnya. Keringatnya bercucuran, dan Len suka dengan bibir merahnya yang sekarang sedang terbuka basah dengan erotisnya.

Membiarkan pintu ruangan masih terbuka, kini Len membantu Luka menyandarkan tubuhnya rebah disatu – satunya tempat tidur pasien diruangan itu. Otak Luka belum sempat mencerna apa yang sedang dilakukan Len pada dirinya, dan atas maksud apa Len membaringkannya disana, sampai saat dia sadar Len sudah siap melepaskan kemeja yang sedari dia pakai, dan tubuhnya sendiri kini sudah rebah dengan pose yang begitu menawan dimata Len.

"L-len.. aku pikir ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk melakukannya" ucap Luka dengan nafas berat. Kewarasan masih mengambil kontrol otaknya. Len tetap tidak peduli, dia menarik tirai penutup ruangan itu, karena jika Luka tidak mau perbuatan mereka diketahui penghuni rumahsakit, Len hanya tinggal menutupi tindakan mereka dari mata yang memandang kan?

Luka mendapat cumbuan itu-_lagi_ bertubi – tubi menyerang lehernya, menyusup kedadanya dan juga kedalam nalurinya. Wanita itu benar – benar telah menikmatinya. Tapi bukan itu yang dia inginkan sekarang, batinnya secepat mungkin memaksa mengutuki dirinya sendiri jika apa yang sedang dia lakukan kini adalah sebuah hinaan, hinaan terhadap perasaannya, terhadap pekerjaannya dan terhadap apapun yang sedang dia takuti kini.

Mencoba mengabaikan gairah liarnya yang tengah bangkit, batinnya menuntut tangannya untuk bergerak, disisa kewarasannya, dia menampar pipi Len cukup keras, hingga akhirnya Len terhenti sesaat itu juga.

"lepaskan Len, i-ini sudah cukup untukku" wanita itu mengangkat tubuhnya bangkit walau Len masih berada diatasnya, rasanya kini begitu enggan untuk menyentuh tubuh pria itu. Bergerak merapikan pakaiannya yang hampir sepenuhnya terbuka, Luka mengatur langkah untuk meninggalkan Len yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Menyesali apa yang baru saja disakitinya.

-][-

Meiko menutup pintu rumahnya, kepulangannya akhir – akhir ini memang lebih sering larut malam. Rasa lelah meliputinya, hingga setiap pulang kerumah rasa – rasanya dia ingin sekali untuk langsung terlelap. Niat hati mengabaikan kehadiran Len yang akhir – akhir ini menjadi jauh lebih baik, jadi rasanya tidak lagi Meiko harus mengkhawatirkannya, namun langkah Meiko segera terhenti saat tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sesosok tubuh yang sangat dikenalnya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan beberapa barang yang cukup berserak bahkan pecah berkeping – keping disekitarnya. Meiko melempar tasnya tanpa arah, meraih tubuh Len yang sudah terbujur disana. Dapat dilihatnya ada segores luka didahi Len entah disebabkan oleh apa. Membantu tubuh Len bangkit berdiri dan menyandarkannya keatas sofa, Meiko segera membenahi kekacauan diruangan itu. Tapi tak bisa membantu Len membenahi kekacauan hatinya.

-][-

Hari yang ditunggu beberapa orang pun tiba. Gakupo cukup sabar menahan dirinya menanti pemutaran perdana iklan yang dibintangi Kaito diruang rapat diperusahaan yang Miku pimpin. Disana sudah menunggu beberapa orang penting yang ikut serta dalam daftar orang yang berpengaruh terhadap iklan tersebut, beberapa mitra kerja dari perusahan pendukung, Miku, Kaito, juga Luka dan juga Yuto Yuuma, yang awal mulanya datang dengan paksaan karena harus menggantikan kehadiran ayahnya. Namun saat ini wajahnya lah yang paling bersinar karena tanpa dia duga Luka juga turut hadir disana. Dia tidak mau tau apa peran Luka dalam bisnis yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dalam ilmu kedokteran. Karena dia hanya fokus pada Luka. Luka. Dan Luka.

"baiklah, ini adalah proses akhir dari mahakarya seorang sutradara berdedikasi dan sang aktor kita" ucap salah satu moderator pembawa alur rapat. Semua orang bertepuk tangan sejenak, dan senyum langsung mengembang diwajah Kaito dan sang sutradara. Setelah itu rekaman video pun terputar. Semua mata menyaksikan seorang Kaito dengan gaya bak seorang pengusaha sukses mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sebuah senyuman memikat kesuatu tempat. Dan disana bertemulah dia dengan seorang gadis yang sedari tadi mungkin sedang menunggunya. Setelah mobilnya menepi, Kaito tersenyum turun dan langsung menghadap sang gadis yang merajuk sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Mungkin karena Kaito telat menjemputnya, akhirnya Gadis itu membuang pandangannya dan bersikap cuek pada Kaito. Dengan salah tingkah Kaito tampak menyesal, dia memohon ampun pada gadis itu tapi tetap saja tak direspon.

"sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mengajakmu belanja apapun yang kau mau" mohon Kaito, dan gadis itu tak bergeming.

"akan kubelikkan cokelat!" Tetap saja gadis itu tak mau tau.

"bagaimana kalau kita menikah?" Kaito tampaknya kehabisan penawaran.

"aku tidak mau" gadis itu cuek menjauhi Kaito.

"bagaimana dengan ini?" Kaito menunjukkan sebuah kunci yang menggantung di jarinya pada gadis itu. Tanpa diduga gadis yang semula cuek itu merampas kunci ditangan Kaito cepat dan menaiki mobil pemuda itu.

"kalau begitu selamat tinggal!" dan tinggallah Kaito dengan penyesalan mendalam dan rengekan ditempatnya berdiri. Iklan pun selesai.

Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan, namun rasanya Kaito malu sekali. Dan Miku malah tampak geli menahan tawa. Berbeda dengan Gakupo yang kelewat percaya diri dengan project pertamanya dengan Kaito saat itu. Sedangkan Yuuma, fokusnya hanya menatap Luka di hadapannya.

"intinya, sebuah pernikahaan pun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan seseorang dari barang mewah itu" Gakupo asal bicara dengan bangga.

"ini konsep sempurna ku" serunya lagi.

"sudah hentikan Gakupo, kau membuatku semakin malu" ucap Kaito tak tahan.

"ayolah.. aku yakin ini adalah mahakarya kita. Jangan sungkan. Dan sebentar lagi mungkin Miku-chan akan membayarku lebih nanti" senyumnya memandang kearah Miku bahagia.

Yang dilihat hanya berusaha memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain, tak sengaja melihat Luka ditempatnya yang sedang didekati oleh seseorang pria yang akhirnya Miku ingat siapa dia.

"kau orang yang dulu pernah mengintipku kan?" ucap Miku setengah berbisik kepada Yuuma. Pemuda itu memasang raut wajah khawatir, sebelum orang – orang menyalahi dia yang macam – macam. Maka dia pun menarik Miku keluar dari ruangan. Dan meninggalkan Luka yang tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan urusan mereka.

Perasaan hati Luka tidak ada yang tau sedang sekacau apa akhir – akhir ini. Jangan salahkan kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya, salahkanlah dirinya sendiri karena dia memang lebih suka menutupi beban hatinya. Tentang Len, kekasihnya. dan belum lagi masalah ingatannya akan kejadian malam bersama Yuuma telah kembali seutuhnya. Tidak hanya merasa memalukan, dia juga merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia membalas cumbuan orang yang tidak dia kenal?

Sedari tadi, bukannya Luka tak merasakan keberadaan Yuuma yang mengintainya, berusaha memandangnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Melainkan, Luka sedang berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri akan pria itu. Karena jika memandang pemuda itu, efek yang datang setelahnya, akan membuat perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Perasaan bersalah pada diri sendiri yang amat membuatnya tertekan.

"lama tak melihatmu" suara Kaito menarik perhatiannya yang sejak awal tak terlalu berperan. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat Luka menatapnya, lalu mengambil langkah memaksa Luka menemaninya sebentar selagi memiliki kesempatan bertemu dengan wanita itu. setelah berjalan beberapa meter mencari tempat, kini mereka tengah berdiri diberanda ruangan Miku diperusahaan itu. Luka yang akhirnya memilih tempat itu, dia tidak terlalu ingin berada dikeramaian untuk sekarang ini. Dan rasanya Miku tidak akan menolak permintaannya untuk meminjamkan ruangan miliknya. Tempat itu cukup sejuk, sisi beranda adalah tempat yang paling nyaman, sejuknya angin mendung siang itu seakan ikut menghembuskan beban yang akhir – akhir ini Luka rasakan. Tatapannya lurus kedepan, tanpa titik pandang yang bisa diartikan.

"apa kau sedang patah hati?" ucap Kaito berusaha bersikap lunak, kesenjaan hati Luka saat ini sepertinya akan menjadi sesuatu yang terlalu sensitif untuk dibahas, tapi rasanya dia tidak terlalu mau tau resikonya nanti.

"atau sedang jatuh cinta?" Kaito menebak lagi.

Luka hanya mencoba membalas dengan senyuman, angin – angin itu terlalu menyibukkan dirinya untuk merapikan rambutnya yang teracak – acak.

"masih sulit ditebak ya" senyum Kaito tak menunggu Luka menjawab.

"Kaito" suara itu membuat Kaito menoleh.

Jedah diantara suara itu, membuat Kaito memikirkan hal hampa, sedangkan Luka memikirkan hal aneh yang baru pertama kali ini ingin di ucapkannya. Mengambil resiko.

"boleh aku menciummu?" lanjut Luka dengan ekspresi datar, dari pada disebut permohonan, Kaito bingung menyebut permintaan ini serupa apa. Terlalu tak berekspresi.

"untuk apa?" tanya Kaito penasaran. Dan yang ditanya malah diam.

Terdiam lagi, dan angin menyelubungi keberadaan mereka secara bersamaan.

"aku bukan milikmu Luka, seharusnya kau juga tahu jika aku masih punya harga diri" seru Kaito jual mahal, dan entah kenapa Luka jadi tersenyum. Perasaan sesaknya seakan terangkat hilang.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaan seperti apa yang sedang aku rasakan untukmu. Tapi jika kau sudah terlanjur mengumpulkan harga dirimu untuk menolakku. Aku akan menghargainya" seru Luka.

Perasaan seperti apa? Kah? Kaito menimbang detik – detik untuk mengambil keputusan. Tidak banyak kesempatan baginya dan Luka untuk memastikan perasaan tak jelas mereka selama ini.

"boleh. Aku juga butuh kepastian secepatnya untuk masa depan perasaanku" Kaito tersenyum. Dan Luka juga tersenyum.

Seolah ingin angin menyaksikan mereka, tiupan anginpun terasa begitu sempurna. Kaito bergerak melangkah merangkul pinggul Luka, merengkuh sang terkasih hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Kaito mengecup, Luka membalas, keheningan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk memahami perasaan mereka masing – masing. Tak ada detakan untuk perasaan Luka. Dan setelah cumbuan singkat namun cukup panas itu mereka selesaikan, mereka pun saling menatap. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kepedihan yang Luka alami dalam hidupnya. Kaito melihat Luka tertawa begitu bahagia, didepan matanya saat ini juga. Luka sedang menahan senyuman itu diwajahnya.

"terimakasih Kaito-kun" ucapnya mencubit pipi Kaito lembut. Sifat yang begitu Kaito rindukan sejak dulu.

"sekarang aku sudah tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Tidak pernah berubah semenjak dulu. Kau memang sahabat baikku" Luka mengakhiri tawanya.

"dan akan selamanya menjadi sahabat baikku" dipeluknya Kaito dengan dekapan bahagia.

"kau sahabat terbaikku" lanjutnya lemah.

"kau juga sahabat baikku ku Luka. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu" Kaito membalas pelukan itu dengan perasaan beban yang terbuang. Kini dia tau langkah apa yang akan diambilnya. Luka telah menolaknya dengan pasti, dengan mengakui hubungan persahabatan antara mereka berdua, begitulah cara Luka mengusir pergi rasa cinta yang tertumpuk di hati pria itu.

"kita adalah sahabat baik selamanya" Kaito mengusap puncak kepala Luka dengan penuh kasih sayang.

-][-

"waktu itu aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah perusahaan ini telah menyetujui project kerja iklan yang dibintangi Kaito atau tidak" ucap Yuuma setelah Miku habis – habisan menerornya untuk mengaku. Ingatan Miku masih cukup kuat, karena dia memang cukup menganggumi ketampanan Yuuma dulu saat pertama mereka bertemu. Jadi dia bisa ingat sosok Yuuma walau dalam pakaian atau status yang berbeda sekalipun.

"apa hubungan perusahaanmu dengan Kaito?" Miku butuh penjelasan kuat.

"apa Kamui-san tidak memberikan alasannya?" ucap Yuuma

"apa project ini jebakan?" Miku mulai mengantisipasi kecurigaannya.

Namun yang ada Yuuma malah menarik nafas, sambil memandangi Miku yang masih terus – terusan menatapnya.

Memilih tempat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Miku menggiring pemuda tampan itu disisi tersudut di wilayah kantin perusahaan miliknya. Memesan beberapa makanan yang ketepatan saat itu memang sedang jam makan siang. Sambil mengunyah makanan dengan rasa antusias, Yuuma pun menyelipkan beberapa kata yang sejak tadi berada dalam benaknya.

"kenapa Megurine Luka juga hadir dalam pertemuan tadi?" ucapnya sesudah meneguk minumannya.

"dia pemilik resmi perusahaan ini. Aku hanya mengoperasikannya saja" Miku memandang Yuuma yang sudah selesai dengan acara makan siangnya. Tak dia sangka pewaris tunggal dari VY2 itu adalah sosok yang berantakan dan tak beraturan seperti yang dia saksikan saat ini. Cara dia makan, bicara dan minum tak mencerminkan jika dia berasal dari ras elit.

"kau bercanda?" Yuuma hampir tak percaya dengan ucapan Miku yang terkesan tak peduli.

"kita ganti topik. Bukan saatnya kau menanyakan tentang Luka. Yang ingin aku tau apa hubunganmu dengan Kaito dan perusahaanku?" Miku tak sabaran.

Mengambil jeda sedikit, Yuuma bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana. Tapi sedikitpun tidak ada niatnya untuk mengatakan hal yang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan pada Miku.

"ayahku hanya merasa bersalah dengan Kaito. Direktur yang terkena scandal dengan Kaito itu adalah salah satu direktur anak cabang perusahaan kami. Ayahku sudah mendengar semua pengakuan beliau dan sang beliau itu juga teramat sangat menyesal. Tapi ayahku tak bisa bilang apa dan bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan situasi kekejadian semula. Maka dari itu dia menyuruh Gakupo memaksamu untuk merekrut Kaito menjadi bintang iklan. Ayah bilang perusahaan ini dan perusahaan yang dia pimpin memiliki hubungan kerjasama yang baik dalam mendanai produk mobil yang Kaito iklankan, apa benar begitu?" tanya Yuuma dan Miku mengangguk cepat.

"untuk itu sebagai permintaan maaf, ayah ingin Kaito kembali bangkit" lanjut Yuuma lagi.

"apa dia tidak memikirkan dampak pemasaran yang akan menurun jika memakai nama Kaito nanti" Miku sebenarnya tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini, karena dia juga tak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasa yakin tidak apa menggunakan Kaito. Tapi rasanya dia penasaran dengan pemikiran orang lain tentang pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tidak begitu tahu jawabannya.

"seperti yang kukatakan tadi, perusahaan ini dan perusahan yang ayahku pimpin sama – sama mendanaikan? Jadi jika memang berdampak buruk bagi penjualan, perusahaan ayah pun pasti akan merugi. Dia sengaja memilih produk yang dia danai untuk uji coba terhadap karier Kaito" Yuuma merasa yakin dengan penjelasan panjangnya. Dan Miku pun mengangguk mengerti.

Gakupo memang tidak pernah menceritakan detailnya seperti yang Yuuma sampaikan padanya saat ini. Tapi rasanya Gakupo memang sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Walau hanya karena dia begitu mencintai uang.

"jadi.. pembahasan tentang Luka bisa kita lanjutkan?" Yuuma mendesak Miku.

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri, berlagak sombong dengan sikap angkuhnya, dan menatap Yuuma. Seperti sedang ingin menjahili pemuda itu disana.

"dia sudah punya pacar. Lebih baik kau tidak usah menyusahkan diri untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kuperingatkan padamu. Bahkan aku sendiri saja tidak bisa menyentuh hatinya. Apalagi orang asing sepertimu" Miku meninggalkan meja itu, ruangan itu, tanpa memikirkan panggilan Yuuma yang mencoba menghentikannya.

Mencari Luka dipelosok manapun adalah tujuan Yuuma sebelum dia meninggalkan perusahaan itu setelah misinya mengikuti rapat selesai. Paling tidak sekali saja dia diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bicara dengan pujaannya itu.

Dan saat kakinya melangkah mencari jejak, matanya pun tertuju pada ketiga orang yang sudah menunjukkan dirinya dari balik lift dilantai itu.

Sosok yang sangat dia kenal, Megurine Luka sedang dirangkul oleh seorang pemuda berambut biru, dan didampingi sosok lainnya, Miku. Ada tawa Luka disana, saat dia berusaha menepis tangan Kaito yang masih betah merangkul pinggangnya sepanjang mereka melangkah. Mereka terlihat saling tertawa, walau Kaito masih tidak rela melepas rangkulannya.

"Kaito-san, sekarang kau itu bakal kembali jadi bintang. Jadi jangan membuat gosip yang tidak – tidak. Lepaskan rangkulanmu dari One-chan ku" ucap Miku ikut menarik tangan Kaito, dan lagi – lagi mereka tertawa, melupakan jika banyak mata yang terus memperhatikan mereka. Sedangkan dalam pandangan mata orang lain yang memandang, mereka bertiga terlihat seperti dalam drama – drama kerajaan Tiongkok, seorang permaisuri, selir dan raja.

"tak apa kan Luka? Habisnya sejak dulu kau paling tidak suka diperlakukan begini" ucap Kaito, mempererat rangkulannya, dia tahu Luka tak akan menolaknya.

"asal nantinya tidak ada calon fansmu yang akan menyiksaku dengan teror" Luka tersenyum, di cubitnya bagian perut Kaito hingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

Sepasang mata yang menatap mereka itu menyimpan kepedihannya sesaat. Yuuma telah merasa patah hati bahkan sebelum dia mulai mencintai.

"hei, kau masih berada disini?" suara Miku mendesak Yuuma untuk segera melupakan perasaan hancurnya. Dilihatnya tangan pemuda itu masih merangkul Luka.

"temanmu Miku?" Kaito memandang Miku sekilas.

"ah, dia yang ikut serta dalam mendanai produksi dari mobil yang kau iklankan itu Kaito-san"

"rapat telah selesai, kau tidak pulang Yuto-san?" Luka memandang wajah Yuuma datar.

"ya, sebelum berpapasan dengan kalian, aku memang sudah mau pulang tadi" ucap Yuuma berkelit.

Yuuma membalik tubuhnya, melangkah menjauhi ketiga manusia yang berbeda warna itu masih di tempatnya. Saat dia mengatur langkahnya, menahan kegetirannya. Luka mencuri pandang kearah dimana pemuda itu menjauh. Jangan salahkan Luka yang bersikap terlalu dingin dengan perasaan orang lain Yuuma, masalahnya Luka sendiripun tidak terbiasa mempedulikan perasaannya.

Ucapan terakhir Luka mampu menambah kesakitan Yuuma. Didalam mobil, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus untuk memperhatikan jalanan dihadapannya. Apa Luka tidak pernah menimbang pengakuan cintanya tempo hari lalu? Tega sekali. Semua cuplikan bayangan tadi masih menghantui perasaannya. Dan juga, senyum Luka saat itu membuatnya tak bisa berkata. Untuk pertama kalinya Luka tersenyum polos seperti itu, namun dengan pemuda yang bernama Kaito.

Tak terbayangkan olehnya, tiba – tiba saja sebuah sambaran mobil dari arah belakang hampir menabrak mobil Yuuma yang tiba – tiba berhenti seketika. Untung saja jalanan itu tergolong sepi, jadi saat Yuuma benar – benar terhenti ditengah jalan tidak terlalu menimbulkan banyak masalah dijalanan. Mencoba untuk tenang dan menepikan mobilnya, Yuuma berpikir sejenak. Dia ingat satu kenangan yang tak bisa dia lupakan mengenai nama yang sedari tadi dia lafalkan. Kaito, nama itu yang Luka sebut saat dia mencumbui wanita itu malam lalu. Dan setelah melihat kedekatan mereka, Yuuma tak meragukannya lagi. Pemuda itulah yang sedang Luka cintai, bukan Len yang harusnya berstatus menjadi pacarnya.

Ingin mendapatkan kepastian, Yuuma kembali mengemudikan mobilnya kearah suatu tempat dimana dia bisa menemui Luka disana. Secepatnya dia ingin tau perasaan apa yang membuat Luka begitu bahagia berada disamping pria itu.

-][-

"kau mau kemana?" Meiko menatapi Len yang sudah selesai membenahi dirinya.

"menemui seseorang" ucap Len tak berdusta dengan niatnya ingin memenuhi Luka. Meiko bangkit dari tempatnya, dia sengaja pulang lebih cepat karena mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang sebelumnya mengalami kekacauan dalam hidupnya.

"Megurine Luka, dia maksudmu kan?" ucap Meiko menghentikan langkah Len.

"kau kenal dia?" Len memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"kau dan dia punya hubungan apa Len?" Meiko menginterogasi.

Len menarik nafasnya, dia mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengatur posisinya, duduk kembali disofa ruangan itu dan memandangi Meiko tanpa ekspresi.

"hanya sepasang kekasih. Tidak lebih" ucap Len sama datarnya dengan ekspresinya.

"kau gila Len? Megurine itu tidak cocok untukmu!" ucap Meiko menahan amarah.

"ya, aku memang menyadarinya. Tapi aku mencintainya" Len menerawang kekosongan batinnya.

Meiko memutar kembali kenangannya tentang si Megurine, dulu dia dan Luka pernah mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah yang sama. Walau kenangan yang dia punya dengan Luka tidaklah banyak. Namun Meiko ingat seberapa banyak gosip buruk yang dulu mencemari nama gadis itu. Meiko memang tidak bisa membenarkan segala gosip yang didengarnya saat itu, karena kepopuleran Luka memang rentan dengan gosip – gosip yang tidak enak.

Namun satu kepingan yang Meiko ingat, Luka itu berasal dari keluarga yang telah hancur, sering terlihat akrab dengan pria – pria dari luar wilayah sekolah. Dan memiliki predikat gadis penggoda, walau Meiko memang tidak terlalu yakin sebelum melihatnya sendiri.

"dan dia mengkhianatimu?" Meiko menjalari wajah Len dengan padangan matanya.

"entahlah. Apa aku salah nee-chan? Aku sudah berusaha merubah peringai burukku agar dia bisa menerimaku. Dan saat akhirnya dia menerimaku, rasanya aku tidak lihat apa yang aku harapkan dari pikirannya" Len berucap penuh kelemahan.

"dia memang seperti itu Len, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan ekspresi yang kau mau darinya" Meiko seakan tahu kepribadian Luka yang bisa dia tangkap dulu, insting wanitanya berbicara.

Len berubah pikiran, setelah akhirnya Meiko membiarkannya pergi. Dia tidak terlalu kuat melangkah kearah dimana Luka bisa dia temui sore itu. Dia malah memutar balik tujuannya dari rumah sakit menuju ketempat yang bisa memberikannya penghiburan walau sedikit. Masih belum bisa menunjukkan wajahnya dihadapan Luka setelah apa yang dia lakukan saat itu pada wanita itu. Namun ditempatnya, Luka berusaha menghubungi Len melalui ponselnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari sipemilik ponsel, hanya suara operator yang menyambutnya. Luka akhirnya mengetikkan beberapa pesan agar Len bisa membacanya nanti, sebuah permintaan maaf yang tulus pun tertuliskan.

_Len, kau baik – baik saja kan? Beberapa hari ini kita tidak bertemu dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung, dan aku ingin meminta maaf langsung karena tamparan yang ku berikan waktu itu. Bisa kita bertemu?_

Pesan singkat itu pun terkirim, berharap Len tidak terlalu lama memendam dendam padanya.

-][-

Yuuma sudah berdiri manis disisi mobil mewahnya. Dengan tatapan yang terlihat berbeda, pemuda itu mendapati Luka yang baru saja tiba mendekati rumah sakit dimana dia bekerja.

"hampir dua jam aku menunggumu. Aku pikir kau tidak akan kesini hari ini" Yuuma menghampiri Luka dengan cepat.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Bisa kita bicara disuatu tempat?" Yuuma memohon.

"ada laporan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini juga. Aku tidak punya waktu bermain – main denganmu" Luka tidak mempedulikan pria itu ditempatnya, dan Yuuma sepertinya tak ingin memaksa, hingga membiarkan Luka berjalan memasuki rumahsakit untuk meninggalkannya.

Membiarkan waktu berlalu percuma, Yuuma masih menunggu disana, hingga malam pun menyebar menutupi langit, Yuuma masih tetap disana. Menunggui Luka untuk sekedar berbicara pada wanita itu. Luka bukan tipe wanita yang mau memberikan kesempatan percuma untuk orang – orang disekitarnya. Dan Yuuma rasa menungguinya sekarang adalah salah satu pembuktian jika dia sangat serius dengan wanita dingin itu.

Waktu kerjanya selesai, ada perasaan cukup lega karena sebelumnya Luka sempat berpikir jika dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan laporan pemeriksaan yang harus di esainya hari ini. Tapi, setelah mendapati mobil Yuuma yang masih terparkir disisi luar gerbang rumahsakit, Luka kehilangan kesabarannya. Padahal saat itu jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tengah malam, dan pemuda itu masih tetap menungguinya disana, tertidur lelah didalam mobilnya.

Luka mengetuk kaca mobil itu, membuat suara kecil yang berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Yuuma disana, dengan cepat Yuuma segera terbangun, memandangi sekelilingnya, terang telah berganti gelap, lalu mendapati wajah Luka dengan mimik geram dibalik jendela mobilnya.

"aku bisa meneriakimu sebagai penguntit jika kau masih tidak bisa pergi dari sini" Luka menatap pria itu setelah mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

"aku tidak mengganggu laporanmu kan? Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Itu saja" Yuuma membela dirinya sendiri. Dihadapan Luka dia selalu dianggap salah.

"bicarakan sekarang saja. Aku tidak ada waktu menemanimu ketempat lain" Luka memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sambil menahan kesal.

"tentang Kaito, mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama" Yuuma berusaha membujuk.

Amarah Luka naik meresap kesetiap inchi tubuhnya. Tidak adak hak nya si pria berwarna nyaris sama dengan dirinya ini mengurusi masalah Kaito.

"aku tidak tau kenapa kau mulai mengurusi kehidupanku. Peristiwa malam itu, mungkin bisa ku anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi aku mohon padamu Yuto-sama!, menjauh dariku dengan jarak yang tak lagi bisa aku lihat. Kaito, Len, bahkan tentang perasaanku harusnya tidak usah kau urusi. Kita tidak punya hubungan apapun selama kita saling mengenal, bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu namamu dengan jelas sampai saat ini. Jadi tolong jangan usik pikiranku sekali lagi" Luka mulai membatasi pikirannya tentang Yuuma. Dia tidak peduli Yuuma akan berpikir apa tentangnya, yang harus dia pastikan saat ini hanyalah Yuuma bisa menjauh dari hidupnya.

"kau yakin dengan ucapanmu Megurine-san?" raut wajah Yuuma mulai berubah. Di hujat dengan kalimat – kalimat barusan itu membuat perasaannya memanas.

"tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menikmati hidupku sendiri. Aku sudah muak dengan kehadiran orang yang secara bergantian merusak keputusan hidupku" Luka menahan kumpulan amarah yang telah menumpuk sekian lama dihatinya.

"baiklah. Aku mengerti" Yuuma menundukkan wajahnya, seiring kesunyian yang Luka timbulkan, kini hatinya terasa tengah retak berkeping menjadi butiran debu yang telah tertiup terbang oleh angin entah kemana, tak bisa lagi ditemukan untuk dikumpulkan. Bahkan rasanya kehilangan Yukari saat itupun tidak terlalu menyakitkan seperti ini baginya. Jelas, karena Luka sudah merebut segala hak atas dirinya sendiri.

"maaf membuang waktumu Megurine-san" ucap Yuuma tanpa memandang wajah wanita itu, menunduk memasuki mobilnya dan segera meluncur dari sana meninggalkan Luka sendirian.

Luka mendengus kesal, jalan pulang tak lagi sesuatu yang bisa dia tuju untuk saat ini, dia melamun dalam langkah sunyinya. Memikirkan rumitnya kini kehidupan yang dia jalani. Andai saja dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Len, dan memutuskan pria itulah yang akan membuatnya bahagia, dia tidak akan tersesat seperti ini dengan perasaan bekunya.

Memandangi kelamnya langit yang sama kelamnya dengan perasaannya saat itu, Luka sadar langkahnya telah berubah menuju suatu tempat yang dia cukup kenal saat itu. Terdiam memandangi wajah tempat itu, sekilas Luka melihat beberapa pasang saling mengecup sambil melangkah maju maupun keluar dari sana. Luka memutuskan untuk masuk, mungkin sedikit hiburan mampu menenangkan kesenjangan perasaannya. Lagian dia sudah lama tidak berkunjung kesana, dulu saat sekolah akhir, Kaito dan Toukai sering mengajaknya kesana. Mengelabui para penjaga dengan identitas palsu akan umurnya. Mereka sering membuat masalah, namun lagi – lagi sang pemilik akan menyambut mereka dengan baik.

Mendapati seorang bartender yang masih sama seperti yang sering dia lihat sejak SMA dulu, membuat Luka tidak lagi canggung. Masa kelam saat SMA nya dulu, mungkin si bartender ini juga tahu jelas. Sedikit kisah tentang masa lalu Luka saja bisa membuat orang tercengan, apalagi sepenuhnya.

"lama tidak melihatmu nona manis" Seorang dengan surai kuning menyambut Luka dengan senyuman, sedangkan tangannya sibuk meracik sesuatu.

"aku juga, Lily" Luka memaksa senyumannya. Dentuman musik membuat telinga Luka cukup tuli, tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lama. Dia hanya harus mulai terbiasa lagi ditempat itu.

"aku pesan lemon tea saja bisa?" Luka memandang Lily sejajar, dan gadis itu hanya melongo.

"hei, sejak kapan kau melupakan alkohol? Masa SMA mu diserang apa sampai kau lupa minuman favoritmu dulu, bahkan sejak umurmu masih labil kau sudah merasai mereka satu persatu" ucap Lily sedikit protes.

"Lily sayang, aku dokter sekarang. Ilmu yang kudapatkan membutakanku terhadap cinta pertamaku itu" ucap Luka menghumbar senyum sempurnanya, dan menanggapi itu Lily hanya tertawa.

"dasar maniak" ucapnya dengan memberikan segelas lemon tea untuk Luka disana.

"rokok?" Lily menawarkan hal yang biasa di nikmati Luka dulu disana.

"sudah tobat" Luka mengecap lemon tea pesanannya. Pandanganya pada Lily menyulap sebuah senyuman di wajah keduanya. Lily benar – benar tidak percaya Luka yang dulunya lebih liar dari dirinya, kini mengatakan tobat.

"waktu hidupmu masih lama lagi kan kawan?" Lily mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luka.

"doakan saja umurku panjang" Luka menopang dagunya, membalas tatapan Lily yang semakin lama terkesan erotis atas dirinya. Menantang pandangan itu semakin tajam, Lily menurunkan tatapan matanya ke daerah dada Luka. Tak ada yang menyangkal, nafsu sang bartender itu hanya akan menyala pada seorang wanita, dan Luka pernah merasakannya dulu.

"masih suka berhubungan seks?" Lily membiarkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Luka yang satunya, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah si merah muda dan mendaratkan satu kecupan erotis di bibir Luka, mereka dulu biasa melakukan itu, Luka membalas, Lily merespon, tak lagi mereka hiraukan jika cukup banyak mata yang memandangi mereka. Pasalnya karena orang - orang disana tidak terlalu _familiar_ pada sosok Luka yang ternyata cukup dekat dengan bartender mereka. Setelah cukup puas, Lily menarik bibirnya, saat bertatapan, mereka tersenyum.

"aku menunggumu melamarku" mendengar itu, Lily menepis tangan Luka cepat dan segera merutuki wanita itu yang kini sedang tertawa. Lily selalu mengaggumi senyum Luka dari dulu.

"kau banyak berubah ya? Cepat sekali. Mau jadi biarawati? Bukannya harus perawan?" waktu Lily cukup lengah hari ini, tidak begitu banyak pelanggan yang merepotinya hingga dia bisa mengajak Luka bicara lebih lama.

"saat masih perawan dulu aku juga tak berminat" Luka mengangkat bahunya seakan tak peduli. Lily hanya tersenyum mengimbangi.

"kau sendiri, sudah dapat penggantiku?" Luka mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Lily yang masih menunduk memandang wajahnya.

"ayolah Luka, di duniaku, masih banyak gadis yang lebih hebat darimu. Perawan pula" Lily berbicara sombong.

"tidak sepertimu, baru tahun pertama di SMA saja sudah tak suci lagi, tapi aku tetap tak percaya loh kau sudah bertobat" ucap Lily mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Luka.

"tahu dari mana kau? Tukang gosip"

"jelas tahu! Dell yang bilang sendiri padaku. Dia orang pertamamu kan?"

Bisa Lily dengar suara kesal yang keluar dari mulut Luka. Oke, salahkan dirinya sendiri karena bicara terlalu banyak didepan Luka, tapi bukannya mengelak, Luka malah tertarik untuk membahasnya. Tak apa, mungkin membicarakan masa lalunya bisa melupakan kekesalan hatinya akan Yuuma sebelum dia melangkah kesini tadi.

"mana Dell? Aku mau bicara padanya" Luka meneguk habis minumanya, dan Lily terlihat berusaha menelan ludah yang menyangkut ditenggorokkannya.

"hei.. hei.. hei.., aku hanya bercanda kok" Lily menepuk – nepuk bahu Luka disana.

"Dell tidak pernah bilang begitu. Aku saja yang ingin mengganggumu" dia menyulap kepanikannya menjadi senyum diwajah. Dia masih ingat jika sedang marah, Luka menyeramkan.

"aku tidak suka kau bicara begitu pada orang lain Lily" Luka menatap Lily tajam.

"sorry Luka" ucapnya tersenyum.

"kau sedang ada masalah ya? Seperti tidak tau aku saja" ucapnya menambahkan gelas kosong Luka dengan Lemon tea kembali.

"maaf, aku yang sedang kesal" Luka mengelah nafasnya panjang. Dia lupa Lily adalah satu – satunya orang yang paling tahu tentang dirinya dulu. Jika Lily suka membicarakan masalahnya, mungkin sampai sekarang Luka bisa temukan banyak makian yang datang padanya sekarang. Lily memang suka membuatnya kesal hingga marah, lalu ujung – ujungnya Lily akan membujuknya, merayunya untuk memaafkan, dan mereka akan kembali berteman. Seingat Luka, Lily pandai menjaga rahasia. Dan tentang Dell, Lily juga pasti lebih tahu kebenarannya. Kebiasaan wanita pirang itu memang cukup menakutkan, tapi Luka tahu dia adalah teman terbaiknya.

"orang pertamamu Kaito si aktor itu kan? Kau pikir aku bisa melupakan hubungan kalian dulu? Lalu kenapa kau menikah dengan kakaknya?" Lily menelisik kebenaran alasan yang sepertinya enggan dibicarakan Luka.

"masa lalu, tak usah dibahas" Luka meneguk lemon tea nya sekali lagi.

"dan aku harap hanya kau dan Kaito lah yang tau kalau..." ucapan Luka terhenti, malu rasanya jika mengingat masa lalunya. Apalagi ditengah sikapnya yang sepenuhnya telah berubah.

"kalau dia yang merebut keperawananmu.. ya kan?" Lily membisik di telinga Luka, dan sebelum Luka melemparkannya dengan sesuatu yang bisa mebahayakan nyawanya, Lily langsung menghindar dengan seringaian tawa luar biasa menyebalkan di mata Luka.

"ini rahasia Lily. Kau tau itu kan?" Luka menatap Lily yang sudah tak ingin mendekatinya.

"iya, iya. Aku tau. Kalau begitu, nikmati waktumu ya, panggil aku jika kau butuh asupan alkohol, rokok maupun... seks" ucap Lily sambil berpindah ke tempat lain sesudah Luka memberinya seringaian mematikan.

Luka menahan kesalnya sekali lagi, sepertinya satu hari ini banyak orang yang berusaha membuatnya mati kesal. Melupakan tindakan menyebalkan Lily yang memang tahu segalanya tentang dirinya dan Kaito maupun Toukai, Luka bergerak meraba tasnya, memandangi ponsel ditangannya, saat dia ingat tentang Len dipikirannya. Penyesalan akan kejadian dirumah sakit saat itu, memang membuat Luka merasa bersalah, tapi tidak berarti Len harus mengabaikannya seperti ini kan?

-][-

Len lepas kendali, nafsunya memaksa mencumbui gadis itu didekapannya. Pemikiran bodoh jika mereka harus melakukannya disana, seharusnya mereka lakukan ditempat lain, cari hotel atau kamar untuk melakukannya mungkin akan lebih baik. Tapi Len benar – benar tidak bisa menahan nafsu yang mendesak didadanya, di pengaruhi alkohol dan ajakan sang wanita membuat Len benar – benar lupa dia sudah punya kekasih yang sedang mencemaskannya.

Ditempat itu, Luka memang bisa mendapati pemandangan yang berbeda dari tempat lain yang dia kunjungi. Dan pemandangan untuk adegan penuh cumbuan memang tak lagi bisa dia elakkan. Menyusuri sepanjang koridor menuju kamar kecil dari tempat itu, Luka berkali – kali mendapati beberapa pasang insan saling mencumbui diri mereka dengan nafsu, sampai pada pasangan yang dia lihat kali ini, langkah kaki Luka pun terhenti.

"ini sudah berapa kalinya kau memintaku untuk melayanimu, bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat seperti yang kemarin – kemarin?" wanita itu bersikap manja dipelukan Len yang sibuk mencumbui leher dan dadanya.

"aku ingin kau memenuhiku dengan kehangatanmu Len, ayo cari tempat yuk" ucap wanita itu lagi. Len mengangguk pelan, namun aksinya masih belum terhenti. Didorongnya wanita itu terpojok semakin terhimpit kearah dinding, memaksanya untuk membuka pakaian bagian atasnya, mengulum apa yang bisa dia nikmati disana, dan tangannya bergerak memasuki area terlarang wanita itu, hingga gadis itu mendesah begitu hebat.

"ah,.. ahhh.. L-len, jangan berhenti. Lanjutkan, buat aku keluar dengan nikmat" ucapnya menahan kenikmatan, bisa terlihat jelas ada semburat penuh nafsu menguasai wajahnya.

Keadaan koridor disana memang sering dimanfaatkan orang – orang untuk sekedar menikmati nafsu mereka, redupnya lampu pun tak terlalu mampu membutakan mata Luka yang sedang memandangi dua insan itu saling bercinta.

Len melepas ikatan pinggangnya, ini adalah nafsunya yang kesekian kali dalam malam itu, benar – benar sebuah pelampiasan yang harus segera dia tuangkan.

Baru saja dia menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk segera membuka celah diantara kakinya agar secepat mungkin Len bisa menikmati surganya disana, Luka akhirnya membuka suara. Peduli apa dia jika Len memakinya saat itu juga karena mendapati kekasihnya itu sedang bercinta dengan pelacur rendahan. Yang pasti Luka hanya ingin memastikan jika Len menyadari keberadaannya disana. Awalnya dia memang menunggu Len yang memergoki dirinya berdiri disana, tanpa dia yakin sebelum Len menyadari itu, dia hanya akan berakhir dengan pandangan yang memiluhkan hatinya.

"L-luka?" Len menarik tubuhnya cepat, memperbaiki pakaiannya dan segera mendorong gadis dihadapannya dengan cepat. Dia panik, dia tidak ingin Luka tau apa yang telah dia perbuat, tapi rasanya Luka sudah lebih dulu melihatnya.

"kau tidak membaca pesanku?" hanya itu yang ingin Luka pastikan, bertanya sedatar mungkin, tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa dia tunjukkan. Len mendekati Luka secepat mungkin, menyeret wanita itu menuju tempat yang bisa mendukungnya menjelaskan apa yang Luka lihat, tapi Luka menolak. Dengan cepat dia menepis tangannya dari tangan milik pemuda itu, dan kini Len bisa lihat tatapan itu begitu menusuk hatinya.

"kau benar" Luka membuang pandangannya kearah lain, yang pasti dia tidak ingin memandang Len disana.

"melihat kekasih sendiri menikmati tubuh gadis lain rasanya menyakitkan" setelah kalimat itu menyambar pendengaran Len, Luka sudah melangkah menjauhinya.

"Luka, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tau kau ada disini, aku minta maaf!" Len masih mengekor disepanjang langkah Luka, dia berteriak cukup keras agar suara musik disana tidak mengaburkan pendengaran Luka terhadap permohonan maafnya. Tapi semua perbuatan Len sudah lebih dulu mengaburkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya sudah buram.

"aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena tamparanku pada wajah tampanmu tempo hari lalu" Luka berhenti dan menatap Len lekat, sepertinya Luka harus bersikap tegas atas apa yang dia rasakan kini, tak ada lagi waktu untuk berpura – pura, dia memang belum bisa menaruh rasa cinta berlebih terhadap pemuda itu, tapi jujur dalam hati terdalamnya, Luka menyayangi Len, peduli terhadapnya dan ingin mencoba menjadi milik Len seutuhnya. Tapi rasanya sekarang tidak perlu lagi memendam perasaan kepedulian itu untuk Len saat ini.

"aku cemas karena mungkin sudah menyinggung perasaanmu" Luka membiarkan bibirnya berhenti berucap, kesempatan bagi Len untuk meresapi perkataannya.

"dan sekarang, ada baiknya kau lah yang harus memutuskan mau dinamakan apa hubungan kita Len" ucap wanita itu menahan keperihan yang tak beralasan dalam batinnya. Seharusnya dia tidak harus sepedih ini kan? Dia tidak mencintai Len sama sekali, tapi rasanya ditipu oleh kesungguhan cinta Len memang menyakitkan.

"sekarang kau bisa menerima jika saat ini hubungan kita sudah berakhir" Luka melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu disana. Sebuah airmata mengiringi langkah kakinya. Luka tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapan orang menyaksikan airmatanya yang cukup banyak bercucuran. Suara teriakan Lily pun tak lagi terdengar olehnya.

Mungkin tak salah jika Luka berharap setelah ini Len tidak lagi mengganggu hidupnya. Pria itu memang tidak akan bisa berubah sebanyak apapun dia mencoba. Disisi hati terdalamnya, Len hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya, menangis pun tak lagi bisa menutupi kesedihannya, dia sudah kehilangan semua hal yang sudah mulai diraihnya.

Yang ketahuan saja sudah separah itu, apa Len masih sanggup merangkai kata untuk meringankan tuduhannya dari Luka?

Luka tau dia bukanlah wanita bermoral seperti yang orang – orang pikir, dia juga pernah memiliki kisah hidup yang sama seperti Len, berhubungan seks sesukanya. Tapi Luka tidak pernah melakukan hal seintim itu pada siapapun yang bisa disejajarkan dengan pelacur atau Gigolo dan sejenisnya. Luka memang gadis nakal dulunya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengoleksi kehangatan dari bermacam pria dalam bagian tubuh terintimnya. Dan juga, jika Luka sudah memilih serius dalam suatu hubungan dengan orang lain, dia tidak akan pernah mau meracuni prinsipnya sendiri. Luka tidak akan pernah terima jika dia harus berbagi Len dengan gadis – gadis penghibur.

**Tbc~**

* * *

Hi~~ saya Zoe,

terimakasih untuk kalian semua..,

maaf jika ceritanya ketahuan garing gak bermutu dan aneh, review saya untuk mengetahui dimana letak kesalahan saya.

seperti biasa *baru dua kali sich* chapter ini gabungan dari dua chapter.

karena ceritanya dibagian ini sudah lama selesai, saya tidak keberatan mengupdatenya lebih banyak.

maaf kalau saya terlalu banyak mengintimidasi salah satu atau dua character favorit kalian.

soalnya kalau gak ada yg diintimidasi, ceritanya tak akan seru *nista*

segini dulu... sankyu ya...

chapter depan kalau gk salah, ceritanya agak lawak. kolaborasi Miku dan Yuuma juga Luka.

*kalau gak salah sich, saya lupa itu ada dichapter berapa*


	6. Chapter 6

**Tears of My Pain**

_Melukis angan diatas awan, tak akan membuat kesepian sirna menghilang. Menyerah pada kesempatan untuk mencintai seseorang, Tidak akan membuatmu merasa senang saat melihat yang dicintai bahagia. Airmata akan tertumpah._

**~Mendekat~**

Miku masih betah memandangi sosok Luka yang masih tertidur lelap diranjang kamarnya. Dia ingat bagaimana raut wajah Luka, saat malam tadi kakaknya itu tiba dirumah, apalagi jika pulang selarut itu membuat Miku mau tidak mau khawatir hingga dia sendiri tak bisa tidur demi Luka.

Berusaha bersikap menjadi adik yang terbaik, Miku mencoba memasakkan sarapan buat Luka jika wanita itu bangun nantinya. Walau dia yakin rasanya tidak sebanding dengan rasa masakan Luka, tapi dia harap Luka bisa menyukainya.

Yang dia nanti tidak kunjung bangun dari mimpinya, Miku memadang penanda waktu yang berdiri anggun dimeja sebelah ranjang Luka, sudah pukul sembilan pagi dan Luka masih belum bangun juga. Miku memandangi wajah itu lagi, begitu cantik namun tersirat beberapa kesedihan yang terlihat begitu jelas disana. Ingin merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang mengganggu menutupi sebagian wajah Luka, Miku tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit kakaknya itu.

"panas sekali" pekik Miku tertahan, yang mendapati suhu tubuh Luka ternyata begitu panas. Mencoba bersikap tenang, Miku membangunkan Luka perlahan, dia tidak ingin demam Luka semakin tinggi dan pada akhirnya menjadi semakin berbahaya.

Dengan beberapa guncangan yang mengganggu tidurnya, akhirnya Luka terjaga juga. Dia menatap Miku dihadapannya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa lagi dia artikan, otaknya terlalu berat mencerna hal apapun yang tengah dipandangnya. Nafasnya terasa berat, seluruh ototnya terasa kaku.

"kau sedang demam. Lebih baik kita ke dokter ya, kalau tidak, mungkin bisa semakin parah" Miku cemas. Luka menggerakkan tangannya lemah, mendekatkan punggung tangannya kekeningnya sendiri dan membenarkan tebakan Miku dalam hatinya.

"aku baik – baik saja Miku" ucapnya lemah, suaranya bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan bahwa kau baik – baik saja Luka. Aku tidak ingin kau juga menghilang dari hidupku. Kau tau? Kau itu sangat berharga bagiku. Ikuti perintahku sekali saja untuk memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter" ucapnya dengan tetesan air mata tak tertahan, yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Luka tertegun sejenak, melihat sikap Miku yang sampai begitu mencemaskannya, Luka malah memaksa senyumnya mengembang, diangkatnya tangannya untuk meraih puncak kepala Miku. Mengusapnya penuh kelembutan, dan ada kehangatan yang mengalir dari belaiannya, Miku merasakannya dengan tulus.

"baiklah. Aku menyerah" ucapnya mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Miku pun bergerak cepat membantu sang kakak, dan menumpukkan bantal di punggung Luka agar kakaknya itu bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. Terimakasih Tuhan, karena sepertinya Luka sudah mulai mempedulikan perhatian tulusnya.

"bisa kau ambilkan pena dan kertas untukku" ucap Luka sambil berusaha menutupi rasa sakit yang menderah kepalanya. Tidak baik untuk membuat sang adik kembali cemas. Miku bergerak cepat, menyerahkan Luka benda apa yang dia butuhkan tadi.

"aku akan menuliskan resep untukmu. Kau bisa mengambilkannya untukku kan? Salah satu obat yang ada didaftar hanya bisa kau temukan dirumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Itu tidak diperjual belikan secara umum, namun sangat ampuh menyembuhkan rasa sakit di sekitar sel syaraf intim dengan cepat." Ucap Luka penuh penuturan, wajahnya yang serius menarik perhatian sang adik yang serius juga. Baiklah, Miku memang tidak begitu mengerti dengan ilmu kedokteran atau semacamnya, tapi mendengar kata sel syaraf dari mulut Luka, rasanya dia begitu penasaran. Memikirkan itu adalah bagian paling menyakitkan dalam tubuh manusia. Mungkin. Dia terlalu awam untuk itu.

"sel syaraf? Kau baik – baik saja kan Luka? Tidak ada yang salah padamu kan? Jangan menakutiku begitu, kau harus ikut aku ke dokter, sekarang" Miku memelas khawatir sambil memerintah, dan disela – sela kepanikan Miku, dia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi. Terbayang sudah gambaran ibunya yang harus terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Luka tertawa, suara tawanya terasa tertahan namun begitu manis, sekilas Miku menaruh rasa kagum padanya, ini jarang terjadi.

"hanya bercanda. Kau khawatiran sekali, makanya aku mengerjaimu" Luka terseyum. Merespon itu, Miku sudah siap memasang raut wajah cemberutnya.

"aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang kusayangi lagi dalam hidupku. Aku begitu sayang padamu. Makanya aku khawatir, cukup beralasan kan? Dan kau tega sekali mengerjaiku" Miku mendekap Luka erat, kehangatan tubuh Luka akibat demam benar – benar membuatnya khawatir.

"iya, aku tahu. Terimakasih" Luka hanya tersenyum mengusap puncak kepala Miku didekapannya. Dia begitu sayang gadis kecilnya itu. Apa begini rasanya memiliki seorang ibu? Luka menimbang.

-][-

Siang itu Miku mendapati Len tengah berdiri digerbang masuk rumah sakit. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu tertarik untuk menegur pria itu disana, hingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris keberadaan Len, namun berbeda dengan Len, satu sebutan nama Miku yang keluar dari mulutnya kini menghentikan langkah Miku ditempatnya.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Luka mana?" ucap pria itu khawatir.

"dia sedang sakit, aku hanya ingin menebus resep yang butuhkannya" ucap Miku jujur.

"sedang sakit? Sejak kapan? Dia tidak terlihat sakit kemarin" ucap Len khawatir.

"malam tadi, Kagamine-san. Dan sepertinya aku harus segera mengantar obat – obat ini untuknya" Miku pun berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

Mendengar Luka sakit, perasaan Len semakin tidak menentu dan serba salah. Tapi dia tidak lagi punya nyali untuk menemui Luka, apalagi saat dia membaca pesan Luka semalam setelah tiba dirumah, betapa hancur hatinya. Dia benar – benar begitu malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin Len harus benar – benar merelakan dirinya mengalami penderitaan karena telah kehilangan orang yang begitu amat dicintainya, Megurine Luka.

-][-

Yuuma mengerang kesakitan, beberapa luka di tangannya membuatnya tak habis – habisnya mengeluh. Sang ayah bahkan sampai tak berani meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Belum lagi ibunya benar – benar tak ada waktu untuk mengurusinya.

"sudah ayah bilang, harusnya kita kerumahsakit. Kepalamu keras sekali" ucap ayahnya memandangi Yuuma dengan beberapa goresan ditangannya. Memang luka – luka itu tidaklah terlalu parah, hanya goresan – goresan kecil yang dia dapatkan karena kecelakaan kecil malam tadi. Setelah berpisah dari Luka malam itu, Yuuma tidak kosentrasi pada kemudinya, hingga tanpa sengaja dia menabrak trotoar yang tidak berdosa ditempatnya. Mobilnya memang berguling hebat, sampai remuk malah. Tidak ada korban lain akibat insiden itu, hanya Yuuma seorang. Tapi untungnya Yuuma malah hanya mengalami luka kecil disepanjang tangannya akbibat pecahan kaca mobilnya, entah dewi apa yang melindunginya saat itu. Yuuma sendiri bingung kenapa mobil semewah itu memiliki kaca yang begitu mudah pecah, sepertinya Yuuma harus melirik mobil yang baru saja di iklankan Kaito nanti, batinnya berpikir aneh.

"bukan kaca mobilnya yang mudah pecah. Kau menabrak trotoar dan mobilmu terlempar keras menabrak sisi jalan lalu berguling – guling. Untungnya kau tidak mati, dasar pembuat masalah" ucap ayahnya keras seakan kembali mempermasalahkan penyebab aneh yang sejak malam tadi disalahkan Yuuma saat dia pulang dengan luka ditangannya.

"sudahlah ayah, pergi saja. Aku tidak apa – apa" Yuuma menatap ayahnya tenang.

"kenapa tidak kepalamu saja yang terbentur biar kau amnesia sekalian, dan aku bisa merasukimu dengan sifat yang aku harapkan" kesal ayahnya disana. Mendengar itu Yuuma malah tertawa seakan melupakan luka nya sementara.

"Tuhan pasti masih sayang padaku. Makanya kepalaku tidak Beliau apa – apakan" Yuuma tersenyum. Mana dia rela melupakan Luka jika dia harus kehilangan ingatan, tapi setelah beberapa saat bayangan Luka merasuki pikirannya, dia terdiam sejenak, dan pilihan untuk hilang ingatan sepertinya ada baiknya juga, batinnya.

"jika kau tidak mau kerumahsakit, ayah akan menyuruh dokter memeriksamu kesini" ucap ayahnya menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya.

"ayah mau menelpon siapa?" Yuuma menyela.

"Megurine-sensei" ucap ayahnya cepat.

-][-

"ya hallo.." Miku menjawab panggilan di ponsel Luka. Dia tidak mau tidur Luka terganggu karena panggilan itu.

"Megurine-sensei?" ucap suara pria dari balik sana.

"maaf tuan, tapi untuk saat ini Megurine-sensei tidak bisa diganggu. Dia sedang berbaring lemah karena tidak enak badan" ucap Miku menjelaskan.

"oh, begitukah. Maaf mengganggunya. Jika dia bertanya, sebut saja ini dari Yuto, salah satu pasiennya, terimakasih" ucap ayah Yuuma mengakhiri.

-][-

"bagaimana ayah?" Yuuma terlihat begitu antusias. Karena Megurine Luka.

"dia sedang sakit. Jadi tidak bisa datang" ucap ayahnya menjelaskan.

Seketika saja raut wajah Yuuma berubah masam. Dia memang ingin mencoba melupakan wanita itu, tapi rasanya dia tidak begitu tega mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya walau Luka sendiri yang meminta.

"ayah.." Yuuma menghentikan ayahnya yang sudah bersiap menghilang dari ruang kamarnya.

"bisa aku minta nomor telpon Megurine-sensei darimu?" dan disana Yuuma merasa jika dia harus terus memperjuangkan perasaan tak berujungnya pada wanita pujaan hatinya.

-][-

Luka terjaga, istirahatnya sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak begitu bisa tidur nyenyak apalagi saat sedang sakit, terlalu sensitif dengan suara kecil sekalipun.

"siapa?" Luka menatap Miku yang baru saja berhenti berbicara melalui ponselnya.

"ah, salah satu pasienmu. Tapi aku bilang kau sedang sakit jadi dia tidak mengatakan apa – apa lagi. Dari Yuto-san. Ayahnya Yuuma ya?" tanya Miku menelisik.

Mendengar nama itu Luka mengalihkan pandangnya kearah langit – langit kamarnya, memberi anggukan sekali untuk membalas pertanyaan Miku, Luka akhirnya melafalkan nama itu dalam pikirannya. _bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak begitu yakin aku mengingat namanya, _Luka membatin. Mungkin dia memang tidak begitu ingat nama Yuuma.

"aku dengar ibunya seorang aktris lawas. Tak aneh memang jika Yuuma memiliki wajah yang tampan, ibunya cantik begitu" Miku seakan bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk hari ini saja, dia begitu nyaman berada dikamar Luka, menemani pasien dadakannya disana.

"benarkah? Aku tidak tahu" ucap Luka.

"jadi kau tidak menyadari ketampanannya? Sayang sekali. Padahal rasanya dia itu menyukaimu loh" Miku memandang Luka, dan yang dipandang tak berekspresi.

"aku bukan menanyakan kalimat terakhirmu. Yang kutanyakan tentang ibunya" Luka merespon cepat. Miku hanya tertawa geli, tak dia sangka berbicara dengan Luka terasa begitu menyenangkan, dia tidak pernah berbincang selama ini dengan kakaknya itu. Tidak pernah.

Perutnya tergelitik, sikap Luka benar – benar manis, jarang – jarang dia bisa menggali isi hati Luka, dia lumayan menyukai Yuuma dari pada Len, karena dia cukup kenal Len lebih lama dari Luka, mungkin. Dan tidak ada salahnya mendukung kegigihan Yuuma untuk mendekati kakaknya. Miku ingat kisah tentangnya bersama Len, menjijikkan. Hanya itu yang bisa dia simpulkan. Pemuda yang lebih mudah darinya satu tahun itu memang punya sikap yang baik dan manis. Tapi tidak hanya padanya saja, pada semua gadis malah. Dan Miku tidak suka, gadis itu tipe pencemburu, dan pertengkaran diantara mereka tidak terlalu menjadi beban pikiran untuk Len, mungkin karena tidak hanya Miku saja yang dia punya, dia punya koleksi puluhan wanita yang bisa menampung nafsunya. Untuk itu, Miku merasa sedikit beruntung setelah dia berpisah dari pria sejenis itu. Karena dia yakin, tidak akan ada masa depan yang baik jika mereka terus bersama. Berbeda dengan Yuuma, insting wanita Miku berbicara. Yuuma mungkin jauh lebih baik dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau dan Yuuma bisa saling mengenal?" Miku mendekatkan wajahnya yang memadang wajah Luka dengan lekat. Baru ini dia kepikiran menanyakan hal ini pada Luka, benar – benar hal yang jauh lebih menarik dari pada menanyakan tenang asal usul hubungannya dengan Kagamine Len, mantan pacarnya dulu.

"aku juga tidak tahu" ucap Luka mendustai dirinya. Mana bisa dia bilang jika perkenalan mereka yang pertama saat Yuuma mencumbuinya. Walaupun pertemuan mereka yang pertama lebih dulu, saat Luka sedang memeriksa ayahnya.

"mungkin saat aku memeriksa ayahnya dulu" ucap Luka mengambil kesan kedua. Miku mengangguk mencoba mengerti.

"tapi dibanding dengan Len, Yuuma itu jauh lebih tampan kan?" Miku coba menebak pikiran Luka. Dan yang ditanya malah memalingkan muka, mencoba menelisik bagian lain dari perasaannya sendiri, dan tanpa sadar kalimatnya terucap pelan "sama saja" dan Miku hanya mengembangkan senyuman untuk kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Luka.

"tadi aku bertemu dengan Len dirumah sakit" Miku menarik tubuhnya mendekati Luka, mendekap tubuh bagian belakang Luka, dan Luka hanya diam mendengarkan.

"kalian bertengkar?" bisiknya pelan.

"ya"

Miku sudah mengira, dan tebakannya sempurna.

"tapi aku pikir, dia memang mencintaimu dengan cara yang berbeda dariku dulu" Miku mengusahakan nada bicaranya setenang biasa. Takut jika Luka terlalu sensitif dengan pembahasannya. Dia masih harus belajar menelisik keadaan hati kakaknya itu.

"awalnya..." Luka terdiam sejenak, dan Miku menanti akhir kalimatnya.

"-tapi setelahnya sama saja, mungkin" Luka mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"kau memergokinya sedang bersama wanita lain? Pasti" Miku tersenyum kecut sesaat.

"aku sedang tak ingin membicarakannya" Luka mendorong tangan Miku yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Menolak untuk bercerita, dan Miku dapat pelajaran baru tentangnya. Miku bergeser lebih banyak menjauhi tubuh Luka, masih membiarkan wanita itu membelakanginya. Tapi Miku tak ingin sepenuhnya meninggalkan Luka.

"hubungan kalian sudah berakhir?" Miku masih ingin mencoba.

Namun dia merasa jika pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh Luka, pelajaran baru lagi untuknya. Luka memang tidak suka dipancing untuk menceritakan perasaannya. Miku menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang, keadaan hati Luka sedang buruk, tidak baik berada disana. Berniat untuk meninggalkan wanita itu, Miku mengangkat tubuhnya bangkit. Namun sebelum dia bangkit dari tepi ranjang, dia merasakan jika tubuh Luka bergerak, menatap kearahnya, dan tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"aku ingin kau tetap berada disampingku tanpa harus berbicara tentangnya" dia menahan tangan Miku, dan sang gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

"jadi, apa kita akan membahas tentang Yuuma?" rasa takut di batin Miku hilang sirna seketika.

Luka menimbang pertanyaan Miku. Tentang Yuuma, tidak ada yang dia ketahui tentang pria itu, kenapa dia harus membicarakan pemuda itu.

"aku tak begitu mengenalnya" Luka tertarik.

"lupakan Len, dan cobalah menerima Yuuma" Miku antusias, dan matanya terbuka lebih lebar.

Luka terdiam.

"atau kau masih menyukai Kaito," Miku merendahkan kadar antusiasnya.

"aku sudah tak punya perasaan padanya" Luka menjawab cepat.

"berarti dulu sempat punya?" Miku semakin tertarik, kembali direbahkannya tubuhnya disamping Luka, menatap kakaknya itu dekat. Senang rasanya punya kakak yang bisa membuat pengalaman tentang cintamu bertambah.

"y-ya" Luka sedikit ragu menjawabnya.

"dan suamimu?" Miku semakin tertarik.

Waktu seakan terhenti sesaat, Luka membiarkan bibirnya membisu, dan Miku sabar menanti. Tentu saja Luka mencintai Toukai, tapi sejenak pembicaraannya dengan Lily kemarin kini tengah menggugah kenangannya. Bodoh jika sekarang Luka baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia tidaklah begitu mengharapkan suaminya sendiri sejak dulu. Mungkin sejak dulu Kaito lah yang dicintainya. Tapi sekarang terlambat untuk menyesal.

"jika aku tidak mencintainya, aku tidak akan menikah dengannya" Luka melemahkan suaranya.

"kau butuh cinta yang baru Luka" Miku memandang wajah itu serius.

"maksudmu?" Luka balas memandang wajah Miku serius.

"dan aku yakin kau butuh Yuuma" Miku mulai siap memulai pidatonya.

"tapi sebelum aku memulai menjelaskan penelitianku tentang pengalaman cintamu. Bisa aku tahu dari antara semua pria yang kita bahas tadi, siapa yang pertama kali bercinta denganmu".

Ekspresi wajah Luka berubah kaget, tak mungkin bisa dia bicara jujur pada Miku. Tapi dia tertarik untuk menimbang keputusannya. Namun apa tidak terlalu memalukan menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain? Tidak juga, Miku juga mungkin telah mengalaminya. Jadi mungkin tidak apa.

"a-apa harus aku jawab?" Miku menahan kekagumannya sejenak, wajah Luka memerah? Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ekspresi manis Luka.

"iya, mungkin aku butuh itu untuk membuatmu terus melangkah maju, cinta masa lalu itu harus kau lupakan" Miku bersabar.

"ya-yang pertama kali, K-kaito.." nafas Miku terasa tertahan. Ini menarik, sialan. Miku menyukai kisah cinta Luka.

"kapan? Sebelum menikahi kakaknya, kau berhubungan seks dengan adiknya? Di pengalaman pertamamu?"

"lupakan saja masalah ini, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Ini sudah lama berlalu. Enam tahun sebelum aku menikah dengan kakaknya" Luka merasa malu membahas masalah pribadinya.

"apa dia pacar pertamamu?"

"aku dan Kaito tidak pernah punya hubungan. Kami tidak pernah berpacaran" kenang Luka sejenak. dan Miku terdengar sedang menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Hebat juga Kaito, bertahan mencintai Luka selama itu walau tidak pernah ada kejelasan yang pasti yang dia dapat dari Luka, apalagi saat Luka akhirnya memilih untuk mencintai kakaknya, terlalu pedih untuk dirasakan.

Miku menarik dirinya untuk ikut membayangkan posisi Luka, terlalu rumit jika dia harus mengalaminya secara nyata. Kebersamaan mereka tak akan mungkin bisa melepaskan ikatan aneh yang sudah lama mengikat mereka secara tersembunyi. Pantas saja Kaito tidak pernah bisa tertarik pada wanita lain, karena selalu ada Luka membayangi hidupnya. Pantas saja Luka tak pernah bisa menerima cinta pria lain, karena masih ada bayangan Kaito di setiap nafasnya. Berusaha keras sekalipun jika mereka tak bisa menjelaskan seperti apa hubungan aneh mereka, kedua orang itu tidak akan bisa melangkah kemana – mana. Akan tetap tersedot didalam satu putaran.

"Len tidak bisa mengusir cinta lamamu dari Kaito" Miku bicara seraya berbisik, begitu pelan.

"dan jika kau memang masih mencintai Kaito, kenapa kalian harus memiliki jarak rumit selama ini. Kaito mencintaimu, aku tahu itu. Terlalu jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Dari caranya memandang dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia memiliki cinta yang terlalu tulus untukmu" Miku menerawang ketidakpastian didepannya.

"aku sudah meyakini diriku untuk tak lagi terikat padanya. Aku sedang berusaha melepaskannya"

Miku mengkaji kalimat terakhir Luka, tidak semudah itu Luka. kau butuh hal baru untuk menggantikannya.

"ada yang terbuang, dan ada yang harus diraih untuk menggantikan. Melepaskan Kaito saja tidak cukup. Cari penggantinya, yang bisa membuatmu melupakan segalanya tentang Kaito. Bukan pelarian seperti kebersamaanmu dengan Len. Kau terlalu gampang dibaca Luka, mengorbankan Len untuk menjadi objek pelarian itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin perih, Len bukan orang yang cocok untukmu, dia dan dirimu seperti terlihat sama – sama sedang memainkan permainan"

Luka sedikit menyungging sebuah senyuman diwajahnya. Malu rasanya jika Miku bisa menelisiknya sebegitu dalam. Dan dia mengakui ucapan Miku begitu akurat, padahal tampangnya tidak terlihat begitu peduli pada orang lain.

"untuk sekarang, belum ada pria yang tertarik lagi padaku" senyuman sinis terpasang diwajahnya.

"jangan lupakan Yuuma. Dia bagian terpenting dari pembicaraan kita ini" Miku menatap kembali wajah Luka.

"aku tidak meyukainya"

"kenapa? Dia tampan, baik juga. Aku bisa merasakannya" Miku tak percaya.

"ada kenangan yang tidak bisa kulupakan darinya" Luka mendesah.

"kau masih tidak mau terbuka padaku?" tatapan Miku terlihat mengancam, dan Luka tertawa.

Menyerah, Luka tak bisa lagi menutupi apapun yang dia ingin tutupi dari Miku, untuk saat ini Luka mengakui jika Miku adalah pendengar dan komentator terbaik. Mungkin dia butuh itu.

"dia pernah menyentuhku saat aku tak sadarkan diri"

Miku mengangkat tubuhnya kaget, dia tertarik mengetahui lebih banyak lagi, ceritakan semuanya Luka, Miku tertarik.

"kau menutupi ini dariku?" rasa antusias Miku menuntut lebih.

"dia punya hubungan tak baik dengan Len, dan menjebakku. Merangsangku dengan minuman dan membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Lalu... ya kau pasti tahu setelahnya, persis seperti drama TV"

"kalian berhubungan intim? Kau dan Yuuma? Astaga, mungkin karena itu dia tertarik padamu" Miku mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya yakin.

"dari pengakuannya, dia hanya mencumbuku. Tidak lebih. Dan dia juga mengakui semua perbuatannya, jika semuanya hanya dia lakukan untuk membalaskan dendam pada Len"

"lalu?" Miku tak sabaran, dia kurang puas.

"lalu apa?" Luka balik bertanya, dan dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Miku.

"kau percaya pengakuannya?"

"sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak mempercayainya. Dan sepertinya dia memang tidak memaksaku berhubungan...seksual" Luka agak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"itu point pentingnya Luka!" Miku bersemangat.

"mungkin dia sudah terpikat padamu. Aku rasa dia itu tipe pria yang suka berterus terang. Ayolah, mana ada pria yang tahan melihat wanita terangsang didepan matanya. Bayangkan, kau tak sadarkan diri, sedang terangsang hebat, dan kalian bercumbu. Ada alasan lain untuknya agar tidak memaksamu untuk bercinta? Mungkin jika dia itu guy, aku bisa percaya alasan dia tak berniat menjamahmu lagi" Miku mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"jika dia guy, tidak mungkin dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku" bisik Luka pelan.

Mata Miku melotot sempurna, ucapan Luka terdengar jelas mengisi pendengarannya.

"dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?!" ucapnya hampir berteriak.

"suaramu membuat kepalaku sakit Miku" elak Luka menanggapi ekspresi Miku.

"gila, aku tidak percaya ini. Lalu apa lagi? Dia itu jelas menyukaimu. Bukan hanya sekedar menyukaimu. Dia jatuh cinta padamu Luka. aku yakin ini alasannya kenapa dia tidak jadi mencumbumu" Miku terpekik kegirangan.

Luka memutar tubuhnya, kembali tidur membelakangi Miku, dia lelah. Cukup lelah karena menceritakan semuanya pada adiknya itu, hingga mungkin efek obat pada kepalanya telah hilang.

"aku lelah. Ingin tidur" ucap Luka pelan, dan ekspresi senang Miku terabaikan.

"aku menyukai Yuuma, Luka. Dia orang yang tepat untuk menyeretmu melangkah dari masa lalu. Tapi semua itu tergantung padamu. kau pasti tau apa yang terbaik untukmu" ucap Miku menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Luka.

"tapi, mungkin dia sudah menyerah" bisiknya pelan.

"eh?!" Miku tak percaya.

"aku sudah menyuruhnya berhenti mengekoriku" Luka memejamkan matanya.

Dan wajah terkejut Miku terganti dengan sebuah senyuman tak terlihat.

"tidak perlu menyesal. Aku yakin dia masih berjuang" kalimat itu tak lagi sempat Luka dengarkan, karena sang pemilik suara membawanya jauh sambil menutup pintu kamar Luka.

Miku masih berdiri dipintu yang baru saja ditutupnya. Senyumnya mengembang. Bahagia karena Luka menganggapnya ada, mendengar semua cerita yang ingin Luka pendam membuatnya semakin percaya diri jika Luka menyayanginya. Gelitik rasa suka cita membakar dadanya, menyala memotivasi jalan hidupnya. Akhirnya dia dan Luka mengalami fase hubungan layaknya kakak dan adik. Dia bersyukur Luka adalah kakaknya. Sangat bersyukur karena dia sangat menyayanginya.

-][-

Mendengar tentang keadaan Luka yang tiba – tiba terserang demam, Kaito akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjenguk sahabatnya itu. Anehnya, dulu Kaito akan merasa begitu bingung bagaimana saat dia akan berhadapan dengan Luka nanti. Tapi sekarang semuanya seakan telah berubah, Kaito tidak lagi memikirkan apapun yang pernah menyesaki keadaannya.

Kaito memencet tombol indikator di sisi pintu gerbang milik Miku, dan dengan cepat Miku mendapati Kaito yang sudah tersenyum lebar padanya, sambil menunjukkan beberapa bungkusan yang telah dibawahnya entah dari mana.

"kau bawah apa Kaito-san?" ucap Miku sambil menutup pintu kembali saat Kaito sudah sepenuhnya berada dirumahnya.

"tidak sopan jika aku tidak membawa apapun untuk menjenguk Luka kan?" ucap Kaito dengan senyumnya. Dan Miku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Miku membukakan kamar Luka, sudah dua hari si merah mudah itu terbaring disana. Kondisi badannya memang sudah jauh lebih membaik, tidak lagi demam maupun pusing. Tapi Miku lah yang bersikeras memaksa Luka untuk tetap berbaring disana, dia tidak mau Luka langsung bekerja, dan menyuruhnya untuk banyak – banyak beristirahat.

Mendapati Luka sedang tertidur, Kaito menghentikan langkahnya.

"dia sedang tidur," ucapnya sambil memandang Miku yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"ah, padahal tadi dia belum terpejam" bisik Miku agar tidak menimbulkan suara kebisingan dalam kamar itu. Kaito memandang Miku tersenyum, diseretnya gadis cantik itu keluar dari kamar Luka dan membawanya menuju dapur.

"tidak usah diganggu, biarkan saja dia tertidur lebih lama. Lebih baik kita menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya bangun nanti" senyum Kaito mengajak Miku membantunya berbenah untuk memasak sesuatu dari apa yang di bawanya tadi.

Dalam sela – sela kegiatan mereka, tak henti – hentinya kedua insan itu tertawa. Kadang Kaito bisa saja menyuarakan hal – hal lucu yang membuat Miku tak bisa menahan gelinya. Miku menyadari jika sebenarnya Kaito itu adalah orang yang benar – benar baik, pantas saja jika Luka tidak bisa membenci Kaito sedikitpun.

"apa kau kenal Yuto Yuuma yang datang saat rapat hari itu?" Miku memandang Kaito sejenak.

"oh, pemuda tampan itu ya? Kenapa?" Kaito membalas tatapan Kaito dengan ramah.

"menurutmu Luka bakal marah atau tidak jika aku ikut mengundangnya hari ini, untuk makan malam?" Miku mulai tak mampu menahan senyuman yang terbentuk diwajahnya, rasanya begitu ingin melihat kemarahan Luka saat wanita itu mengetahui Yuuma datang menjenguknya.

"ah, boleh saja. Terserahmu Miku-chan, asal semuanya berjalan baik. Aku oke – oke saja" Kaito mengusap puncak kepala Miku dengan lembut, tanpa dia sadar tepung – tepung masih mengotori tangannya. Miku menyadari jika kepalanya terkena tepung milik Kaito, dan secepat itu dia memnggembungkan pipinya, bertindak marah pada Kaito yang telah mengotori rambutnya.

Kaito tertawa, Miku benar – benar tak rela jika Kaito menertawai dirinya, dan merasa ingin membalas perbuatan Kaito, maka gadis itu berusaha mengejar Kaito yang sudah bersiap menghindar, dan mereka berlarian disekitar dapur. Menjadi kacau.

Yuuma menimbang – nimbang keinginannya untuk menelpon Luka, padahal dia sudah punya nomor itu sejak kemarin setelah diberikan ayahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat mondar – mandir di sekitar rumah mewahnya. Batinnya saling beradu, dia masih ingat jika Luka sudah jelas – jelas menyuruhnya untuk tak lagi mencampuri urusannya, namun disisi lain, Yuuma benar – benar sangat peduli dengan wanita itu, dia sudah tertawan oleh Luka entah sejak kapan.

Memberanikan diri, akhirnya Yuuma dengan perasaan beratnya mulai menekan nomor telpon Luka di ponselnya. Menunggu beberapa lama sampai ponsel itu direspon, membuat Yuuma menjadi begitu tegang, ditelannya ludahnya beberapa kali jika saja suara Luka langsung memenuhi pendengarannya. Dan saat nada itu menggema, Yuuma dengan cepat menjauhkan ponselnya.

"hallloooooooo..." suara di ponsel Yuuma terdengar begitu keras, tampak seseorang disana sudah mulai bosan menjawabnya.

"ha-l-llo?" ucap Yuuma perlahan dengan rasa takut yang masih menyelimutinya.

"siapa?" suara itu terdengar kesal. Tapi rasanya Yuuma tidak kenal suara itu, itu bukan suara Luka yang dicintainya.

"ini siapa?" Yuuma balik bertanya.

"Megurine-san sedang tidur, ini siapa?" akhirnya Yuuma mulai kenal siapa pemilik suara itu.

"ini Yuuma," ucap pemuda itu tidak terlalu yakin.

-][-

Yuuma sudah berdiri tegak di depan sebuah rumah yang dulu pernah disinggahinya sekali, saat mengantar Luka pulang. Saat dia menekan tombol disana beberapa kali, seorang gadis sudah menyambut kedatangannya.

"kau sudah datang tuan tampan?" Miku menatapi Yuuma dengan takjub disana, mungkin karena wajah Yuuma itu mendadak ganteng karena rasa cintanya mendadak berkembang.

"ya, sesuai permintaanmu" ucap Yuuma mengikuti langkah Miku menuju pintu masuk.

"benarkah? Bukankah kau juga maunya begitu?" Miku menatap Yuuma dengan pandangan meledek, dan yang dipandang jadi salah tingkah tak beraturan.

Melewati ruang tamu dan menuju dapur, Yuuma sudah melihat Kaito berada disana. Sekilas saja perasaan patah hatinya terbayang dipikiran. Itu adalah pria yang Luka cintai. Luka, wanita yang dicintainya.

"selamat datang Yuto-san, maaf membuatmu repot karena kami mengundangmu untuk makan malam" ucap Kaito ramah senada dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"ah, tidak apa. Aku juga kebetulan belum makan malam" Yuuma membalas dengan senyum paksaan. Kaito sudah tak terlihat terlalu peduli dengan kedatangan tamu mereka, tangannya masih sibuk meracik ice cream vanilla yang tadi dibelinya.

"baiklah makanan sudah siap" Miku siap dengan hidangan – hidangan di meja makan. Dipandanginya kedua lelaki itu bergantian, Kaito sibuk dengan kesukaannya, dan Yuuma terlihat menganggur tak ada kerjaan.

"Yuuma-san, bisa kau banguni Luka dikamarnya?" Miku memandang Yuuma yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan kelakuan Kaito yang begitu senang meracik Ice Cream miliknya.

"hah?!" Yuuma tak percaya mendengar ucapan Miku. Namun, seakan tak peduli dengan ekspresi tak percaya Yuuma, Miku melanjutkan kegiatan beres – beresnya.

"kamarnya dilantai dua sebelah kanan tangga, kau bisa lihat penandanya didepan pintu" ucap Miku tak peduli dengan tatapan Kaito dan Yuuma yang sudah memandangnya bersamaan. Rasanya Kaito jadi ingin melangkah mendahului Yuuma sebelum pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Luka, tapi dengan cepat Miku menahan Kaito.

"dan Kaito-san, kau belum siap dengan pekerjaanmu" Miku tersenyum licik disana.

Tangan Yuuma seakan bergetar, pikiran aneh mulai merasuki pikirannya. Luka ada dikamarnya, dia bingung apa dia harus mengetuknya lebih dulu atau langsung membukanya. Lalu, bagaimana jika nanti saat membuka pintu tiba – tiba, Yuuma mendapati Luka sedang bertukar pakaiaan? Atau bagaimana jika wanita itu sedang tertidur tanpa sehelai benangpun? Rasanya Yuuma tak bisa membayangkannya lebih.

Fokus kembali pada pemikiran normalnya, akhirnya Yuuma mengetuk pintu kamar Luka sesaat, namun setelah beberapa ketukan selesai dia hasilkan, tidak ada tanda jika pemilik kamar akan membuka pintunya.

_"__ah kebetulan sekali Yuuma-san?" ucap Miku dengan ekspresi terdengar bahagia dari ponselnya._

_"__bisakah kau ikut makan malam dengan kami? Mungkin nanti kau bisa menemui Luka" bujuk Miku disana. Mendengar nama Luka, Yuuma jadi kehilangan kesadarannya sesaat dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menyanggupi permintaan Miku._

Dan sekarang dia sudah menyadari jika dia sudah berada didalam kamar Luka saat itu. Tidak lagi terlalu panik, Yuuma bisa melihat Luka sedang tertidur disana, rasanya begitu nyaman dan damai. Yuuma mendekat menatap wajah cantik itu, rambutnya terlihat acak terurai anggun disana. Yuuma tak henti mengembangkan senyuman diwajahnya.

Duduk perlahan ditepi ranjang Luka, Yuuma tak tega membangunkan malaikat itu dari tidurnya. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah memandangi wajah itu tanpa bosan.

"Luka.., kau mau tidak jadi istriku?" ucapnya pelan, menatap Luka begitu dekat, dan dengan satu kondisi tak terduga saja, Yuuma menjadi begitu panik.

"hmm.." Luka mengeluarkan suara dalam tidurnya. Bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma, tapi mungkin dia akan segera... terjaga.

Dan untuk sesaat saja, mata merekapun sudah saling menatap.

Luka langsung bangkit dengan cepat, menyebutkan refleks nama seseorang yang sedang menatapnya, dan mungkin menggangu tidurnya.

"Yuuma?" ucap Luka menatap Yuuma bingung.

Luka merasa tidak begitu jelas dalam hal ini, apa ini mimpi atau tidak. Kalau ini memang mimpi, kenapa pula dia harus memimpikan Yuuma? Namun jika pun ini kenyataan, seingat Luka dia tidak begitu akrab dengan makhluk itu sampai harus membiarkan pemuda itu memasuki kamarnya dengan seenak maunya saja.

Namun rona wajah yang ditatap Luka kini berubah menjijikan, itu yang bisa Luka simpulkan, tadinya mimik wajah Yuuma seakan ketakutan karena Luka akan menelannya bulat – bulat, kini Luka bisa pastikan jika matanya tidak cukup rabun untuk melihat kilauan kebahagiaan yang muncul di matanya, karena saat itu mata Yuuma sedang berkaca – kaca.

Yang menjadi korban disana-_Luka_ malah semakin bingung.

"ka-kau... kauuu..." Yuuma berteriak histeris, Luka semakin bingung memandangi sosok itu.

"ada apa?" ucap wanita itu penasaran, bingung dan ingin tahu.

"Lukaaaa... kau menyebut nama kuuu?!" Yuuma tak mampu menahan rasa kebahagiaannya. Luapan kebahagiaan itu begitu tampak nyata. Dia terharu bahagia, tapi Luka yang memandang menyimpulkan dia terlalu menjijikan.

"Luka... Luka.. Lukaaa... akhirnya kau menyebut namaku! Kau tadi memimpikan aku kan? Iya kan?!. Senangnyaaaa" Yuuma meracau tidak jelas, dan kini urat kekesalan Luka seakan tak bisa lagi dia benamkan.

"sial. Aku pikir apa. Keluar dari kamarku!" bentak Luka sambil mendorong tubuh Yuuma yang masih duduk menatapinya ditepi ranjang.

"Ya Tuhan... senangnya! Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai wanita ini memimpikanku. Terimakasih Tuhan!" ucap Yuuma melompat kegirangan. Dia tidak peduli jika Luka benar – benar telah menelanjanginya dengan rasa kesal melalui tatapannya.

"Mikuuu!" teriak Luka, sampai menghentikan kegiatan Kaito dan Miku yang saat ini tiba – tiba berhenti bernafas seketika.

"ada apa?" Kaito menatap Miku panik, dan secepat mungkin mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju asal suara. Mereka cukup panik mendengar Luka berteriak tidak bisa seperti itu.

"iya, benar.. Miku harus tahu. Orang lain juga harus tahu kalau kau baru saja memimpikanku" Yuuma tak henti – hentinya kagum pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan Luka mati – matian melempari Yuuma dengan bantal dan apa saja yang bisa diraihnya.

"ada apa ini?" Miku sudah mendapati keadaan kamar Luka yang begitu berantakan. Yuuma langsung mendekati Miku dengan raut wajah kebahagiaan. Menatap mata itu lekat, dan begitu terharu dengan mimik yang dibuat berlebihan.

"usir dia sekarang! Kenapa dia bisa ada dikamarku?" kesal Luka merutuki makluk itu disana.

"kau tau Miku?, Luka-chan baru saja memimpikan aku! Dia menyebut namaku! N.A.M.A.K.U!" ulang Yuuma dengan nada yang dibuat sengaja centil terkesan moe walau sebenarnya menjijikkan.

"berhenti melebih – lebihkannya sialan! Aku tidak pernah memimpikanmu!" kecam Luka ditempatnya. Miku hanya bisa menahan geli melihat ekspresi bertolak belakang kedua orang itu, dan Kaito sampai sekarang terasa tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"ya ampun Yuuma-san. Kau terlihat senang sekali jika Luka-nee menyebut namamu. Seperti perasaan senang seorang suami yang sedang mendapati istrinya mengaku sedang mengandung setelah sekian lama" ucap Miku masih tersenyum disana. Bukannya malah menenangkan keadaan dan membantu Luka lepas dari kekesalan, Miku malah menambah kegilaan Yuuma.

Lagi – lagi dengan mimik berlebihannya, dia merasa terpanah seketika setelah mendengar Miku menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu. _Suami? Jadi Yuuma suaminya dan Luka istrinya?_ Pikiran itu membayangi benaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yuuma melangkah mendekat kearah Luka, meratapi wanita itu dengan tatapannya tajamnya hingga membuat Luka seakan lupa pada amarahnya. Suasana seakan berubah menjadi hening, seperti sebuah adegan di drama yang memaksa semua orang menahan ketegangan yang sedang berlangsung.

"apa benar yang Miku bilang?" ucapan itu mengheningkan semua orang secara bersamaan.

"apa kau sedang mengandung anakku?" Yuuma memasang ekspresi unlimitednya.

Sejenak saja, tawa Miku menyerang pendengaran semua orang yang ada disana. Dia berusaha menutupi mulutnya, namun tak cukup berhasil menahan tawanya. Miku tak sanggup untuk tidak tertawa karena ulah Yuuma yang mengisengi Luka.

"brengsek! Berhenti menggangguku" Luka sudah habis kesabaran. Dia mendorong tubuh Yuuma secepatnya, dan bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"aku akan jadi ayah! Aku jadi ayah!" ucap Yuuma bersorak – sorak.

"hentikan.. hentikan.." suara Luka tak cukup mampu menenangkan suasana kamarnya yang sudah terasa aneh. Dan mau tidak mau Kaito merasa geli juga melihat Miku yang sedari tadi tak mampu menahan tawanya.

"kapan kita melakukannya sayang?" Yuuma menggenggam kedua lengan Luka secara bersamaan, mata mereka kembali saling tatap menatap.

"lepaskan aku sinting" ucap Luka melawan.

"ah, seingatku. Malam itu benar – benar tak terjadi apapun. Kau tahu, kita tak melakukannya sampai ketahap berhubungan seks-" dan sebelum Yuuma keceplosan, Luka sudah membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dengan cepat.

Tawa Miku dan Kaito reda seketika, ucapan Yuuma tadi membuat mereka terdiam secara bertahap.

"kau bilang apa tadi?" Kaito penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat Yuuma, namun Yuuma langsung menggeleng tidak membenarkan, sambil mulutnya masih dibekap Luka.

"dia sudah gila Kaito-kun, tidak usah kau dengarkan" Luka masih tetap berusaha menutup mulut Yuuma dalam dekapannya. Melihat kecanggungan yang mulai tercipta, akhirnya Miku membuka suara.

"kau ini sangat lucu Yuuma-san, sepertinya sangat suka menjahili Luka-nee" Miku bergerak membereskan bantal dan selimut yang berserakan disana.

"kalau begitu kami tunggu kalian berdua untuk makan malam" lanjut Miku menarik tangan Kaito dari ruangan itu, Luka memaksa tersenyum, dan sesudah dia menutup pintu kamarnya, dia menatap cepat kearah Yuuma. Dan tanpa Yuuma sadari, sebuah tamparan keras menjadi hadiah paling manis dari Luka untuknya kini.

"berhenti bermain – main. Aku tidak suka melihat tingkahmu!" teriaknya kesal.

Tamparan itu membuat Yuuma cukup terdiam sesaat, dia menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan Luka yang sedari tadi masih memandanginya.

"kau takut orang yang kau cintai itu tahu jika ada seseorang lain yang kau tiduri?" Yuuma memberanikan dirinya untuk bersuara. Luka hanya menghela nafas ditempatnya. Ini benar – benar gila, belum pernah ada didunia ini yang begitu berani mengerjainya habis – habisan seperti ini. Walaupun dia tahu, sebenarnya Yuuma hanya berniat bermain – main dengan tingkahnya. Sama seperti kejadian pagi hari di perkenalan pertama mereka. Luka jadi menyesal memarahi Yuuma, menatap pria itu yang kini telah menundukkan wajahnya menyesal.

"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kaito" ucap Luka menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk ditepi ranjang miliknya.

"aku minta maaf. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahku karena kau begitu menjengkelkan" lanjut Luka merasa bersalah atas tamparan yang diberikannya.

Membiarkan detik terus berjalan, dan mereka hanya diselimuti keheningan. Yuuma memberanikan diri melangkah duduk disamping Luka, tak lagi dilihatnya Luka menolak keberadaannya disampingnya.

"malam itu, kau menyebutkan nama Kaito dalam desakan nafsumu" ucap Yuuma memandang kekosongan didepannya. Luka mendengar namun tak merespon, membiarkan Yuuma mendominasi percakapan mereka.

"apa kelak namaku tak bisa kau serukan seperti itu?" ucapan Yuuma keluar begitu saja, hampir saja dia mengutuki dirinya kembali karena bicaranya yang kelewat tak beraturan. Tapi sebelum dia melakukannya, dia melihat senyum tipis diwajah Luka.

"kau tersenyum?" Yuuma ingin meyakini.

"tadi adalah pertama kalinya aku menyebut namamu..." Luka menarik nafasnya sebentar, lalu dialihkannya tatapannya memandang Yuuma. Ada getaran yang Yuuma rasakan saat dia menikmati kedua benda sewarna lautan itu disana, damai dan begitu merindukan.

"..masih dalam ekspresi bingung dan kau sudah kesurupan seperti itu, bagaimana jika aku menyebut namamu dengan cara berbeda seperti yang kau inginkan? kau yakin tidak akan pingsan?" Luka menertawai pertanyaannya sendiri, konyol. Tapi sebentar saja dia bisa membayangkan jika dalam kondisi bergairah menyebutkan nama Yuuma, rasanya benar – benar memalukan. Yuuma ikut tertawa karena ucapan Luka, sejenak ketegangan diantara mereka mengabur dihapus oleh senyuman yang Luka tawarkan. Yuuma benar – benar rela ditampar Luka beberapa kali jika pada akhirnya senyum Luka yang akan mengobati kepedihannya. Yuuma benar – benar telah jatuh cinta pada sosok malaikat disampingnya.

"Luka?" Yuuma menyerukan suara itu perlahan, dalam diam dan kepastian.

"hmm..." Luka membalas sederhana.

"kau mau kan jadi istriku?"

Dan sebuah melodi indah kini terdengar jelas direlung hati Yuuma, bagaimana cantiknya seorang malaikat menari indah, mengajaknya tertawa lepas, mengikis semua beban yang dia dan hatinya miliki. Malaikat itu adalah Luka. Cintanya adalah Luka. Hanya Luka.

"aku mencintaimu"

**Tbc~**

* * *

Saya suka lawakan Yuuma disini, geli sendiri ternyata dia itu punya kadar PeDe yang berebihan, sangat kontras sama Luka yang tenang.

Gak tahan baca ulang chapter ini untuk perbaikan tata letak atau kesalahan, jadi saya langsung comot dari M.W langsung pindah kesini, jadi kalau ada kata yang ngawur, saya minta diarahkan kejalan yang benar.

Saya nulis karena hobbi, bukan untuk kejar setoran, jadi kalau emang kurang menyenangkan untuk kalian yang baca, maaf ya. mungkin hanya konsep seperti ini yang saya miliki. saya tak bisa memberikan lebih, tapi jika kalian mau mengajari saya, saya sangat senang.

dan untuk Miku, saya selalu suka sifatmu yang... entahlah. malah terkesan lebih dewasa dari Luka XD

dan untuk yang review dan PM! aku cinta kalian!


	7. Chapter 7

Saya _blank,_ ini adalah laman yang saya tulis ulang. Butuh waktu untuk penyesuaian. Saya dapat firasat akan menurunkan kutukan NTR pada fanfic ini mulai dari chapter ini. Agak bertele - tele memang, saya akui. Tapi jujur saja kalau enggak dibuat seperti itu, rasanya kurang sedap. Jadi memang harus.

Saya berterimakasih atas respon anda sekalian. Saya ingatkan sekali lagi, saya menulis karena hobbi dan kesenangan bukan untuk kejar setoran, jadi cerita yang saya susun seratus satu persen karena kesukaan saya. Bukan karena suapan :D

* * *

**Tears of My Pain**

**_Cinta datang lebih banyak. Tapi tak bisa ada yang menyadarinya lebih cepat. Tak pernah berurutan, tak tepat waktu. Terlambat beberapa detik atau lebih cepat beberapa detik membuat jalan hidup dan keputusan akan langsung merubah takdir._**

_Yuuma benar – benar telah jatuh cinta pada sosok malaikat disampingnya._

_"Luka?" Yuuma menyerukan suara itu perlahan, dalam diam dan kepastian._

_"hmm..." Luka membalas sederhana._

_"kau mau kan jadi istriku?"_

_Dan sebuah melodi indah kini terdengar jelas direlung hati Yuuma, bagaimana cantiknya seorang malaikat menari indah, mengajaknya tertawa lepas, mengikis semua beban yang dia dan hatinya miliki. Malaikat itu adalah Luka. Cintanya adalah Luka. Hanya Luka._

_"aku mencintaimu"_

**~Berbalik~**

Yuuma tidak tahu sejelas apa Luka memandanginya kini, rasa cintanya memang tak berhasil membuat Luka merona merah. Tak ada senyuman, Luka malah memasang tampang bingungnya.

"mudah sekali untukmu menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang belum kau kenal dengan jelas" Luka berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, Yuuma hanya memandangi tubuh itu berjalan entah kemana. Saat Luka berbalik, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Luka menelisik tubuh Yuuma dengan tatapannya. Miku bilang pemuda ini tampan, Luka baru saja menyadarinya. Wajahnya memang tampan, tinggi tubuhnya sempurna, mungkin memang banyak gadis yang tertarik padanya.

"kau belum mengenalku, Yuuma-kun" ini kedua kalinya Yuuma mendengar namanya disebut oleh Luka, rasanya teramat sangat menyenangkan.

"kau tidak banyak bicara, bagaimana bisa aku tahu tentangmu" Yuuma tersenyum, dan Luka ikut tersenyum. Rasanya, hangat dan Yuuma suka dengan keadaannya seperti ini.

"aku seorang janda" Luka menatap Yuuma lekat, ada keruntuhan yang berasal dari ekspresi Yuuma tadi. Senyumnya berubah.

"aku sudah tahu" dan kini Luka yang merasa tak tahu harus bersikap apa.

"lalu menurutmu bagaimana?" Luka mendekat, kembali memandang Yuuma penuh perhatian.

Tak tahan, Yuuma meraih wajah Luka, menyentunya lembut, dan Luka membiarkannya. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan, dan untuk kali ini Luka baru menyadari ada sesuatu di dahi dan bibir Yuuma. Ada segores luka yang belum mengering.

"kau terluka?" bibirnya spontan berucap, ada sedikit kekhawatiran disana.

"tidak terlalu serius" Yuuma menutupi lukanya dengan rambut depannya, tak mau adegan seindah ini terusik oleh kehadiran hal lain.

Luka cantik, Yuuma tahu. Dan pria manapun tahu kenyataan itu. Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang membuat Yuuma tiba – tiba jatuh cinta pada wanita didepannya ini. Kehadiran Luka didalam hidupnya seperti suatu takdir yang membuatnya berubah haluan. Luka adalah sosok yang saat ini bisa memusatkan perhatiannya akan hal lain.

Tergoda, Luka memikirkan hal lain untuk Yuuma, jika pria itu mencintainya tulus, apa dia bisa membuktikannya dengan perbuatan? Memenuhi permintaan Luka mungkin.

Sejenak Luka sempat mengucapkan syukur, didalam hidupnya, banyak pria yang gigih menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya. Dan semua berakhir dengan penolakan yang menyedihkan. Luka tidak pernah sempat bermain – main dengan pria – pria itu, tapi Lily bisa memanfaatkan situasi, Luka sering marah pada perlakuan Lily yang secara terang – terangan menyuruh pria – pria itu melakukan apa saja demi menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Luka.

_"__Luka bilang dia ingin kau membelikannya baju dengan fashion terbaik untukku, itu pun jika kau memang benar – benar cinta padanya" Lily melipatkan tangannya menatap sombong kearah pria yang berharap dicintai Luka itu._

_"__Lily, kau tidak-"_

_"__jangan membantah Luka, kita lihat seserius apa dia menyukaimu" Lily memotong cepat._

_"__baiklah. Akan kubelikan beberapa pasang baju untukmu!" pemuda itu menghilang, dan besoknya Lily tertawa tak tertahan, dia mendapatkan bingkisan yang berisi baju dengan fashion terkini dihadiahkan sepenuhnya padanya._

Kenangan itu membuat Luka tersenyum sekilas. Tapi apa dia tega membiarkan Yuuma melakukannya? Yuuma terdiam, Luka juga. Suatu tarikan tak terlihat membuat tubuh Yuuma bergerak perlahan mendekati Luka, wajahnya mendekat dan Luka bisa merasakan aroma harum dari nafas pemuda itu. Menikmatinya, Luka kini merasakan ada sentuhan menggelitik diujung hidungnya, hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. Wajah mereka semakin menempel, entah kenapa, rasanya berat bagi Luka untuk menarik wajahnya dari wajah Yuuma, dia menikmati keadaan manis seperti ini, alasannya? Dia sendiri tidak tahu. Nyaris tidak berjarak, Yuuma ingin mengecup bibir Luka yang nyaris bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Dan saat mata mereka bertatapan, Yuuma sudah fokus untuk menikmati lembutnya bibir itu, Luka tak melakukan perlawanan. Satu... Yuuma bersiap. Dua... Luka pasrah. Ti-

"kalian lama sekali, kami menung-" Miku menahan suara saat matanya melihat hal yang membuatnya menahan rasa malu. Saat suara Miku terdengar, Luka langsung menoleh, bibir mereka masih nyaris tersentuh, Miku sempat melihatnya. Tapi Yuuma tak mau membuang kesempatan berharganya. Memanfaatkan kelengahan Luka dan Miku yang masih sama terkejutnya, dia menarik wajah Luka dan langsung mengecup tepat dibibirnya. Miku bergidik, rasanya dia begitu amat menyukai adegan ini. Singkat. Yuuma langsung melepas kecupannya. Matanya menatap lekat kedalam mata Luka. Ini teramat sangat indah.

"ma-maaf, aku mengganggu.." Miku tersenyum aneh, bergerak mundur melangkahkan kakinya.

"tung-" dan sebelum Luka menahan langkah Miku, lagi – lagi Yuuma menutup bibir Luka dengan bibirnya. Miku masih sempat melihatnya. Dia tersenyum entah untuk apa.

Yuuma tak menghiraukan dorongan yang terasa lembut dari Luka untuknya, wanita itu ingin mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, tapi bibirnya terasa ingin disentuh lebih lama oleh Yuuma.

Dan lagi, saat Yuuma melepaskan kecupannya. Ada setitik rona merah yang berhasil di lihatnya dari pipi Luka, ternyata wanita itu bisa juga tersipu oleh kecupannya.

"bibirmu manis Luka"

Yuuma ketagihan.

"bisa ku kecup sekali lagi?"

Luka memerah.

Abaikan masalah makan malam, abaikan siapa yang memergoki mereka tadi. Yuuma terhasut oleh besarnya rasa ingin memiliki Luka, dan Luka tenggelam dalam pesona yang entah sejak kapan terasa begitu berbeda dari yang biasa terpancar dari tubuh Yuuma, rasanya begitu menyedot perhatiannya sepenuhnya.

Sebelum Luka menimbang permintaan Yuuma sekali lagi, dia sudah mendapati bibirnya diperdaya oleh Yuuma. Menarik, Luka terpancing meresponnya, bibir Yuuma begitu lembut, dan membuatnya terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Luka keluar batas. Dia memerah memikirkan dirinya akhirnya luluh oleh ciuman itu. Lama bertaut, dan saling mengecup, sekali lagi mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Miku. Yang sebenarnya sejak tadi masih bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"kami menunggu kali-" suara Miku tertahan, kali ini dia sudah mendapati pemandangan yang begitu ingin dipandanganya. Yuuma sudah menindih tubuh Luka, dan desahan nafas mereka terdengar begitu keras dan berat.

"hei! Kalian ini. Lihat waktu jika mau melakukannya!" Miku menatap keduanya bersamaan. Yuuma beralih menatap wajah Luka, dibawah wajahnya. Dilihatnya wanita itu tersenyum lembut untuknya. Apa ini artinya Luka menerima pernyataan cintanya?

"Luka-neechan" Miku mendekat, didorongnya tubuh Yuuma agar tak lagi menindih tubuh kakaknya. Dan dibantunya Luka bangkit dari posisinya.

"kau baru sembuh, kau belum kuperbolehkan melakukan hal yang menguras energi" senyumnya.

Mendengar itu Yuuma tertawa, kau bodoh Miku, tidak mungkin Yuuma tega memaksa Luka melakukannya kan?

-][-

Luka ingat malam dimana Yuuma mencumbunya saat Yuuma mengaku kalau dia ingin membalas dendamnya pada Len. Luka mulai mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tapi, alih – alih ingin marah, Luka tidak tahu apa dia masih punya alasan untuk memendam kekesalannya pada pemuda itu.

Luka tidak begitu mengenal siapa Yuuma, yang dia tahu Yuuma adalah anak dari pasiennya, Miku bilang ibunya seorang aktris ternama, tapi Luka masih tidak begitu peduli.

Luka masih tidak mengenal siapa sosok Yuuma sampai dia mulai pasrah membalas kecupan manis Yuuma pada bibirnya. Hasratnya berbisik, dan Luka tak mampu mengabaikannya. Rasanya Yuuma memang pria yang bisa menyedot perhatiannya. Tapi sejak kapan Luka mulai belajar memikirkan tentang Yuuma? Apa dia sudah mulai tertarik dengan pemuda itu?

Suara ketukan diruangannya, memaksa Luka tersadar dari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sebelum perintahnya keluar dari mulut, dia sudah melihat sosok yang dia kenal tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Len.

"aku ingin bicara padamu" Luka merindukan tatapan itu, waktunya untuk mengakhiri semua. Luka bangkit, tak lupa dia menunjukkan senyumnya dan mengajak Len berjalan melangkah keluar ruangan. Mungkin berjalan – jalan di pekarangan rumah sakit lebih bagus untuk mereka bicara. Karena bukan tipe Luka membiarkan masalahnya berlarut – larut.

"aku minta maaf" suara Len bergetar penuh ketidakpastian, dia takut dan Luka bisa merasakan perasaan itu dari nada suaranya.

"aku melakukannya karena kau tak mau menuruti kemauanku" tanpa ragu dia mengucapkan hal yang mambut Luka merasa tak berani menatap wajah Len. Dia ingat karena alasan apa mereka bertengkar. Itu bukan salah Len, jelas ini salah Luka. Dan harusnya untuk hubungan sepasang kekasih, Luka tidak harus merasa tak nyaman melakukan hubungan seks dengan Len kan?

"dan kau memilih melakukannya dengan perempuan penghibur?" Luka memberanikan diri menatap wajah pemuda itu lembut.

"tidak ada cara lainkan?" Len tersenyum kecut, dan Luka menyadarinya.

"pikirkan kesehatanmu Len, mereka tidak sehat untukmu" Luka menasehati spontan. Tak layak rasanya menasehati orang seperti itu saat diri sendiripun pernah melakukannya.

"ya, aku mengerti" Senyum, Len tersenyum. Untuk sesaat dia lupa bagaimana sakitnya perpisahan yang Luka ucapkan padanya beberapa hari lalu. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Len paham dia tidak akan meminta Luka untuk tetap bersamanya, karena bersamanya mungkin tidak akan membuat Luka bahagia.

Len ingat siapa dirinya, cukup tahu diri menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang cukup hina di dunia ini. Paling tidak itu yang dia pikirkan.

"aku itu anak dari hasil pemerkosaan, Luka" sang wanita menatap pemuda itu lekat. Dia tahu ada hal lagi yang akan terucap.

"mungkin karena itu, sifatku seperti ini" Len menimbang, matanya jelas menerawang kekosongan yang selalu menyelimuti takdirnya. Tapi bagi Luka, itu bukan alasan menjadikan diri sendiri ternoda oleh dosa orang tua kan? Luka pernah mengalami hal yang sama, dan dia belajar dari perjalanan hidupnya.

"ibuku diperkosa oleh pria yang ditolaknya. Tapi entah mengapa dia masih terus mengandungku saat dia tahu mungkin aku adalah anak dari lelaki yang paling dibencinya didunia" hembusan angin saat itu membuat perasaan Len seakan ikut terbawa terbang menghilang entah kemana.

"dan sekarang, sifat lelaki yang memperkosa wanita yang melahirkan ku itu mungkin menurun padaku" Len tersenyum, tapi Luka cukup bisa memastikan senyuman itu terlalu perih bagi pandangan matanya. Len yang malang, tidak seharusnya dia larut dalam kesalahan orang tuamu.

"Luka.." suara lembut itu menarik perhatian Luka, dia menoleh, menikmati wajah tampan pemuda yang pernah mencintainya itu, uraian airmata membasahi wajahnya.

"kau tidak menyesalkan pernah kucintai?" Len tersenyum.

"bodoh.." Luka mendorong lengan Len lembut, tawanya melebar. "aku beruntung, kau pria tertampan yang pernah kumiliki" pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"benarkah?" Len tertarik, senyumnya melebar. Dia suka jika wajah Luka tersenyum seperti itu.

"kau pikir aku berbohong?" Luka memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Andai percakapan mereka semenarik ini saat berpacaran dulu, Len benar – benar menyesal telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Luka marah padanya.

"apa lebih tampan dari suamimu?" Len menggenggam tangan Luka, dan Luka membiarkannya.

"ya.." Luka mengangguk pasti, Toukai memang tak setampan Len, mungkin. Dia tersenyum.

"kau yang tertampan. Miku juga mengakuinya" manis sekali, Len suka.

"untuk perpisahan..." kalimat Len terputus, dan Luka membiarkannya meneruskan kalimatnya.

"bisakah aku mengecup bibirmu sekali lagi" mata Luka membulat sempurna, tapi dengan lembut, tanpa menunggu Len bereaksi, Luka menarik wajah Len tenang, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu lembut, Len terdiam, namun dia membalasnya lembut.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini Len akan berusaha memaafkan dan melepaskannya.

-][-

Kaito menatapi Gakupo kesal. Didepan matanya ada beberapa lembar kertas tentang pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya. Kaito memang mempercayai Gakupo untuk menjadi manajernya, dan berkat Gakupo, Kaito memang mulai bangkit perlahan – lahan. Tapi kali ini, tanpa pikir panjang, Gakupo menerima peran yang lumayan memalukan untuk Kaito perankan.

"aku tidak mau.." Kaito menahan geram, kekesalannya sudah tinggal menunggu waktu untuk meledak.

"apa susahnya telanjang didepan kamera? Lagi pula ini hanya bagian belakangmu saja loh. Sudah kupastikan bagian depanmu tak akan tersorot!" Gakupo tersenyum, semangatnya tak bisa dia tutupi. "kontrak sudah disepakati, dan kau tidak bisa mengelak" Gakupo bangkit, sambil membawa kertas yang dia tunjukkannya tadi.

Yang tertinggal hanya Kaito dengan segala macam jenis perasaan. Apa dia benar – benar harus melakukan hal sememalukan itu untuk membangkitkan kembali kepopulerannya?

Pikiran Kaito terhenti saat dia merasakan ada getaran dari sakunya. Ponselnya mendapat panggilan, dan dia cukup lega saat tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Luka.

"ya, teman masa kecilku" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak akan bisa disampaikannya.

"apa kabar, _oni-chan_" Luka membalas, lega Luka menyebutnya seperti itu.

-][-

"aku belum siap menemui ayahmu Luka" Kaito menutup pintu mobilnya. Saat ini mereka sudah berdiri tegak didepan bangunan yang menyerupai istana itu. Besar, mewah dan menyeramkan, mungkin hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Kaito saat ini. Menakutkan. Kaito sampai harus merinding beberapa kali untuk menghadapi kenyataannya. Sedangkan Luka hanya berlakon santai seperti tak ada kejadian apapun didepan matanya.

_"__bisa temani aku bertemu dengan ayahku?" Luka menunggu Kaito bersuara. Luka tahu, Kaito adalah pria pemberani, tapi rasanya didunia ini hanya ayah Luka lah yang paling ditakutinya._

_"__u-untuk apa? Tumben sekali?" Kaito gugup. Jika dia bisa jujur pada Luka, dia tidak ingin menemani Luka untuk bertemu dengan pria galak itu._

_"__hari ini ulang tahunnya" Luka tersenyum, dia tahu, dari getaran suara Kaito, dia masih takut pada ayahnya. Kenangan masalalu. Kaito masih trauma._

_"__terus? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiahnya?" Kaito terdengar panik._

_"__kehadiranku saja sudah cukup kan? Temani aku ya" Luka memohon, lama sekali Kaito tak mendengarkan permohonan sejenis itu. Lama sekali, hingga rasanya minat untuk membantu Luka langsung memenuhi perasaannya. Lagian alasanmengajak Kaito adalah, kehadiran Kaito tak lagi terlalu asing bagi ayahnya._

Kaito menggenggam erat bungkusan yang sudah disiapkannya. Hanya untuk berlagak sopan saja. Dia juga tidak tahu entah hadiah darinya ini akan berarti atau tak disentuh sama sekali. Siapa yang tahu? Orang kaya sejenis ayahnya Luka seharusnya tidak butuh hadiah kecil seperti hadiah yang telah disiapkannya kan?

"santai saja Kaito-kun" Luka memandang Kaito tertawa, wajah pemuda biru itu terlihat begitu pucat kali ini.

"tapi persiapkan saja dirimu, siapa tahu akan banyak wartawan yang meliput disana" Luka sengaja menambah beban ketakutan pada Kaito, lucunya. Pemuda itu terlihat berulang kali menelan ludahnya. Takutnya wartawan akan memberondongnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

Dipekarangan, Luka melihat banyak mobil yang terparkir, banyak pengawal dan jajaran kepolisian yang ikut mengawal. Ini pesta ulang tahun kecil – kecilan ayahnya. Tapi rasanya terlihat lebih heboh dari pada disebut sebagai pesta kecil – kecilan. Untuk kali ini saja, Kaito sudah berusaha keras mengenyampingkan rasa takutnya. Demi Luka.

Langkah pertama kemunculan Luka, membuat semua mata tertuju kearahnya. Luka asing. Semua orang tahu. Tidak banyak yang mengenali siapa Luka sebenarnya. Tidak banyak yang tahu jika sebenarnya Luka adalah putri dari orang yang berulang tahun saat itu. Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Yuuma, ayahnya dan ibunya yang kebetulan ada disana pun tidak tahu. Bahkan Kaito sendiripun tidak tahu-_dulunya_, jika ayah Luka adalah salah satu menteri dinegaranya. Dia baru tahu beberapa tahun lalu, saat menghadap ayahnya Luka.

"Luka?" Yuuma melangkah mendekati Luka. wanita itu balas memandangnya. Penampilannya berbeda, terlihat lebih formal, rapi, dan.. tampan. Luka sampai tak tahu harus menyapanya bagaimana, dia terdiam sejenak. kemeja biru muda, dan jas hitam beserta lilitan dasi dileher Yuuma membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Dan caranya memegang segelas anggur merah itu terkesan menawan. Berbeda dengan Yuuma yang dia kenal berantakan.

"kau diundang juga?" ucap Yuuma terlihat bingung. Setelah matanya menangkap sosok Luka, selanjutnya sosok Kaito pun membuat jengah perasaannya. Cemburu. Jelas saja.

"hanya ingin mengantarkan hadiah" Luka tersenyum ringan.

"ayah dan ibuku ada disana, mari kukenalkan dengan ibuku" Yuuma menarik tangan Luka tanpa mempedulikan Kaito yang berada didepannya. Namun dengan cepat Luka menolak. Melihat dari tempatnya berdiri saja mungkin sudah lebih dari cukup. Ayah dan ibu Yuuma sedang bersama dengan orang – orang dari badan pemerintahan. Luka tidak terlalu suka berbaur dengan rekan – rekan ayahnya.

"tidak perlu. Aku tidak suka bertemu orang – orang" Luka menolak pelan, tanpa ingin membuat Yuuma tersinggung. Dan sepertinya Yuuma juga tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya. Senyumnya kembali lagi saat menyadari Luka berpakaian jauh lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Menyamakan keadaan mungkin.

"kau cantik jika berpenampilan seperti ini Luka" manis sekali, Luka bisa merasakan ada segelintir kehangatan yang tertulas dari senyum Yuuma untuknya.

"kau juga tampan Yuuma, ternyata seperti ini kah Yuuma yang baru kukenal itu?" ucapan Luka membuat wajah Yuuma memerah, dia tersipu. Tapi tatapan Kaito membuat kepalanya berubah memanas.

"Ojou-sama, tuan besar menunggumu" perhatian mereka teralih pada sosok tua yang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Pria tua yang berpenampilan seperti seorang pelayan. Dan Luka mengenalnya.

"ah paman, lama tak melihatmu" ucap Luka dengan sebuah pelukan. Pria tua itu adalah salah satu yang ikut serta membesarkannya dulu dirumah itu. Kenangan.

"saya juga, Ojou-sama. Izinkan saya mengantar anda dan Shion-sama menghadap Tuan besar" pria tua itu menunduk hormat, dan Luka mau tak mau menurut, ditariknya tangan Kaito mengikuti langkahnya. Dan sebelum langkahnya menjauh. Disempatkannya melihat Yuuma yang tak senang dengan genggaman tangan itu.

"sampai bertemu lagi, Yuuma" ucapnya seraya berbisik hanya dengan gerakan bibir. Tapi Yuuma tak cukup bodoh untuk menerjemahkannya. Senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya seketika.

-][-

Luka sudah berdiri tegak menatap ayahnya. Tidak ditempat umum. Saat ayahnya tahu Luka akan menemuinya. Dia memilih untuk bertatap muka dengan putrinya itu diruang kerjanya. Hanya mereka berdua, sebagai ayah dan anak. Beserta Kaito yang tengah berdiri menahan getaran ketakutan dalam dirinya. Wajahnya hanya menunduk, sambil memeluk bingkisan kado untuk sang bintang utama pesta malam itu.

Rasa takut Kaito bukannya tidak beralasan. Saat remaja dulu, saat Luka berumur enam belas tahun. Kaito melakukan dosa besar. Luka mengaku, dan akhirnya Kaito lah yang dihukum habis – habisan.

"kau bernyali juga nak" Kaito merinding seketika, ucapan ayah Luka pertama kali sejak mereka memasuki ruangan itu langsung tertuju padanya.

"kau masih sanggup berdiri tegak dihadapanku setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putriku dulu" tatapannya terlihat membunuh, dan Luka langsung menengahi perang dingin diantara kedua pria itu.

"papa, seharusnya masalalu tak usah papa ungkit lagi. Aku dan Kaito datang hanya untuk memberimu selamat, jika papa ingin menyalahkan Kaito lagi, lebih baik aku tidak datang menjengukmu" Luka menunduk, ditatapnya ayahnya yang sedang duduk. Rindu. Luka sebenarnya begitu merindukan ayahnya. Luka meringkuk, disandarkannya kepalanya kepangkuan sang ayah, dan dia menikmati setiap belaian lembut yang ayahnya berikan pada kepalanya. Kaito hanya terdiam, menikmati sisi manis Luka yang hampir tak pernah dilihatnya itu.

"papa rindu padamu Luka" belaian itu begitu menyenangkan, dan Luka merasa bahagia karenanya. Dia tahu, sekeras apapun ayahnya. Bagi Luka, ayahnya adalah segalanya untuknya saat ini.

"kapan kau akan mengakui pada dunia jika papa adalah ayahmu?" ucapan itu membuat mata Luka terbuka, diangkatnya wajahnya, dan dengan pandangan senduh, dipertemukannya tatapannya dengan tatapan milik ayahnya.

"menyembunyikan keberadaanku terus menerus apakah semenyenangkan itu untukmu?" suara pria tua itu terdengar melembut. Dia begitu merindukan Luka, sangat.

"dengan senang hati papa. Aku selalu mengakuimu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau merasa malu memiliki putri seperti ku. Aku bercela, dan aku tidak mau mencemari nama baikmu" Luka menggenggam tangan ayahnya lembut, penuh kehangatan.

"papa sayang padamu Luka" pelukan hangat, Luka membalasnya cepat. Airmatanya tertumpah. Menyesal rasanya akan kelakuannya dulu. Nakal, itu dirinya yang dulu. Urak – urakan, dan jika dunia tahu, Luka tak mau nama baik ayahnya tercemar.

"tapi, Luka yang sekarang. Adalah Luka yang begitu membanggakan dimata papa. Papa ingin dunia tahu, jika papa memiliki putri seistimewamu. Papa banyak mendengar rumor tentangmu Luka, buruk dan baiknya, semua papa dengar. Kau adalah kebanggaan papa, dan papa selalu menyayangimu sepenuhnya. Dan di acara ulangtahun ini, rasanya adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengumumkan segalanya. Papa sudah tua, papa ingin ada seseorang yang menjaga apa yang papa miliki. Kembalilah pada papa Luka. Walaupun kau punya segalanya diluar sana, tapi papa hanya punya dirimu dalam hidup papa" mengharukan. Kaito bisa lihat kesungguhan dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut pria tua itu, kesungguhan untuk putri tercintanya.

"ayahmu benar Luka. tak ada yang perlu diragukan dari kualitas hidupmu. Kau adalah segalanya. tidak perlu takut akan apa yang terjadi nanti" Kaito memandang Luka yang telah memandangnya. Walau rasaya Luka masih bimbang, tapi jika memang dengan begini ayahnya akan merasa lebih baik. Apapun akan dia lakukan.

"dan satu lagi.." Luka dan Kaito menatap wajah pria tua itu tenang. Ada yang akan disampaikannya. Dan mereka siap mendengarkannya.

"papa ingin kalian berdua menikah.." hening. Kalimat itu masih harus dicerna lebih lama.

"HAH?!" Kaito terperangah kaget. Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"papa..." Luka berusaha menguasai pikirannya.

"kebetulan, kedua orang tuamu ada disini, semuanya bisa dibicarakan. Lagi pula, mengingat masalalu kalian dulu. Tidak aneh rasanya kan jika kalian dinikahkan?" pria tua itu berdiri meninggalkan Luka yang masih duduk diposisinya, dan melangkah kearah dimana Kaito berdiri, menatapnya lekat. Namun yang Kaito rasakan hanya aura menyeramkan.

"pertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu pada putriku dulu Kaito, jika kau itu pria" Kaito bisa merasakan genggaman ayah Luka dikedua pundaknya terlalu berat baginya.

"ta-tapi, paman. A-aku dan Luka tidak punya hubungan apapun" Kaito menunduk, rasanya tak tega memandang wajah Luka yang entah akan terlihat seperti apa sekarang ini. Mereka sudah memiliki kesepakatan untuk tidak lagi terikat pada hubungan tak jelas diantara mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Luka akan setuju dengan ucapan ayahnya. Luka pasti akan menolaknya, Kaito yakin itu.

"tidak punya hubungan apapun, kau bilang? Bukannya dulu kau yang menggauli putriku?!" mendengar ucapan itu, Kaito menunduk takut. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diucapkannya.

"ba-baik.. baik.. aku akan bertanggung jawab" ketakutan membayangi perasaannya.

"kau mau kan Luka?" Luka terdiam, hampa.

Menikah? Dengan Kaito? Luka merasa sedang mengalami sebuah dilema. Sejenak bayangan tentang Yuuma mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Tapi baru saja dia menyanggupi permintaan untuk menyenangkan ayahnya kan? Luka terdiam sejenak, tertunduk untuk menimbang. Berhubungan dengan Kaito sejak dulu selalu membuatnya ragu walau pada dasarnya dia memiliki kepedulian lebih tinggi dari siapapun pada pria itu. Tapi rasanya, sekarang memang berbeda. Luka tak pernah menyangka akan menikah dengan Kaito, sedikitpun tak pernah terpikir untuk membayangkannya.

"tapi... papa.." suara Luka tertahan. Tak ada yang mampu dia sampaikan. Rasanya begitu tak berarti. Ada apa dengan kepercayaan dirinya kali ini?

"dan mungkin ini akan menjadi pengumuman untuk puncak acara malam ini" ucap ayah Luka, melangkah meninggalkan kedua sosok yang masih tak bergerak sama sekali diposisi mereka.

Keadaan masih riuh, banyak suara penuh bisik – bisik mengisi pendengaran, suara musik yang di mainkan sengaja lembut, dentingan kaca – kaca gelas yang sengaja dibenturkan. Suara senyum, tawa dan semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Luka sudah berjalan lemah mengikuti langkah kaki ayahnya. Dan Kaito masih mendampinginya dengan tatapan tak terartikan. Dia tidak tega melihat Luka semenderita itu jika hanya karena harus memenuhi permintaan ayahnya.

"Luka, jika kau tidak mau. Aku akan bicara pada ayah dan ibuku" bisik Kaito menyentuh lembut pundak Luka, tapi merespon itu Luka hanya menggeleng. Senyumnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"tidak apa, mungkin masih belum terlambat untuk melupakan perasaanku terhadapmu" ucapnya senduh. Tapi rasanya begitu menyakitkan untuk Kaito mendengar pengakuan seperti itu dari mulut Luka. secepat itu kah Luka membuang jauh harapannya terhadap Kaito?

Sejenak, seluruh suara menghilang seketika setelah ayah Luka muncul ditengah – tengah mereka. Semua perhatian tertuju pada salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di negara tersebut. Bisik – bisik kecil segera terdengar saat mereka melihat ada sesosok wanita yang berdiri disampignya. Sedangkan Kaito sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah hadir malam ini" ayah Luka memulai sambutannya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan sejenak.

"hari ini aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Putriku..." Luka dipersilahkan ayahnya untuk melangkah menaunjukkan diri. Jelas saja semua orang langsung terperangah. Selama ini, menteri itu tak pernah mau mengungkit masalah anaknya. Dan saat ini entah karena kepentingan apa, tiba – tiba saja Luka di tampilkan.

"..akan menikah dengan Shion Kaito, anak dari pemilik Sega Group, yang juga dikenal sebagai salah satu aktor di Jepang saat ini" kalimat itu berakhir sempurna. Yang ada, para tamu seakan tak mampu merespon setiap kata yang baru saja mereka dengar. Yuuma juga.

"tidak mungkin" ucapnya meracau, pikirannya tak jelas. Wanita yang dicintainya.

"wow.. mengejutkan sekali tuan, anda tidak pernah cerita jika anda memiliki putri secantik ini" seorang tamu penasaran. Dan dia seakan mewakili rasa penasaran setiap orang yang haus kebenaran disana. Sedangkan lampu – lampu kilat dari kamera sang reporte terus memenuhi pandangan.

"ya, aku minta maaf jika tak pernah menunjukkannya didepan publik. Namanya Megurine Luka, dan dia adalah putri yang paling kusayang seumur hidupku. Untuk saat ini dia berprofesi sebagai dokter, dan aku berharap dia yang akan meneruskan semua bisnis yang kumiliki"

Yuuma menggeram mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini dia sudah mencintai anak seorang menteri? Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, apa dia harus menghadapi kenyataan jika dia harus kehilangan pujaannya.

"anaknya cantik sekali ya.."

"ya, ternyata seorang dokter.."

"menikah dengan pewaris Sega Group.."

"tapi aku dengar Shion Kaito bermasalah dengan keluarga dan kariernya.."

"aku tak menyangka Shion Kaito yang itu pewaris Sega Group.."

"mereka sepertinya terlatih sekali menyembunyikan identitas anak mereka.."

"benar – benar orang yang mengerikan.."

Yuuma mendengar suara bisik – bisik itu mengisi kekecewaannya. Dia tidak mau berakhir menderita lagi. Wanita yang dicintainya harus menghilang didepan matanya sekali lagi? Yuuma berani bersumpah jika dia tidak rela. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah, dia mengabaikan tubuhnya yang menabrak orang – orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia ingin menarik Luka dari sana, membawanya lari, tanpa mempedulikan siapapun manusia yang berusaha menghalangi keinginannya. Yuuma tak peduli.

"jangan mengganggu Yuuma" genggaman tangan itu menghentikan langkah Yuuma. Seorang gadis yang sangat dia kenal ada disana, menahannya. Lama tidak melihat gadis itu dengan mata kepalanya.

"jika kau maju, nama baik ayahmu akan terancam saat ini juga" bisikan itu memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Yukari?" Yuuma tak percaya gadis itu berada disana. Sang mantan, gadis pengkhianat.

"lama tak bertemu..." balas Yukari dengan senyum tak terartikan.

Dalam waktu singkat, takdir telah mempermainkannya. Yuuma menggeram, berdiri pada posisinya dan matanya merayap memandangi Luka disana. Ditempat yang jauh dari genggamannya. Tempat yang menjadi begitu sulit digapainya.

Baru saja rasanya dia bisa menggapai wanita itu, tapi secepat mungkin takdir menjauhkannya. Lalu kenapa dia harus dipertemukan kembali dengan gadis yang paling dibencinya? Yukari.

Luka mendesah. Langit... andai kau bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya. Andai Luka punya temppat yang luas sepertimu dihatinya, pasti semua perasaannya tidak akan menumpuk hingga membuatnya sesak seperti ini.

Baru saja dia ingin menerima kehadiran Yuuma, baru saja dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, tapi mengapa rasanya tidak ada yang mengijinkan?

Kaito? Apa semua perjalanan panjang yang dilaluinya harus berakhir pada Kaito? Kenapa harus Kaito? Kenapa harus dia? Padahal baru saja dia ingin menyerah, baru saja dia ingin menggantikan pria itu dengan pria lain. Rasanya menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

Luka tak bisa meresapi perasaannya, keinginannya terlihat samar tak berbentuk. Dia sendiri jadi tidak paham apa yang sedang diinginkannya. Ada Kaito dulu membuatnya nyaman, namun setelah kematian suaminya, kehadiran Kaito seperti memberi duka, tapi perlahan semua bisa dia kesampingkan, ada rasa cinta dan kepedulian. Kehadiran Len membuatnya berusaha menjauhi Kaito, semuanya harus segera dia selesaikan. Buang Kaito menjauh jika ingin kehidupan yang baru, itulah yang Miku katakan. Terima Yuuma, itulah yang Luka inginkan. Tapi saat semuanya sudah mulai berjalan sesuai rencana, kenapa harus ada Kaito lagi dalam hidupnya?

Tidak ada yang tahu, sebenarnya Kaito lah yang membuat Luka menderita. Kehadiran Kaito selalu tidak pernah tepat waktu. Saat Luka butuh, Kaito, dia memang selalu ada, tapi entah kenapa Luka selalu terlambat menyadarinya. Terlambat. Selalu terlambat dan itu membuat Luka merasa muak sendiri akan dirinya. Dan keterlambatan itu yang membuat perjalanan hidupnya menjadi semakin tak jelas. Semuanya tak pernah bisa tepat saat dia menginginkannya.

-][-

"Luka..." Kaito tahu saat ini Luka tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa diganggu. Rasanya susah bagi Kaito untuk menyentuh wanita yang kini tengah berdiri menatapi kekosongan didepannya.

"jika kau tidak bisa. Jangan paksakan dirimu" Kaito tak sanggup mengatakannya. Karena sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sangat bahagia atas keputusan ini. Tapi jika yang disayangnya tak berharap, untuk apa dia tersenyum?

"aku tidak punya hak menolak permintaan ayahku.." Luka berbalik, meninggalkan Kaito yang tanpa sengaja mendapati ada setitik airmata yang mengalir secara tersembunyi diwajah Luka.

"aku tahu kini kau telah membenciku, tapi aku tak pernah bisa melakukan hal yang sama padamu" Kaito berucap pelan nyari tak terdengar, menikah dengan Luka impiannya sejak dulu. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Keegoisan Luka tak akan pernah bisa dikalahkannya.

_Kita sudah berjanji akan menjadi sahabat selamanya, dan sahabat tidak bisa bergandengan tangan.._

Luka sudah menetapkan keputusannya. Sahabat...

**~Tbc**

* * *

ini adalah laman terakhir yang saya tulis. sudah tidak ada cadangan, dan saya sadar setelah ini dichapter selanjutnya saya akan kembali melanjutkan fanfic ini. jadi kebetulan saya sedang didera tugas akhir, jadi mungkin agak telat - telat gimana gitu..

terimakasih yang sudah review dan PM.. aku cinta kalian.. sungguh! menyenangkan memiliki orang - orang yang peduli kepada diriku.

Saya tidak kepikiran sama pairingnya. Saya hanya tertarik dengan penindasan characternya *digeplak*

kalau ada saran dan rasa ketidaksukaan.. ceritakan saja di PM atau Review.. saya terima dengan kuota berlebihan hahaha..


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tears of My Pain**_

_Jangan salahkan cinta tengah memihak kemana. Cinta itu suci, perasaan yang timbul dari ketidaksaran dan merekah dengan arahan dan bimbingan. Tidak ada yang salah jika cinta memilih siapa, karena cinta itu buta namun memiliki tujuan._

**~Memori~**

Hampa. Apa yang bisa di rasakan Luka saat ini selain kehampaan, ketidakberdayaan dan kekhawatiran. Kekhawatiran tentang bagaimana dia harus menjalani takdirnya. Bukan karena Luka tak bisa menentang ayahnya makanya dia memilih untuk menerima aturan apa yang ayahnya tekankan, melainkan dia hanya bersikap untuk tidak lagi terlalu egois pada dirinya sendiri.

Dulu Luka bisa bersikap egois. Berpikir bahwa dia hanya hidup sendirian didunia ini tidak akan menyakiti batinnya. Tapi sekarang, dia punya Miku, dan gadis kecilnya itu adalah satu – satunya orang yang ingin dia lindungi sekarang. Yang harus dia lindungi dari ayahnya sendiri.

Luka kesal jika harus membayangkan hidupnya akan terikat pada sebuah pernikahan. Dia belum siap untuk menjadi seorang istri kembali. Apalagi jika harus menjadi istri dari Shion Kaito, adik dari mendiang suaminya. Satu – satunya pria yang pernah menjadi satu – satunya penyebab hancur rumahtangganya. Luka tidak ingin menyalahkan Kaito lebih dalam lagi, sejujurnya wanita sewarna kelopak bunga Sakura ini tidak ingin menyalahkan Kaito. Karena, sebelum dia mengenal suaminya, dia jauh lebih dulu mengenal Kaito. Teman masa kecil selama di pantiasuhan, tumbuh bersama, jika Kaito marah, Luka juga akan lebih marah. Jika Luka merasa rindu akan orang tua, Kaito juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka berbeda, tapi sejak kecil mereka tanpa sengaja telah menjalin begitu banyak jenis perasaan yang sama. Dan saat keadaan mereka setenang permukaan air, Toukai datang memberi gelombang. Jadi, atas dasar apa Luka sanggup menyalahkan Kaito?

Perasaan Luka tidak ada yang bisa menebak. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak bisa mencari tahu segundah apa hal yang telah mengusik ketentraman hatinya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Mengingat kembali kenangan tentang dirinya sendiri, Luka tenggelam didalam kilasan memori cintanya. Ingatan masalalu, kenangan menyedihkan maupun menyenangkan tentang pria – pria yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Luka sadar diri jika dia tidak berhak dicintai, tapi dia juga belajar mengerti, jika dia ingin mencintai.

Seumur hidup, bayangan Kaito lah yang paling banyak tersimpan dimemori otaknya. Kaito, Kaito dan Kaito. Pria biru dengan paras tampan, dan kepribadian yang cepat berubah secara bertahap. Selama berada disisi Kaito, Luka tak pernah mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum dengan gadis lain. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri, sudah berapa banyak pria yang berdiri disamping Luka saat dia berada dihadapan Kaito.

Tapi untuk kali ini saja, Luka tidak lagi mau perasaannya dimonopoli oleh keberadaan Kaito. Ada rasa yang sudah mulai timbul dihatinya untuk pria lain, dan Luka tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti makna rasa yang timbul dalam hatinya itu. Apa dia harus kembali lagi ke Kaito?

-][-

Gakupo tercengang dengan tidak elit, makanan dimulutnya jatuh dengan tidak indah saat si pemilik mulut itu tidak berniat menutup mulutnya. Sarapan paginya terganggu oleh pemberitaan di televisi, pemberitaan yang cukup mengejutkan ketentraman hatinya, dan kesempatannya untuk memperkaya diri sendiri dengan ketenaran Kaito yang pada akhirnya cukup menguntungkannya.

"Lihat Meiko, aku tidak percaya" Gakupo menatap kekasihnya, mengabaikan tatapan Meiko yang menatapnya dengan perasaan tak mengerti. Menghentikan kegiatannya, Meiko melangkah mendekati Gakupo, dan saat mata serta pendengarannya sudah fokus mendengarkan apa yang televisi itu utarakan, Meiko hanya menatap Gakupo dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"kau baru tahu?" Meiko tersenyum, tidak terlalu terlihat, karena secepat mungkin Gakupo mengabaikan senyuman itu.

Media tengah disibukkan oleh pemberitahuan besar oleh sang menteri. Pengungkapan jati diri sang putri, serta pengumuman pernikahan dengan pewaris Sega Group, yang ternyata adalah sang aktor Shion Kaito. tentu saja mata Gakupo tak berhenti berkedip saat itu juga.

"Megurine Luka, sejak dulu dia memang mampu membuat orang tercengang" Meiko terbayang masa – masa saat dimana dia dan Luka pernah bersama dalam satu sekolah.

"maksudmu?" kini Gakupo mengabaikan televisi yang masih memutar kilas balik pengumuman pada malam ulang tahun sang menteri. Dan dia yakin, fakta dari sang kekasih adalah fakta yang lebih menarik dari sumber apapun di dunia ini, karena Meiko seorang jurnalis.

"kau bisa bayar aku berapa jika aku memberitahukan fakta tentang mereka padamu? ini tidak gratis loh?" Meiko tersenyum, dia mendekati Gakupo dan memainkan matanya untuk menggoda sang kekasih. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu sisi berbeda Gakupo jika dihadapkan dengan uang.

"akan kubelikan mobil baru lagi untukmu Meiko sayang" Gakupo mengusap puncak kepala Meiko yang sudah bersandar didadanya. Hangat, Gakupo tersenyum penuh rasa sayang sambil membelai rambut sang kekasih tercinta.

"sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak suka barang – barang pemberianmu Gakupo" Meiko menarik kepalanya, Gakupo hanya memandang. Tatapan mereka bertemu, namun Meiko terlihat tidak suka dengan keputusan Gakupo. Dia bukannya tidak senang jika Gakupo memberikannya banyak barang. Itu dijadikan Meiko sebagai bentuk perhatian Gakupo padanya. Bukan karena Meiko yang meminta, tapi Gakupo sendirilah yang rela memberikannya. Awalnya Meiko memang senang diperhatikan dengan cara begitu, tapi lambat laun, bukan itulah yang sebenarnya ingin dia terima dari Gakupo.

"jangan marah donk. Kau tahu kan, aku begitu menyayangimu. Aku hanya ingin dipandang sebagai pria yang bisa membahagiakan kekasihku" Gakupo meraih wajah Meiko dan memandangnya lekat. Betapa dia begitu menyayangi gadis didepan matanya ini. Ingin memilikinya dan begitu ingin melindunginya.

Namun, yang dia dapat, Meiko malah menepis tangannya, dan membuang muka seolah tidak lagi ingin menatap sang pria yang begitu mencintainya. Sikapnya berubah menjadi begitu manis dihadapan Gakupo.

"oh, tuan putri mau marah padaku?" Gakupo tersenyum, diraihnya tubuh Meiko dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Hangat, Meiko memiliki tubuh hangat yang begitu Gakupo rindukan setiap saat.

"kau tidak peka, dasar pria kuno" Meiko cemberut, pura – pura marah dan menyiku perut Gakupo hingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang kekasih hati.

"baiklah.. baiklah.. kau mau apa dariku sayang?" sekali lagi, Gakupo mempererat dekapannya. Mengecup lembut pipi Meiko sejenak hingga Meiko kembali ingin menyikut pria itu, tapi ditahannya. Dekapan Gakupo begitu nyaman menyentuh tubuhnya.

"jika kau ingin cinta dariku, sudah kau dapatkan" Gakupo tersenyum, Meiko menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman didekapan Gakupo.

"jika aku minta yang lain bagaimana?" Meiko menerawang jauh kedalam hatinya. Bodoh rasanya jika dia pernah meragukan cinta Gakupo dulu padanya. Tapi lambat lahun selama sembilan bulan mereka berpacaran, dia mulai tahu jika Gakupo memang serius mencintainya, tapi bukan berarti keraguan dihatinya sirna seketika, sebab untuk hubungan sepasang kekasih seperti mereka ini, Meiko menyadari jika Gakupo sama sekali tidak pernah berniat menyentuhnya. Apa dia sedang dimanfaatkan karena latar belakang keluarganya yang terkenal mapan? Atau ada maksud lain? Meiko sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkannya, walau kadang terbesit pemikiran anehnya.

"apapun akan kuberikan" Gakupo memejamkan matanya. Dia menyukai keadaan seperti ini.

"jika ku ganti dengan pertanyaan bagaimana?"

Mata Gakupo langsung terbuka.

"apa kau tidak pernah meniduri gadis lain selama hidupmu?" dan kini Gakupo sudah mendapati tatapan Meiko yang menanti jawaban secepatnya.

"dan selama sembilan bulan berpacaran, kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku. Aku ragu apa kau benar – benar mencintaiku atau tidak.." tatapan Meiko senduh tak berarti. Namun Gakupo menyulap senyum diwajahnya dengan cepat.

"pernah. Jika kau mau aku menjawab jujur" Gakupo menarik tubuh Meiko agar menatap dalam kemata miliknya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang ingin dia sampaikan disana.

"tapi, aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan wanita yang begitu kusayang.." Meiko terpanah, ucapan Gakupo barusan terdengar seperti kebisingan yang tak terlalu jelas ditelinganya.

"jika kau ingin aku menyentuhmu. Menikahlah denganku Meiko. Dan setelah itu, aku seutuhnya adalah milikmu, dan kau akan kusentuh lebih dari yang kau mau"

Gakupo bukan pria kuno seperti yang Meiko sangka, hanya saja, dia pria yang terlalu menyayangi gadis kepunyaannya. Itu prinsip, bukan hal yang kuno.

Dan setelah beberapa detik kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Gakupo mendapati ada rona merah yang begitu indah menghiasi wajah Meiko. Dia tersipu oleh pria tersayangnya.

-][-

Miku tak bisa berucap apapun. Suaranya tertahan sempurna saat matanya menelusuri dengan pasti kalimat yang menjadi judul utama dari surat kabar yang dibacanya.

_Sang Menteri mengumumkan jati diri putrinya, dan sang Putri akan dinikahkan dengan pewaris Sega Group yang tak lain Shion Kaito._

Tidak butuh alasan lebih banyak lagi hingga dia langsung menatap wajah Luka yang tengah mempersiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"malam tadi apa yang terjadi hingga aku tak tahu tentang hal ini?" Miku melempar surat kabarnya, dan Luka hanya menatap wajah Miku beserta surat kabar itu bergantian. Nafasnya terdengar mendesah berat, Miku butuh penjelasan.

"hal yang aku sendiri tak pernah bisa menduganya" Luka bertatap enteng dengan wajah adiknya.

Namun yang dipandang menjadi kesal seketika. Baru beberapa hari kemarin dia menyaksikan sebuah adegan romantis antara dua insan sewarna, saling mengecup begitu indah didepan matanya. Apa itu tak ada artinya?

"pernikahannya mungkin akan dilangsungkan secepat mungkin, jadi..-"

"kau bercanda kan Luka?" Miku menggebrak mejanya tidak senang, menatap tajam kearah Luka. Untuk kali ini, entah keberanian dari mana yang dia dapatkan hingga tanpa sadar dia meneriaki Luka didepannya.

Luka terdiam, perasaannya siapa yang tahu sedang berada dalam tahapan yang bagaimana. Untuk sesaat, jika Miku ingin memarahinya, dia tidak begitu peduli.

"sekarang, sebenarnya siapa yang kau cintai?" Miku bersikap keras, kekesalan yang bertumpuk dalam hatinya ingin dia tuang sesegera mungkin didepan Luka. Bodoh, kenapa Luka menyetujui pernikahan ini?

Pertanyaan yang sulit, Luka menunduk memikirkannya. Menelusuri keadaannya, kisah cintanya, dan kemauan hatinya. Dia terpuruk entah telah berapa kali dimasa cintanya. Bukan karena cinta yang terbalas, tapi karena begitu banyak yang harus diraihnya atau mungkin dibuangnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"a-aku.." entah untuk alasan apa, Miku yang biasanya selalu merasakan ada aura menakutkan dari tubuh Luka, kini mendapati tubuh itu bersikap lemah.

"..tak mengerti Miku" Miku tercekat, Luka terduduk dilantai, berusaha menutupi airmatanya yang kini terlihat menumpuk ditangannya. Dia terisak tertahan. Menyakitkan, Miku tak tahan melihat kegetiran Luka yang tersaji didepan matanya.

"a-aku tak tahu.. aku tak mengerti.. Kenapa semua orang memojokkan aku, kau pun begitu, berikan waktu untuk diriku sendiri, aku mohon.." Luka sudah berada dibatas kemampuanya. Pertahannya rubuh. Gelombang kepedihan menghempaskannya pada kenyataan hidupnya.

Miku tak pernah melihat Luka menangis, belum pernah. Bahkan kematian ibu mereka yang berlangsung didekapan Luka pun tak pernah membuat Luka selemah ini. Miku melangkah mendekat, meraih tubuh Luka dan memeluknya dengan lembut, perlahan. Dan Luka membalas pelukan itu erat, terisak didekapan Miku, membuat Miku memahami satu hal, sekeras apapun pertahanan Luka yang selalu disaksikannya dalam hidupnya, ternyata Luka masihlah manusia yang memiliki batas lemah, rapuh seperti wanita lainnya.

"maafkan aku Luka.." Miku menenggelamkan wajah sang kakak didalam dekapannya, mengelus puncak kepalanya manja, tak ingin melepaskannya.

"aku mencintai Yuuma..." Miku kembali terdiam, dibiarkannya setiap kalimat dari bibir Luka keluar begitu saja.

"aku memikirkannya beberapa hari ini" Miku merasakan ada genggaman erat di punggungnya, Luka mencengkramnya hebat, butuh kekuatan untuk mengakui perasaannya.

"tapi, aku tidak bisa Miku.. aku tak mungkin bisa merusak semua hal yang sudah ayahku rencanakan. Aku tahu dia sudah merencanakan semuanya. Dia mengikatku dengan caranya sendiri. Mengumumkan keberadaanku sebagai anaknya dan mengumumkan perjodohan antara aku dan Kaito hanya untuk mengikatku. Agar aku tak lagi bisa lari dari jangkauan matanya"

Miku mengerti sekarang, dia paham. Harusnya tak lah berlebihan jika seorang ayah berharap putri kesayangannya tetap berada disisinya. Tapi lain cerita dengan Luka. Wanita itu punya riwayat pelarian yang begitu membekas dalam perjalan hidupnya. Dan sang ayah hanya tidak ingin, sang putri kesayangan kembali lari dari kehidupannya. Setelah dunia tahu Luka siapa, apa Luka bisa melarikan diri lagi?

"aku akan bicara pada ayahmu"

Tersentak, Luka memandangi wajah Miku yang terihat begitu yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Miku.."

"aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini Luka. Demi apapun, aku hanya punya kakak didunia ini, dan tidak akan kubiarkan kakak yang kusayangi menjadi selemah ini didepan mataku"

Miku bangkit dari posisinya, bergerak meninggalkan Luka yang masih tak tahu apapun yang harus diperbuatnya. Menghadapi ayahnya? Luka menghentikan langkah Miku dengan cepat.

"hentikan Miku" tangannya erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Miku.

"harus ada seseorang yang berbicara dengan ayahmu, kau tidak mau menikah dengan Kaito kan?" Miku menepis tangan Luka, namun sekali lagi Luka kembali menahannya.

"kau tidak tahu bagaimana ayahku. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghadapinya tanpa sepengetahuanku"

Miku merasakan ada tatapan yang berubah tajam dari pandangan Luka terhadapnya.

"tapi.., dia harus tahu, kau tersakiti karena keputusan bodoh ini Luka" suaranya keras, Miku tak lagi mampu menahannya.

"cukup Miku! Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi saat kau menemuinya. Ayahku bukan orang sembarangan. Kau tidak pernah tahu alasan apa yang kumiliki saat aku memilih untuk meninggalkannya kan? Kau juga tak pernah berpikir kenapa ibuku juga memilih meninggalkannya kan? Apa kau pernah tahu alasan kenapa orang tuamu mengembalikan kepadaku apa yang pernah mereka curi dari ayahku dulu? Kenapa mereka tak memberikan semua harta mereka padamu? kenapa harus dikembalikan padaku? Apa kau tak pernah paham kenapa ibu menyerahkan kehidupanmu padaku? Kau tak pernah bisa memikirkannya kan? Jangan pernah bertindak bodoh hanya untukku. Pikirkan juga bagaimana dirimu Miku" Luka menahan emosinya, getaran ditubuhnya terlihat begitu jelas dimata Miku. Dan gadis itu hanya terdiam. Dia tidak pernah tahu alasan apa saja dari pernyataan yang baru saja Luka jelaskan padanya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika semua hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya harus memiliki alasan serumit itu.

"apa maksudmu?" Miku tertarik. Ini tentang dirinya, tentang kehidupan orang tuanya. Apa ada hal lain yang tidak dia tahu didunia ini?

"jelaskan Luka.. kenapa ibuku menyerahkanku padamu?" Miku mendesak, dan Luka memandang Miku dengan tatapan yang tak terartikan.

"karena didunia ini, hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi ayahku sendiri. Dan ibu kita tahu kenyataan itu. Alasan kenapa dia mengembalikan semua harta yang pernah mereka curi kepadaku, karena ayahku adalah orang yang tidak pernah ingin dikalahkan. Dia tidak akan terima dirinya dicurangi oleh istrinya sendiri. Banyak masa yang sudah terlewat Miku. Dan kedua orang tuamu mengalami masa yang tersulit untuk membangun usaha mereka, namun selalu berakhir dengan kebangkrutan karena ulah ayahku. Mengembalikan apa yang mereka curi adalah jalan yang tepat untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dan menyerahkanmu kepadaku adalah cara teraman untuk membuat nyaman hidupmu. Karena biar bagaimanapun, akan ada hal yang tak bisa kau tebak saat ayahku mulai bertindak. Jadi, aku mohon padamu Miku. Tolong jangan bertindak bodoh. Aku tidak mau, gadis kecilku mengalami masalah dari ayahku sendiri"

Kini Luka lah yang mendekap Miku. Tidak ada rasa lain yang wanita itu miliki selain rasa sayng yang begitu mendalam atas diri Miku. Tidak ingin melihat Miku menderita. Tidak berniat sekalipun dalam hidupnya.

"Luka.." Miku mendekap Luka sama eratnya. Kenyataan yang seakan bisa membungkam mulutnya.

"aku tidak mau melihatmu berada dalam masalah Miku. Ada darah ibuku yang mengalir didalam tubuhmu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sosok yang memiliki bayangan ibuku didalam hidupku sekali lagi. Jadi untuk itu, jangan pernah melakukan hal yang bisa menjauhkanmu dari sisiku"

Miku hanya terlena dengan segala ucapan Luka. Merasa bahagia karena begitu disayangi, merasa bahagia karena begitu dilindungi oleh sang kakak. Melunakkan pikiran, Miku akhirnya mengalah sendiri, dia tidak mau melanggar perintah yang Luka tetapkan dengan alasan melindungi keberadaannya. Dia akan menuruti semua yang Luka inginkan.

"maafkan aku nee-chan" suara kecil yang teredam didalam pelukannya, masih jelas Luka dengar.

"terimakasih Miku"

-][-

"jadi begitu?" Gakupo memutar tubuhnya, menatap balik kearah Meiko yang sudah siap berbenah, menyiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk berangkat bekerja.

Meiko sudah menceritakan apa yang dia tahu dengan Gakupo. Tentang Luka maupun tentang Kaito yang sedikit dia tahu.

"sudahlah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Jangan sampai kau tertarik pada si wanita sakura itu" Meiko memasang wajah cemberutnya dan menatap Gakupo manja. Mendapati wajah sang terkasih berubah semakin manis begitu, Gakupo hanya mencubit pipinya.

"kau cemburu ya?" Gakupo mendekap Meiko erat.

"aku tak akan pernah bisa merasakan cinta dari wanita lain selain dari mu"

"aku harap begitu" Meiko mengecup lembut bibir Gakupo, dan yang menjadi korban hanya terdiam penuh dengan senyuman, saat sang kekasih sudah beranjak melangkah menjauh meninggalkannya.

"kelak, aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu sayang" Gakupo melambai, dan Meiko merasa sangat terbuai dengan ucapannya.

-][-

Empat hari sudah, media dibungkus oleh rumor pernikahan tentang kedua anak dari masing – masing orang yang berpengaruh dinegara tersebut. Media tak pernah lelah memburu berita serta kepastian tentang perkembangan beritanya. Bahkan beberapa hari terkahir ini, perusahaan pusat Sega Group selalu dikerumuni oleh sekelompok pencari berita.

"ini efek dari ketenaran Shion Kaito atau Megurine Luka ya?" seorang pria tersenyum memandangi kerumunan wartawan yang tak pernah lelah menunggui salah satu dari kerabat Shion untuk segera dimintai keterangan.

"mereka hanya tertarik pada kemunculan dari masing – masing penerus sang menteri dan pewaris" seorang pemuda lain lebih fokus pada dokumen – dokumen yang tertuang didepan mejanya.

"tapi, anak Megurine itu memang cantik Ted, beruntung Shion Kaito menikah dengannya" Oliver memandangi wajah rekannya dengan antusias. Walau tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang Megurine, tapi rasanya dia bisa memutuskan seperti apa wanita itu.

"aku dengar. Masa lalunya cukup menarik" Ted mengangkat wajahnya memandang Oliver, sang rekan.

"gadis nakal" sebuah seringaian muncul diwajah mereka berdua secara bergantian.

-][-

Kaito memandang Luka dalam diam. Sudah beberapa menit mereka saling pandanng, namun kenyataannya tak ada satu pun yang terucap dari bibir keduanya. Mereka berdua sama – sama membisu. Miku sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat keadaan keduanya.

Malam hening itu semakin terasa hening hanya dengan menatap keadaan mereka berdua saja. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin Kaito sampaikan pada Luka, tapi rasanya menatap wajah Luka yang sama sekali menunjukkan ketidaksiapan akan hal apapun, Kaito mengurungkannya. Luka adalah wanita paling sensitif yang Kaito kenal seumur hidupnya.

"ano, ka-kalau begitu biar aku siapkan-"

Suara bel memotong ucapan Miku seketika. Malam – malam begini, siapa yang bertamu? Apa mungkin Yuuma? Miku segera bergegas melangkah meninggalkan kedua insan yang sejak tadi masih membisu.

Kaito masih menatap Luka lekat. Mau bicara apa dia pun bingung. Mau mulai dari mana dia juga tidak tahu.

"ibuku, memintaku untuk mengunjungimu.." suara Kaito terdengar begitu ragu, namun Luka tak merespon.

"aku datang kesini hanya ingin minta maaf Luka" sebuah kalimat yang begitu tulus, namun diabaikan Luka dalam sekejap.

"ka-kalian siapa?! Cepat keluar?!" Luka dan Kaito sama – sama kaget mendengar Miku bersuara keras, hingga sebelum mereka melangkah mendapati gadis itu, kedua orang muncul secara tiba – tiba disana.

"Miku.." ucapan Luka tertahan, saat seorang pria berambut lebih merah darinya memberikan dia sebuah senyuman anehnya.

"lama tak bertemu gadis nakal ku" dan mendengar ucapan itu, semua mata tertuju kearah Luka.

Hening sejenak. Luka bisa merasakan semua mata seakan tengah menelanjanginya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kasane-san, kau tahu darimana aku berada disini?" nadanya terdengar bimbang.

Ayolah, didunia ini hanya Luka yang tahu bagaimana peringai seorang Kasane Ted.

"kau mengenal mereka Luka?" Miku memandang mereka ingin tahu, penasaran. Karena kedua sosok pria itu terlihat begitu asing baginya.

"ah, yaa.." Luka menundukkan wajahnya, merasa malu dan cemas. Kasane Ted itu pria yang menyebalkan, mulutnya suka bicara apapun tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang bersangkutan. Dan Kaito menangkap sinyal keanehan dari sikap yang baru saja di pertontonkan Luka padanya.

"Kasane Ted, dan ini rekanku Oliver. Kami pekerja di Sega Group, perusahaan milik Shion-san" Ted memandang wajah Kaito yang sama sekali tidak merasa mengenal sosok itu.

"maaf, aku tidak mengenal pekerja yang bekerja diperusahaan ayahku" Kaito menyesal sopan, dan kedua pria itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman untuk memakluminya.

"jadi, gadis cantik ini siapa Megurine-san?" Ted mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Miku, melangkah maju saat Miku bergerak mundur. Tatapannya membuat Miku sedikit gugup dan tak tahu harus bertingkah apa.

"dia- dia.." Luka ragu mengakui.

"aku temannya.." Miku langsung memotong ucapan Luka. untuk saat ini Miku paham jika dia harus membantu Luka menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

"benarkah. Cantik. Boleh kumiliki Megurine-san?" tanpa aba – aba, Ted sudah merangkul Miku, mengecup bibirnya hingga membuat Oliver tertahan dengan tatapannya.

"manis sekali.." bisik Ted membuat Miku merona merah.

Belum lagi ronah merah diwajah Miku menghilang. Gadis itu sudah mendapat ada bayangan Luka yang mendorong tubuh Ted menjauh darinya.

"lepaskan dia Kasane-san" Ted meringis dalam tawa. Sudah lama tidak melihat kemarahan dari orang yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Teman seksnya.

"jadi, kau mau aku memilikimu?" Ted merangkul Luka secepat yang dia bisa, tanpa ragu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Luka. Lagi – lagi Oliver dibuatnya terperangah tidak berdaya. Rekannya yang satu itu memang selalu terlihat menakjubkan.

Kaito marah. Jelas saja melihat pemandangan itu dia marah. Mana dia rela wanitanya disentuh pria lain didepan matanya. Kesalnya meluap, namun entah karena apa dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninju pria itu disana. Mencoba bersabar.

"brengsek.." Luka mendorong Ted keras, dan Oliver menahan tubuh rekannya yang hampir terjatuh itu dengan cepat.

"keluar dari rumahku!" Luka muak, lupakan apa yang akan Ted lakukan dengan cerita masalalunya kelak. Dia hanya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu ketentraman rumahnya kini.

"oh... jadi ini sikap nyata seorang calon istri dari pewaris Sega Group?" Ted memasang tampang angkuhnya, menatapi Luka dengan pandangan cukup menyebalkan.

"gadis nakalku.." sebuah bisikan cukup jelas, terdengar seluruh penjuru. Miku terdiam, Oliver apalagi. Namun sebelum semuanya menyadari, Kaito sudah melangkah dengan tinjuan yang baru saja dan entah sejak kapan sudah membuat Ted tersungkur diatas lantai.

"jaga ucapanmu bangsat!" Kaito melangkah meraih pemuda merah itu. Menariknya bangkit dan siap meninjunya dengan satu tinjuan yang sudah dikepalkannya. Namun sesegera mungkin Luka menahannya.

"Hentikan Kaito!" gerakan Kaito terhenti. Ted meringis dengan senyuman menjijikan didepan matanya.

"kau membelanya?" Kaito menghempaskan tubuh itu hingga kembali tersungkur, dan Oliver langsung meraihnya.

"tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya kan?" Luka memandang Kaito dengan pandangan yang serius. Terlalu serius hingga Kaito balik memandangnya dengan amarah yang seakan ingin pecah. Siapa yang mau wanitanya dilecehkan seperti itu? Kaito tidak mau semua orang membicarakan masalalu Luka. Mengatakannya gadis nakal?

"jaga ucapanmu Luka" Kaito menahan amarahnya. Amarah yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain, selain pada Luka.

"aku tidak suka kau menganggap dirimu rendah! Kau ingin membelanya? Aku lebih mengenal seperti apa perilakumu dari pada pria lain yang pernah menidurimu dulu! Jangan pernah membela pria lain dihadapanku!" kesal. Kaito habis kesabaran. Dia cemburu, marah, tak terkendali, semuanya akan bercampur menjadi satu perasaan jika tengah menyinggung tentang Luka. Miku sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana, belum pernah dia melihat sosok Kaito yang menakutkan seperti ini, terlalu menakutkan sampai dia takut Luka akan mendapatkan kekerasan jika masih terus membuat Kaito marah.

"ini semua karena si brengsek ini.." Kaito menatap Ted dengan kesal. Melangkah marah, dan meraih kerah baju dari kemeja yang pemuda itu pakai, lalu meninjunya lagi. Miku terpekik histeris, Oliver pun tak mampu menahan. Sedangkan Luka hanya menunduk diam.

"hentikan tuan, semuanya bisa dibicarakan" Oliver menahan tubuh Kaito, menariknya sebelum pria itu meraih lagi tubuh lemah Ted yang sudah tersungkur entah untuk keberapa kali diatas lantai.

"Hentikan Kaito-san, kau bisa membunuhnya" Miku berteriak, ada darah yang telah menodai lantai, dan dia yakin itu darah milik pemuda yang baru saja membuat masalah dirumah ini.

"Luka, hentikan Kaito! dia bisa membunuh temanmu" Miku memandangi Luka yang sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat pertengkaran itu. Egois, Luka tidak tahu kenapa untuk saat segenting ini dia tiba – tiba bersikap egois. Kaito memarahinya, dan entah kenapa ada rasa sakit yang begitu tak mampu ditahannya. Sifat marah Kaito hampir sama dengan kemarahannya saat memaksa dirinya dulu. Lalu setelahnya, karena sebuah pertengkaran, suaminya meninggal akibat kecelakaan.

Kaito mendorong tubuh Oliver yang menahannya, terhempas entah kemana dia tidak peduli. Didepan matanya, dia hanya ingin meraih pemuda merah itu, menghajarnya habis – habisan hingga mulutnya tak lagi sanggup berbicara hal aneh tentang masalalu Luka. Tidak selama Kaito masih ada didunia ini.

"te-tenang Shion-san. Maaf jika a-aku telah bicara berlebihan.." Ted masih ingin membela dirinya. Namun aura mata Kaito sudah gelap, emosinya tak lagi bisa dia redam.

"jika kau tak bisa menutup mulutmu, aku yang akan menutupnya selamanya" Kaito mengepalkan tinjunya. Melihat itu Ted sudah pasrah. Miku menarik nafasnya tertahan oleh langkah Luka yang sudah menuju kedua orang pria yang saling begelut dalam emosi itu. dan Oliver hanya memandangi mereka dari posisi tak berdayanya.

"kau lebih pantas mati, bangsat!-"

Sebuah dekapan, menghentikan gerakan tinju Kaito yang nyaris menyentuh wajah Ted. Miku menghela nafasnya lega.

"hentikan Kaito" suara lembut itu merasuki batin Kaito. Dekapan Luka pada punggungnya membuatnya melunak seketika.

"hentikan. Kau mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti satu tahun lalu?" Luka meremas dada Kaito dengan tangannya. Membuat Kaito melepas cengkramannya pada Ted, dan membuat tubuh pria itu mendarat keatas lantai, dia tidak peduli lagi. Luka kini mendominasi pikirannya.

"kau membuatku trauma.." ucapan itu membuat Miku menajamkan pengelihatannya. Dan Kaito menunduk menyesal. Kesalahan dua tahun lalu, Toukai memukul Kaito habis – habisan, hingga Toukai melarikan diri dengan amarahnya, dan berpulang dengan hadiah kematian. Luka takut, Kaito mengalami masa yang sama, dibalut emosi yang meledak – ledak, enggan mendengarkan penjelasan Luka hingga dia pergi dengan ekspresi amarah yang masih membumbung tinggi dan berpulang dengan kondisi yang sama dengan Toukai. Hanya itu yang bisa Luka bayangkan. Hanya itu yang membuatnya bergerak tanpa sadar, memeluk punggung Kaito erat, tak ingin melepaskannya, tak ingin membiarkannya menghilang dari pandangannya dengan perasaan marah atas dirinya sendiri. Luka tidak ingin.

Ted meringis kesakitan, pelipisnya berdarah, bibirnya juga. Oliver hanya menggeleng sambil menelan ludah. Rasanya lega melihat rekannya baru saja lepas dari maut yang hampir saja membunuhnya.

"Luka.." otot – otot kaku didalam tubuh Kaito melunak. Emosinya sirna entah kemana.

"kau bisa marah padaku. Kau bisa memukulku jika kau mau. Tapi aku mohon. Jangan lakukan hal semenakutkan itu terhadap orang lain. Aku takut melihatmu marah Kaito. Aku takut kau menyakiti orang lain. Aku takut.. aku takut..."

Kaito tidak buta, juga tidak tuli. Dia mendengar ada isakan, dan juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kulit punggungnya. Luka menangis, Kaito mendapati ada getaran ketakutan pada wanita itu. Rasa ibanya muncul. Dibalikkan badannya dan didekapnya Luka dengan perasaan menyesal. Menyesal karena telah membuat wanita yang dicintainya gemetar ketakutan.

"maafkan aku Luka" Kaito mendekap tubuh lemah itu, membiarkan Luka menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kaito.

"aku hanya tidak suka orang – orang melecehkanmu" Kaito melepas dekapannya, memandang wajah merah penuh tangis Luka, dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sembab wanita itu. Dia begitu ingin melindungi yang terkasih dengan tangannya sendiri.

"aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Jangan paksa aku untuk tetap menjadi temanmu. Karena aku masih tetap mencintaimu"

Kaito menghapus titik airmata yang tersisa dipipi Luka, tersenyum pada wanita itu, dan mendekapnya sekali lagi.

"aku tak akan mengulang kesalahanku lagi, aku janji" dan setelah kalimat dari bibirnya keluar, pemuda itu merasakan ada satu anggukan kecil yang terasa didadanya. Luka mengangguk untuknya.

"maaf nona. Apa kau punya obat merah untuk temanku?" Oliver memandang Miku ragu, mengganggu kekaguman gadis itu dengan pertunjukkan yang membuat hatinya tersentuh.

-][-

Oliver merasa canggung. Tatapan kedua orang itu tak pernah luntur dari dirinya. Miku dan Kaito memandanginya habis – habisan. Sedangkan Luka masih sibuk membalut luka yang menderah tubuh Ted.

"dia pria yang baik" Ted menerawang keatas langit – langit kamar Luka. Membiarkan Luka mengurus rasa perih yang ada dipelipis dan bibirnya.

"kau beruntung, dari dulu dia selalu saja ada disisimu. Saat aku sudah menikah dua kali pun, dia masih saja tetap diposisinya, berada disampingmu" Ted memaksa tersenyum, namun rasa sakit diwajahnya membuatnya jerah.

"aku tak butuh nasehatmu" Luka tak perlu memandang wajah pria itu, karena dia sudah pasti hapal bagaimana seringain licik diwajahnya. Tawa menjijikannya.

"kau tidak pernah cerita tentangku dengannya? Aku tak menyangka dia akan semarah itu saat mendengar tentangmu dari mulutku" Ted masih memandang kosong pandangan tak berarti dihadapannya. Dia bisa ingat dulu Luka sering bercerita tentang Kaito dan mau tak mau Ted jadi merasa begitu mengenalnya. Tapi Kaito sama sekali tak pernah merasa pernah kenal dengan pemuda itu.

"kau bilang bagaimana tentang ku padanya? sepupu kah? Mantan kekasih atau teman seks-" Ted langsung meringis saat Luka menekan goresan luka yang sedang dia bersihkan dipelipis Ted.

"kau ingin kubunuh?" Luka menatapnya sadis, dan Ted hanya tertawa hampa.

"masih sama seperti dulu, dasar gadis nakal- aduuuuuhhh..." Ted meringis lebih hebat sekali lagi. Luka benar – benar tega menekan kuat pelipisnya yang terluka.

"aku minta maaf Lukaaa..." Ted memohon saat Luka meninggalkannya dengan cuek.

Kaito berdiri memandangi Luka yang turun dari kamarnya. Oliver ikut bangkit dengan perasaan lega saat kedua pasang mata itu tak lagi memandanginya.

"bagaimana? Sudah kau obati?" Miku bertanya panik.

"dia tidak perlu diobati" Luka menatap wajah Miku sekenanya, dan kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah Oliver, dan pemuda itu menahan nafasnya sekali lagi.

"dari mana kalian tahu alamatku?' Oliver tak berani memandangi Luka. Karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenal wanita di hadapannya itu. Dan kesan pertama perkenalan mereka benar – benar membuat Oliver tak sanggup lagi berkata – kata.

"S-shion-sama yang menyuruh kami menemuimu" pemuda itu menelan ludahnya. Dia takut.

-][-

Pemuda itu masih terdiam. Tatapannya bagai tak berujung, tak tentu dan terlihat tak berarti. Sejak pengumuman perjodohan sang terkasih, hidupnya terkesan berubah. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak, meraung sekuat nada suaranya, tapi apa mungkin semuanya bisa menyentuh sang wanita ditempatnya?

_Aku mencintaimu Luka_ Yuuma membatin.

_Aku sangat mencintaimu_ suara itu tertahan dalam getar keputusasaan didalam dadanya.

Sakit didalam hatinya kini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dari gagal yang sudah berapa kali dialaminya dulu. Sakit yang sekarang membuatnya mendendam pun tak mampu lagi.

Padahal, nyaris saja dia bisa menggapai Luka, nyaris saja perasaannya bisa menyentuh perasaan tak terjamah Luka, tapi kenapa harus sudah berakhir seperti ini?

"jarang sekali melihatmu melamun seperti ini Yuuma-kun" pemuda itu menoleh, didepan matanya sudah berdiri seorang gadis cantik, yang dulu pernah menjadi orang yang amat dia sayangi. Ada senyum diwajah gadis itu, senyum yang dulu sangat didambakan sang pria disana. Tapi sekarang, keadaan sudah berbeda, Yuuma mengabaikan kehadirannya.

Merasa tak lagi sama berharganya seperti dulu, senyum di wajah sang gadis berubah menjadi senyuman pahit yang tak terartikan. Melangkah mendekati Yuuma yang masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya diatas meja kerjanya.

Dengan lembut, Yukari menyentuh bahu Yuuma, begitu lembut, takut Yuuma menepisnya.

"ayahmu bilang kau sedang berada dikamar, jadi aku langsung datang menemuimu" Yukari menarik sentuhannya, dia tahu diri untuk tak lagi mengganggu Yuuma disana. Dan ketidakresponan Yuuma membuat Yukari meringis sekali lagi, ringisan yang tak terdengar.

"aku tidak pernah ingat telah mengijinkanmu untuk kembali menemuiku" Yuuma menggeram, sudah cukup rasa sakitnya karena kenyataan tentang Luka akhir – akhir ini, jangan sampai kenangan masalalu dan rasa sakit dari Yukari yang dulu kembali menguap menyatu kerasa sakitnya yang lain.

Yukari mundur, penatnya disesali rasa sakit hati karena ketidaksukaan Yuuma akan dirinya. Dia menyesal.

"kau masih marah padaku?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja, walau memalukan, tapi Yukari tak begitu bisa mampu menahan bibirnya untuk berucap.

"jadi maksudmu aku harus memujimu karena tingkahmu dimasalalu padaku?!"

Tatapan mengerikan itu bisa Yukari rasakan begitu menusuk dalam sanubarinya. Ada yang berbeda dari Yuuma. Terlalu berbeda sampai dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin apakah Yuuma yang kini memandangnya tajam adalah Yuuma yang dulu pernah mencintainya.

"aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mencintaiku dulu" Yukari membalas tatapan Yuuma. Membiarkan Yuuma memaksa otaknya berputar pada kenangan tentang mereka.

"kau yang memaksaku, dan aku hanya berusaha menghargai usahamu. Jadi jangan salahkah aku jika pada akhirnya aku tertarik pada pria lain"

Benar. Itulah kenyataannya. Yuuma lupa pada bagian itu. Lupa jika sebenarnya dialah yang terlalu berharap, dan terlalu mencintai seorang gadis dulu.

"kau kecewa karena terlalu berharap pada keputusan orang lain yang ingin sesuai dengan harapanmu. Tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana kekecewaanku saat aku harus mewujudkan harapanmu?"

Yuuma sedang menahan amarahnya. Pada dasarnya Yukari benar. Yuuma lah yang terlalu mencintainya. Memaksa gadis itu mengikutinya kemanapun dia mau, menjadi miliknya dan berharap gadis itu membalas cintanya. Yukari memang melakukan apa yang Yuuma harapkan. Tapi jangan salahkan cinta jika pada akhirnya saat dimana Yukari bersama dengan Yuuma, gadis itu jatuh cinta pada pria lain.

"dan kau mau mengulang kesalahanmu padaku dulu dengan gadis lain?"

Yuuma tertunduk. Banyak hal yang telah menghempaskannya dalam waktu singkat. Otaknya sulit untuk berpikir.

"tapi.. aku yakin dia mencintaiku.. aku yakin Luka mencintaiku.." Yuuma meremas rambutnya, dia frustasi dan tak tahu harus memikirkan hal apa lagi. Dan melihat penampilan menyedihkan seperti itu, Yukari kembali melunak. Dia merasa iba dan juga ikut merasa bersalah atas kepedihan yang menimpa Yuuma dulu.

"jangan bersikap egois Yuuma-kun. Cinta tak akan selamanya membuatmu bahagia. Harus ada kematangan untuk memikirkan hal yang berkaitan disekelilingmu. Pikirkan orang tuamu. Aku yakin gadis itu juga sedang berada dimasa yang sama sepertimu sekarang ini. Dan aku juga yakin dia sedang berperang dengan kata hatinya sendiri. Didunia ini banyak kejadian yang tak bisa kita elakkan. Bukan maksudku untuk menasehatimu, tapi aku hanya ingin kita belajar dari pengalaman" Yukari menyentuh bahu Yuuma lembut. Iba sekaligus haru karena mantan kekasihnya tengan berada dalam masa tersulitnya.

"aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, untuk itu aku kembali menunjukkan diriku. Aku sadar aku tak pantas, tapi percayalah, aku masih menyayangimu sebagai teman, aku peduli padamu".

Untuk saat ini perasaan Yuuma memang sedang tak bisa dia perbaiki, tapi Yukari berjanji, kapan Yuuma membutuhkan seseorang yang ingin mempedulikannya, dia akan selalu ada. Sebagai penebusan dosa, Yukari tidak akan mungkin bisa membiarkan Yuuma menderita lebih parah lagi dari ini.

-][-

"maafkan aku Shion-san"

Sebelum pulang, Ted memaksa Kaito untuk berbicara empat mata padanya. Dia melangkah kesisi pekarangan rumah, menjauh dari rombongan Miku, Luka dan Oliver yang masih bisa menatap mereka, namun tak cukup bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Megurine-san itu wanita baik, kau tahu itukan?" Ted memandang Kaito lekat, seakan lupa jika pemuda itu lah yang baru saja membuat wajahnya terluka. Kaito tak menjawab.

"sebenarnya aku adalah sepupunya. Mungkin dia tidak pernah cerita padamu. Tapi dia cukup bercerita banyak tentangmu padaku dulu" Ted tersenyum, risih rasanya berbicara sopan dengan orang yang baru saja ingin membunuhmu.

"tapi, bukan berarti kami tidak pernah melakukannya ya?" Ted tertawa, tapi tawanya berubah menjadi pengaduhan rasa sakit karena Kaito tiba – tiba meninju perutnya pelan. Kaito tersenyum.

"aku hanya berharap kau tidak lagi membicarakan masalah ini Kasane-san" Kaito menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Dia tidak akan merasa aneh jika Ted mengatakan hal itu, malah dia merasa cukup lega, mengetahui satu demi satu tentang pria – pria mana yang pernah menjadi pria – pria dimasa hidupnya Luka. Karena kelak, dirinya lah yang akan mendampingi kehidupan Luka.

"tidak perlu cemas. Oliver tidak akan percaya dengan kicauanku tadi. Ini tetap menjadi rahasia antara kau dan dia.." Ted memandang kearah Luka dan Kaito ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wanita yang sama.

Sang wanita hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan kebingungan.

"mereka sedang bicara apa?" Miku penasaran, tatapan kedua pria itu terlihat begitu berbeda, terlihat bersahabat.

"entahlah.." Luka tersenyum lembut.

Ted dan Oliver sudah melangkah menjauh. Luka dan Kaito melepas mereka dengan tatapan perpisahan. Dan Miku sibuk membalas lambaian Oliver diujung sana.

"lain kali kami akan datang lagi ya, Hatsune-san.." ucapnya semangat. Rasa takut yang sedari tadi menyiksa batinnya hilang seketika.

"ya, kalau ada waktu datanglah.." Miku membalasnya ramah.

"terimakasih Hatsune-san.. atas bibir manismu tadi.." Ted tersenyum, Miku memerah.

"kau itulah Ted, lain kali jangan gituin Miku ya?" Oliver mendorong lengan Ted dengan lengannya, merasa tidak suka Ted mencuri kesempatan atas Miku.

"Miku?" Ted mengulang panggilan Oliver yang sudah mulai memanggil nama gadis yang baru dikenalnya dengan nama depannya. Langkah mereka sejajar.

"ah,-ah, maksudku Hatsune-san.. ehh..ehh.." Oliver sedikit gugup. Dan Ted hanya mengangguk kecil.

"baiklah.. baiklah.."

Bayangan kedua pemuda itu tak lagi terlihat. Telah menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam, dan Miku berniat memutar arah untuk melangkah masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

"kalian tidak masuk?" Miku terhenti ketika menyadari kedua insan biru dan merah muda itu masih tetap terdiam dalam posisinya.

"kau duluan saja Miku-chan, aku ingin bicara dengan kakakmu" Kaito memandang Miku dengan senyum, dan tak butuh penjelasan lebih bagi Miku untuk segera mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Dia sudah menghilang dari sana.

"aku tak menyangka, bahkan orang tuamu pun sudah bergerak mengawasi kita" Luka masih menatap gelap malam dihadapannya. Dinginnya malam tak lagi terasa menusuk batinnya.

"tapi aku rasa sepupumu itu tidak akan mengkhianatimu"

Ekspresi wajah Luka berubah, dia tidak salah dengarkan dengan ucapan Kaito barusan?

"tadi dia bilang kalau kalian itu sepupuan.." Kaito tersenyum ringan. "benarkah?" lanjutnya.

Kali ini Luka yang gantian menyulap sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Dia mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

"kau tak pernah cerita padaku" Kaito mendekatkan dirinya perlahan, berada sejajar disamping Luka.

"karena aku dan dia itu..." _pernah melakukannya._ Luka malu mengakuinya. Menanggapi kalimat tertahan Luka, Kaito semakin menebar sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Dia sudah paham.

"sejak dulu, aku tahu banyak pria yang berada dekat denganmu. Walau kau tidak pernah cerita, walau kau terkesan menyembunyikannya dariku. Tapi dari sudut pandang seorang pria seperti ku, aku bisa menduga banyak pria yang tergila – gila padamu Luka" Kaito membayang, dia menerawang.

"tidak masalah bagiku nakalnya riwayat hidupmu dulu Luka, karena salahku lah yang tak bisa selalu menjagamu dulu. Dan salahku karena sudah membawamu mengenal hal – hal yang seharusnya tak kau cobai dulu" Luka hanya diam.

"lucu ya, mengingat dulu. Aku dan Toukai mengajakmu ke club malam saat hari pertamamu menjadi siswi SMA. Aku terlalu bersemangat karena kau akhirnya memulai debut sebagai siswi SMA dan mengajakmu merasakan indahnya hidup ala orang dewasa" Kaito tertawa kecil.

"kita menerobos penjagaan dihari pertama karena tak diperbolehkan masuk. Dan akhirnya kita lolos juga. Kau bertemu Lily pertama kali disana. Gadis yang menyukai gadis lain. Dan lambat laun kalian menjadi teman akrab, berbagi rasa dan cerita. Awalnya aku dan Toukai yang memaksamu meminum racikan alkohol yang kita masih tak tahu apa namaya, dan kau menolaknya mentah – mentah, tapi Lily bisa menembus pertahananmu. Kau ketagihan dan hebatnya kau tidak mabuk. Lily bilang kau gadis yang liar saat itu" semua kilasan masalalu menyenangkan itu terputar perlahan dalam otak Kaito. Manis sekali membayangkan Luka saat itu.

"dan saat ulang tahunmu yang keenambelas, adalah masa yang paling tidak bisa kulupakan" kini Kaito memandang wajah Luka yang masih tak berekspresi. Saat ulang tahun Luka yang keenambelas, dan seminggu setelahnya. Kaito tak pernah lupa apa yang telah dia dan lakukan saat itu. Dulunya hanya rahasia diantara mereka saja, tapi beberapa saat setelahnya Lily menjadi orang ketiga yang ikut merahasiakannya. Hingga akhirnya rahasia itu telah diketahui oleh ayah Luka dan Miku.

Malam semakin larut, Miku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan keberadaan Luka yang tengah berada diluar dicuaca sedingin malam itu. selama masih ada Kaito yang menemaninya. Harusnya tak menjadi masalah.

Mengingat kejadian tak terlupakan ketika dirinya berumur enambelas tahun, membuat Luka tersenyum. Suara desahan kecil yang tercipta dari tawa tertahannya membuat wajahnya semakin mempesona. Kini wanita itu telah dewasa, dan Kaito tak pernah lelah memperhatikan perkembangannya. Harusnya dosa besar itu tak perlu dikenang, tapi baik Kaito dan Luka, dosa itu memiliki kenangannya tersendiri. Dan mereka tak bisa melupakannya.

"aku ingat saat itu kau bilang kau akan bertanggung jawab jika aku mengandung anakmu" Luka menatap Kaito lembut, dan Kaito membalas tatapan itu sama lembutnya, diselingi senyum indahnya. Dirinya sendiri tak pernah lupa kepanikannya saat itu. Merasa harus bertindak sebagai pria dewasa karena telah merusak anak gadis orang.

"aku hanya tidak ingin dibunuh oleh ayahmu" Kaito tertawa, gelitik rasa suka kini memenuhi tubuhnya. Rindu akan masalalunya.

"dan akhirnya karena pengakuanku, kau dihukum melafalkan semua nama orang paling berpengaruhi didunia politik dari seluruh negara beserta riwayat hidup mereka" Luka tertawa, hapir sebulan Kaito harus berusaha mati – matian menjalankan hukumannya.

Mereka berdua tertawa, kenangan manis mereka tanpa Toukai begitu banyak, tapi kenapa Luka menyerah pada ajakan Toukai yang ingin menikahinya dulu?

"maaf karena telah menjadi orang pertamamu Luka, aku sering tertarik memikirkan apakah kau pernah menyesal karena melakukannya denganku?" Kaito mengerucutkan bibirnya, bersikap manis walau bukan kepribadiannya.

"tidak pernah" Luka menjawab mantap.

"aku tidak pernah menyesal melakukannya padamu. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya.." Luka menimbang. "saat itu aku hanya merasa keren saja kerena telah melakukannya dengan pemuda yang merupakan idola para gadis. Kau tahu? Saat itu banyak diantara mereka yang tidak senang denganku, karena kau selalu saja menempel denganku. Semua gadis saat itu juga merasa ingin ditiduri olehmu, jadi saat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kau juga melakukan pengalaman pertamamu denganku. Aku rasa aku jadi pemenangnya" Luka tertawa, pemikirannya saat itu membuatnya sama sekali tak harus memaksa Kaito menjadi miliknya. Dia hanya ingin membuat gadis – gadis itu sengsara.

"kau yakin sekali siang itu adalah pengalaman bercintaku yang pertama?" Kaito menggerakkan tubuhnya memandang Luka, memaksa tatapan mereka saling menatap, dan Luka pun menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap Kaito. Saling berhadapan.

"owh, kau merasa tersinggung tuan?" Luka menatap wajah Kaito, menggodanya. Dan Kaito merasa kesal berteman manja.

"aku masih ingat kalimatmu siang itu, sambil menatapku, aku merasa ada getaran penuh keraguan dari setiap permukaan kulitmu yang tersentuh olehku. _Luka, apa melakukannya benar seperti ini? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, ini pengalaman pertamaku_. Ya kan?" Luka tertawa, sukses membuat Kaito merasa memerah dihadapannya. Seakan dia lupa apa yang sedang dipikirkan hatinya saat itu. Saat bersama Kaito, masalahnya bisa hilang, juga bisa bertambah. Entahlah. Tapi untuk saat ini dia lupa kegelisahaan hatinya. Kaito membuatnya tertawa.

"ka-kau juga! Kau bilang saat itu pertama kalinya kau melakukannya. Tapi kenapa setiap gerakanku kau yang mengajarinya? Kau sudah sering melakukannya kan?" Kaito tidak mau kalah, tanpa terasa pembicaraan mereka beralih kearah yang sedikit aneh antara pria dan wanita.

"tapi saat itu aku masih perawan kan.." Luka tersipu, ucapannya keluar begitu saja.

"ya, aku akui" Kaito mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Rasa canggung mulai menghampiri mereka berdua, terlalu sulit rasanya bicara hal yang terlalu sensitif diantara keduanya.

"dan karena itu, aku merasa tidak cocok menjadi istri bagi siapapun.." Luka menerawang jati dirinya. Menerawang kesalahannya. Kaito memang orang pertamanya, tapi bukan orang pertama yang menyentuhnya, pria itu hanya menjadi orang yang berhasil memerawaninya.

"jadi, apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" ini adalah bagian terpenting yang harus segera mereka selesaikan. Agar Kaito bisa melangkah kedepan, jika Luka tidak ingin, Kaito akan berusaha melepaskan kesempatannya. Membantu orang tuanya membatalkan perjodohan demi kebahagiaan Luka.

"aku mungkin sudah mencintai seseorang, aku ragu harus bagaimana" Luka tak sanggup menatap Kaito, karena dia takut keputusannya akan tergoyah.

"Yuuma-san?" Kaito menebak, dan Luka menatapnya kaget.

"jika kau memang tak ingin menikah denganku. Aku akan paksa Yuuma untuk membawamu pergi. Sepertinya dia juga mencintaimu" Kaito tersenyum miris, seperti ada retakan yang menyelubungi jatinya.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Luka mendesak Kaito bicara.

"harus kurelakan, atau aku harus buat scandal lain untuk mengalihkan perjodohan, mungkin" Kaito ragu.

"maksudmu?" Luka tak bisa menebak.

"harus berhasil menghamili wanita lain untuk merusak perjodohan kita, mungkin itu ide bagus" Kaito tertawa jengah sambil menatap ekspresi wajah tak terartikan Luka, namun belum sempat Luka berucap, Kaito menahannya.

"tidak usah pedulikan aku, kau bisa cari kebahagiaanmu yang lain. Karena aku sadar, kita tidak akan pernah berjodoh" senyum itu membuat hati Luka teriris. Dia tidak paham kenapa rasa sakit itu membuatnya melemah, kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan kepeduliannya pada Kaito. Bukankah dia sudah putuskan dia telah jatuh cinta pada pria lain? Atau dia masih ragu?

**Tbc~**

* * *

kayaknya bakal banyak Typo ni.. setelah saya ketik langsung saya copas kesini, jadi jujur saja saya enggak sempat lagi memperbaiki kesalahan pengetikannya. Sampaikan salah dan dosa saya jika anda menemukannya. anda ada untuk memperbaiki kesalahan saya.


	9. Chapter 9

_Cinta dan hasrat itu bersebelahan. Tak bisa jauh - jauh, akan selalu berdampingan. Bedanya. bagaimana cara seseorang memperlakukannya. Suci kah? atau sesukanya? bagaimana denganmu? juga berbeda denganku._

**_~Terlihat~_**

Kaito dan Luka kini tak lagi bisa mengelak. Berhadapan dengan takdir mungkin masih bisa mereka permainkan, tapi jika berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Luka dan Kaito hanya akan terdiam.

Bukannya Luka tak mau membalas tatapan ayahnya dengan tatapan yang sama menyeramkannya dengan tatapan miliknya. Tapi Luka memang sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Dia sudah lama menyerah. Sudah lama, sejak suaminya meninggal dunia dan meninggalkannya. Menyerah untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tak ada lagi rasanya yang ingin dia raih.

Kaito sendiri jadi merasa risih, ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu oleh ayah Luka bergantian antara dirinya dengan Luka. Berusaha menyelami, seakan ingin menelanjangi, meminta penjelasan yang bisa memuaskan kehausan batinnya. Tapi, alih – alih ingin bersuara, Kaito malah menunduk tak berdaya. Dia tak bisa memandang wajah pria tua itu, terlalu menyeramkan, mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, masa dimana dia dan Luka harus menerima tatapan yang sama seperti saat ayah Luka menghukum keduanya.

"apa maksudmu Kaito?" suara itu terdengar begitu menyeramkan, bagi Kaito. Seakan dia sempat lupa akan alasan apa yang membuatnya dan Luka harus menghadap ke sang yang berkuasa dihadapan mereka. Kaito berusaha menelan ludah, keberaniannya menipis, entah karena apa.

"kau lupa, siapa yang yang harus kau nikahi? Apa ini cara kalian memberontak pada perintahku?" Kaito memperdalam tunduknya. Dan Luka terlihat sama.

Mecoba mengintip apa yang Luka lakukan disampingnya. Kaito hanya mendapati wajah wanita itu diam tak berekspresi. Seakan mati rasa.

"pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan minggu ini. Jangan berniat untuk membantah lagi, ini perintahku" Kaito tercekat dengan cepat.

"paman, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun ceritanya, aku harus mempertanggungjawabkan rumor ini-" Kaito terdiam, pandangan mata ayah Luka membuat suaranya tertahan.

"hanya rumor. Tidak lebih. Kau tidak bisa membodohiku anak muda. Membuat rumor meniduri anak gadis orang tidaklah bisa membuatku tertipu. Aku sudah memaksa gadis itu bersuara, dan aku telah dapatkan kebenarannya"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Kaito mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya. Menahan geram karena telah dikalahkan ayah dari wanita yang dia cintai. Harusnya ayah Luka tidak harus melakukan hal seberlebihan ini dengan menyalahgunakan kekuasaanya kan? Kaito menggeram.

"kau apakan gadis itu?" entah karena apa, Kaito telah menatap mata pria tua itu dengan kesalnya. Kaito merasa dipermainkan, semua yang dia rencanakan dirusak oleh pria tua didepannya.

Rencana untuk segera melarikan perasaannya dari perasaan terdahulunya terhadap Luka. dia sudah janji pada Luka, janji untuk menentang perjodohan walau bagaimanapun caranya. Itu pun jika memang benar Luka sudah mencintai pria lain. Dan tampaknya Luka tak merespon apapun tindakan Kaito akhir – akhir ini. Terlihat dari banyaknya rumor yang sudah beredar tentang tertangkapnya figur aktor muda itu sedang bercumbu di salah mall di kota itu. Luka sama sekali tak berniat menanyakan kejelasannya pada Kaito.

"kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana cara otakku berpikir. Kesepakatan telah ditetapkan. Luka.." Luka mengangkat kepalanya menatap ayahnya saat namanya terpanggil.

"menikahlah dengan Kaito, dan jangan membuat masalah dengan anak dari pasienmu itu" ayah Luka berpaling wajah, melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan Luka dengan berbagai rasa yang bercampur dibenaknya. Dan meninggalkan Kaito dengan perasaan kesal yang entah akan disebutnya apa untuk pria yang sudah berhasil menyudutkannya berkali – kali itu.

Luka tak perlu berpikir panjang, tentang bagaimana ayahnya bisa menebak apa yang terjadi antara dia dan si anak pasiennya. Entahlah, terkadang Luka ingin tertawa keras dalam hati. Menertawai ketidakberdayaannya, menertawai bagaimana bisa dia selalu merasa dikalahkan oleh orang – orang yang sudah mengganggu jalan hidupnya. Persetan.

Rumor yang sengaja diciptakan Kaito, bertujuan untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Luka. Mengorbankan nama baiknya sendiri, yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat membaik, namun akhirnya dirusaknya kembali dengan sengaja. Dalam sekali aksi saja, Kaito sudah bisa membuat media menyebarkan rumor itu. Peraturan dari permainannya memang cukup sederhana. Kaito membayar gadis itu, memintanya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, dengan kesepakatan yang akhirnya disetujui kedua belah pihak. Gadis itu tak lah orang asing bagi Kaito, dia teman Lily dan satu sekolah saat SMA dengan Kaito, gadis yang dulu memang sempat menaruh rasa pada Kaito, namun tak lagi dia miliki sekarang. Walaupun awalnya gadis itu tidak setuju dengan permintaan Kaito, tapi dengan kesungguhan, Kaito sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Kaito ingat, seberapa sedihnya gadis itu melihat dirinya sendiri. Memohon untuk menciptakan kesalahan agar nama baiknya tercemar. Bergitu berbeda dari Kaito yang dulu. Pria itu bahkan sempat berlutut padanya, berharap sang gadis mempertimbangkan permintaannya. Permintaan yang membiarkan Kaito rela mencumbui dirinya disetiap dimana CCTV berada dan yang akan memungkinkan media menemui celah dosa mereka.

_"aku tak bisa melakukan hal sebodoh ini Shion-san.."_

_"aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku janji wajahmu tak akan tampak, tapi biarkan aku melakukan hal seperti itu denganmu.. aku janji nama baikmu akan kujaga. Aku hanya perlu menciptakan rumor ini untuk menghentikan semuanya"_

_"tapi, aku ragu tak akan ada yang bisa kau selesaikan setelah kau melakukan ini padaku Shion-san. Semua yang kau lakukan tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah"_

_"aku mohon.. aku mohon..."_

Luka berusaha untuk tidak terlarut dalam keegoisannya. Mendapati kesenjangan antara dirinya dan Kaito membuatnya semakin merasa tak nyaman untuk duduk disamping pria itu. Kaito terlihat tak pernah ingin membalas pandangannya, mengabaikannya walaupun Luka ingin sekali mereka bersuara. Rasanya, Kaito tengah menyimpan sesuatu yang seharusnya Kaito sendiri harus tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa Kaito sembunyikan dari diri Luka.

Menyusuri setiap jalan yang sudah terasa sepi, Kaito hanya fokus pada kemudinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ketat dan kaku. Seperti ingin menyatakan dia tidak ingin diganggu. Siapapun, sekalipun itu Luka sendiri. Yang Luka lakukan disana hanya memandangi jalanan luar yang terasa begitu cepat lenyap dari pandangan matanya, lenyap tergantikan, lenyap tergantikan, begitu seterusnya. Hingga kelihatan hanya seperti goresan sinar yang sedang membias, hasil dari sinar lampu – lampu kota yang terhusap oleh kecepatan Kaito mengemudi. Luka merasa diabaikan.

Tiba dirumahnya sendiri, Luka menatap wajah datar Kaito, mengajaknya untuk singgah namun tampak Kaito tak meresponnya. Luka tahu kesal apa yang Kaito endapkan kini dalam hatinya. Kaito pasti tengah mendendam pada ayahnya sendiri. Luka mengakui ayahnya memang tak pernah menjanjikan kedamaian pada siapapun. Dan Luka memakluminya.

"mungkin, aku bisa membuatkan makan malam untukmu" Luka memandang wajah Kaito senduh. Namun sang lelaki tak berusaha merespon sedikitpun perkataan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia diabaikan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Luka merasa teramat sangat tersakiti saat Kaito mengabaikannya. Dia juga tidak begitu mengerti entah karena apa. Kini wajah Luka yang sebelumnya terlihat ingin berharap Kaito mengiyakan ajakannya, berubah menjadi ekspresi yang tak terartikan. Terasa hampa.

"jadi.. kau mau langsung pulang?" Luka masih menatap wajah itu.

"ada yang ingin kutemui" Kaito tak juga memandang wajah yang tengah memandangnya.

"gadis itu?" Luka menebak, dan sayangnya tebakan sempurna miliknya itu mampu membuat Kaito memandang kearahnya. Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Sedetik saja, Luka merasa ada sesuatu yang terpancar dari sana, sebuah aura kelabu yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan, membiaskan warna kegelapan yang begitu ingin diberi terang. Luka terdiam sejenak.

"aku ingin mencoba mencintainya Luka.." Kaito mendesah kecewa, mewakili perasaan kecewanya pada dirinya. Karena dia tengah berusaha membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dan Luka hanya diam mendengarkan. Kaito pernah bilang dia ingin melupakan dirinya.

"dan ayahmu merusak semuanya.." Kaito mengepalkan kembali kesepuluh jarinya. Pandangan mata Luka tergerak menikmati bagaimana angkuhnya kesepuluh jari itu bertaut, ada getaran yang begitu kuat yang berusaha ditahan Kaito disana. Sebuah dendam untuk ayahnya sendiri sedang dilihatnya dari orang lain.

"kau membenci ayahku?" Luka tak pernah jera memandang kedalam mata Kaito. Tak punya perasaan takut jika saja Kaito meluapkan emosinya pada dirinya sendiri. Getaran di tangan Kaito semakin menguat, Kaito menyunggingkan satu senyuman yang menakutkan dibibirnya, tak pernah sekalipun Luka melihat senyum menakutkan seperti itu dari wajah Kaito, tapi rasanya dia sama sekali tidak ingin berlalu dari hadapan Kaito.

"rasanya aku ingin membunuh ayahmu.." suara Kaito terasa berat, dan Luka tak terkejut mendengarkan kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Luka melemah, dia mengatur langkah untuk mundur, menjauh dari Kaito tapi tak niat meninggalkannya.

Dipikiran Kaito saat ini hanyalah satu. Apa yang telah diperbuat ayah Luka pada gadis itu? memaksanya bicara dengan melakukan hal – hal kasar pada keluarganya atau dirinya sendiri kah? Kaito tidak tahu. Saat ini dia hanya ingin memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah melibatkan orang yang sama sekali tidak harus disalahkan dalam masalahnya sendiri. Dan untuk itu dia membenci ayah Luka. Memendam rasa dendam dari perasaan tak terlihat dari dirinya sendiri.

"masuklah..." Luka melangkah, meninggalkan Kaito ditempatnya. Membiarkan Kaito berharap Luka menjelaskan sesuatu dan mengikutinya turut melangkah kedalam rumah. Dan Luka berhasil membuat Kaito mengikuti langkahnya. Luka membiarkan pintu rumahnya terbuka, membiarkan Kaito menutupnya kembali, melewati ruang tamu yang terlihat gelap, Luka terus melangkah tanpa berniat menyalahkan lampu disana, dan Kaito tetap mengikuti. Kini, langkah mereka seirama menapaki setiap anak tangga, Kaito tahu kemana dia akan berhenti. Luka membuka pintu kamarnya, tetap membiarkan pintu terbuka, dan Kaito yang akan kembali menutupnya.

Kini didalam ruangan itu, mereka terdiam. Luka melepas rompinya, dan Kaito mencari tempat untuk duduk menunggu Luka. Melangkah mendekati lemari pakaian, Luka memandangi pakaian tidurnya, lalu memilih satu warna sewarna lautan kesukaannya. Dia menyukai warna biru, Kaito sudah tahu itu, tapi biru itu tidak pernah tentang dirinya.

Luka tak pernah merasa canggung melepas pakaianya didepan Kaito, dulu mereka tinggal seatap, dan lebih dari hanya sekedar menatap, Kaito bahkan melakukan lebih pada tubuhnya, dan itu tetap tak pernah membuat Luka canggung melucuti pakaiannya di depan pemuda itu. Kini, Kaito bisa melihat kini didepan matanya, sebuah ukiran indah dari hasil karya Tuhan, hanya dengan balutan pakaian dalam yang serasi warna dan paras, menutupi bagian paling intim dari indahnya tubuh wanita itu. Tidak ada yang berubah, Kaito masih bisa melihat indahnya tubuh itu masih tetap sama. Kulitnya yang begitu putih, seakan mampu memantulkan cahaya lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu.

"kita akan tetap menikah.." ucap Luka ditengah kesibukannya, meraih gaun tidur tipis yang sewarna lautan tadi dari sisi ranjangnya. Luka sadar akan ucapannya. Dia tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan mabuk. Sudah dua tahun Luka tak menyentuh minuman setan sejenis itu. Jadi, sepenuhnya Luka sadar dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Mengingat rumor tentang Kaito dan gadis itu. Membayangkan goresan kesal yang Kaito hadirkan beberapa waktu lalu diwajahnya saat ingin menemui gadis itu, Luka rasanya tidak senang. Kaito miliknya. Melihat Kaito dimiliki orang lain rasanya dia ingin bersikap egois sekali lagi. Melupakan Yuuma yang menjadi alasannya menolak perjodohan.

"dan jika kau ingin mencoba mencintai gadis itu, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan. Jika kau mau, kita akan melakukan permainan dalam pernikahan kita kelak" pikiran Luka tengah tak menentu. Dia seakan tersesat akan ucapannya sendiri. Setengah dari dirinya merasa tak ingin Kaito melirik gadis lain, setengah lagi, dia juga tak ingin dimiliki Kaito sepenuhnya.

Kaito masih terdiam, matanya masih memandangi setiap gerak - gerik Luka yang tengah merapikan gaun tidur yang baru saja melekat ditubuhnya. Teramat tipis, hingga masih menampilkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Bagian bawahnya pun terlihat begitu minim, hingga Kaito masih dapat melihat paha putih bersih itu walau Luka masih dalam keadaan berdiri sekalipun.

"maksudmu?"

Luka memandang wajah Kaito, dan mulai tersenyum. Dia sudah lama merasa tertantang oleh permainan yang ingin diaturnya sendiri.

"jika kau membenci ayahku, balaskan padaku. Didalam pernikahan, kita memang akan menjadi suami istri. Tapi hanya kita yang tahu apa yang kita inginkan bukan? Kau bisa menggauli gadis lain jika itu inginmu. Aku tidak akan keberatan, mungkin. Dan jika memang kau telah memiliki anak dari mereka pun aku tidak akan keberatan. Aku tidak bisa mengekangmu. Itu bukan kuasaku. Akan kita buktikan pada mereka, bahwa pernikahanpun tidak akan ada gunanya. Kita turuti perintah mereka, dan kita menikah dengan peraturan kita. Itu sudah cukup adil untukmu kan?" Luka duduk disisi ranjang, menatap wajah Kaito yang tengah menghadapnya dari meja kerja miliknya sendiri yang diduduki Kaito. Ingin rasanya Luka berteriak. Dia tidak suka keangkuhan yang tiba – tiba menguasai dirinya. Berbicara seperti itu seolah dia memang sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa kelak suaminya akan menjadi pria dari wanita lain. Jelas dia tidak sanggup. Luka adalah wanita pecemburu, juga punya prinsip. Dan punya keegoisan yang tinggi.

"jika itu cukup adil untukku, apa juga cukup adil untukmu?" Kaito menangkap satu ekspresi tak terduga dari wajah wanita itu. Ada senyum, dan itu terlihat menyedihkan. Kaito kenal siapa Luka, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, Kaito merasa dia belum mengenal Luka lebih banyak dari apa yang dia tahu.

"wanita tidak punya pilihan. Tapi jika itu berlaku untukmu. Kenapa tidak berlaku juga untukku?" Luka bangkit mendekati posisi dimana Kaito berada. Mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain, Luka menyamakan tingginya pada Kaito yang masih terduduk. Dia tersenyum, dia rindu aroma tubuh Kaito, dia rindu harum nafas Kaito yang dulu pernah mendesah diwajahnya. Dia rindu sentuhan dari pria itu, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa ingin mengakuinya. Dia punya harga diri yang cukup tinggi jika semua hal tentang dirinya harus dihadapkan dengan Kaito.

"ini permainan kita, Kaito-kun" Luka menempelkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung milik Kaito, mengesekkannya perlahan, hingga membuat matanya terpejam.

"kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan yang semua orang mungkin ingin memainkannya" bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kaito hanya memandang kedalam mata Luka yang kini telah terbuka. Tangannya, bergerak lembut menelusuri dada Kaito, perlahan membuka setiap kaitan kancing yang mengait disana, satu persatu, hingga semuanya terbuka. Dan Luka membiarkan tangannya bergerak menyusuri dada bidang berbulu milik Kaito. dan sejenak ada desahan yang keluar dari bibir Kaito, tepat didepan wajahnya, hingga membuat Luka tersenyum menggoda. Kaito rindu tatapan itu, rindu godaan itu. Dan dia mulai larut dengan setiap sentuhan intim yang tengah Luka mainkan diatas dadanya, hingga menyentuh putingnya.

Bibir Luka mungkin tak bisa mengakuinya. Tapi birahi yang diungkapkannya kini tengah mewakili sejauh mana dia menginginkan pria biru tampan itu. Tapi, ego-nya tertutupi gengsi dan membungkam bibirnya untuk tak mengakui.

Tangan Kaito tak ingin diam, dia memeluk pinggul Luka hingga menarik tubuh itu untuk menempel ditubuhnya, menarik satu kaki Luka agar terduduk dipangkuannya. Mereka saling berhadapan, Kaito sudah sepenuhnya mengarahkan tubuh Luka untuk duduk diatas kedua pahanya, menghadap kearahnya. Kaito membiarkan tangannya meremas punggung Luka, kulit halusnya terasa begitu menggoda dari dari balik gaun tipis itu. Sedangkan Luka sudah mengarahkan wajahnya diantara leher jenjang Kaito, mengecupnya bertahap, membiarkan lidahnya bermain disana, hingga membuat Kaito merasa tak berdaya. Kini Luka beralih mencumbui dada bidang Kaito, membiarkan bulu – bulu dada Kaito menggoda bibirnya. Kaito mendesah. Luka suka menyiksanya, Luka suka melakukan ini padanya, karena Luka memang lebih suka mendominasi permainan untuk dirinya sendiri. Luka bergerak mengarahkan bibirnya diatas puting Kaito, sebelum dia melakukan permainannya. Dia mencuri pandang untuk menikmati bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kaito yang sudah sangat terangsang karena tindakannya. Yang ada, Kaito hanya terpejam meredam gairah nafsu yang tidak ingin dibiarkannya keluar. Karena yang dia tahu, Luka tidak akan pernah mau membiarkan dirinya dicumbui pria lain, terutama dirinya. Luka adalah wanita terliar yang pernah Kaito kenal. Walaupun dari perjalanan hidupnya, Kaito jarang menemani gadis lain diluar sana. Kaito tidak mau merasakan sakitnya penolakan Luka yang sudah dirasakannya berkali – kali seperti yang lalu – lalu.

Luka tersungging dengan senyuman, wajahnya memang menggoda. Tangannya bergerak lembut, mengumpulkan helaian rambut merah muda miliknya yang terjatuh dan menariknya untuk terkumpul dibelakang telinganya. Lalu detik selanjutnya, Kaito mendesah cukup panjang saat tubuhnya merasakan, ada sentuhan di bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapu putingnya. Lembut, dan menggelitik, namun begitu membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan. Luka memainkan lidahnya disana. Terkadang menjilat, menggigit kecil, dan mengecupnya panjang. Kaito sepenuhnya telah jatuh didalam jurang nafsu yang Luka siapkan untuknya. Sebab, saat ini Luka bisa merasakan bagian tubuh Kaito yang tersembunyi dibalik selangkangannya kini telah membesar diantara pangkuan milik Kaito untuknya.

"aku rindu melakukan ini padamu, Kaito-kun" Luka memandang wajah Kaito yang sudah terengah menahan nafsunya. Mengecup setiap inchi kulit wajah pemuda tampan itu perlahan. Hingga hanya bagian bibir saja yang belum dia singgahi. Luka sengaja membuat Kaito menunggu, terlihat begitu jelas ketika bibir pemuda itu terbuka menunggu Luka melumatnya. Tapi yang Luka lakukan hanya tersenyum disana.

"setelah pembicaraan kita malam itu, aku jadi teringat bagaimana masalalu kita siang itu" Luka membiarkan jari – jarinya mengusap bibir Kaito lembut. Mata mereka saling menatap.

"kau membuatku berdarah.." Luka menjilat telinga Kaito sambil berbisik. Dan merespon tindakan Luka, Kaito mempererat dekapannya dipunggung Luka.

"kau mengambil pengalaman pertama seorang gadis yang akhirnya menjadi kakak iparmu" Luka menggigit ujung hidup Kaito. Tangannya menyelusuri wajah tampan itu.

"..dan kau membuatku menjadi pecandu, kau yang membuatku liar, kau yang membuatku menjadi membencimu.." Luka menurunkan tangannya, membuka pengait dan resleting milik Kaito dan menyelipkan tangannya disana.

"..kau yang membuatku akhirnya memilih kakakmu.." Kaito mendesah saat tangan wanita itu mencengkram bagian tersembunyi diselangkangannya. Luka menahannya. Dan keadaan seakan berubah menjadi aneh.

"..kau yang membuatku tak bisa tetap bertahan mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau terus menyiksa diri untuk tetap mencitaiku?! KAITO?!" suara Luka membesar, dia tak lagi mampu menahan kesakitan hatinya. Kaito tersentak saat wajah yang tadinya menggodanya kini mengeluarkan airmata, mengalir tanpa henti dan membasahi wajah juga dadanya. Luka mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan entah seberapa besar perasaannya yang kini telah tertumpa. Tanpa lagi berniat untuk malu dihadapan Kaito, Luka menangis sejadi – jadinya.

"Luka..." suara Kaito terdengar berat dan tertahan.

"diamlah!" Luka menundukkan wajahnya, memeluk Kaito didepannya, dan membiarkan wajahnya ternggelam diantara leher dan dada Kaito.

Hal yang paling Luka hindari adalah, menjadi lemah dihadapan Kaito. Sejak dulu, bahkan pertama kali mereka bertemu. Luka bisa merasakan jika Kaito sering menjadi orang yang bisa membuatnya tertantang. Hingga sejak itu, tanpa dia sadari, dia tidak ingin dipandang lemah oleh Kaito. Dia tidak ingin Kaito melindunginya, dia ingin Kaito tahu jika dia juga bisa melampaui Kaito, mereka bisa berjalan beriringan, tanpa ada rasa yang harus disembunyikan. Dan tanpa sengaja, membiarkan Luka mendisiplinkan dirinya untuk tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan pria itu hingga sekarang.

Kaito menggerakkan tangannya untuk mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu, membiarkan tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap lembut rambut Luka. Dan sang wanita hanya terisak dipelukannya.

"karena kau selalu ada disampingkulah, makanya aku bisa bertahan untuk tetap menctintaimu" Kaito mengecup rambut puncak kepala Luka, membiarkan gadis itu membasahi tubuhnya dengan airmatanya. Bukannya merasa risih, Kaito malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Senyuman yang takakan pernah bisa disaksikan Luka disana.

"..meskipun kau akan mencintai pria lain, aku mungkin tak akan bisa melupakan bagaimana perasaanku saat tengah mencintaimu" Kaito tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu, dia tak ingin membiarkan Luka menjauh darinya malam itu. Sekali saja, Kaito begitu merindukan pelukan Luka, pelukan yang dia dapat dulu saat mereka tinggal bersama. Tapi rasanya pelukan yang dulu tak pernah senyaman ini, walau Kaito mengakui posisi mereka saat ini sangatlah tak nyaman, yang ada Kaito hanya bisa tertawa.

"aku mencintaimu Luka, tak pernah bisa mencintai gadis lain dalam hidupku" Kaito tak perlu bukti, apakah Luka sedang mendengarkan kalimatnya atau tidak. Didengar atau tidak didengar sekalipun, dia tetap ingin mengatakannya.

"bukan karena aku tak punya niat untuk membahagiakanmu makanya aku tidak pernah memperjuangkanmu. Karena aku ingin buktikan padamu, sejauh mana kau melangkah sekalipun, aku tetap akan menunggumu" Luka mendengarkannya.

"dan jika kau memilih menjauh sekali lagi pun, aku akan tetap menunggumu" Kaito tersenyum, dan saat itu Luka mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang dalam kewajah Kaito.

"aku akan tetap menunggumu, gadis kecilku" Kaito menghusap bekas – bekas airmata yang menodai pipi Luka disana. Senyumnya menenangkan, dan Luka hanya menatapinya.

"..dan aku akan bertanggung jawab telah membuatmu seliar ini" pemuda itu tertawa.

"aku cemas jika kelak membiarkanmu dengan hobi menggodamu seperti ini bersama pria lain, tak bisa kubayangkan mereka pasti tidak dapat menahan nafsu mereka untuk segera memakanmu" Luka ikut tertawa.

"karena hanya aku yang sama sekali tidak mempan digodai olehmu" Kaito mengecup kening Luka lembut.

"ya.., aku tahu.." Luka menyentuh kedua pipi Kaito dengan kedua tangannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan membiarkan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, begitu menyenangkan.

"hanya kau yang tidak ingin menyakitiku.." Luka mengecup lembut bibir Kaito, dan pemuda itu membalasnya penuh penghayatan. Dia tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintai wanita yang pernah menjadi istri kakaknya itu. Tidak akan pernah sejauh mana dia mencoba untuk berlari.

Kaito melepas kecupan Luka. Mereka terengah akibat cumbuan yang memaksa mereka untuk segera menghentikannya. Tapi saat kecupan itu terlepas, mereka hanya tertawa.

"mau coba ditempat lain, tuan?" Luka memasang tampang menggodanya. Dulu dia tidak pernah mau jika Kaito menyentuhnya. Tapi untuk kali ini dia merasa sangat rindu akan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dari batinnya.

"kau yakin Luka?" Kaito tersenyum menggoda Luka, dan wanita itu hanya tertawa manis.

"pastikan jika kau akan menjadi ayah dari anak – anakku kelak. Kau bisa membuktikannya?" Luka membiarkan Kaito membawa tubuhnya, dan merebahkannya perlahan diatas ranjang. Ranjang itu mengeluarkan bau yang sama harumnya dengan wangi tubuh Luka.

"jadi, apa kau bersedia menikah denganku?" Kaito mendindih tubuh Luka, menggodanya. Dan merasa menjadi berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa. Terlihat menggelikan hingga dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri disana.

"aku ingin punya banyak anak Kaito, laki – laki dan perempuan. Dan membesarkan mereka dengan cara yang berbeda seperti aku dibesarkan dulu. Aku ingin mencintai suamiku-ayah dari anak – anakku dengan sungguh – sungguh agar kelak dikemudian hari aku tidak berpikiran sama seperti apa yang dipikirkan ibuku dulu. Meninggalkan anak dan ayah dari anaknya hanya karena rasa cintanya berkurang. Lalu berpaling dengan pria lain yang bisa lebih menerima gejolak cintanya yang berlebihan."

"aku akan mencintai ibu dari anak – anakmu lebih besar dari pada mencintai anakmu sendiri" Kaito tersenyum. Membiarkan tangannya bermain di bibir Luka, dan Luka terkadang mengikuti permainannya.

"dan akan kupastikan, aku sanggup menerima godaan dari kesan liarmu seumur hidupku" Luka tertawa, digigitnya jari Kaito yang menguasai mulutnya. Membuat Kaito menarik tangannya cepat dan mengaduh sakit.

"kau mau membunuhku ya?" Kaito mencubit pipi Luka manja.

"mungkin aku juga memang tidak pernah bisa mencintai pria lain selain dirimu Kaito" Luka memandang Kaito serius. Dan tawa yang tadi sempat terdengar, kini berubah menjadi tatapan dari keduanya. Kali ini, bagaimanapun ceritanya, Luka tetap sadar dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Hingga membuat Kaito tak mampu menjamah kembali kesadarannya. Dia terperangah heran. Melihat Kaito yang menegang, Luka mengangkat tangannya menyentuh bibir pemuda itu, tersenyum lembut penuh makna, perasaannya kali ini hanya ingin Kaito tetap memeluknya, tak ada yang lain.

"aku, tetap tak bisa lari darimu.." Luka mengecup bibir itu singkat, dan menghusapnya lembut.

"k-kau serius?" Kaito masih terpengaruh dengan ketidakpercayaannya. Luka mengucapkan cinta padanya? ini tidak bohongkan? Kaito sudah menunggu kalimat itu bertahun – tahun.

"beri aku kesempatan terakhir untuk membuktikannya" Luka mengusap punggung Kaito dalam pelukannya. Membuat Kaito tersadar, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin dipastikannya.

"lalu, Yuuma, bagaimana?" Kaito memainkan jari – jarinya lembut dipipi Luka.

"dia sempat membuatku tertarik. Tapi.. kau mungkin lebih menarik." Luka tertawa.

"kau pandai menggoda ya?" Kaito mengecup bibir Luka lembut dan singkat.

"Kaito.." tatapan Luka lurus menelusuri apa yang tersimpan didalam mata Kaito.

"..paksa aku untuk tetap mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun. Apa syarat seperti itu bisa menjadikanku istrimu?" mendengar itu Kaito tertawa.

"kau akan kupaksa melahirkan lebih banyak anak lagi jika kau mulai bosan padaku" dan mendengar itu giliran Luka yang tertawa.

Kaito mendekap Luka lembut, memeluknya penuh perlindungan. Ada rasa bahagia dalam hatinya. Penantiannya selama bertahun – tahun, dan juga rasa sakit yang dia terima dulu kini tak lagi terasa. Luka menerima perjodohan itu, dan tak ada lagi alasan bagi Kaito untuk berlari dari kesempatan yang sangat dia impikan itu.

-][-

Rumornya masih beredar, Miku jelas tahu sepenuhnya apa misteri dibalik rumor tentang hubungan rahasia antara Kaito dan gadis tak diketahui itu. Kaito adalah pria baik, dan pasti ada konspirasi yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk mengalihkan perjodohan. Tapi biarpun begitu, apa dengan begini baik Kaito dan Luka bisa sepenuhnya lepas dari perjodohan yang sudah digembor – gemborkan itu?

Miku melangkah ke kamar Luka, tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu, dia sudah membuka pintu kamar Luka, biasanya itu memang sudah menjadi kegiatan Miku, saat dia mendapati meja makan yang belum terhidang menu sarapan pagi buatan Luka. Yang artinya, mungkin Luka masih tertidur, dan dia hanya perlu membangunkannya.

Dua insan manusia, sedang tertidur, keduanya hanya dibalut selimut putih yang besar, menutupi tubuh mereka yang masih saling mendekap begitu nyaman. Kaito mendekap tubuh Luka, dan Luka membelakangi Kaito disana. Mereka masih terpejam. Dan Miku hampir tak percaya melihatnya. Tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, Miku melangkah mundur. Dia kembali menutup pintu kamar itu pelan, tak ingin membuat sipemilik kamar yang sedang berdekapan dengan pria lain itu bangun dari tidurnya.

-][-

"kau mau kemana Yuu-chan?" Yuuma memandang wajah wanita paruh bayah dihadapannya. Wanita yang wajahnya masih sering mengisi layar lebar dinegeri itu. Yuuma sudah bersiap, dia sudah memikirkan segalanya untuk segera menemui Luka. Menjelaskan apa yang terjadi agar semuanya kembali seperti semula. Keyakinan Yuuma masih sama, dia mencintai Luka dan Luka juga mencintainya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan itu, hingga dia sudah bertekad untuk menemui Luka pagi ini.

"ayah memintamu untuk menemaninya meeting hari ini kan?" wanita itu memaksa Yuuma menjelaskan hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

"aku ada keperluan lain bu. Suruh ayah melakukannya sendiri saja" Yuuma bangkit dari tempatnya, melangkah meninggalkan ibunya yang masih menatapnya disana.

"kau mau kemana? Menemui Yukari-chan?"

"tidak. Aku ingin menemui Megurine Luka" wanita itu tak lagi bisa melihat bayangan anaknya yang sudah hilang saat pintu rumah itu tertutup.

Semenjak malam ulang tahun itu, Yuuma tak lagi pernah bertemu dengan Luka. tak lagi pernah dan itu membuatnya merasa kesal sendiri. Ingin rasanya menarik Luka dari keadaan mereka saat ini, membawanya lari dan menjalani hidup mereka yang lain, kehidupan baru yang begitu dia inginkan dengan orang tercintannya.

Yuuma tiba dirumah sakit dimana Luka bekerja. Masuk kedalam area lobbi, Yuuma bergegas bertanya pada bagian costumer disana.

"maaf tuan. Nona Megurine sudah tak lagi terdaftar menjadi petugas kesehatan dirumah sakit ini" kalimat itu membuat Yuuma terdiam bingung.

-][-

Kaito membuka matanya. Masih didapatinya seorang wanita yang masih tertidur dipelukannya. Begitu nyaman, membuatnya begitu merasa bahagia. Dan tanpa sadar, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Luka. Membuat wanita itu akhirnya terjaga dari tidurnya.

"kau sudah bangun sayang?" Kaito menempatkan wajahnya dimana agar Luka langsung bisa melihatnya. Dan perlahan, walau sebelumnya sempat bingung, akhirnya Luka mengingat kejadian apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman.

"selamat pagi Kaito.." Luka membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kaito. Mereka saling menatap, dalam diam. Masih dalam balutan selimut putih yang membungkus mereka.

"selamat pagi, gadis kecilku" Kaito mempernyaman posisinya. Mengikuti tindakan Luka yang menyelipkan kedua tangannya dibawah pipi diatas bantal tidurnya.

"tidurmu nyenyak?"

"entahlah.. badanku sakit semua" Luka tersenyum.

"kita tidak melakukan apapun semalaman ya, jangan berlebihan" Kaito tersenyum.

"ya, aku tahu. Dasar." Luka mengetuk kepala Kaito pelan, dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"kau tidak ada jadwal kerja hari ini Luka?" Kaito ikut bangkit dari posisinya. Memandangi Luka yang meraih gaun tidur yang semalam tertanggal dari tubuhnya entah karena alasan apa. Nyatanya, Luka semalaman tertidur hanya dengan pakaian dalam saja. Kaito juga sama.

"aku memutuskan berhenti jadi dokter" Luka selesai mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Namun pernyataan terakhirnya membuat Kaito tak percaya.

"kenapa? Aku tidak pernah tahu keputusanmu ini"

"aku sudah berniat untuk membantu Miku mengolah perusahaan. Juga, pada akhirnya pun aku yang akan mewarisi perusahaan milik ayahku kan?" Luka tersenyum hambar, dan Kaito tahu.

"jangan paksakan dirimu. Menjadi pegusaha itu tidak gampang." Kaito bangkit, meraih celana dan kemeja yang berceceran dilantai. Memakaikannya satu persatu.

"ya, menjadi dokter juga tidak gampang kok" Luka menatap Kaito tersenyum. Sejenak mereka tertawa.

"kita akan bilang apa pada Miku nanti?" Kaito memeluk Luka dari belakang, menggenggam tubuh wanita itu erat, dan menempelkan wajahnya pada leher wanita itu manja.

"bilang yang sebenarnya saja" Luka meraih kepala Kaito, mengelusnya asal dan tersenyum.

"aku bahagia Luka.." Kaito mengecup pipi Luka dari belakang.

"kenapa?"

"karena kau tidak lagi menganggapku musuhmu" Kaito tertawa.

"kau berlebihan.." Luka mengecup bibir Kaito yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

-][-

Kaito mengekori Luka keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah turun kelantai bawah hanya dengan memakai celana saja, dengan bertelanjang dada. Sedikit rasa bangga untuk memamerkan kepada Miku bahwa dia dan Luka akhirnya berbaikan, itu yang Kaito rasakan saat ini. Senyumnya melebar, ada senandung kecil sesekali terdengar dari bibirnya. Dan Luka hanya mengabaikannya dengan senyuman. Rindu rasanya melihat tingkah kekanak – kanakan Kaito seperti dulu. Faktanya Kaito itu sebenarnya tipe orang yang berisik dan tak beraturan, bukan tipe pangeran dingin yang orang – orang lihat seperti sifatnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Langkah Luka terhenti serentak dengan pandangan Miku dan Yuuma kearahnya. Kaito ikut terdiam menyaksikan semua yang berlangsung didepannya. Yuuma dan Miku sedang berbincang diruang tamu, berniat menunggu Luka turun dari kamar. Dan tanpa sadar, pemandangan yang cukup menjijikan bagi Yuuma terpampang didepan matanya. Kaito berpenampilan seperti itu? untuk alasan apa? Yuuma bangkit, mengatur langkah menghampiri Luka yang sedang berdiri didepan Kaito.

"selamat pagi, Yuuma-san" Kaito menarik tangan Luka, membiarkan Luka melangkah mundur kebelakangnya, hingga kini Kaito dan Yuuma lah yang saling berhadapan. Yuuma mendengus kesal, jelas sekali ada amarah yang terlihat diwajahnya. Amarah yang tak pernah ingin dia sembunyikan sebenarnya. Jujur saja, melihat Kaito berpenampilan seperti itu, rasanya Yuuma ingin sekali meninjukan tangannya kewajah pemuda itu. Apalagi saat dia juga menyadari Luka berpakaian yang begitu minim saat ini. Rasa cemburunya meluap.

"Luka-chan, aku ingin bicara padamu" Yuuma mengabaikan Kaito didepannya, tarikan tangannya memaksa Luka melangkah mendahului Kaito didepannya, kini menghadapnya. Kaito menggeram, tapi sebelum dia bergerak lagi, Luka dengan cepat menahannya. Tatapan lembut Luka, membuat Kaito melemah dan mengumpulkan kesabarannya.

"aku akan mendengarkanmu" Luka melepas genggaman tangan Yuuma pelan, selembut mungkin agar pemuda itu tidak merasa tersinggung oleh tindakannya. Dan Yuuma merasakan keanehan dari tindakan Luka padanya.

"aku mencintaimu. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu itu" Yuuma meyakinkan Luka dengan pernyataanya, dan Miku tampak serius memandangi mereka.

"maafkan aku Yuuma, tapi kita tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyatukan perasaan yang pernah kita miliki" Luka tersenyum kecut, yang pernah dia miliki. Walau sebentar dan seakan tak terkesan ada, Luka mengakui pernah ada perasaan sejenis cinta yang dia rasa untuk Yuuma. Tapi tetap saja Kaito yang selalu memonopoli perasaannya.

Yuuma tercengang menyedihkan. Perasaannya hancur, menjadi terlalu lemah untuk berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

"kau bahkan tidak pernah memberikanku kesempatan, Luka-chan. Lantas kenapa kau bilang bahwa kita tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyatukannya?" Yuuma mendekati Luka, mencengkram kedua lengan wanita itu, walau Luka sama sekali tak merasa tersakiti dengan genggaman penuh penekanan itu. sedangkan Kaito masih memaksa dirinya untuk tidak mencampuri urusan kedua insan itu saat ini.

"aku sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi istri Kaito" Luka menahan suaranya, genggaman Yuuma dikedua lengannya membuatnya hampir mengeluhkan rasa sakit.

"kau bercanda Luka-chan" Yuuma memaksa Luka bicara lebih banyak lagi, dia butuh kepastian.

"a-aku serius Yuuma.." rasa sakit dilengannya mulai terasa. Yuuma tak lagi mau peduli, sedangkan Miku, ingin rasanya dia melepaskan Luka dari genggaman Yuuma. Dan bukan berarti Kaito tak merasakan kesal melihat itu didepan matanya.

"jawab aku? Kau tidak serius kan?" Yuuma menggeram, dia tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya.

"Yu-yuuma, aku.." Luka masih mampu menahan rasa sakitnya, walau Kaito tak lagi mampu melihat Yuuma terus menekannya.

"sudah cukup Yuuma-san-" perkataan Kaito terhenti saat Yuuma menghadiahi wajah tampan Kaito dengan tinjunya.

"lepaskan aku?!"

"ya Tuhan.." Miku spontan berteriak saat melihat Yuuma sudah meninju wajah Kaito keras, bibir Kaito berdarah, tapi Yuuma tak peduli. Sebelum Yuuma memukul Kaito sekali lagi, Luka langsung menahan tubuh itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Yuuma?!" Luka mendorong tubuh Yuuma marah, kesal.

"kau mencintaiku kan? Kenapa kau mau menjadi istri si pria brengsek ini? Dia tidak cukup baik untukmu, kau lihat kan seberapa banyak scandal yang dibuatnya? Bahkan baru – baru ini fakta menguak bahwa dia sedang bersama wanita lain. Kau masih ingin menjadi istrinya? Aku masih lebih baik darinya!" Yuuma marah.

"tapi aku masih tetap mencintainya"

Nyeri di wajah Kaito menghilang seketika. Miku memandang Luka tak percaya, juga Yuuma pun menjadi diam tanpa kata.

"pukul aku jika kau marah dengan keputusanku. Jangan kau sakiti Kaito didepan mataku" Luka menatap wajah Yuuma tajam. Dia selalu merasa sakit jika melihat Kaito dianiaya. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dihatinya saat melihat Kaito terluka.

"tapi aku mencintaimu, kau membuatku melupakan rasa sakit akan cinta selama ini, Luka-chan" Yuuma tak tahu harus berdialog apa. Dia kesal karena entah sudah kesekian kalinya dia merasa dicampakan oleh orang yang begitu amat dicintainya.

"untuk itu lah aku minta maaf Yuuma.." Luka menatapnya menyesal.

"...jika kau memang orang yang cukup baik untuk ku. Aku menyesal karena ada orang yang cukup buruk darimu telah kucintai dari dulu" Luka membayangkan Kaito, Kaito, dan Kaito dalam batinnya. Ada setitik kebahagiaan saat dia berani mengakui jika dia memang masih mencintai Kaito.

-][-

Semula pemberitaan tentang pengumuman perjodohan, lalu terganti dengan rumor cuplikan rekaman antara Kaito dan gadis lain yang tak terketahui. Sekarang, media dihadiahi sebuah kabar gembira dari kedua orang pewaris ternama, Megurine Luka dan Shion Kaito, calon suaminya.

Gakupo berdehem berkali – kali memandangi Kaito didepannya. Dia sebenarnya bahagia, tapi kesal juga. Melihat pemberitahuan itu, bisa dipastikan, project peran yang akan Kaito mainkan di film yang sudah disetujuinya pasti akan dibatalkan. Pundi – pundi uangnya akan kosong tak tersisa.

"jadi bagaimana?" Gakupo memasang tampang menakutkannya. Dia tidak rela uangnya melarikan diri karena pemberitaan itu.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Luka bisa marah jika tahu aku akan memainkan peran bugil di film yang kau setujui ini Gakupo" Kaito balas memandang Gakupo tajam.

"ini salahmu. Siapa yang tahu jika kau anak pewaris? Jika kau sanggup membayar semua denda dengan uangmu sendiri, aku tidak keberatan" Gakupo menarik kakinya, melipatnya dengan kakinya yang lain dan menyandarkan tubuhny nyaman di sandaran sofa yang didudukinya.

"aku bukan pewaris. Aku hanya menggantikan posisi kakakku yang lebih dulu mati dari ku" Kaito tak suka mendengar omong kosong orang lain tentang dirinya. Sejak dulu dia memang tidak suka keluarganya, sejak dulu hingga dia memutuskan untuk dibesarkan dipantiasuhan.

"oke.. oke.. terserahmu mau bilang apa" Gakupo tidak terlalu suka terlibat dengan kisah masalalu rekannya itu. Dia tidak tertarik seperti media diluar sana.

"tapi asal kau tahu, kita belum punya cukup banyak uang untuk denda pembatalan kontrakmu tuan..." ucapnya dengan kalimat terakhir yang terkesan seperti menyindir Kaito, dan alih – alih ingin marah, Kaito malah tersenyum memaklumi ucapan Kaito pada dirinya.

"sepertinya keadaan ini mulai memaksaku memikirkan masa depanku" Kaito tersenyum hampa, yang artinya dia harus mulai kembali kemana tempat dia mulanya berasal. Keluarga Shion.

"kapan hari pernikahan kalian?" Gakupo memandang Kaito lekat.

"dua hari lagi, semua urusan pernikahan, keluarga Shion yang mengaturnya" Kaito menjawab sederhana.

"akhirnya kau mendahuluiku sobat" Gakupo tersenyum lepas dihadapan Kaito.

"wanita ku telah siap, aku tak berniat membuatnya menunggu lagi" Kaito tertawa.

"ya, aku tahu bagaimana menyedihkannya perasaan menunggu. Setelah menikah, perjalananmu baru akan dimulai. Dan aku benar – benar tak pernah menyangka, kau akhirnya menikahinya juga" Gakupo, terkadang dia memang sering terlihat menyebalkan, tapi jauh didalam sana, dia memiliki perasaan yang terkadang membuat orang – orang nyaman berada didekatnya. Walau mereka dulunya tak pernah dekat, tapi Kaito paham, Gakupo adalah orang asing yang bisa menjadi teman baik untuknya.

"dan setelah itu mungkin giliranmu.." Kaito tersenyum, bedanya, Gakupo malah tertawa.

tbc~

* * *

akhirnya pairing sudah kelihatan.. fiuhhh... saya lelah ngejar jadwal magang, proposal skripsi, touring, dan nulis secara bersamaan .  
makasih yg udah review... enak gak enak, saya udah harus pastiin cerita ini harus punya akhir. gak boleh terbengkalai. karena saya juga seorang reader dan selalu berharap ada akhir untuk menyejukkan jiwa *eaaakkk*

Luka disini... kyaaaaa... kesan liarnya udah mulai kelihatan. betul aku bilang kan... Luka tu bisa liar kalau sama Kaito *diobok2 Yuuma*


	10. Chapter 10

yey.. yey.. yey.. selesai PKL akhirnya saya bisa nyelesaiin 2 laman sekaligus. Yg satu FF sesat **_In Your Eyes _**dan satu lagi chapter 10 ff ini.

beneran lagi semangat nulis ni, jadi saya balap aja semuanya. saya berpikir setelah selesai di **_Tears of My Pain_**, saya bisa lanjut langsung ke _**In Your Eyes**_ :D

dan sebenarnya mau buat FF di fandom lain, semangat nulis sich lagi tinggi2nya.. tapi saya takut kebanyakan upload tulisan, nanti endingnya jadi terbengkalai. jadi ya saya mau fokusin diri untuk satu judul aja dulu secara bertahap.

* * *

_Hujan airmata turun ke jalan, membuat perjalanan yang indah_

_**~Kesempatan~**_

Besok adalah hari dimana sebuah janji disucikan. Dihadapan Tuhan, para saksi maupun orang – orang yang ingin ikut mengabadikannya. Miku tak lagi ingin mempermasalahkan apa pilihan Luka untuk hidupnya sendiri. Baik Luka memilih Yuuma ataupun Kaito, dia hanya berharap jika Luka bisa hidup bahagia sesuai keinginannya. Karena Miku sendiri mengerti jika Kaito dan Yuuma adalah pria yang sama – sama memiliki kepribadian yang akan menjunjung tinggi kebahagiaan Luka diatas segalanya.

Miku menatap lembut kearah Luka yang balas menatapnya. Rasanya tak ingin membiarkan Luka pergi hari ini, besok adalah hari bahagia baginya. Jadi rasanya akan ada perasaan yang tidak enak jika membiarkan Luka pergi hari ini. Tapi tetap saja Luka memaksa.

"bagaimana jika kutemani? Tidak enak membiarkanmu keluar sendirian hari ini" Miku sengaja membuat paras sedih berlebihan khasnya. Dan itu membuat Luka tersenyum ringan.

"hanya sebentar. Tidak bakalan lama. Setelah urusan selesai aku akan pulang secepatnya" Luka meraih tas miliknya, dan menjepit diantara lengannya.

"kau yakin? Apa sepenting itu sampai kau tidak ingin memberitahukan padaku kemana kau hari ini?" Miku merasa masih tidak begitu rela. Luka memang misterius, semua orang tahu itu, tapi didepan Miku, harusnya Luka sudah mulai biasa terbuka tentang kepentingannya sendiri.

"justru jika kau tahu, ini tidak akan penting lagi" Luka tertawa.

"hanya tiga jam Luka.." Miku menarik tangan Luka manja, hari semakin malam, harusnya Luka tahu itu. "setelah tiga jam kau tidak juga kembali, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Perasaanku tidak enak jika melepaskanmu pergi malam ini, lihat jam berapa sekarang" Miku memaksa Luka memandang arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"baiklah, sebelum jam sepuluh pun mungkin aku sudah pulang" ucap Luka membalas kekhawatiran Miku dengan wajar. Entah bagaimana dia juga seakan bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Miku dalam dirinya.

Tetang kepentingannya malam ini, Luka tak bisa bilang kepada siapapun kemana dia akan menuju sekarang. Baik Kaito maupun Miku memang harusnya memang tidak perlu tahu jika Yuuma memintanya untuk menemuinya. Dalam percakapannya melalu telpon, Yuuma meyakinkan dia hanya ingin bicara empat mata dengan Luka. Dia ingin Luka menjelaskannya langsung, dari hatinya terdalam jika memang dia tidak terlalu ingin Yuuma berada disampingnya. Dan setidaknya untuk Luka sendiri ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat agar dia bisa sepenuhnya memastikan dirinya dan Yuuma jika hubungan yang sempat ada diantara mereka sebenarnya hanyalah sejenis bayangan kesepian, bukan perasaan cinta. Yuuma ingin menghilangkan sakit hatinya pada Yukari, dan Luka pun ingin mencari pelarian dari kisah cintanya yang selalu gagal karena sebenarnya dia tidak bisa mengusir jauh perasaan cintanya pada Kaito.

Luka tiba disana, sebuah tempat dimana dulu dia pernah singgah. Tempat yang sebenarnya telah dia lupakan namun kini teringat kembali. Belum dia memberi tanda akan keberadaannya didepan pintu apertemen itu, sesosok bayangan sewarna dirinya telah muncul dari balik pintu. Memakai pakaian rumahan biasa dengan celana pendek hitam sewarna malam dan mungkin sekelam hatinya. Yuuma telah berdiri tegak dihadapan Luka. sesaat saja mereka terdiam.

Wajah itu mendung, Luka bisa tahu. Yuuma mempersilahkan Luka duduk di ruang tamu apertemennya. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa masa lalu diantara mereka diruangan itu, disofa yang sama dimana Luka dulu duduk dan hampir tersungkur karena pengaruh obat perangsang yang Yuuma masukkan kedalam minumannya.

"kau mau minum apa?" Yuuma memandang Luka erat, terlalu erat sampai Luka memalingkan wajahnya canggung. Dan menanggapi pertanyaan Yuuma, Luka terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya diartikan Yuuma berbeda.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan mencampurkan minumanmu dengan obat perangsang lagi" Luka melihat senyuman kecut diwajah Yuuma, dan akhirnya dia percaya.

"akan kubawakan sekaleng bir dingin yang masih tersegel" Yuuma beranjak cepat, namun Luka menahannya.

"aku tidak minum bir-" tapi Yuuma mengabaikannya. Dia sudah melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum Luka menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan kembali dengan setengah lusin kaleng bir dingin yang masih terbungkus rapi, dan meletakkannya diatas meja dihadapan Luka.

"ini untuk menyambut pesta pernikahanmu besok, jangan terlalu menyiksa diri untuk tidak menikmatinya" Yuuma duduk disamping Luka, tidak terlalu dekat, mencoba menjaga jarak. Lalu tangannya bergerak mengoyak segel yang masih membungkus beberapa bir disana, dan memberikannya satu pada Luka saat dia sudah berhasil membuka penyegel ditutupnya.

"tapi aku tidak minum bir Yuuma" Luka menolak sopan. Takut jika ucapannya menyinggung perasaan Yuuma yang memang terlihat begitu kacau saat ini.

"tapi bukannya kau tidak lagi menjadi dokter sekarang?" Yuuma meneguk hampir setengah isi didalam kaleng yang tadinya ingin diberikannya pada Luka. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luka disampingnya.

"aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya bir ini begitu menyegarkan Luka, kau benar – benar tidak ingin mencobanya?" Yuuma tersenyum kecut, sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak sejadi – jadinya karena tak lagi mampu menahan kesedihannya. Tapi yang ada, dia hanya mencoba jauh lebih tegar dengan senyuman menjijikan itu.

"bukan karena profesi ku aku berhenti minum Yuuma" Luka terkenang. Dia tidak bisa mengakui jika dia lemah terhadap alkohol, walaupun Lily bilang Luka adalah peminum yang handal. Tapi Luka berusaha menutupi kepura – puraannya saja. Alkohol adalah kelemahan terbesar Luka sejak pertama kali dia dan Kaito melakukan kesalahan pertama mereka. Luka tidak akan mabuk oleh alkohol walau dia minum berliter – liter banyaknya. Hanya saja dia akan lebih rentan terhadap sentuhan maupun rangsangan, baik dari pria dan wanita sekalipun. Dan sayangnya Luka tak begitu kuat menahan gejolak yang tersimpan didalam hatinya. Alkohol membuatnya lupa diri dan bergerak liar. Terhitung sebanyak apa kesalahan yang dia buat karena alkohol. Kesalahan antara wanita dan pria yang harusnya tidak terjadi begitu saja. Itulah penyesalan Luka selama ini. Dan untuk itu dia berniat, alkohol adalah minuman yang tidak boleh dicicipinya. Tidak untuk selamanya.

"lantas karena apa?" Yuuma meneguk lagi minuman dikalengnya. Habis tak tersisa, dan tangannya bergerak lagi mengambil kaleng yang tersegel satunya.

"tapi.. dari mana kau tahu aku berhenti menjadi dokter?" Luka mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka, berlari kemana saja terserah, asal jangan membahas kenapa dia tidak bisa akur dengan alkohol.

"apa yang tidak aku tahu tentangmu? Kau pikir aku seperti remaja ingusan yang hanya mengejar – ngejar cinta tanpa pemikiran?" Yuuma meneguk lagi minumannya.

"sejak aku memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta padamu, aku juga akan memutuskan mempelajari banyak tentangmu, tanpa kau tahu Luka" tatapan mereka bertemu. Ada amarah yang tersirat dari pandangan Yuuma, dan Luka mengerti akan itu.

"pantas saja, dulu obat yang kucampurkan padamu bisa membuatmu seliar itu, aku tak menyangka seorang Megurine Luka tak bisa mengalahkan nafsunya sendiri" Yuuma tak lagi memandang Luka, sebenarnya malu rasanya membiarkan Luka tahu bagaimana pemikirannya tentang Luka dan menceritakannya langsung, tapi entah mengapa kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Yuuma.

Dan Luka, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Dia tidak bisa mengiyakan pendapat Yuuma tentang dirinya sendiri secara langsung, tapi didalam hati, dia bisa membayangkan semua yang Yuuma ucapkan memang benar mencerminkan dirinya. Tak cukup berani memandang Yuuma, Luka pun mencari objek baru untuk matanya selain wajah Yuuma.

Suasana mereka sekarang terkesan menjadi canggung. Luka terdiam, Yuuma juga. Apalagi hubungan diantara mereka sebenarnya sejak kemarin tengah menjadi hubungan aneh yang susah terjelaskan. Luka besok akan menjadi istri resmi dari pria lain, memikirkan itu saja kepala Yuuma menjadi terasa sakit tiada tara.

"Luka.." ucapannya membuat Luka kembali memandang wajah Yuuma. Namun bibirnya diam tak merespon. Yuuma masih menggantung ucapannya. Menimbang – nimbang bahasa apa yang cocok untuk dia sampaikan pada Luka.

"aku menyesal dulu tak sempat menidurimu"

Hening.

Yuuma meneguk minumannya dengan cepat, membuat suara tegukan dikerongkongannya seakan terasa begitu jelas terdengar karena kesepian yang tiba – tiba mencekam seisi ruang diantara mereka.

"kau mengubahku menjadi orang baik secepat yang tidak aku bisa. Tapi sekarang kau kembali mengubahku menjadi orang yang ingin membunuhmu secepat mungkin" Luka terdiam lagi, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Matanya merayap keatas meja tempat dimana kaleng – kaleng bir itu diletakkan. Tak butuh kejeniusan, Luka sudah bisa menghitung berapa kaleng yang sudah kosong tak beraturan disana, Yuuma lah tersangkanya.

Melihat kekeadaan Yuuma yang semakin tak menguntungkan, rasanya Luka tidak butuh tiga jam untuk menghilang dari pandangan Miku seperti janjiya tadi. Yuuma sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara jika dibiarkan terus menerus seperti ini. Luka memiliki inisiatifnya sendiri, dia menarik lengan Yuuma untuk menatapnya agar dia bisa bicara secepatnya, dan bisa langsung pergi dari sana. Tapi yang Luka lihat hanyalah airmata, Yuuma menangis, dan wajahnya basah.

"ayah bilang, aku tak mungkin bisa mengejarmu" Yuuma terisak, ditariknya wajahnya agar Luka tak menyaksikan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya saat ini. Luka tertegun.

"padahal, aku begitu mencintaimu Luka" Yuuma menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mengusapkan kedua pipinya bergantian, menyeka airmata yang membuatnya terlihat lemah dan cengeng.

"dulu Yukari, sekarang giliranmu. Apa aku memang tak pantas bahagia? Begitu kah?" Yuuma mendesah kecewa. Diangkatnya wajahnya menatap langit – langit ruangannya. Terlalu banyak menunduk hanya membuat airmatanya semakin tertumpah.

"dulu Len, sekarang Kaito.." isaknya sesaat sebelum Luka mengeluarkan suaranya. Mendengar Kaito, mendengar kalimat terakhir Yuuma tentang Len dan Kaito, dia ingin menyela.

"kau salah Yuuma. Kaito lebih dulu ada dari kalian semua" Luka menahan getaran diseluruh tubuhnya. Berat untuk terbiasa mengakui jika sejak dulu Kaito tanpa dia sadar memang selalu ada bersamanya.

"dia lebih banyak melakukan apapun dari siapapun disepanjang hidupku. Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Aku dan dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sama, kami tumbuh bersama, sebelum aku mengenal tentang apapun didunia ini, aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu. Jangan pernah salahkan Kaito yang selalu ada dihidupku. Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan aku yang sudah masuk dalam hidupmu"

Ada sebuah goresan yang Luka rasakan saat kalimatnya terucap. Dia baru sadar, terlalu lama menyadari, sebesar itukah pengorbanan Kaito yang selalu berdiri disampingnya saat ini?

"kau sudah menyadari rasa cintamu padanya?" Yuuma memandang wajah Luka dengan tatapan yang membuat Luka merasa tertekan. Ya, Yuuma benar. Sayangnya Luka merasa jengkel.

"jika tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan lagi, aku akan pulang"

Luka bangkit, Yuuma tak berniat sedikitpun menghentikannya. Biarkanlah. Terserah Luka mau apa, rasa sakitnya membuatnya terdiam bagai patung. Tak berkutik dan tak mampu merespon apapun.

"selamat berbahagia" terdengar lirih, sarat akan emosi yang tak terjelaskan. Gerakan tangan Luka bahkan jadi terhenti saat suara lemah itu menjamah pendengarannya. Begitu menusuk didalam hatinya. Disini, dirinya lah yang menjadi tersangka, dan Yuuma lah yang menjadi korban. Luka ingin menertawai dirinya dalam hati, sejak kapan dia menjadi wanita sekejam ini.

Yuuma tertawa kecil dalam kepedihannya.

"selamat berbahagia Luka" senyumnya semakin tampak, tampak menyedihkan.

Iba, hanya bermodalkan rasa iba. Akhirnya Luka memutar tubuhnya kembali melangkah kearah Yuuma. Dia tidak ingin Yuuma minum terlalu banyak lagi. Untuk saat ini, walau dia tahu Yuuma tidaklah dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi rasanya Luka tak tega melihat Yuuma meracau tentang dirinya. Luka menarik semua kaleng bir yang terletak dimeja, baik yang berisi maupun tidak. Yuuma tidak boleh mabuk demi apapun, dan Luka masih menaruh sedikit harap agar pria itu datang kepernikahannya esok, walau kadang dia tidak begitu meyakini harapannya.

"aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini Yuuma" Luka melangkah menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air putih dari lemari es dan memberikannya pada Yuuma.

"tak bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan keadaan sesedih ini setelah kupergi nanti" Luka menatap Yuuma yang kini sudah balas menatap matanya.

Luka tak pernah bilang jika wajah pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak tampan. Bahkan dia pernah mengakui setampan apa wajah si pemuda yang kini seakan hanyut dengan tatapannya sekarang. Yumma memiliki wajah rupawan, berbeda dari wajah Kaito yang menegaskan kelelakiannya, wajah Yuuma terkesan cantik seperti wajah ibunya. Atau bisa dikatakan manis sebagaimana para remaja wanita menyebutnya. Yuuma memiliki kulit lebih merah dari Kaito, bibirnya lebih kecil dari Kaito. Tanpa sadar, Luka sudah menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke bibir pemuda itu. Lalu saat Yuuma membalas respon sentuhan itu dengan bibirnya, Luka tersentak menyadarkan dirinya. Luka menarik tangannya cepat, mengalihkan pandangnya kearah lain selain wajah Yuuma. Pikirannya mulai sesak entah karena apa.

"kau bisa menyentuhku jika kau menginginkannya" ucap Yuuma hingga membuat Luka terpaksa menatap wajahnya.

"itu tidak akan membuatmu menjadi milikku jika kau melakukannya. Kau akan tetap menjadi istri Kaito esok hari. Aku sudah menyerah mendapatkanmu Luka" Yuuma tersenyum, tulus. Luka bisa merasakannya.

"kau sudah lebih baik sekarang" Luka memaksa dirinya sadar, Yuuma bukanlah pria yang dia inginkan. Ada Kaito yang sudah dia tetapkan menjadi calon suaminya.

"selama ada kau didepanku. Aku bisa berlaku lebih baik dari yang kau inginkan" Yuuma menarik wajah Luka lembut, ada sedikit keraguan, tapi dibulatkannya tekadnya untuk mengecup bibir wanita itu sesaat.

Hening sejenak.

Menanggapi respon Luka yang hanya diam penuh ketidakberdayaan, Yuuma menyulap sebuah senyum penuh seringaian diwajahnya. Sempurna, dia terlihat tampan saat ini.

Bergerak perlahan, Yuuma mendekatkan lagi bibirnya. Menargetkan bibir merah Luka yang masih terbuka. Lalu mengecupnya sekali lagi, tangannya sekaligus merangkul Luka dengan sigap, menempelkan tubuh diantara mereka berdua hingga tak berjarak.

Luka mengerang.

Didorongnya dada Yuuma perlahan, entah karena apa dia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Kecupan Yuuma melumpuhkan logikanya. Dia seakan terhanyut, tapi batinnya menolak.

"jangan menggodaku Yuuma" Luka ingin mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus kalimat tak jelas seperti itu yang harus keluar dari mulutnya? Kenapa tidak mendorong tubuh Yuuma dengan keras, jika perlu menamparnya hingga Yuuma tak lagi punya keberanian untuk melecehkannya?

"aku tidak menggodamu" Yuuma membela dirinya, ada senyum indah yang tak bisa disembunyikannya dari wajahnya.

"jika kau ingin pergi. bukankah sedari tadi harusnya kau sudah melakukannya?"

Luka bisa merasakan harum nafas Yuuma, wajah pria itu sudah tak lagi berjarak dengan wajahnya. Yuuma menempelkan pipinya pada pipi milik Luka, tangannya menyentuh punggung Luka penuh dengan gairah tersembunyi. Jelas sekali, dia ingin Luka malam ini.

Kesempatan besar seperti ini tak akan datang dua kali. Yuuma paham situasi Luka saat ini seperti seekor anak ayam yang tersesat. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tertahan oleh gairahnya yang mulai bangkit, atau bekas – bekas cintanya yang masih tersisa untuk Yuuma seakan menyebar setitik demi setitik menggelapi nafsunya.

"kalau begitu, aku akan pergi-" sebelum Luka mengangkat tubuhnya dan melepaskan diri dari jeratan tubuh Yuuma, pria itu lebih dulu menahan gerakannya. Tidak ingin terlepas lagi. Sungguh, Yuuma sudah terlalu ingin dipuaskan.

"ahh..." Luka tak mampu menahan teriakan kecilnya, saat tangan Yuuma langsung menekan pahanya, untuk tetap duduk dihadapannya. Teriakan kecil bercampur desahan yang disalah artikan Yuuma, membuat keinginan liarnya kini menguasai otak dan jalan pikirannya.

"keluarkan saja Luka, desahanmu membuat batinku ingin menjerit" Yuuma menaikkan sentuhan tangannya dipaha Luka, naik beberapa centi, lalu meremasnya pelan. Luka meringis, tidak sakit memang, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya tak bisa berhenti mengeluhkan suara yang semakin membuat Yuuma ketagihan ingin membuat Luka bersuara.

"ajari aku bermain seks sebagaimana kau melakukannya pada suamimu dulu" tangan Yuuma lainnya, sudah berpindah menjalari tekuk Luka, membuat Luka harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Luka sudah terbakar, ucapan – ucapan menjijikan Yuuma seakan bisa memancing nafsunya bangkit. Sayangnya saat nafsu Megurine Luka bangkit, tidak ada kata lain selain ingin melampiaskannya. Dan Yuuma sudah mengerti itu sejak dulu, sejak pertama dia mencumbu Luka.

"kau jauh lebih berpengalaman dariku, ayo.. kau kesepian kan?" Yuuma menyeringai saat matanya menemukan keberadaan Luka yang sudah memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibirnya, dan tak lagi tahu harus berbuat apa. Yuuma tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"bayangkan bagaimana suamimu menyentuhmu.." Yuuma menggerakkan tangannya, menelusuri kulit tangan Luka, terlatih, penuh antisipasi, terlihat sekali jika dia memang sudah ahli.

"lalu bibirnya menjilati wajahmu, bibirmu, juga dagumu.." Yuuma membiarkan bibirnya tertempel disetiap kulit wajah Luka, dari mulai pipi, turun hingga rahang, hidung, bibir dan juga dagu Luka, lalu memberikan sedikit gigitan kecil disana. Luka mendesah, Yuuma menang. Satu dari dua bagian tersensiitf dari tubuh Luka dijajah, Luka kalah telak. Jika begini, sekuat tenaga pun dia mengantukkan kepalanya kesebuah dinding baja, tetap saja Luka tidak akan bisa menolak gairah nafsunya yang telah terbangkitkan oleh Yuuma. Jika saja Yuuma bergerak mengisap maupun menjilati satu persatu jari – jari Luka, bisa dipastikan, Luka akan lupa segala – galanya apapun yang terjadi.

"..dan menyentuh lembut payudaramu, apa kau tidak merindukannya?" tangan Yuuma sudah bergerak lancang merabai payudara Luka dari balik pakaiannya yang sudah kusut entah karena apa. Menekannya lembut, penuh sensasi sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Luka semakin terbayang – bayang, betapa kesepiannya dia setelah suaminya meninggal. Tubuhnya memang dijamah, tapi tak pernah terpuaskan. Luka menutupi gairahnya selama mungkin, sekuat yang dia bisa, karena biar bagaimanapun tidak ada yang boleh memuaskan gairahnya selain suaminya sendiri. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi malam ini, rasanya Luka lupa dia pernah menjadi istri seseorang, lupa akan prinsip yang terus di junjung tingginya, lupa jika besok dia sudah resmi menjadi istri kembali, istri dari seseorang yang cintanya selalu dia abaikan.

Yuuma bergerak bebas, melepas satu persatu pakaian Luka, sedangkan wanita itu, rasanya bernafas saja sudah sulit, apalagi melarikan diri. Luka sudah terjebak sepenuhnya.

"kau sudah begitu menginginkannya Luka, apa kau benar – benar telah kesepian terlalu lama? Kaito tidak memuaskanmu dengan baik? Tapi tenanglah. Aku ada disini"

Luka, mendengar nama Kaito terpanggil dari bibir Yuuma, membuatnya membuka mata. Kepalanya telah terasa berat. Tidak bohong jika dia memang benar – benar merasa kesepian, sudah berapa bulan dia tidak pernah terjamah, dia merasa kembali seperti seorang perawan, ingin dicumbui selama mungkin, sebanyak mungkin sampai dia merasa puas, sampai rasa laparnya hilang, Luka benar – benar mabuk walau tanpa alkohol sekalipun.

Bersama Kaito, Luka tidak pernah dirangsang seperti ini, dia yang selalu mendominasi permainan, dia akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai budak, dan Kaito ibarat raja yang ingin dipuaskan. Walau dalam arti yang berbeda, Luka lah yang sebenarnya bertingkah sebagai ratu diatas ranjang karena ingin mmonopoli Kaito seutuhnya. Dan Kaito harus meradang dengan ketidakberdayaannya.

Dan seoalah tak terlalu mengerti, Luka merasa begitu ingin menikmati setiap kecupan yang Yuuma hadirkan untuknya saat ini, dia terbuai, ingin melayang. Entahlah. Untuk saat ini dia sedang memikirkan Toukai dalam imajinasi sesatnya. Perasaan kesepian Luka selama ini seakan ingin terlepas oleh bayangan Toukai yang kini menggeluti tubuhnya, padahal pria itu adalah Yuuma.

Yumma memang pintar, tahu jika Luka benar – benar sudah terbuai oleh rangsangannya. Yuuma kembali bermain dengan kedua tangannya. Menelusuri setiap inchi kulit Luka dengan kulit – kulit tangannya. Memberikan sensasi logika tiada tara. Luka mendesah, matanya terpejam lagi dan lagi. Tak tahu kenapa, rasanya dia menurut saja saat Yuuma merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, menindihnya perlahan sambil terus membuatnya terangsang dengan sentuhan dan kecupan yang Yuuma hasilkan.

"kau wanita yang seksi Luka.." Yuuma membiarkan nafasnya terhembus diwajah Luka.

"biarkan garirahmu lepas, kau ingin dijamah kan? Aku akan membantumu merasa puas. Lihat, payudaramu seakan ingin kuremas lebih dari ini, tubuhmu menginginkannya Luka.." Yuuma memandang tubuh setengah polos Luka didepan matanya, tepat didepan wajahnya. Semua terasa sangat jelas. Perlahan, Yuuma mengecupkan bibirnya didada Luka. Dan wanita itu menggeligat resah. Selanjutnya, Yuuma menjalar menuruni dada Luka, memaksa masuk melalui celah – celah penutup payudara milik wanita itu yang masih terpasang, menggigitnya kecil, dan Luka semakin terbakar.

"owh.., aku merindukan ini setelah sekian lama Luka" Yuuma menggerakkan tangannya menyusup diantara punggung Luka, melepas kaitan penutup payudaranya dan merosotkannya perlahan. Kini dia benar – benar takjub, Luka sepenuhnya telah terlihat begitu lezat baginya. Dia lapar, dan Luka tersaji untuk memenuhi rasa laparnya.

"beruntung sekali Kaito, aku benar – benar iri padanya" Yuuma langsung mengulum puting payudara Luka cepat, wanita itu mendesah panjang. Tubuhnya menggeliat, saat Yuuma memainkan lidahnya disana, memelintir putingnya berkali – kali, terkadang menggigit, menarik, apa saja, menggunakan lidahnya. Luka tak berdaya.

"ucapkan namaku Luka.. aku ingin mendengar kau menyuarakan namaku, ayo Luka.. katakan.." Yuuma mengangkat wajahnya memandang wajah Luka yang merah padam, kedua tangan wanita itu terperintah untuk memeluk tubuh Yuuma yang menindihnya tanpa dia sadari. Bibirnya memerah karena gigitan akan ulahnya sendiri. Luka berusaha melawan, tapi dia kalah sebelum berperang.

"Yuu-yuuma... ahh.. ahh... hmmm.. ap-apa yang ki-ita...lak-kukannn.. aahhh-" Yuuma langsung menutup bibir Luka dengan mulutnya, menerobos masuk dengan lidahnya. Begitu nikmat, walau awalnya Luka memaksa untuk tidak merespon, tapi gairahnya benar – benar tak mampu dia kalahkan. Yuuma mulai merasakan, perlahan namun pasti, gerakan Luka mulai liar membalas kecupannya. Tangannya pun mulai aktif menjamahi tubuh Yuuma, mendorong tengkuk pemuda itu untuk memperdalam kecupannya. Yuuma tersenyum dalam batin. Selama berciuman, ditelurusinya tubuh Luka, membuka pengait yang terdapat dicelana panjang sewarna cream yang Luka kenakan, membuatnya turun, dan menyentuh paha Luka dengan penuh penekanan.

"hmmm..." Luka mendorong tubuh Yuuma cepat, melepas kecupan panjangnya. Sialnya. Yuuma langsung kaget menatap Luka didepannya.

"hen-hentikan.." Luka memandang Yuuma dengan nafas terengah.

"...ak-aku tidak bisa.. melakukan ini padamu Yuuma" Luka mengumpulkan semua sisa kekuatannya yang tadinya entah melebur kemana. Namun Yuuma tak ingin diabaikan sekali lagi. Dia merapatkan diri kembali menindih Luka dibawahnya. Memandangnya kelam dengan penuh permintaan.

"sekali saja Luka, biarkan aku memuaskanmu sebelum suamimu menjamahmu" Yuuma kembali mengecup Luka didepannya.

"cu-cukup Yuuma. Aku tidak bisa" Luka menahan wajah Yuuma yang sudah hampir menyentuh bibirnya, tapi seberapa kuat pun Luka menahannya, Yuuma tetap berhasil memaksa mengecup bibir wanita itu dalam dekapannya. Menuruni lehernya, Luka mendesah, lagi.

_Maafkan aku, apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku menikmatinya? Maafkan aku._

"aku mencintai Kaito, sangat mencintainya.."

Yuuma menghentikan gerakannya mencumbui leher jenjang Luka, sudah ada beberapa tanda merah yang dia ciptakan disana. Ditatapnya wajah Luka yang sudah menoleh enggan menatap wajahnya. Ada sebutir airmata yang terlihat disana.

_Kau mencintai seseorang, seharusnya aku yang menangis, bukan dirimu Luka._

"..sudah kucoba untuk mengabaikan perasaanku padanya sebanyak yang kubisa, tapi percuma. Aku tetap mencintainya.." Yuuma tak mau peduli, dibiarkannya tangannya bergerak menelusuri perut indah Luka, membiarkan kelembutan mendominasi kenikmatannya.

Tidak baik, untuk seseorang yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan, berpergian dimalam sebelum pernikahannya berlangsung. Harusnya Luka tahu itu, Miku sedang memandang resah kegelapan malam melalui jendela kamarnya saat ini. Sudah lewat pukul 10 malam, apa Luka lupa dengan janjinya? Sialnya, Miku tak mampu menahan kesalnya jika sudah seperti ini.

Mencoba ingin tahu, Luka sedang berada dimana sekarang, Miku meemutuskan untuk menghubunginya sekarang juga. Sejak tadi dia sudah menggenggam ponselnya, hanya saja masih butuh beberapa keyakinan untuk mengambil keputusan antara menghubungi Kaito atau Luka nya sendiri, dan sekarang keputusannya sudah bulat.

Saat jari tangannya fokus menyentuh layar ponsel mencari nama Luka disana, ada nama Kaito yang berkedip – kedip mengahului. Seketika wajah Miku berubah pucat, dia gugup.

"ha-haloo.." ucapnya berat, tangannya bahkan terlihat bergetar.

_"__Miku-chan, besok pagi, aku menyerahkan Luka padamu ya" _

Miku bisa merasakan ada senyuman yang tampil diwajah Kaito saat mengucapkan itu, walau sebenarnya dia tidak bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tapi dari nada bicaranya, dia bahagia.

"ah, i-iya.. serahkan padaku.." Miku memaksa sebuah senyum menarik ulas bibirnya, tapi tetap terasa tak nyata. Kaito menangkap suatu kejanggalan disana.

_"__ada apa? Ada masalah? Luka dimana? Jangan sampai dia tahu aku menelponmu. Ini urusan saudara ipar, kau harus bisa membedakannya"_ Kaito tertawa diujung kalimatnya. Geli sendiri memikirkan hal itu pada kehidupannya. Miku merespon sederhana.

"harusnya kau menelpon Luka calon istrimu dimalam sebelum pernikahanmu, bukan aku" Miku tertarik ingin tahu, apa Kaito tidak menelpon Luka sejak sore tadi? Dia tidak tahu Luka sedang tidak berada dirumah?

_"__aku takut mengganggunya. Dia mungkin akan gugup menyambut pernikahan kami besok. Jadi biarkan dia sendiri. Besok juga pasti ketemu kan?"_ Kaito menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

_Biarkan dia sendiri? Tapi sekarang, entah dimana dia berada, bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat terobsesi padanya, apa yang kau lakukan Luka?_

"maafkan aku Kaito-san, tapi Luka tidak-" _disini.._ ingin sekali Miku menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, dia tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir, dia percaya pada Luka.

_"__ada apa?"_

"tidak... tidak apa. Aku hanya merasa senang akhirnya dia jujur pada perasaannya sendiri" Miku tersenyum kecut, menyakitkan karena harus membiarkan pemuda diujung sana percaya pada keyakinannya sendiri.

_"__terimakasih Miku, ucapanmu barusan aku anggap sebagai ucapan selamat untuk pernikahan kami besok"_ Kaito membalasnya lembut.

"ya, selamat malam" dan Miku menutup sambungannya.

Jelas saja Miku merasa bersalah. Pokoknya dia harus menyuruh Luka pulang, apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah begitu?

Miku menyambungkan panggilannya pada ponsel Luka. Satu nada berlalu, nada kedua diabaikan, nada ketiga tetap tak direspon, Miku tetap menunggu.

Luka mengerang dibawah pelukan Yuuma, kini tubunya telah dibanjiri keringat yang tak lagi bisa dibedakan, siapa pemiliknya. Yuuma sudah sepenuhnya melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Tak satupun benang yang membungkus kulitnya. Sedangkan Luka, pakaian yang tersisa hanya pakaian dalam yang menutupi kewanitaannya saja. Jangan tanya pada Luka kenapa sekarang dia sudah terbaring diatas ranjang milik Yuuma, ranjang yang sama yang mereka gunakan saat pergaulan pertama mereka.

Yuuma yang mengangkat tubuh Luka keranjang didalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan pakaian Luka serta semua benda yang Luka bawa tadi di ruang tamu. Hingga ponsel Luka yang berdering sedari tadi pun tak lagi mampu mereka dengar.

Miku terjerat kesal mendalam, sudah berapa panggilan yang dia buat untuk Luka. tak ada jawaban, kekhawatirannya semakin tumpah berlebihan.

Luka meremas rambut Yuuma didalam dekapannya saat pria itu mengulum kedua payudaranya bergantian. Desahannya semakin hebat, entahlah, yang pasti Luka menikmatinya, dan melupakan segalanya untuk saat ini.

Turun kebawah, Yuuma menelusuri perut Luka kembali dengan kecupan – kecupan bibirnya, lalu turun menuju daerah kewanitaan wanita yang terbaring didepannya. Tangannya bergerak menarik turun penutup yang menghalangi pandangannya disana. Ditariknya celana dalam hitam Luka untuk lepas dari tubuhnya, dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Sebelum Yuuma kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, dia tersenyum menyeringai sejenak menatapi ini lah yang dia inginkan. Perlahan, dibukanya kedua kaki Luka semakin lebar, awalnya Luka tidak menurut, tapi tidak butuh banyak waktu hingga akhirnya Yuuma memilih untuk menyentuh surga dunia milik Luka yang sudah tersaji didepan wajahnya. Hingga, Luka mau tak mau melemahkan kakinya, dan Yuuma tersenyum sempurna.

Sentuhan pertama, Luka mendesis pelan, sialnya Yuuma semakin bergairah karenanya. Yuuma membelai permukaan kewanitaan Luka perlahan, menyentuh bulu – bulu yang masih saja mengganggu pemandangannya disana. Lalu, tanpa diminta, Yuuma mengecup kewanitaan Luka dengan bibirnya. Nikmat, Luka merasakan ada sebuah kenikmatan yang merajai tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak cukup puas. Tubuhnya menuntut kepuasan yang lebih, jika hanya itu, Kaito sudah sering melakukannya.

"harummu berbeda Luka" Yuuma berbisik, entahlah hanya saja suaranya terdengar erotis untuk Luka. Menggoda dan membuat Luka semakin bergejolak.

Yuuma menjulurkan lidahnya menyapu kewanitaan Luka, dan sang wanita mengejang, menjepit wajah Yuuma yang masih menikmati basahnya kewanitaannya.

Yuuma menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh kewanitaan itu lebih dalam, awalnya lembut penuh kenikmatan, lama kelamaan bergerak cepat, serasa ingin menyedot semua apa yang ditemukan lidahnya.

"Ahhh... Yuu-yuumaa.. hen-hentikannnn...hmmm.." Luka meremas sprei dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Walau bibirnya mengatakan berhenti, tapi tubuhnya benar – benar menikmatinya.

"ini belum seberapa Luka.." Yuuma menggigit bagian tersensitif Luka, memainkan _clirotis _wanita itu dengan lidahnya. Luka kembali mengerang.

"katakan padaku Luka, seberapa ingin kau menikmatinya" Yuuma mengangkat wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya kepipi Luka dan mengecupnya lagi lebih lama. Dia begitu menikmati bagaimana indahnya wajah Luka ketika tergoda, benar – benar berbeda dari apa yang sering dilihatnya. Kini wajah Luka memerah, begitu cantik dan rupawan.

"cu-cukup Yuuma..ahh.. ahh.." Luka terengah, tubuhnya terasa tak mau diperintah.

"tapi kita belum selesai.."

Selesai dengan ucapannya, Yuuma menarik tubuh Luka menempel lebih dekat padanya, lalu dia menegakkan tubuhnya, menargetkan daerah kewanitaan Luka untuk dinikmatinya. Yuuma sudah siap, persiapannya sudah matang. Dan dengan pasti dia mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sedari tadi tak sabar untuk memasuki apa yang diinginkannya.

Luka memaksa membuka matanya. Ada sesuatu yang dirasakannya menempel diantara selangkangannya, dikewanitaannya. Luka mengerang.

"le-lepaskan aku Yuuma.." ucapnya saat tahu, selanjutnya akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Luka ingat, ini adalah masa suburnya. Sumpah demi apapun, dia tidak ingin melakukan hal sebodoh ini dengan pria lain. Apalagi saat dia tahu Yuuma sama sekali tak memakai pelindung.

Tapi pemikiran Yuuma berbeda, ditindihnya tubuh Luka kembali, mengecup bibirnya walau Luka menolaknya mentah – mentah. Luka menggelengkan wajahnya, tak ingin Yuuma menangkap bibir miliknya dengan bibir milik pria itu, tapi sayangnya, saat dia berusaha menghindari wajah Yuuma, dia tidak menyadari Yuuma sudah mengarahkan miliknya dan mendorongnya cepat kekewanitaannya. Luka berteriak.

"arrrghhh... Yu-yuumaa.." ucapnya tertahan, saat Yuuma tetap memaksa miliknya menguasai ruang surga milik Luka. Terasa sempit, rasanya Yuuma baru saja memerawani seorang perawan malam ini.

Sakit, Luka bahkan sampai meninggalkan bekas gigitan dibibir bawahnya sendiri. Miliknya telah dimasuki, dan rasanya begitu perih. Ada airmata yang terjatuh disana, Yuuma mendengar Luka terisak, dan dia merasa teramat sangat bersalah. Didiamkannya miliknya didalam Luka, lalu tangannya bergerak menghusap airmata itu disana.

"kau benar – benar tak pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan pria lain beberapa bulan ini Luka?" ucapnya tak percaya, awalnya dia meragukan keyakinan yang dia tahu, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin wanita seperti Luka tak pernah berhubungan dengan pria lain selang berapa lama. Luka punya gairah yang liar, tak ada kepercayaan bagi Yuuma jika Luka ternyata bisa menahan kebutuhannya itu.

"a-apa itupun harus kuberitahukan padamu?!..ahhh." Luka menatap wajah Yuuma tajam. Dia sudah melanggar prinsipnya sendiri. Bahkan Kaito tak diijinkannya memasuki dirinya, lalu Yuuma? Apa yang sudah Yuuma lakukan?

Yuuma menyesal, dia mencintai Luka dan seharusnya tak ingin membuat wanita itu menangis, tapi membiarkan kesempatanpun bukan lagi pilihannya. Digerakkannya perlahan benda miliknya diruang milik Luka, dan alhasil Luka mendesah kesakitan.

"tapi aku akan membayar rasa sakitmu dengan kenikmatan Luka, lihat saja" Yuuma mengecup kembali bibir Luka saat Luka ingin berkata. Dia sudah menjanjikan Luka kenikmatan, dan dia ingin mewujudkannya.

Dirorongnya miliknya sendiri secara berirama disana, pelan, lembut, ringan, tidak ingin membiarkan Luka merasakan sakit. Tapi dia tidak pernah paham hati dan perasaan Luka saat ini sudah lebih sakit dari apapun kini.

"hen-hentikan Yuuma..hmm.. ahh.." Luka tak bisa pungkiri, rasa sakit diantara selangkangannya kini mulai beralih menjadi sebuah kenikmatan yang perlahan merasuk kembali menguasai tubuhnya. Dia mendesah, tapi mulutnya masih ingin memaki Yuuma lebih banyak.

"cu-cukup Yuuma.. aahh..." Luka berusaha untuk sadar diri.

"ja-jangan kau ger-gerakan lagi... hmm,.. ahh.." tapi tubuhnya tak bisa menuruti perintahnya.

Yuuma tak lagi peduli, dia memompa lebih cepat dari semula, titik – titik kenikmatan mulai menguasai pikirannya, semakin cepat hingga membuatnya seakan ingin menyelesaikannya dengan penuh kenikmatan, nafasnya memburu, tidak peduli jika Luka memintanya berhenti atau tidak. Dia tetap ingin mencapai kenikmatan itu bersama Luka. Karena dia tahu Luka juga menikmatinya, walau terpaksa.

"a-aku a-akan keluar Luka.." Yuuma mendesah diatas wajah Luka, sambil terus mendorong tubuhnya.

"ja-jangan Yuuma.. ja-jangan ka-kau keluar..ahh.. ja-jangan didalammm-argghhhh..." terlambat, Yuuma tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk menarik miliknya sendiri. Pemuda itu terkulai lemah diatas tubuh Luka, miliknya masih menempel disana, membiarkan sisa – sisa cairannya memasuki milik Luka, sedangkan sang wanita tak merasa puas sedikitpun.

Luka mendorong tubuh Yuuma yang menindihnya dengan sisa kekuatannya. Dan Yuuma mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Luka disana. Goresan rasa kecewa terlihat disana.

"maaf Luka, terlambat untuk tidak mengeluarkannya didalam. Dan kau hebat juga, kau belum mendapatkan orgasme mu-" Yuuma terdiam, sebuah tamparan mendarat diwajah tampannya.

"lepaskan aku!" mata Luka memerah menahan tangis. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dia sesali, karena dia cukup tahu diri tak ada lagi gunanya menyesali semua yang sudah dia lakukan dengan Yuuma.

"ya Tuhan.. ini masa suburku Yuuma.." Luka terisak, menarik selimut dari sisinya yang sudah hampir terjatuh kelantai, menutupi tubuhnya yang dia sendiri merasa jijik. Sedangkan Yuuma hanya terdiam.

"apa yang harus kau lindungi sebenarnya Luka? membiarkanku menghamilimu tidaklah sesuatu yang harus kau sesali. Aku akan bertanggugjawab jika itu-"

"diamlah brengsek?! Diamlah.. aku tak mau mendengar apapun darimu!" Luka menutup telinganya. Sial, dia benar – benar sakit hati pada Yuuma.

Didalam keheningan, Yuuma pun tak lagi punya keberanian untuk bersuara. Hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar diantara mereka berdua. Yuuma menjepit seluruh rambutnya karena merasa tak lagi bisa dimaafkan oleh Luka, ditepi ranjang dia merasa hancur sendiri.

Tepat saat mereka sama – sama menyesali hal apa yang baru mereka lakukan. Ada suara ponsel yang memonopoli keadaan mereka. Milik Yuuma.

Dan Yuuma bergerak untuk meraih ponselnya yang masih tersimpan disaku celananya yang berserak diatas lantai.

"Miku..." Yuuma berbisik sendiri saat ada nama Miku diponsel miliknya. Miku memanggilnya. Luka merasa ada yang tak diinginkannya akan terjadi.

"ah, ha-hallo Miku-chan.." Yuuma merespon gugup, sambil pandangan matnya mengarah pada wajah Luka yang sudah memandangnya, ingin tahu.

"ya, Luka disini.." ucapnya pelan, tak berani menatap Luka. Lalu sesaat kemudian, dia memberikan ponsel itu pada Luka, rasanya Miku ingin bicara padanya.

"kau kemana saja Luka? sudah jam berapa ini? Kau janji akan kembali pukul sepuluh-"

"aku akan pulang Miku.." kalimat Luka langsung memutus ucapan Miku dan membuatnya terdiam. Dari nada suaranya bisa Miku pastikan ada seusatu yang tak beres dengan kakaknya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana Luka?" kalimat Miku terdengar seakan tahu ada sebuah kesalahan yang baru saja Luka lakukan dengan Yuuma. Miku bukan gadis bodoh, dia tak perlu belajar dengan seorang yang terpintar didunia untuk tahu ada yang sedang tidak beres disana.

"aku.. aku akan pulang.." Luka berusaha menahan emosinya. Airmatanya tinggal menunggu waktu, akan tertumpah tak tertahan.

"Luka..." Miku tak mau tahu. Dia harus tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi. Suara Luka terdengar berat dipendengarannya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"apa Kaito tak menelponmu?" Miku mendesak Luka bicara, tapi wanita itu hanya diam.

"..dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu sampai besok. Dan yang terjadi, kau tidak sedang berada didepan mataku, dia tidak tahu kau sedang berada dimana malam ini Luka. Yang dia tahu kau ada dirumah, dengan perasaan gugup menanti hari pernikahanmu besok. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin mengganggumu dan ingin membiarkanmu sendiri sampai besok, dia khawatir padamu"

Airmata Luka tertumpah sempurna, dia menutup mulutnya untuk tetap tidak terisak, dan Yuuma hanya memperhatikannya dengan perasaan bersalah. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat Luka sampai sekuat itu menahan tangisnya. Tapi Yuuma memang tulus merasakan iba.

"Luka.." ucap Miku lagi, karena mendapati tidak ada respon diujung sana.

"..pulanglah sekarang jika kau tidak mau Kaito mencemaskanmu. Urusanmu dan Yuuma sudah selesaikan?" Miku berharap penuh kali ini ada respon yang dia dengar dari mulut kakaknya.

"aku..a-aku akan pulang.." Luka mengusap airmatanya. Suaranya yang terlihat sedang menangis, bisa didengarkan Miku dengan jelas. Tapi entah kenapa Miku tak lagi ingin menanyakannya. Sepertinya ada sebuah ikatan yang membuatnya dan Luka saling mengerti.

"kau ada dimana, biarkan aku menjemputmu" ucap Miku bersikap menjadi jauh lebih dewasa.

"aku akan pulang sendiri.. aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu-"

"kau kakakku. Dan jika kau mau menyalahkanku karena peduli padamu. Salahkan pemilik darah yang mengalir ditubuh kita berdua. Katakan dimana dan aku akan datang menjemputmu sekarang!" perintah Miku cepat. Membuat Luka menyerah.

-][-

Miku cukup pintar. Dia tidak memberitahu Kaito apa yang sedang terjadi. Didalam mobil, fokus pada kemudinya, gadis itu hanya berharap tak ada sesuatu yang bisa menghalangi pernikahan Luka besok.

Miku memarkirkan mobilnya didepan gedung apertemen elit itu. Membiarkan petugas memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, karena dia memang tidak lama disana. Sebelum Miku tahu alamat itu, Yuuma yang memberitahukannya sebelum akhirnya panggilannya terputus. Luka menolak Yuuma menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, jangankan mengantar. Rasanya memandang wajahnya saja Luka sudah tak lagi ingin.

Pakaiannya kini telah rapi melekat ditubuhnya. Seperti tak terjadi apapun beberapa menit tadi. Semuanya kembali terlihat normal. Kecuali rasa nyeri yang terasa diselangkangan Luka. biar bagaimanapun, hampir belasan bulan dia tak pernah dijamah pria, membuat rasa nyerinya tetap ada.

Mereka berdua saling duduk berhadapan diruang tamu, berteman sunyi tanpa memandang. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya Yuuma ingin meminta maaf.

"maafkan aku Luka.." ucapnya berat, tak kuat. Dia sudah melukai perasaan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"aku menyesal-" sekali lagi, Yuuma merasakan ada sesuatu yang begitu nyerih dipipinya. Dan saat dia mengangkat wajahnya ada sosok Luka yang sudah berdiri disana. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan bisa membunuhnya.

"jika kau ingin menamparku, lakukanlah" ucap Luka mengusap setitik airmata yang sudah terjauh entah untuk kesekian kalinya dipipinya.

"jangan perlakukan aku sebagai orang suci. Seolah akulah yang menjadi korban disini brengsek. Kau membuatku semakin membenci diriku sendiri" Luka menahan emosinya. Mendengar Yuuma meminta maaf hanya akan menambah kesan menjijikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika dia boleh jujur ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Yuuma. Pria itu memang brengsek, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Suara bell, Yuuma mendongakkan kepalanya cepat menatap kearah pintu, lalu beralih menatap Luka yang sedang berusaha mengapus bekas – bekas airmatanya.

Lalu, saat Yuuma membukakan pintu, Miku langsung mendorong tubuhnya dan mencari sosok Luka secepat mungkin.

"ayo kita pulang.." Miku menarik tangan Luka cepat, tanpa ingin tahu bagaimana basahnya wajah kakaknya itu.

"selamat malam Yuuma-san.." Miku tak berniat menatap wajah Yuuma disana. Entahlah, rasanya dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada keduanya.

"maafkan aku Luka, semoga tidak terjadi apapun padamu setelah ini" Yuuma membayangkan pernyataan Luka tentang masa suburnya tadi. Rasanya tak tega juga membuat Luka semenderita itu. Tapi dia akan bertanggung jawab jika kelak tumbuh janin disana.

Namun, sebelum pemikirannya hilang. Yuuma mendapati Miku sudah menamparnya keras. Luka terkejut.

"kau sudah merencanakan semua ini kan?" matanya menatap Yuuma tajam. Miku tak mampu menahan emosinya. Ditariknya baju Yuuma dan mengeratkan genggamannya kuat, entah kenapa emosinya tiba – tiba meluap.

"kau tahu dia akan menikah besok. Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhnya menemuimu sekarang? Dan sekarang kau sudah puas?" Luka menahan tangan Miku yang seraya ingin menampar Yuuma sekali lagi.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Miku." Kini kedua kakak adik itu saling menatap disana.

"maafkan aku" Yuuma menunduk pelan, namun mereka berdua mengabaikannya.

"Kaito mencemaskanmu Luka. Dan kau bersama pria lain yang terobsesi padamu" kesal Miku menumpuk. Memendam apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"tapi kenapa kau harus menamparnya? Apa yang kau ketahui?"

"ada bagusnya jika memang kau tidak ingin menjelaskan hal apa yang ingin kuketahui. Aku juga tidak ingin membayangkannya" Miku menarik tangan Luka sekali lagi. Tidak usah tanya kenapa Miku memiliki keyakinan begitu besar kini, ada tanda merah disekitar leher Luka dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan segalanya.

Didalam mobil, Miku dan Luka hanya terdiam. Tanpa kata, Miku terlalu kesal dengan segala bentuk tindakan Luka. Begitu juga dengan Luka, banyak hal yang kini sedang dipikirkannya. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan pemuda lain disaat dia akan menjadi istri pria lain besok? Apalagi saat membayangkan ketika Yuuma mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya didalam rahimnya. Rasanya Luka ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Bayangan wajah Kaito memenuhi pikirannya. Dia ingin menangis. Tapi ini adalah kesalahannya, sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya.

"bagaimana caramu untuk menghilangkan tanda memar disekitar lehermu Luka?" Miku tak menatap Luka saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun setelah mendengar Miku mengucapkan kalimatnya, Luka langsung mengangkat tangannya menyentuh bagian – bagian perih disekitar lehernya. Kini dia paham, kenapa Miku menampar Yuuma, gadis kecil itu sudah mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara kau dan Yuuma malam ini. Tapi berjanjilah padaku Luka. Besok, jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang membuat pernikahanmu dan Kaito batal. Apapun itu, jika tidak, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri" Miku menggeram. Dan Luka langsung menatap kearah Miku tak percaya.

"kau bicara apa Miku? Jangan bicara seperti itu"

"lantas menurutmu aku harus bicara apa? Memujimu dengan tingkahlakumu malam ini? Jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya menghilangkan tanda itu dari lehermu? Kau tahu pakaian apa yang besok kau kenakkan kan? Kau ingin orang berpikiran apa saat melihat tanda itu? apa Kaito akan tersenyum saat dia melihat wanitanya ditandai pria lain sebelum hari pernikahan kalian?" Miku menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dia sudah dilampaui emosi mendalam. Tidak baik meneruskan perjalanan saat dia sedang menahan emosi mendalam.

"Miku.." konyol rasanya jika Luka ingin memarahi Miku yang berani membentaknya. Karena dia sadar apa yang dikatakan Miku mengandung kebenaran yang mutlak.

"aku menyayangimu Luka, kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa sayangku padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku marah saat otakku harus berpikir hal aneh apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yuuma malam ini. Jaga perasaan Kaito yang sedang mencemaskanmu. Dia adalah suamimu besok, dan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Miku tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Dia mendekap Luka disampingnya. Membiarkan wajahnya tertutup dalam dekapan sang kakak. Jelas saja dia khawatir.

Sesaat didalam diam, hanya isakan Miku lah yang terdengar dipendengaran Luka. Batinnya tersiksa. Dahulu dia melakukan kesalahan setelah pernikahannya, sekarang, dia mengulang membuat kesalahan sebelum pernikahannya. Kecemasan Miku terhadapnya memiliki arti yang tepat menunjukkan seberapa buruk tindakan yang telah diperbuatnya. Luka memaksa untuk memikirkan sesuatu untuk menghadapi Kaito besok.

"aku... akan mengatakan semuanya pada Kaito besok" Luka mendekap tubuh Miku erat, membuat kalimat yang terucap dari mulutnya menghentikan isakan gadis itu. Miku mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap dalam kearah wajah Luka. Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"aku akan jujur padanya besok. Dia tidak pernah tahu sejauh mana hubunganku dan Yuuma sejak pertama kali aku dan Yuuma bertemu. Dan besok sebelum pernikahan berlangsung, dia harus tahu semuanya. Sudah berapa kali Yuuma mencumbuku, dan sekaligus tentang hubunganku dengan Len dulu. Agar kelak, dia tidak salah paham dengan semua hubunganku dengan para pria yang pernah kulalui. Dia harus tahu semuanya, akan kupastikan dia mendengar semua yang kulalui saat dia tak ada disampingku" Luka memaksa senyum diwajahnya, dengan begitu dia memberikan sebuah pengharapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Walau Miku yang memandang merasa tak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Tapi jika pun keputusan Luka untuk mengungkap semua hubungannya dengan pria lain pada Kaito sudah bulat, bagi Miku mungkin itu adalah jalan terbaik.

"dan kupastikan besok aku akan tetap menikah dengannya.."

**~tbc**

* * *

wow.. akhirnya udah chapter 10..

project ke FF lain yang sudah jalan ampe chapter 1 yang sudah saya upload membuat saya seakan semangat mengerjakan ini hahaha..

Ide cerita selalu datang dengan sendirinya. sebenarnya dari cara saya mencintai character yang ada..

terimakasih yang review ya.. saya tetap sayang kalian :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Bodoh, apa kegilaan mu terhadap cinta telah membuatmu bodoh seperti ini?_

**Tears of My Pain**

**~Bodoh~**

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan percuma. Rasa sesal dan ketidakpastian semakin menekan batinnya, merasuk melalui pemikiran – pemikiran negatif yang kini dia lamunkan. Luka meradang kecewa. Kecewa yang lebih besar kepada dirinya sendiri. Semenjak dia kembali dari tempat Yuuma, dia tidak bisa terpejam walau semenit saja. Tentu karena ada yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Miku menatap dalam kearah dimana cermin dihadapannya memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Wajah itu menampilkan keraguan. Mendalami parasnya sendiri, Miku tergerak untuk menampilkan senyumnya. Ada sesuatu yang sama dari apa yang dia lihat disana dengan apa yang dia lihat dari wajah kakaknya. Warna rambut mereka mungkin berbeda, tapi darah mereka sama, emosi mereka serupa, dan mungkin karena itu Miku pun terlalu memikirkan kakaknya. Memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi setelah ini. Semoga saja, hari ini akan baik – baik saja. Hari dimana sang kakak akan menikah untuk kedua kalinya.

Dipernikahan Luka yang pertama, Miku tak datang, atau bahkan tak tahu menahu. Luka menikah tanpa pemberitahuan, tidak ada pesta besar, tak ada pengumuman, semuanya terjadi begitu saja, hanya beberapa kerabat saja yang datang. Terkesan tertutup dan itu memang pilihannya. Bahkan saat itu Miku ingat, ibunya tidak datang, atau mungkin tidak tahu. Miku pernah sekali dikenalkan dengan suami pertama Luka, saat itu Luka memang sengaja datang berkunjung, menemui ibunya, diminggu pertama pernikahan mereka. Pria yang baik, Miku bisa menyimpulkannya. Dan pria itu memang serupa paras dengan calon suami kedua Luka yang akan dinikahinya hari ini. Dan Miku tahu, dia juga adalah pria yang baik, atau mungkin teramat baik. Pasti.

Miku selesai membasuh wajahnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, pemberkatan pernikahan kakaknya dijadwalkan pukul sebelas siang, masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuk berbenah, dan itu memang sudah Miku pastikan. Didalam pihak wanita, Miku yang bertugas membenahi segala yang diperlukan sang pengantin wanita, dari pakaian, dan urusan merias. Sedangkan hal lainnya, sudah diatasi oleh pihak pengantin pria.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Luka, tapi untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak dia ketahui, hati Miku lah yang merasa berdebar – debar sejak dia terjaga tadi. Kekhawatirannya menyerupai seorang ibu yang akan melepaskan kehidupan sang putri bersama pria lain, dan memikirkan itu saja, ada tawa yang tersimpul diwajah Miku. Melangkah pelan, Miku sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamar Luka, dia harap tidak ada lagi paras yang tidak ingin dilihatnya diwajah kakaknya itu, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

"kau sudah bangun Luka?" Miku merasa lega karena melihat Luka sudah berdiri diberanda kamarnya. Menatap kekosongan yang jelas terlihat dari sorot matanya. Dia tak bergeming saat Miku menyapanya. Membuat Miku mulai memikirkan hal aneh tentang sang kakak.

"aku akan membuatkan sarapan, kau ingin makan apa?" Miku memandang tenang punggung Luka, punggung yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"aku tidak ingin makan Miku" ucap Luka masih tetap diposisinya. Miku khawatir.

"jika kau tidak sarapan, kau tidak akan tahan sampai makan siang nanti-"

"aku tidak ingin makan. Tolong tinggalkan aku sebentar saja" Luka menahan sesuatu yang tengah bergejolak didadanya. Rasa yang dia pikirkan saat itu seakan mampu meremas jantungnya.

"Luka..." antisipasi dari Miku, dia tahu saat ini seharusnya perintah Luka adalah mutlak, tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Miku.." Luka mengarahkan pandangnya kearah Miku, berbalik. Kali ini Luka yang membuka suaranya, ingin berbicara sesuatu-_mungkin_, dan Miku telah siap mendengarkannya.

"aku ragu meninggalkanmu sendirian disini ketika aku menikah nanti"

Kalimat itu jelas saja membuat Miku terperangah heran tak percaya, jangan berpikir seperti itu Luka, Miku tidak akan merasa ditinggalkan bahkan setelah kau menikah nanti.

"jadi-"

"hentikan Luka.." Miku memotong cepat, jangan sampai Luka memikirkan hal lain hanya karena memikirkan kesendiriannya.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kita masih bisa bersama kapanpun aku mau, bahkan saat kau tidak ada dihadapankupun aku tahu kita akan tetap bersama. Jangan memikirkan hal lain, aku sudah dewasa, umurku dua puluh tahun loh.." Miku memasang tawa diwajahnya, jujur saja dia memang sedih jika memikirkan hal itu, ditinggal oleh Luka dirumah sebesar itu, sendirian, rasanya begitu kesepian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua yang bersaudara didunia ini tetap akan terpisahkan.

"tapi, kita baru saja bersama, rasanya aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu" Luka jujur.

"seperti yang aku bilang. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Sudah, lupakan saja. Sekarang mandilah, hari ini pernikahanmu kan?" Miku melangkah lembut kearah Luka, menarik tangannya sambil menyembunyikan kedukaan yang mulai menguasai parasnya. Dia bersedih, tentu saja, seperti yang Luka katakan, mereka baru saja bersama, dan sekarang akan kembali terpisah, dan kenyataan itu lah yang sedari tadisudah lebih dulu dipikirkannya.

"dihari yang berbahagia ini, harusnya kita tak usah membahas hal yang menyedihkan lagi" sambil melangkah, Miku tak pernah mau tahu jika sudah ada airmata yang sudah membanjiri hatinya.

-][-

Suasana dihalaman Gereja terlihat lebih ramai dari pada suasana didalamnya. Semua orang, khususnya para pencari berita lebih mendominasi tempat, semua kamera sudah bersiap, kilat – kilat lampu kamera memenuhi pendangan dari beberapa sudut, walau jadwal pemberkatan akan berlangsung kurang lebih satu jam lagi, namun kesibukan disana bahkan sudah terjadi dari subuh pagi tadi. Di sisi – sisi lain, puluhan mobil sudah berjejer rapi, baik dari kalangan menengah juga dari kalangan tingkat atas, semua dihadiri oleh kaum elit. Dari rekan bisnis keluarga Shion maupun Megurine, semua berkumpul. Juga beberapa dari kalangan artis, rasanya pernikahan kali ini akan menyedot banyak perhatian dari masyarakat luas.

Rombongan Luka baru datang beberapa menit lalu, permintaan Luka sebelum tiba, dia tidak mau sorot kamera menangkap figurnya, hingga pihak Gereja menyarankan agar dia masuk melalui halaman belakang, dan itu berhasil mengecoh perhatian publik. Apalagi saat Kaito sendiri yang menunjukkan dirinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Pria itu sengaja memberi waktu bagi para wartawan untuk mengerumuninya, melakukan sesi pertanyaan untuk melepas jenuh para pencari berita yang sudah dari tadi menunggu kehadirannya.

"selamat atas pernikahannya Shion-san.." ucap mereka bergantian, diselingi kilat lampu kamera yang menyala – nyala. Kaito hanya tersenyum santai, beberapa pengawal memang sengaja diatur Gakupo untuk menemani disisinya. Dengan pakaian serba putih yang melekat di tubuhnya, Kaito terlihat begitu tampan.

"terimakasih.." ucapnya singkat tanpa mengurangi senyum yang merekah diwajahnya.

"bagaimana anda menghadapi perjodohan ini tuan? Apa masih ada rasa keterpaksaan?" ucap seseorang dari mereka.

"tidak. Karena aku mencintai calon istriku" Kaito menjawab sempurna, namun bagi mereka itu jawaban yang tidak cukup memuaskan.

"tapi, bukankah beberapa hari lalu anda terjebak rumor dengan seorang wanita dikamar hotel?" lagi – lagi, semua pertanyaan itu tentu saja butuh jawaban kan?

"ah, maaf. Tentang itu.. maaf.." Kaito ingin menghindar, tapi runtutuan desakan tetap menahannya.

"tuan, apa karena calon istri anda ini adalah seorang pewaris dan putri tunggal dari seorang menteri, makanya anda meninggalkan kekasih anda demi status?"

Kini senyum diwajah Kaito sudah sepenuhnya memudar, dan Gakupo yang memang sedari tadi mengawasinya pun kini mengambil tindakan. Dia melangkah kearah kerumunan yang sudah mengerumuni Kaito, membuat sesak pikiran pemuda itu sebelum rasa sesaknya berubah menjadi penolakan dan makian.

"oke.. oke.. selesai sampai disini. Beri waktu bagi bintang acara kita untuk menyiapkan dirinya menghadapi rasa gugup untuk menyambut pernikahannya, tuan dan nona" ucap Gakupo langsung menarik Kaito dari hadapannya, dan memberi isyarat bagi kedua pengawal itu untuk mengiringi Kaito masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan.

Bersyukurlah Kaito memiliki manager sesigap Gakupo, dia memang bisa dihandalkan.

-][-

"Kaito-san.." langkah Kaito segera terhenti sesaat saat suara itu terdengar mengisi pendengarannya, dan saat dia berbalik, ada Miku yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat manis dengan gaun putih pilihannya.

"Miku-chan., Luka mana?" ucapnya penuh rasa antusias, seakan lupa kesal tadi yang hampir menembus kesabarannya. Melihat Miku yang begitu cantik, rasanya dia juga ingin menjadi saksi atas kecantikan sang calon istri, kakak dari gadis yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"aku datang mencarimu karena permintaan Luka.." ucap Miku dengan senyum, namun beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya terasa memudar.

"..dia ingin bicara padamu" lanjutnya.

"baiklah. Dimana dia sekarang?" Kaito masih tidak begitu paham raut apa yang sedang Miku tampilkan. Sesungguhnya gadis itu teramat sangat khawatir, bagaimana jika Kaito marah pada Luka saat Luka memutuskan untuk mengungkap semuanya?

"di halaman belakang." Ucapnya kemudian terdiam. Kaito langsung mengangguk memandang Miku.

"baiklah, aku akan menemuinya sekarang" ucapnya.

"tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu terlebih dahulu" cegah Miku.

"ada apa? Katakanlah. Kau dan Luka sama pentingnya bagiku" Kaito tersenyum, dan senyuman itu seakan telah mematahkan keyakinan Miku, dia ragu dengan keputusan Luka.

"katakan padaku jika kau benar – benar mencintai kakakku, aku adalah adiknya, dan aku berhak tahu sebesar apa rasa cinta pria yang akan menjadi suaminya" ucap Miku ragu, dan mendapati kalimat itu selesai terucap dari mulut Miku, Kaito hanya tertawa. Diusapnya puncak kepala Miku dan tersenyum.

"dia adalah detakan jantungku, aliran darahku, desahan nafasku. Diadalah langit tempatku berlindung, bumi tempatku berpijak. Dia adalah air, udara dan kenangan. Menurutmu jika aku tak memiliki salah satu dari mereka, aku bisa apa?" Kaito memandang wajah Miku lembut. Ya, jika Luka diibaratkan dengan semua hal yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Kaito, tanpa semua hal itu, Kaito bisa apa?

"kau begitu mencintainya.." ucap Miku lembut. Namun Kaito menggeleng pelan.

"tidak. Aku membutuhkannya" ada senyum yang begitu indah yang bisa Miku lihat dari calon kakak iparnya. Dan barulah Miku yakin, keputusan Luka kali ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat.

-][-

Segala jenis perasaan seharusnya bisa menyatu karena cinta, dikalahkan oleh rasa kasih sayang yang mendominasi hingga membuat segala hal begitu indah. Kaito sudah memutuskan, Luka lah yang dia butuhkan. Wanita itu mampu meredam egonya, menyatukan segala jenis rasa yang berkecamuk didalam dadanya, dan membungkusnya dengan kasih sayang.

Sosok wanita yang dia butuhkan itu kini sudah berdiri didepan matanya. Kaito melangkah pelan sebelum Luka tahu dia sudah tiba disana, ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu dan mengucapkan _aku membutuhkanmu_ saat itu juga, namun sebelum angannya terpenuhi, Luka seakan tahu sudah ada harum akan kehadiran Kaito yang muncul dibelakangnya. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum memandang wajah kekasihnya.

-][-

Sulit bagi Luka untuk memilih kata, awal yang bagaimana yang harus dimulainya untuk segera mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia ungkapkan pada Kaito siang itu. Yang ada, mereka hanya berdiri berdampingan, menatap sebuah kolam kecil yang tidak ada kehidupan disana. Hanya terdiam, tapi bagi Kaito rasanya seperti itulah yang dia inginkan, asal berada disamping Luka, semuanya akan terasa indah.

"kau gugup Luka?" akhirnya Kaito membuka suara, masih ada sebuah senyum disana.

Gugup? Sejak semalam wanita itu memang merasa gugup, tapi bukan karena pernikahannya, tapi karena kesalahannya.

"..akhirnya kita menikah juga.." Kaito memandang tanpa arah apa yang terbentuk didepan matanya, tanpa memandang Luka, dia ingin membayangkan bagaimana wajah itu dalam hatinya.

"..kau tahu, saat pernikahanmu dengan Toukai dulu.." Kaito memberi jedah, Luka masih diam dan hanya tetap diam.

"sebenarnya aku tak rela.." lanjutnya dan dia tertawa.

"aku sadar, aku sebenarnya sudah mulai mencintaimu saat kau berumur lima belas tahun, mungkin. Dan setelah kita melakukan kesalahan itu bersama, disanalah aku mengerti jika aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tapi saat kau putuskan untuk menikah dengan Toukai, ada rasa sakit yang tak pernah bisa kujelaskan menjerat jiwaku" Kaito terbayang airmata yang pernah dia jatuhkan saat Luka dan Toukai mengucap janji mereka dihadapan Tuhan. Terlalu sakit untuk dikenang.

"dan sekarang.." kali ini Kaito berbalik menatap wajah Luka, membuat posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Luka terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun biru bercampur bumbu – bumbu crystal disetiap permukaannya, seperti wanita dari negeri dongeng, begitu indah dan sangat indah. Kaito memandangi tubuh itu dari bawah keatas, begitu menawan, bagian atas gaun menampilkan leher jenjang Luka hingga menampilakan dua tanda yang menempel disana. Kini wajah penuh senyum itu berubah penuh tanya.

"kau terluka? Lehermu dan dadamu kenapa?" ucap Kaito khawatir, baru saja tangannya ingin menyentuh sesuatu itu, Luka mendahului untuk menyentuhnya lebih dulu. Menutupinya.

"ti-tidak, aku baik – baik saja" ucapnya dengan penuh dusta, baru kali ini Luka berbohong pada pria itu.

"kalau baik – baik saja. Kenapa kau menutupinya dengan plester luka?" Kaito khawatir. Sungguh, dia khawatir. Tapi dia tak pernah memikirkan hal lain dibalik kekhawatirannya. Dibalik alasan kenapa wanita begitu ingin menutupi sesuatu disana.

"aku.. aku hanya tidak hati – hati saat mencoba memakai beberapa kalung malam tadi" Luka menunduk kecewa, sebab dia masih ragu untuk menghadapi Kaito bagaimana.

"kau bohong Luka.." dan ucapan itu membuat Luka tercekat sejenak. Karena dia sadar, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi pria yang sudah hidup begitu lama dengannya.

"katakan saja, ada apa. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" ucap Kaito tersenyum lembut, sungguh, Luka ingin menangis menatap senyum itu. Senyum yang sejak dulu ingin selalu dimilikinya, tak ingin disakitinya, tapi entah kenapa setiap jalan hidup yang sudah Luka tetapkan, selalu membuat senyum itu tetap bertahan.

"Kaito.. aku.." Luka ragu.

"katakan, aku akan mendengarkannya" pemuda itu terlihat begitu tulus.

"aku mencintaimu.." Luka mencoba untuk menguraikan isi hatinya secara perlahan. Dia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya saat ini juga.

"mungkin, sebelum aku bertemu dengan kakakmu.." Kaito tertegun, dia mendengarkan.

"tapi, keegoisanku menutup semua hal yang begitu kuinginkan. Sebelum kita menikah, aku ingin kau mendengar semua hal yang pernah kujalani, agar masalalu yang pernah kakakmu goreskan padaku seperti dulu tak terulang kembali" Luka mengangkat kedua tangannya, saling menggenggamnya erat didepan dadanya, dia butuh kekuatan, mengenang masalalu yang pahit itu tidaklah muda. Dan Kaito juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Kesalahan masalalu yang Luka ungkapkan mungkin memang karena kesalahan mereka berdua, tak pernah jujur pada Toukai tentang hal – hal yang pernah mereka jalani hingga membuat sebuah kesalahpahaman yang fatal dan berakhir pada penyesalan seumur hidup bukanlah keinginan Kaito untuk kehidupan barunya.

"kau benar.." Kaito memahaminya.

Luka mengangkat wajahnya menatap lurus pria itu. Ya, Luka tidak akan berbohong lagi, dia memang begitu mencintainya.

"jika kau tahu, ada banyak pria yang pernah menjalin hubungan denganku sejak dulu, apa kau tidak marah?" ada getaran ditangan Luka. Sakit untuk mengakuinya.

"berapa banyak?" Kaito menyulap senyum diwajahnya.

"Kaito, aku serius.." Luka menahan kesal akibat pertanyaan Kaito.

"berapa banyakpun itu, apa kau pernah mencintai mereka? Yang ingin aku tau, berapa banyak pria yang pernah merebut hatimu, bukan berapa banyak pria yang pernah berhubungan denganmu" Kaito meraih tangan Luka dan menggenggamnya erat, meskipun begitu getaran ditubuh Luka pun mulai hilang secara bertahap.

"mungkin hanya satu yang paling kucintai" sesaat Luka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah dekapan hangat kini melingkupi tubuhnya. Kaito mendekapnya erat, begitu erat. Disana.

"dan yang satu itu pasti aku.." ucapnya percaya diri.

"Kaito.." Luka mendekap erat tubuh pria itu, tak ingin membiarkannya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Luka, maaf jika aku selalu berada disisimu. Hingga membuatmu begitu mencintaiku" Kaito tertawa, tapi matanya memerah menahan airmata yang membuat hatinya terharu begitu dalam.

"tidak usah kita bicarakan sekarang Luka. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling berbahagia seumur hidupku. Aku tak mau mendengarkan hal aneh untuk saat ini, kita bisa bicara setelah kita menikah, perlahan demi perlahan. Karena saat itulah kita akan belajar bagaimana caranya untuk memahami satu sama lain, walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah memahamimu luar dalam" Kaito tertawa lagi, sebelum dia melepas dekapannya, disempatkannya untuk menghapus setitik airmatanya yang jatuh membasahi pipinya, dia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan Luka.

"aku mencintaimu Kaito..." namun Luka masih terus mendekap pria itu, membenamkan wajahnya dibahu sang lelaki.

"...maafkan aku telah mengabaikanmu begitu lama.." isaknya. Dan Kaito paham, inilah kebahagiaannya. Semua tentang Luka akan sepenuhnya menjadi hal yang paling dicintainya. Dia janji.

"sekarang, ikutlah denganku. Kita akan melangkah bersama, aku akan tetap berada disisimu, menggenggam erat tanganmu dan membuatmu selalu berada disampingku. Aku akan menjagamu, membuatmu merindukanku, mencintaiku lebih dari apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyesali keputusanmu menjadi seorang istri dari Shion Kaito, seorang bintang" Kaito tertawa, tangannya lembut mengusap pipi Luka.

"semua para istri didunia ini akan merasa iri padamu, kau akan menjadi istri yang paling beruntung. Aku janji, aku akan menjadi pecinta yang gila, apa kau bersedia dicintai oleh ku Luka?" Kaito menaruh harap dari tatapan nya akan wanita itu.

"sejak kapan kau suka bicara seperti ini?" Luka tertawa. Namun airmata nya mengalir karena bahagia.

"aku selalu ingin mengucapkannya padamu sejak dulu. Dan mulai sekarang, sepertinya kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan itu saat menjadi istriku nanti, karena setelah ini kita akan menjadi pasangan suami istri yang tidak tahu malu Luka, kau bersedia?" Kaito tertawa.

"ya, aku bersedia menjadi wanita gila yang tak tahu malu untuk menemanimu" dan saat ucapan itu berakhir, Luka menarik wajah tampan Kaito dan mengecup bibirnya. Hangat, penuh cinta, penuh hasrat, dan begitu indah, sampai tak ingin dilepaskannya.

Menatapi mereka, sesosok yang sudah berdiri sedari tadi menyaksikan pun kini berurai airmata dengan perasaan yang sama bahagianya.

"kau beruntung Luka-nee, dia akan menyerahkan segenggam dunia yang dia miliki untukmu, semua yang dia miliki hanya untukmu"

-][-

Pukul sebelas tepat. Semua orang, para undangan sudah berada diposisi mereka masing – masing, dari antara mereka, Gakupo dan Meiko duduk saling berdampingan, di belakang mereka ada Len yang tampak dengan senyumannya, dia sendirian, mungkin. Di sisi lain, ada Lily yang duduk berdampingan dengan Miku, tapi mereka masih belum saling mengenal. Disisi yang berbeda, ayah dan ibu Kaito, ayah Luka, terlihat juga para suster yang sempat bekerja sama dengan Luka, dari tatapan mereka sepertinya mereka sedang menatapi Len yang duduk seorang diri saja.

Lalu, ada Ted yang duduk berdampingan dengan Yukari, kini Oliver tak terlihat mengekor disisinya, karena tahu - tahu pria itu sudah duduk tepat di belakang Miku. Juga ada beberapa orang dari pihak panti asuhan tempat dimana Luka dan Kaito dibesarkan dulu, rindu rasanya melihat wajah – wajah pengasuh yang telah membesarkan dua orang anak yang kini menjadi orang – orang terhebat. Dan dari semua yang hadir, hanya satu yang sepertinya tak tampak disana, Yuuma.

Semua pelayan Gereja bergerak sesuai kebiasaan mereka, berdiri disisi pintu masuk Gereja dan mempesilahkan kedua pengantin memasuki ruang suci itu bersamaan.

_Kita akan berjalan bersama._

Belum apa – apa Kaito sudah membuktikan ucapannya, dia sendiri yang meminta mengiringi Luka sebagai pengantinnya. Tidak ingin orang lain.

Musik pengiring di kumandangkan, semua undangan bangkit secara bersamaan, dan para wartawan tidak mau menyia – nyiakan moment terbaik ini dalam karier mereka.

Langkah pertama, pandangan mata Luka menangkap sosok Miku yang sudah berdiri di ujung sana, gadis itu hanya tersenyum, tapi airmatanya menetes. Di sebelahnya Lily melambai girang, senyumnya mengembang, bahkan suaranya memanggil – manggil Luka tanpa malu, Luka hanya tertawa.

Dilangkah berikutnya, Kaito memandang jelas kearah kedua orang tuanya, walau sebenarnya Kaito tak terlalu suka pada kedua orang itu, tapi dia tetap menampilkan senyumnya, lalu beralih pada ayah Luka, orang keras kepala yang paling dibenci sekaligus paling baik padanya, mungkin karena dia memberikan putri satu – satunya pada Kaito.

Dilangkah lainnya, Luka melihat Len dan Meiko disana, ada Gakupo juga. Awalnya ragu bagi Luka untuk tersenyum, namun pemuda itu lebih dulu melunturkan keraguannya. Len berdiri anggun, dengan tangan kanan terlambai elit, dan tangan satunya disimpannya dalam saku, senyumnya juga terlihat begitu bahagia, dan gerakan mulutnya yang terlihat lambat, seakan ingin mengucapkan _kau cantik_ untuk Luka, dan Luka tersenyum membalasnya.

Tiba dilangkah terakhir, sepasang insan itu kini menunduk dihadapan pendeta. Dengan beberapa nyanyian rohani dan beberapa doa hingga kini saatnya pemberkatan sumpah janji.

"berdirilah.." ucap sang pendeta sebelum memberikan berkatnya. Luka dan Kaito berdiri.

"apa-apaan plester yang ada dilehernya itu?" Lily tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya, dia berbisik sendiri dalam tanyanya, namun Miku mendengarnya. Miku memandang jauh kearah Luka, awalnya plester itu memang ada dua, namun yang satunya sudah dia lepaskan, dan meninggalkan satu tanda merah yang sebenarnya kini tak lagi terlalu mencolok, dan satu plester lagi masih menempel disana, diatas dadanya, dan Luka berusaha menutupinya dengan beberapa ornamen digaunnya. Sebenarnya tak lagi terlihat mencolok, tapi entah kenapa Lily bisa melampaui pandangan orang lain.

"kau mengenalnya? Tadi aku lihat dia melambai padamu" Lily menaruh perhatiannya pada Miku yang sedari tadi hanya terlihat tenang.

"aku adiknya.." ucapnya tersenyum, dan Lily kini terdiam sambil menutup bibirnya rapat – rapat.

Fokus pada kedua pengantin, kini pendeta menyuruh mereka berdua untuk saling menatap satu sama lain. Memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk saling memperhatikan wajah yang mereka pandang, dan suasana cukup hening sejenak.

"perhatikan wajah pasanganmu, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, dalam hati dan batin, apa benar kau mencintainya?" sang pendeta memberi intruksi sederhana untuk bagaimana cara memahami perasaan mereka masing – masing.

"apa kau yakin, wajah ini yang kau inginkan untuk kau nikmati setiap saat, mulai detik ini sampai ajal menjemput mu"

Kaito tersenyum, dan Luka tahu batinnya tengah terharu bahagia.

"baiklah, sekarang lihat kearahku" kini sang pendeta memulai tugasnya. Ditatapnya wajah Kaito lembut, ada senyum disana-diwajah sang pendeta, senyum yang penuh kasih, siapa saja pun akan merasa lega jika melihat senyum tulus itu.

"aku tanya padamu, bisakah kau berjanji untuk mencintai Megurine Luka, seorang waanita yang Tuhan pilihkan untuk menjadi teman hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, sakit dan sehat, jauh dan dekat, miskin dan kaya, dalam kesusahan dan kebahagiaan, setiap detik, setiap menit, dalam hitungan jam, hari, minggu, bulan maupun tahun, kau akan tetap mencintainya?"

"aku berjanji akan tetap mencintainya, membutuhkannya, menjadikannya terang dalam gelap, dan garam dalam hidupku juga nafas untuk diriku"

Bahagia, Miku menghapus sebulir airmata yang kini tengah mengaliri pipinya. Dia bahagia.

Mengakhiri dengan senyuman, kini sang pendeta memandang paras cantik Megurine Luka dihadapannya.

"apa kau mencintainya?" ucapnya lembut.

"ya.. aku mencintainya bapa.." Luka menjawab mantap.

"jika begitu, berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi terang dalam gelapnya, garam dalam hidupnya dan nafas bagi dirinya seperti apa yang dia inginkan darimu. Tetaplah kalian saling menjaga, karena kalian telah disatukan untuk saling melengkapi didalam rindu dan juga duka. Berjanjilah"

"aku berjanji, Aku akan mencintainya, selama – lamanya"

Sang pendeta tersenyum. Sambil memberi perintah bagi sang pengantin untuk berlutut.

"sekarang. Kalian telah menjadi satu. Jiwa dan raga kalian telah disatukan didalam cinta, melalui campur tangan Tuhan yang mempertemukan kalian melalui takdir. Bersukacitalah karena Tuhan yang menjadi perancang dalam hidupmu. Sebab apa yang telah dipersatukan oleh Tuhan, tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh manusia, kecuali maut. Janji yang kalian ucapkan, juga adalah janji yang Tuhan dengarkan. Dan percayalah Tuhan akan menjaga apa yang telah Dia rencanakan" ucap sang pendeta sambil menyentuh puncak kepala Kaito dan Luka bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya. Berkat yang indah telah mereka terima, dan sekarang mereka telah resmi disatukan didalam nama Tuhan.

"berdirilah.." sang pendeta mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan memberi perintah untuk kembali berdiri menghadapnya. Lalu mengambil sepasang cincin yang telah dia simpan, kemudian mendoakannya, lalu mengarahkannya kepada Kaito.

"sematkan tanda pengikat ini dijari wanita yang berada dihadapanmu, sebut namanya, dan katakan betapa kau mencintainya" ucap sang pendeta tersenyum hangat.

Kaito meraih sebuah cincin dari sarangnya, lalu meraih tangan kiri Luka dengan lembut sambil tertawa begitu bahagia. Dia tidak pernah tahu, mungkin ini adalah rasa paling membahagiakan yang pernah dia alami dalam hidupnya.

"Luka, dengan ini aku berharap-tidak.. aku meminta kepadamu, biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu" Luka tertawa memandang wajah Kaito, kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan kini seperti teramat sangat berbeda dengan pernikahan pertamanya dulu. Pernikahannya kali ini terasa begitu menyenangkan, mungkin karena Kaito lah yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

Luka meraih satu – satunya cincin yang tersisa ditangan sang pendeta, dan mearih tangan kiri Kaito lembut serta menyematkannya.

"Kaito, cincin ini anggaplah sebagai diriku. Sebaliknya pun dengan cincin pemberianmu, telah kuanggap sebagai dirimu, dan aku akan menjaga apa yang telah Tuhan berikan padaku"

Riuh suara para undangan menggelegar dengan tepuk tangan. Mereka telah disahkan dihadapan Tuhan maupun para saksi. Para media pun terlihat tidak begitu ingin menyia-nyiakan moment istimewa yang tersaji gratis didepan matanya.

"sekarang, mungkin mereka ingin melihat pembuktian cinta kalian. Pengantin pria boleh mencium pengantin wanita sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya" ucap sang pendeta ramah.

"cium... cium... cium..." semua orang mulai bersorak, dengan tepukan tangan. Luka merasa tersipuh, wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"ayooo Lukaaa! Cium Kaito sekarang!" ucap Lily paling berisik, mendengar itu mereka tertawa.

"Kaito.. cepat lakukan.." Gakupo tidak sabaran.

"Lukaa.. kau saja yang bertindak duluan.." Luka mengenal pemilik suara itu, diujung sana dia sudah meihat Len tertawa memandangnya. "..selamat bahagiaaa" lanjut pemuda itu dengan senyum.

Walau masih terlalu ragu, akhirnya Kaito menarik tubuh Luka, mendekapnya lembut serta menderatkan sebuah kecupan sayang dikeningnya. Melihat itu semua orang bersorak kecewa. Sebab yang mereka inginkan, sebuah kecupan yang lebih panas dari yang mereka lihat.

"huuuuuuhhhh..." semuanya serentak bersuara, dan Lily yang paling antusias.

"akan kujadikan kau satu – satunya milikku" ucap Kaito memandang Luka bahagia, sambil berbisik dan berharap.

-][-

Malam ini, semua orang merasa dipuaskan. Para undangan terlihat begitu bersuka cita. Semua orang turut bahagia atas status hubungan pernikahan antara kedua orang pewaris itu. Tapi alih – alih mengumpulkan informasi dari Luka, para pencari berita selalu dicegah oleh Gakupo dan orang – orangnya. Atas perintah Kaito, pemuda biru itu tidak mau istri tercintanya diusik oleh pertanyaan – pertanyaan dari kumpulan wartawan itu.

Selesai menemani para tamu undangan, Luka memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak, duduk disebuah meja yang cukup tersudut dari pandangan mata orang – orang. Sejenak berpikir, dia menyulap sebuah senyum di wajah cantiknya. Pakaiannya sudah bertukar dengan gaun malam yang lebih santai dari acara pemberkatannya tadi, warnanya tetap warna biru sewarna rambut Kaito, mungkin kini Luka menyadari, birunya Kaito lah yang membawanya kepada kecintaannya pada biru – biru lainnya. Dia tersenyum membayangkannya.

"selamat malam nyonya Shion" suara itu membuat Luka langsung memandang kearah Len yang kini sudah duduk dihadapanya, tanpa rasa canggung senyumnya pun mengembang.

"Len, selamat malam.." Luka membalas dengan senyuman.

"kau cantik Luka, juga sepertinya terlihat begitu bahagia.." Len menarik tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan meraih wajah kepala Luka cepat. Wanita itu tak begitu sigap menghadapi tingkah pemuda tampan itu yang tahu – tahu sudah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dikeningnya.

"Len.."

Len tidak begitu peduli bagaimana ekspresi wanita itu, dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk sambil memandang wajah Luka yang menahan kebingungan.

"aku merindukanmu, jadi jangan bantah tindakanku" senyumnya menguasai pandangan.

Dan wanita itu menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman lain yang datang darinya.

"kau merindukan orang yang salah.." Luka membalas tatapan intim Len padanya. Sengaja dengan tatapan yang menggoda.

"rasa rinduku tak pernah salah..." dan sedetik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

-][-

Satu persatu para undangan bergerak meninggalkan tempat acara. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya lega, seraya melepaskan rasa penat, lelah dan canggung yang sedari tadi membebaninya. Menghadapi kehadiran khayalak ramai membuat energinya terkuras cukup cepat. Dan memilih untuk ikut mengistirahatkan tubuh, Miku memilih untuk duduk dibawah langit malam dengan selimutan bintang di halaman gedung, menyerupai taman dengan nuansa nyaman yang begitu dia dambakan. Miku melepas semua rasa lelahnya.

Membayangkan sang kakak yang mungkin malam ini tak akan lagi berada disisinya, sebenarnya Miku tidak rela, tapi apa boleh buat. Ini demi kebahagiaan sang kakak, dan doa terbesarnya adalah, jangan sampai kejadian masalalu Luka merusak semua kebahagiaan dimasa depannya. Dan saat mengingat masalalu, pikirannya Miku hanya tertuju pada kejadian di apertemen Yuuma malam kemarin. Dia khawatir.

"gadis cantik sedang mengasingkan diri dari kumpulan pemuda tampan itu terasa menyedihkan loh" Miku menoleh cepat keasal suara yang mengusik ketenangannya. Dan pemuda si pemilik suara itu hanya tersenyum dan tanpa perintah sudah membaurkan dirinya untuk duduk disampaing Miku yang masih menatapnya aneh.

"ada banyak pemuda tampan _single_ disana, apa seorang gadis seperti mu tak mau menyusul kebahagiaan sang kakak untuk segera naik kepelaminan juga?" Oliver tersenyum disana. dan Miku hanya menatapnya dengan senyum lembut yang terasa sulit dia tampilkan.

"atau jangan – jangan kau sudah punya kekasih dan memilih untuk setia sambil memikirkan wajahnya ditempat sepi, meditasi?" Oliver menatap kembali wajah gadis itu. dan Miku yang sedari tadi hanya memasang tampang bingung tak mengertinya, kini tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Dia cukup terhibur dengan kehadiran Oliver, walau awalnya dia memang merasa kenyamanannya terganggu.

"memikirkan wajah siapa? Aku tak punya pacar ataupun selingkuhan" gadis itu melayangkan pandangnya kegelapnya langit. Mungkin karena sudah begitu lama dia tak pernah berbicara sedekat ini dengan seorang pemuda, sekarang Miku merasa begitu nyaman disisi Oliver.

"jika tidak punya, bagaimana kalau memikirkan tentang ku saja"

Pemuda itu tertawa.

Jujur saja, Oliver memang sudah tertarik dengan gadis disampingnya itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi dia ragu tentang ketersediaan Miku, karena dia sama sekali belum paham apapun dari Miku. Gadis yang membuatnya tertarik.

"tak usah dipikirkan, kau sudah ada didepan mataku" Miku tersenyum.

Dan mereka berdua terdiam.

Oliver sadar jika kepribadiannya akan menjadi lemah didekat wanita yang dicintainya. Dan dengan kejadian yang seperti itulah, Oliver harus rela kehilangan kesempatannya dalam menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang diminatinya. Tapi untuk Miku, Oliver merasa dia memiliki kesempatan cukup besar, Miku baik, juga pun begitu terlihat begitu pengertian. Apa Oliver siap untuk menerima kenyataan tentang bagaimana tanggapan Miku jika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini? Atau apa mungkin ini terlalu cepat? Tapi baik pemikiran Oliver sendiri, dia juga bukannya ingin langsung memikirkan untuk memiliki Miku sepenuhnya, Oliver hanya tidak mau kesempatannya untuk menyampaikan perasaan pada gadis itu menghilang dengan kehadiran pria lain yang lebih berani mengutarakan perasaan mereka.

"Miku-chan, apa aku bisa bicara sesuatu yang serius padamu?" Oliver mengambil keputusan sepihak, beranggapan Miku mungkin tidak terlalu ingin bicara berlama – lama dengannya dan menolak ajakan darinya. Pandangan Oliver malah menangkap sebuah senyuman diwajah Miku, dia ingin mendengarkannya.

"katakan saja, seserius apa orang sepertimu jika sudah berbicara" Miku tertawa lembut dan Oliver bisa merasakan, akibat senyuman itu, suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"a-aku takut kau marah" Oliver manarik wajahnya mengalihkan pandangan Miku agar tak melihat semerah apa wajahnya kini.

"_-aku menyukaimu?-_ kau mau bilang itu kan?" Miku memandang Oliver dengan senyum termanisnya. Ada ronah merah disana, sifat gugup Oliver tertangkap begitu nyata, benar sedari tadi dipikirkan Miku, pria ini pasti menaruh perhatian padanya. Dan sebagai seorang gadis yang juga sering mendapat perlakuan sama dari pria – pria terdahulunya, Miku bisa langsung mengerti bahasa tubuh Oliver untuknya, tak cukup susah untuk menebak. Dan memikirkan tebakannya benar, Miku hanya tersenyum dihadapan Oliver.

"aku suka gerakan cepatmu untuk langsung berniat menyatakannya padaku" Miku menepuk bahu pemuda itu ringan. Ada sentuhan penuh arti yang mampu dimaknai Oliver disana. dan seperti mendapat kekuatan, Oliver pun memandang wajah gadis itu dengan mantap.

"ya, aku menyukaimu" wajahnya berubah serius menatap langsung kedalam mata Miku, menelusuri kemauan gadis itu, namun tak bisa Oliver pastikan satu hal pun yang bisa dia simpulkan dalam hatinya. Keinginan Miku susah untuk dia tebak.

"kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Miku menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi yang dia duduki, menimang keistimewaan apa yang Oliver suka dari dirinya yang terlihat begitu membosankan.

"mungkin karena sudah kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling membutuhkan"

Miku tertawa, tak bisa dia sembunyikan lagi bagaimana kalimat itu bisa menggeletiknya. Dan melihat tawa itu, Oliver menunduk malu dan mulai kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

"bicara takdir pada orang yang baru kau kenal itu tidak baik Oliver-kun" Miku mengusap setitik basah yang entah kenapa kini hadir diujung matanya, itu akibat tawa yang Oliver hadirkan untuknya. ".. kau lucu.. tapi mungkin,...aku suka" Miku menghentikan tawanya perlahan, Oliver menatapnya tak percaya.

"kau bilang apa?" ucapnya ingin mendengar lebih jelas.

"aku suka" Miku bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Membuang semua sisa gelitik yang sedari tadi membuatnya sanggup tertawa.

"aku suka pria lucu, dan menurutku tidak apa jika kau berniat mencoba menjalin hubungan denganku, tapi kau harus tahu, aku itu cukup sulit untuk dimengerti-"

Miku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya, dan sebelum Miku mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia sudah mendapati ada sesosok wajah tampan yang kini mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya, hangat.

"jadi kita pacaran?" Oliver melepas kecupannya dan menatap Miku yang kini meronah karena tindakannya. Miku berdiri gugup, dia merasa malu dan juga.. bahagia. Entahlah.

"aku janji kan sebuah pelaminan untukmu dimasa depan, itu tawaranku" dan sebelum Miku mampu menimbang pernyataan Oliver sekali lagi dalam pemikiran jernihnya. Lagi – lagi dia mendapati pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya, mendekapnya lembut dan membuatnya membalas perlakuan hangat itu perlahan – lahan. Miku sadar, mungkin dia juga rindu dicintai oleh seorang pria dalam kesendiriannya. Terakhir kali pria itu adalah Len.

-][-

Malam pertama, itu yang sedari tadi Kaito pikirkan sejak dia dan Luka memasuki aperteman miliknya, tempat kecil yang mungkin baru bisa dihadiahkannya pada Luka sebagai tempat mereka tinggal. Walau sebelumnya orang tua Kaito memaksa anaknya itu untuk menerima hadiah pernikahan sebuah rumah cukup elit dikawasan yang elit pula, tapi Kaito menolak mentah – mentah. Dia tidak mau membahagiakan Luka menggunakan harta orang tuanya. Dan Luka mendukung keputusan Kaito suaminya. Tak apa tinggal diapertemen kecil, tapi bagi Luka, asal Kaito tetap memiliki harga diri untuk berniat membahagiakannya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Luka rindu kehadirannya didalam apertemen kecil itu, dulu dia pernah tinggal disana, bersama Kaito. Menangis bersama, menyesal bersama, tertawa bersama, makan bersama, bahkan tidur bersama dengan pria yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya. Langkah kaki Luka terhenti didepan pintu kamar yang dia rindukan. Ranjang itu, adalah tempat dia dan Kaito dulu sering bercerita, kadang Luka suka menangis disana, dan Kaito dengan lembut mendekapnya, mendengar semua keluhan yang dia curahkan. Kadang juga, Luka sering memandangi Kaito dalam tidur, wajah pria itu selalu menampilkan kesan menarik saat tertidur. Dan diatas ranjang itu mereka pernah bercumbu berkali – kali, walau pada akhirnya Luka hanya akan menyesali apa yang sudah dia lakukan dengan pria yang dulu berstatus sebagai adik iparnya. Disana, pasti akan selalu tercium aroma tubuhnya dan Kaito, itu membangkitkan kenangannya.

"apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana dulu kita melakukannya disana?" Kaito datang, mendekap Luka dari belakang dan menempelkan pipinya dipipi Luka. Manis sekali. Matanya mengarah pada ranjang tempat dimana dia melepaskan kelelahannya, bayangan tentang mereka berdua saling menjamahpun segera tercetak jelas didepan mata mereka. Luka tertawa.

"aku selalu ingat apapun tentangmu walau itu selalu menjadi masalaluku" tangan Luka mendekap kedua tangan Kaito yang terpaut dipinggangnya.

"dan sekarang kau harus bersiap mengingat semua masadepan yang akan kau hadapi denganku" Kaito memandang Luka manis disana, membalikkan tubuh sang istri dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Luka membalas, bisa dia rasakan lidah Kaito bermain meraih lidahnya, mengaitkannya dengan kesan sensual yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya. Luka melemah, rasa cinta yang meluap untuk Kaito mengalahkan pertahanannya. Luka terbakar walau Kaito hanya mengecupnya disana.

Rasa lelah, penat yang sedari tadi membebani mereka kini tak lagi terasa. Kaito perlahan namun pasti sudah membawa langkah Luka mendekati tepi ranjangnya. Dan dengan hitungan detik, dia sudah pastikan Luka telah berbaring didepannya, dibawahnya. Nafasnya terengah saat bibirnya melepaskan kecupannya. Luka tak rela.

"kita lanjutkan besok saja ya, kau terlihat lelah malam ini" Kaito memandang mata Luka intim, lalu bangkit seraya ingin menyudahi apa yang baru saja mereka mulai. Namun mana Luka tega melepaskan suaminya itu dari pelukannya. Dia menarik Kaito lagi untuk menindihnya, dan memasang tampang cemberut disana.

"kau mau mengerjaiku?" ucapnya manja, tatapannya seakan ingin melahap Kaito didepannya. Dan suaminya tertawa, dia sengaja mengerjai Luka, dan itu membuat Luka berhasil meminta padanya.

"oh, kau punya tenaga untuk menerima cintaku malam ini?" ucap Kaito mencubit ujung hidung Luka manis, seakan ingin menumpahkan semua rasa cintanya untuk Luka malam ini. Tapi dia sadar mungkin Luka sudah cukup lelah menghadapi semua kesibukan tentang pernikahan mereka hari ini. Dan dia hanya ingin Luka beristirahat, masih banyak hari – hari panjang yang menunggu mereka dikemudian hari kan? Sejak hari ini dan kedepannya semua waktu adalah milik mereka.

Luka terdiam. Bukan karena ucapan Kaito yang baru dicernanya. Tapi Luka mengingat kejadian malam kemarin bersama Yuuma didalam otaknya. Memikirkan pemuda itu lebih dulu membenihinya, apa untuk sekarang dia sanggup membiarkan Kaito menidurinya?

Melihat ekspresi Luka yang seakan berubah secepat itu, Kaito mendekati Luka kembali dalam dekapannya.

"hei, ada apa?' Kaito mengusap lembut kulit wajah Luka disana. Luka membalas lemah dengan senyuman palsunya. Perasaannya menjadi sangat khawatir, namun dia tidak ingin Kaito tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini. Kaito tidak boleh tahu. Luka takut, Luka masih belum ingin sesuatu merusak indahnya hubungannya dengan Kaito, tidak untuk saat ini, Luka masih belum siap.

"ada apa Luka? kau marah padaku?" Kaito mengecup lembut pipi Luka, dan Luka memaksa dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang baru saja memberati pikirannya. Tidak saat didepan Kaito, karena Luka sadar dia tidak akan bisa mengelabuhi suaminya itu.

"ti-tidak. Tapi mungkin kau benar. Aku sedang lelah malam ini" Luka meraih wajah Kaito dan dielusnya manja. Wajah pria inilah yang harus menjadi serupa dengan paras anak yang akan dilahirkannya kelak. Tapi Luka takut, tidak ada yang tahu seberapa takut perasaan Luka saat ini. Dia takut jika memikirkan, apa Yuuma akan berhasil membuatnya mengandung benihnya?

"jangan ngambek sayang, aku tadi hanya bercanda kok. Aku hanya ingin kau yang memintaku melakukannya" Kaito tersenyum bangkit dari tidurnya, membuka piyama tidurnya perlahan, lalu menampilkan tubuh kekarnya disana. Luka bisa lihat tubuh itu lebih berisi dari milik suaminya, juga milik Yuuma. Luka langsung menggeleng cepat dalam batinnya saat dia tanpa sengaja membandingnya tubuh milik Kaito dengan milik pria yang kini tengah menghantui pikirannya. Ayolah Luka, jangan pikirkan Yuuma malam ini, atau Kaito akan membaca pikiranmu.

Kaito menindih Luka dalam dekapannya sekali lagi, mengulang hal manis yang ingin dia lakukan dimalam pertamanya dengan Luka. Walau rasanya Luka ingin menolak, tapi dia takut Kaito mencurigai ketidaktersediannya yang sebenarnya tiba – tiba datang saat bayangan Yuuma menghantuinya.

Kaito selalu membayangkan dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk memonopoli tubuh Luka saat mereka bercinta dulu. Karena dia sadar sejak dulu istrinya itu tidak akan pernah mau mengijinkannya untuk bergerak semaunya. Kaito selalu ingin membuat Luka mendesah lebih panjang, dan yang paling ingin dilakukan Kaito adalah, merebut kembali kepercayaan Luka akan seseorang yang berhak memberikannya kepuasan. Tanpa Kaito sadar, sudah ada pria yang mendahului keyakinannya tentang Luka.

Kaito mengecup leher istrinya perlahan, Luka pasrah. Bibirnya mendesah, dia hanya harus berpura – pura bahwa dia menikmatinya. Turun menelusuri dada Luka, tangan Kaito bergerak untuk melepas pakaian yang sedang istrinya itu kenakan. Perlahan, dan pakaian Luka pun terlepas, hanya menampilkan siluet indah karya Tuhan yang tergambar dari lekukan tubuhnya.

"kali ini saja Luka..." Kaito menatap wajah Luka penuh penghayatan, begitu penuh kasih sayang dan perlindungan. "..biarkan aku yang memilikimu malam ini" ucapnya. Dan Luka tahu makna dari permintaan suaminya itu. Kaito ingin Luka hanya diam menerima setiap tindakan pria itu atas dirinya. Hanya diam, dan Kaito janji akan memuaskannya. Luka tersenyum dan menunduk penuh respon. Menanggapi respon yang diinginkannya dari Luka, Kaito pun tersenyum penuh semangat. Dia sudah dari dulu ingin memanjakan Luka dengan permainannya. Dan sekarang Luka mengijinkannya.

-][-

Miku mengerang penuh desahan. Oliver menjajah tubuhnya. Memberikan kenikmatan yang gadis itu rindukan. Hingga gadis itu hanya memejamkan mata menikmatinya. Pria itu sedang mencumbuinya dengan kecupan, menguasai tubuhnya, membuat peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Miku terhanyut, sudah berapa lama dia tidak disentuh, dan kini Oliver yang baru beberapa jam lalu menjadi pacarnya bermaksud untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Miku bahagia. Di balasnya kecupan Oliver dibibirnya, dibiarkannya tangan pemuda itu bermain – main diseluruh tubuhnya, meremasnya, mendekapnya, terserah. Miku menikmati setiap sentuhan yang selalu pria hadirkan untuk kehidupan percintaannya. Miku selalu suka kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan. Sejak dulu, dia memang suka mengoleksi kehangatan pria dalam hidupnya. Secara tak sengaja Miku sadar, dia memang membutuhkannya.

-][-

Kaito meremas payudara Luka penuh kelembutan, mendapat respon penuh sensual dari sang istri melalui desahan menggoda yang lolos dari bibirnya, Kaito melanjutkan perbuatan mesumnya untuk menjalari perut datar Luka dengan kecupan bibirnya. Dan saat Luka sedang sibuk mendesahkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan, Kaito terhenti sejenak. Fokusnya tertuju pada perut Luka, tempat dimana kelak benihnya akan tumbuh, dan saat ini Kaito sedang berjuang menanamkan benihnya disana.

Dulu sempat Kaito berpikir, apa yang terjadi pada pernikahan Toukai dan Luka dulu, kenapa mereka tak memiliki anak walau kenyataannya mereka sudah menjalin hubungan suami istri selama lima bulan sebelum Toukai mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Tapi, dari pada menanyakan itu pada Luka, Kaito hanya memendam keingintahuannya dalam hati. Namun sekarang, rasanya dia ingin mendapatkan kesempatan itu, kesempatan untuk memiliki seorang anak dari Luka.

"Luka, aku tak bisa membayangkan perutmu akan membengkak saat kau mengandung anak kita nanti" Kaito tertawa polos diwajahnya. Diusapnya lembut permukaan perut Luka penuh aura kebapakan, seakan dia sadar ada benih yang akan tumbuh disana, dan itu harus benihnya.

Luka meringis menahan perih dihatinya.

"kau tidak keberatankan kehilangan bentuk tubuh indahmu? Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, dimataku kau tetap yang tercantik" Kaito mendekap Luka erat dan mendaratkan kecupannya didada Luka, menelusuri payudaranya dan mengulum bagian sensitif istrinya disana. Kaito tak pernah memandang dengan jelas ada beberapa memar tanda pria lain disana, dia mengabaikannya.

Mendapatkan kalimat seperti itu dari Kaito, rasanya Luka ingin menangis. Memikirkan Yuuma saja kepalanya sudah sakit, apalagi ucapan Kaito yang bergitu penuh impian untuk dirinya. Nafasnya terasa sesak tanpa sebab. Tak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang dia tidak tahu pasti, apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Luka bangkit meraih Tubuh Kaito, mendekapnya penuh hasrat dan gejolak. Dia ingin Kaito segera menyentuhnya, memuaskannya agar dia bisa melupakan semua kejadian akan Yuuma dipikirannya. Memastikan dengan jelas agar Kaito segera membenihinya. Membersihkan semua bekas pria lain yang masih melekat dalam tubuhnya.

"puaskan aku Kaito.." Luka berbisik menahan malu, tapi dia tidak ingin membuang – buang waktu. "sirami rahimku dengan cairan milikmu, aku menginginkanmu.. kau tahu kan? Kakakmu sudah lama meninggal, dan aku tak pernah terjamah setelah kejadian itu sampai sekarang" Luka berdusta, kemarin malam dia dijamah oleh pria lain, walau Luka tak juga terpuaskan. Tapi bukan itu masalah yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang.

"Lukaa.." Kaito menarik wajah istrinya dan memandangnya iba. Dia tahu itu.

"aku sudah menunggu hari ini, hari dimana rasa hausku akan terpenuhi oleh suamiku sendiri, aku menginginkanmu Kaito, aku ingin kau memasukiku, memberiku kenikmatan dan membiarkan aku menjadi istri yang paling bahagia sesuai janji yang kau tawarkan" Luka merabai wajah Kaito, pipinya, hidungnya, alisnya dan bibirnya. Lalu perlahan mengecupnya lembut disana.

"sesuai keinginanmu, tuan putri" Kaito tersenyum merebahkan tubuh Luka, lalu mulai mencumbui wanita itu lagi dan lagi, disetiap sisi, sampai meninggalkan bekas merah tanda kepemilikannya dimana – mana, bercampur dengan milik Yuuma yang terdahulu. Kaito menarik tubuhnya memandang bagian kewanitaan Luka yang sejak tadi memang sudah tak tertutupi, disana dia bisa pastikan jika Luka tidak akan menolak untuk membiarkannya menyentuh seperti yang dulu – dulu, karena sekarang Luka lah yang memohon padanya, dan membayangkan itu Kaito benar – benar bahagia. Kaito meraih jemari Luka yang sudah meraih jemarinya. Wajahnya dicondongkannya kedepan, menyentuh milik Luka dan mengecup bagian intim itu dengan lembut dan perhatian. Luka mendesis saat dia merasakan bibir Kaito sudah menempel di kewanitaannya. Kaito mengeluarkan lidahnya membasahi daerah itu, sedangkan Luka berusaha mati – matian untuk menikmatinya, walau bayangan menjijikan tentang Yuuma itu masih selalu ada. Ada sebuah hantaman yang saling mendorong dalam batinnya.

Melepaskan tautan jari diantara mereka, Kaito menarik tubuh bagian bawah Luka untuk segera dimilikinya, siap memasukkan miliknya ke lubang kenikmatan sang istri, Kaito pun memasang intruski untuk Luka. Dan dengan tatapan penuh pengertian diantara mereka, Kaito pun bergerak memasukkan miliknya. Luka memejamkan matanya.

"ahhh... Kaitooo..." desahan Luka membuat Kaito merasa bahagia. Setelah dipastikannya miliknya telah terbenam ditubuh Luka sepenuhnya. Kaito pun menindih tubuh Luka dan memeluknya. Membiarkan benda mliknya mengadaptasi ruang baru yang pernah dimasukinya dulu, saat Luka berusia remaja.

"Luka, akhirnya kau menjadi milikku kembali" Kaito mengecup bibir Luka penuh cinta.

"aku..aku bahagia Luka, aku sangat bahagia.. kau mengijinkanku untuk memasukimu, itu sebuah kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat menyentuhku" tanpa Kaito sadar ada setitik airmata yang tampak tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Luka bisa menyaksikannya. Tergerak oleh rasa iba, Luka membiarkan tangannya meraih mata yang basah itu. Rasanya dia juga ingin menangis karena sebuah kebohongan yang dia pendam dari Kaito. Dia membohongi Kaito dengan kesalahan yang tak akan mungkin terampuni.

"kenapa jadi kau menangis sayang?" Luka mengelus lembut pipi Kaito. Terharu.

"karena aku sangat mencintaimu Luka, sangat.." ucap Kaito menahan rasa harunya.

"kalau begitu, lanjutkanlah. Biarkan aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya" Luka memeluk tubuh Kaito didalam tubuhnya. Kulit mereka menempel, Kaito bisa rasakan payudara Luka yang lembut terganjal didadanya. Dalam posisi itu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memompa miliknya kedalam tubuh istrinya. Luka mendesah nikmat.

"ahhh.. hmmm..." masih bisa dia rasakan sakit diantara selangkangannya, Luka masih belum terbiasa dimasuki.

"a-aku akan buktikan pada Toukai.. ahhh,, ahh.." Kaito terus memompa. Luka merasakan kenikmatan itu mulai menjarah tubuhnya. Berbeda dari permainan yang Yuuma berikan kemarin, walau pada akhirnya Luka mengakui dia juga menikmati permainan Yuuma malam itu.

"..jika aku lebih bisa membahagiakan istrinya.." Kaito tersenyum, dikecupnya lagi bibir Luka dan mereka membakar gairah mereka disana, tanpa mengurangi kecepatan pompa dibagian bawahnya.

Luka bukan wanita yang cepat mencapai klimaks kenikmatan saat sedang bercumbu. Dia susah mencapai kepuasan, untuk itu Luka sadar bahwa faktor itulah yang membuat dia menjadi liar dan selalu ingin memonopoli. Permainan Yuuma pada dirinya kemarin, tak meninggalkan kepuasan yang diinginkan Luka walaupun dia paham mengharapkan kepuasan dari pria itu adalah dosa. Tapi jika dia sudah terbakar nafsu, apakah masih sempat memikirkan hal lain selain rasa puasnya sendiri? Luka sempat kesal saat tahu Yuuma lebih dulu mencapai kepuasan dari pada dirinya, dan dari pada meminta Yuuma mengulang perbuatannya agar dia mencapai kepuasannya yang sangat diinginkannya, Luka lebih baik memilih mati atau menahan hasratnya dalam hati, walau tubuhnya memang menagih. Untuk itu, Luka ingin Kaito membalas semua keinginannya kemarin, memenuhinya dengan nafsu dan membuatnya merasa terpuaskan berkali – kali.

Luka sejak dulu malu jika harus jujur tentang kepuasan seksnya pada teman ranjangnya. Berharap mereka yang memahami kebutuhannya, Luka matian – matian menunggu kepekaan mereka. Tapi sampai saat ini pun Luka tidak pernah merasa pernah dipuaskan. Berbicara tentang Toukai, Luka sadar, permainan seks dengan Kaito malah lebih menjanjikan. Tapi alangkah nistanya jika sebagai istri maupun sebagai wanita Luka masih sempat memikirkan hal tersebut.

Kini fokus pada pria yang sedang mencumbunya malam ini, Luka mendekap tubuh Kaito erat, titik – titik kenikmatan mulai dirasakannya perlahan dari setiap dorongan dan pompaan yang Kaito ciptakan menyentuh mulut rahimnya. Luka tidak mau tertinggal, dinikmatinya setiap gerakan Kaito, terkadang diraihnya wajah Kaito dan mengecup bibirnya. Kaito yang bisa merasakan hasrat liar Luka pun turut membantu Luka untuk mencapai kepuasannya, pria itu menggerakan tangannya menggapai kedua payudara Luka, lalu bangkit dari dekapan Luka untuk lebih bisa bergerak bebas menjamahi seluruh tubuh istrinya. Luka menurut.

"ini tidak seperti saat pertama kita melakukannya kan Luka?" Kaito sengajak mengajak Luka bicara, membayangkan pengalaman pertama mereka dulu. Agar Luka bisa membangkitkan gairahnya lebih lepas seperti yang sudah Kaito tebak jika Luka masih belum bisa menikmati permainannya. Luka memang susah untuk ditaklukan. Dan Kaito tidak ingin dianggap cacat karena tak bisa memenuhi kepuasan Luka, sang istri.

Mendengar kalimat Kaito, Luka membuka matanya dan memandang Kaito yang masih bergerak memompa diatas tubuhnya. Luka tersenyum. Kenangan itu, tak akan bisa dia lupakan.

"ti-tidak.. ahh.." Luka memaksa bibirnya berbicara, sambil menahan desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"bu-bukankah ini sama seperti saat..hhmm.. per-pertama kali kita melakukannya.. ahh.." Luka meraih pantat Kaito dan mendorongnya. Dia sudah berhasil menumpukkan kenikmatan itu dalam benaknya dan perlahan – lahan semua kenikmatan itu mulai menelanjangi tubuhnya.

"saat itu, ki-kita melakukannya sa-saat kau sedang mabuk.." Kaito tersenyum memandang Luka disana. Dan Luka ingat.

"dan ka-kau... menarikku kedalam pelukanmu saat aku membantu tubuhmu berdiri untuk masuk kekamarmu, dirumah ayahmu" Kaito tersenyum. Dibiarkannya Luka terbakar oleh kenangan itu, biar saja agar Luka mencapai kepuasannya sendiri. Dan saat itu juga Kaito merasa ada sesuatu dudalam tubuhnya yang seakan ingin mendesak keluar, tapi bagaimana dengan Luka?

"Lu-luka.. aku ingin keluar.." Kaito menahan hasratnya mati – matian sebelum Luka menemukan kepuasannya. Dan saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang kaito tahan disana. Luka membantu Kaito ikut serta menggerakan pinggulnya. Kini mereka bergerak berlawanan, Saling dorong dan tarik. Dan disaat itu juga kini Luka merasa jika dia pun akan menemui titik paling peka dalam kenikmatannya.

"te-teruss.. ahh.. Kaito.. a-aku mohon... ja-jangan berhenti.. ahhh.. ahh.. aku juga.. a-akan.. keluarr.. ahhhhh..." Luka merasakan cairan Kaito memenuhi rahimnya.

"Lukaaaa..." teriak Kaito saat titik orgasmenya tercapai.

"aahhh... hhhmmm... ahh.. ahh.. Kai..to.." Luka mendekap tubuh Kaito yang sudah terjatuh dipelukannya. Lelah pria itu sama dengan rasa lelah yang menjarah tubuhnya. Mereka berdua mencapai kenikmatan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Luka merasa bahagia.

Rasa hangat diantara selangkangannya, cairan yang terasa mengalir didalam rahimnya membuat Luka tersenyum bahagia. Namun didalam benaknya. Apakah milik Kaito atau Yuuma yang akan tinggal disana?

**~TBC**

* * *

bagi yang bisa kritik dengan pedas.. tolong kritik saya..

harapan saya semoga Luka mengandung anak dari lelaki yang dicintainya hikss :'(


	12. Chapter 12

**Tears of My Pain**

_~Terulang~_

* * *

Indahnya sebuah pernikahan, adalah sesuatu yang paling Luka idam – idamkan dalam hidupnya. Dulu, dia pernah menikah, dengan pernikahan yang awalnya penuh kebahagiaan. Dia mencintai suaminya dan suaminya pun sama mencintainya. Tapi tidak ada yang menyangka jika pernikahan yang begitu amat ingin dijaganya harus berakhir dengan hal yang sekalipun tak pernah dia bayangkan. Saat itu Luka dan suaminya sedang dalam masa pertengkaran. Pernikahan mereka hanya bertahan bahagia selama beberapa minggu, dan sisanya sang suami menerornya dengan pertanyaan penuh curiga. Bahwa dia berselingkuh.

_"__mungkin, malam ini aku akan pulang larut lagi" _

_Luka memandang wajah suaminya senduh. Pernikahan mereka baru berlangsung lima minggu dan Luka sudah mendapati kenyataan bahwa Toukai sudah mengabaikan malam – malam mereka bahkan lebih dari beberapa hari terakhir. _

_Luka menarik kursi, mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk dihadapan sang suami. Mempersiapkan sarapan pagi sebelum dia dan suami berpisah karena pekerjaan mereka masing – masing. Sebenarnya Luka ingin sekali menyampaikan rasa kesepiannya. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya bibirnya terlalu berat untuk berucap. Memilih untuk memendam perasaannya dalam hati. _

_"__banyak laporan yang harus segera kuselesaikan. Dan ini benar – benar menyita waktuku" Toukai meraih segelas air dan meneguknya habis sekaligus. "jika kau kesepian, panggil Kaito untuk menemanimu malam ini" lanjutnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Luka dengan pandangan tajam kearahnya. Ucapannya berhasil membuat perasaan Luka hancur dalam seketika. Toukai mengabaikan tatapan mata sang istri, melangkah meraih tas kerjanya yang sudah tergeletak rapi diatas sofa. Beberapa malam terakhir, pembicaraan mereka hanya tentang Kaito, Kaito dan Kaito. tentu saja Luka tak bisa banyak bicara._

_"__hari ini aku juga ada jam malam" Luka meninggalkan sarapan paginya yang belum sempat disentuhnya. Rasa sakit akan kecurigaan sang suami padanya beberapa hari ini membuatnya tak bisa makan maupun minum. Bisa - bisanya Toukai bertanya sejauh apa dia dan Kaito pernah berhubungan dulu, sebelum Luka resmi menjadi seorang istri. Itu membuat Luka menelan ludah kecewa. _

_"__dan kau bisa mengajak Kaito untuk menemani jam malammu disana" _

_Kalimat itu membuat bening di kedua mata Luka hampir jatuh menetes. Langkahnya terhenti, dan entah kenapa rasa penyesalan akan pernikahanpun kini membayangi pemikirannya._

_"__dan jika pun kelak kau mengandung nanti, aku ragu apa aku harus menganggap anak itu sebagai darah dagingku atau darah daging adikku" airmata itu menetes tak lagi mampu terbendung._

Luka menarik nafasnya berat, mimpi itu menghantuinya. Mimpi yang pernah menjadi kenyataan dalam hidupnya. Kenyataan yang paling ditakutinya. Diliriknya sisi kiri tubuhnya, pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya beberapa minggu terakhir ini masih tertidur pulas disisinya. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Tapi Luka tak yakin jika kebahagiaan itu bisa terus berada disisinya.

Beberapa minggu ini, Luka selalu mendapat mimpi buruk, mimpi yang tercipta dari kekhawatirannya. Walaupun dia tidak mendapati kecurigaan Kaito tentang dirinya sama seperti yang Toukai lakukan dulu pada pernikahan mereka. Tapi bayang – bayang rasa bersalah selalu bisa muncul kapan saja, terlebih saat rasa cinta Kaito terlalu besar untuknya. Saat dimana setiap Kaito mencumbunya, Luka selalu merasa rasa bersalah itu membelit dadanya, membuatnya terasa sakit dan begitu berdosa. Sayangnya Kaito tak pernah absen mencumbu dirinya setiap malam, dan oleh sebab itu juga rasa bersalah itu pun menumpuk semakin jelas dalam ingatannya.

Perhatian Kaito, perlindungannya, rasa cintanya yang begitu besar membuat Luka bahagia. Rasa syukur akan selalu ada setiap dimana Kaito selalu memeluknya dengan manja. Rasa syukur itu tak akan pernah bisa berkurang saat Kaito selalu memandang lembut wajahnya, menyentuhnya perlahan dan selalu memanjakannya. Rasa syukur itu tak akan pernah dia sesali saat Kaito selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman dan aman. Luka selalu bersyukur atas apapun yang telah dimilikinya. Atas semua yang sudah Kaito berikan untuknya. Tapi Luka selalu punya keyakinan kecil dalam sisi gelap hatinya bahwa mungkin, atau bisa saja kebahagiaan itu akan lenyap seketika saat semua kenyataan akan tindakan bodohnya terungkap oleh waktu. Dan Luka sadar bagaimanapun caranya dia tidak akan bisa bersembunyi dari upah dosa yang sudah dia lakukan dulu, dibelakang Kaito.

_ini sudah minggu kesembilan_, batin Luka dalam hati, mengingat ada rutinitas bulanan yang sudah tak lagi dia rasakan selama dua bulan terakhir, tentu saja setelah sembilan minggu pernikahannya dengan Kaito, atau bisa jadi, setelah sembilan minggu dia dan Yuuma melakukannya.

-][-

Entah sejak kapan Miku mulai terbiasa dengan hobbi uniknya. Saat Oliver memilih untuk menghabiskan malam dengannya, Miku selalu terbangun lebih cepat hanya untuk memperhatikan betapa polosnya wajah Oliver saat tertidur. Wajah itu kini menjadi wajah yang selalu ingin dirindukannya, yang kini bisa membuatnya mulai berpikir bahwa dia ingin memiliki kehidupan yang sama bahagianya dengan sang kakak.

Saat tahu seberapa dalam hubungan percintaan antara Miku dan Oliver, Luka sendiripun tak terlalu ingin mencampuri keputusan sang adik. Dia tahu Miku sudah dewasa dan sudah bisa memutuskan segala hal tentang kehidupannya. Meski sang kakak tahu sudah berapa lama Miku dan Oliver tinggal bersama, Luka tetap tak begitu ingin menasehati Miku tentang segala hal yang akan menjadi kemungkinan untuk masa depan hubungan mereka. Karena Luka tahu bahwa posisinya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk memberikan arahan kepada sang adik. Yang Miku ingat saat dia memberitahu bahwa Oliver dan dirinya sedang berada ditahap yang serius, Luka hanya bilang "aku bukan kakak yang baik, bukan juga anak yang baik ataupun wanita yang baik. Tapi sebagai seorang kakak yang memiliki seorang adik, aku hanya berharap hidupmu jauh lebih baik dari hidupku".

Luka tak peduli tentang bagaimana latar belakang pemuda yang sudah menjadi pacar Miku beberapa minggu terakhir ini, yang Luka tahu, Oliver memang pemuda yang baik. Dia punya selera humor yang tidak buruk dan sesekali bisa membuat Luka tertawa mendengarnya. Juga Luka merasa Oliver memang sangat pantas mendampingi Miku kemanapun. Disaat dimana mereka sering bertemu, sesekali Oliver memang selalu terlihat bertanggung jawab. Dia pemuda yang baik, bahkan begitu menyenangkan. Mereka berempat sering bertemu dan Oliver adalah pemuda dengan humor yang paling menonjol diantara mereka.

"lebih baik kau segera mengajak Miku-chan kepelaminan, O-san" begitu Kaito sering memanggil Oliver. Dengan wajah memerah, Miku berusaha menenangkan perasaannya. Dia selalu merasa bahwa pembicaraan tentang pernikahaan membuatnya terlalu gelisah. Entahlah.

"aku hanya tinggal menunggu persetujuannya, Kaito-sama. Jika dia memang ingin segera dinikahi. Aku akan melamarnya malam ini juga" ucap Oliver begitu antusias. Sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Miku yang pura – pura tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"sudah sedekat ini pun kau masih terus memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu. tak bisa kah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan biasa?" Kaito meraih sekaleng bir yang menjadi bahan jamuan mereka diatas meja. Dengan beberapa cemilan kecil tentunya. Saat Kaito sedang tidak ada pekerjaan dari Gakupo, dan saat itu juga Luka sedang tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan ayahnya. Kaito lebih suka menghabiskan malam mereka di rumah Luka yang terdahulu, dirumah dimana Miku dan Oliver kini tinggal bersama, dirumah dimana sang istri dulu pernah menggodanya. Kenangan akan wajah penuh godaan dari Luka dimalam itu masih terlihat begitu jelas di bayangan Kaito, dan dia tersenyum.

"biar bagaimanapun kau tetap pewaris SEGA Group, aku tetap tak bisa mengabaikan statusmu" Oliver berusaha untuk tidak merubah status apapun diantara mereka. Dan Kaito selalu lelah mendengar pengakuan yang sama dari pemuda itu.

"tak terasa usia pernikahan kalian sudah hampir sepuluh minggu, tapi dimataku, entah mengapa kalian baru saja menikah kemarin" Miku memandang Kaito penuh rasa kagum, tiba – tiba dia merubah topik pembicaraan mereka. Tidak heran jika dia tiba – tiba mengatakan itu, karena setiap bertemu Luka, Kaito selalu tanpa malu mendekapnya. Dan seperti yang Miku saksikan malam ini juga, tanpa sungkan Kaito masih saja terus mendekap Luka disampingnya. Mengaitkan jari – jarinya di jari – jari Luka, tak ingin lepas. Tapi, alih – alih merespon pujian itu dengan senyum kebahagiaan, tiba – tiba nafas Luka terasa berat mendengarnya. Dia takut pembicaraan akan berlanjut kearah lain yang paling ingin dihindarinya.

"setiap malam berbulan madu dan bermesraan memang baik untuk pernikahan" ucap Oliver tanpa segan dengan Luka yang sudah menatapnya. Oliver memang tak pernah mau peduli dengan ucapan yang bisa saja membuat orang menjadi canggung karenanya. Dan mendengar itu Kaito hanya menampilkan senyumnya. Ditariknya jemari Luka semakin erat dan memandang istrinya penuh tawa.

"ya, aku memang ingin segera menjadi ayah" Kaito tersenyum, namun Luka sukses terdiam. Dia... takut. "tapi rasanya, kami masih harus sabar menunggu" Kaito kembali menarik wajahnya memandang Oliver dan Miku bergantian, senyumnya belum memudar.

"belum ada tanda – tanda jika kau sedang mengandung, Luka-san?" ucapan Oliver membuat detakan jantung Luka semakin melemah. Raut wajah penuh kegelisahan itu memikat pandangan Miku. Dan sesaat sang adik tahu, Luka sedang tak ingin membahasnya.

"aku... ingin ketoilet..." Luka memilih untuk melarikan diri. Membuat semua orang disana merubah tatapan mereka menjadi tatapan penuh tanya.

"aku ikut" ucap Miku sesaat setelah langkah Luka berlalu dari tempatnya. Dan para lelaki disana terdiam tanpa kata.

Luka tak bersuara sedikitpun saat Miku sudah berada dibelakangnya. Memandanginya dalam diam, dan penuh ketelitian. Mereka selalu saja terlihat seperti memiliki ikatan batin yang begitu dalam, dan saat ini Miku jelas tahu, Luka sedang menutupi sesuatu yang mungkin sudah lebih dulu dia ketahui. Luka menbasuh wajahnya dalam keraguan, untuk saat ini dia hanya berharap Miku telah menghilang dari posisinya, dan berhenti memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin penjelasan seperti itu. Tapi kenyataannya Miku tetap betah memandangi Luka disana.

"kau menutupi sesuatu?" Miku mulai bersuara saat Luka membalikkan tubuhnya. Kegiatan membasuh wajah telah selesai dan mau tak mau dia tetap akan berhadapan dengan Miku yang masih menjaganya.

"aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan" ucap Luka asal, agar Miku tak terlalu menuntut jawaban darinya. Tapi sayangnya Miku tetap tertarik ingin tahu.

"kau sedang hamil?" ucap Miku spontan tanpa mempedulikan kedua bola mata Luka seakan telah membulat sempurna atas pertanyaannya.

"kau bicara apa?" Luka mendengus kesal, berusaha menampik kepanikan dari raut wajahnya.

"aku pikir rasa tidak enak badanmu mungkin karena kau sedang mengandung" ucap Miku tanpa menurunkan ekspresi wajah penuh rasa ingin tahunya.

"jangan membahas masalah ini, Miku. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya" Luka melangkah meninggalkan Miku, berpapasan dengan tubuh gadis itu dan beralih dengan langkah penuh ketidakpastian dalam pikirannya.

"tapi kau tidak punya orang lain selain aku yang akan mendengar semua hal yang kau khawatirkan, Luka" Miku membuat langkah Luka terhenti.

"tapi aku sedang tak ingin membicarakan apapun denganmu" Luka memutuskan untuk menutup dirinya. Meski dengan Miku sekalipun.

"sayangnya, aku adikmu. Dan aku berhak tahu apapun tentangmu-" mata Miku terbuka lebar saat melihat gerakan tubuh Luka yang terlihat berbeda, wanita itu menutup kedua mulutnya dengan cepat, dan punggungnya terlihat sedang melakukan gerakan seperti orang tersedak disana.

"Luka.?" Miku memanggil nama itu penuh dengan rasa penasaran, dan seseorang yang namanya sedang terpanggil kini terjatuh diatas lantai, tangannya tetap sigap menutup mulutnya.

"Luka? ada apa? Kau baik – baik saja?" ucap Miku menghampiri sang kakak yang sudah dalam keadaan lemah bertumpuh diatas lantai.

"aku.. ti-tidak apa – apa.." ucap Luka mengabaikan rasa mual yang berasal dari perutnya. Namun, sekalipun dia punya cukup kemampuan untuk membendung rasa mualnya, tapi tetap saja dia ingin memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Miku berusaha membantu Luka bangkit dari sana, membawanya kembali kedalam toilet dan membiarkan posisi terbaik untuk Luka agar segera membuang rasa mualnya. Dengan tangan yang masih terus setia mendekap sang kakak.

"apa kau memakan sesuatu yang tidak baik hari ini?" Miku menepuk – nepuk punggung Luka yang masih terus berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya. Luka menggeram kuat jari jemari Miku yang bertaut dengan jemarinya. Pikiran negaitf pun menguasai dirinya.

"ting..galkan aku sendiri, Miku.." ucap Luka lemah. Dan Miku kesal akan permintaannya.

"kau sedang tidak baik. Apa perlu kupanggilkan Kaito untuk menemanimu?" Miku memandang wajah tak berperasaan Luka disana.

"tidak. Jangan panggil dia. Biarkan aku sendirian" Luka melepaskan genggaman tangan Miku ditangannya. Beberapa kali lagi, Miku masih bisa melihat Luka memuntahkan apa yang tak tampak disana.

"atau jangan – jangan, kau sedang hamil. Luka?!" Miku membelalakkan matanya, dengan kemungkinan yang paling tepat untuk keadaan Luka saat ini. Wajahnya berubah antusias.

"tidak salah lagi. Kau sedang hamil Luka, seharusnya kau tahu itu. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak datang bulan? Sebagai seorang dokter, kau bodoh karena tidak tahu jika mungkin kau sedang hamil-"

"diamlah!"

Miku terdiam oleh satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Luka. Wanita merah muda itu tak mampu lagi membendung kegelisahaannya. Keyakinan Miku membuat penyesalannya mengambil ahli emosinya. Dan Miku tak begitu paham kenapa Luka setakut ini akan kemungkinan yang harusnya jelas – jelas akan terjadi.

Luka bangkit, tangannya meraih tissu yang menggantung disana, membersihkan mulutnya. Lalu berusaha bangkit dari sana.

"Luka?" ucapan Miku nyaris tak terdengar. Dan Luka terdiam, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang tak ingin ditunjukkannya pada Miku.

"maafkan aku, aku hanya sedang tidak nyaman dengan pikiranku" Luka masih menahan rasa mual di dalam perutnya. Jika memang tebakan Miku benar tentang kehamilannya, apa Luka sanggup menghadapi kenyataan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu anak siapa yang sedang dikandungnya saat ini.

Miku memaksa senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Mungkin Luka masih terlalu sensitif dengan pengalaman pertama dalam hidupnya ini, dan Miku bermaksud untuk segera memakluminya.

"tidak apa. Tapi aku sarankan kau harus segera menyampaikan berita baik ini pada Kaito, kau dengar ucapannya tadi kan? Dia sangat antusias dengan kehamilanmu ini Luka"

Keheningan merajai keadaan mereka sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Luka memandang Miku dengan tatapan yang membuat Miku terdiam ragu.

"aku mohon Miku. Lupakan apapun yang terjadi hari ini. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita" Luka tak sanggup memikirkan apapun yang terjadi di masadepan pernikahannya kelak.

Miku terdiam, jelas saja dia terperangah.

"aku masih tidak tahu anak siapa yang mungkin sedang berdiam di dalam rahimku ini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya pada Kaito" tanpa sadar, airmata itu mengalir di pipinya. Getaran disekujurnya terasa jelas terlihat, Miku sampai tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Apa kejadian malam itu dengan Yuuma benar – benar berdampak separah ini? Apa Luka benar – benar melakukannya? Miku tak ingin mempercayainya.

"jadi, kau sudah yakin jika kau memang sedang mengandung?" Miku berucap pelan, amat pelan hingga dia sendiri tak begitu yakin suaranya mampu menggapai indra pendengaran Luka.

"aku memang sedang memikirkannya akhir – akhir ini, sejak kejadian itu. Aku tidak lagi datang bulan" Luka menundukkan kepalanya. sakit untuk mengakuinya, tapi mungkin Miku benar, di kehidupannya kali ini, mungkin hanya Miku yang bisa mendengarkan semua yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"kejadian dimana Yuuma menidurimu? Atau Kaito?" Miku melangkah mendekatkan dirinya pada Luka, mendekapnya dari belakang, seakan ingin memberikan ketegaran.

"keduanya..." Luka terisak sambil menutup wajahnya. Dia tidak kuat mengkhianati semua hal yang sudah dimilikinya saat ini. Terkadang Luka pernah memikirkan hal paling kejam di dunia ini, jujur saja dia pernah memikirkan untuk mengorbankan anak yang dia kandung jika kenyataannya anak itu memang sedang dia miliki. Lalu membunuhnya dalam kandungan. Tapi tetap saja Luka benar – benar tidak sanggup. Biar bagaimanapun dia masih tidak yakin akan kenyataan yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya kini.

"aku tak menyangka jika kau benar – benar melakukannya pada Yuuma malam itu, Luka? melihat ketakutanmu saat ini, apa mungkin Yuuma memang sudah berhasil membenihimu? Aku mohon, untuk saat ini jangan memikirkan hal lain. Biar bagaimanapun anak yang kau kandung ini adalah anakmu. Pikirkan hal itu" Miku meraih tubuh Luka dan mendaratkan tubuh itu didalam dekapannya. Getaran ketakutan yang mengaliri tubuh Luka kini seakan bisa dia rasakan.

"kalian lama sekali?" Kaito bangkit berdiri setelah melihat ketidakberdayaan Luka disamping Miku saat itu. Ada yang berbeda dari raut wajahnya. Dan Kaito menyadarinya dengan cepat disana.

"Luka sedang tidak enak badan, mungkin" Miku sepakat untuk tetap mengunci mulutnya. Dan berangsur duduk di sisi Oliver yang juga kini memasang tampang khawatirnya.

"kau masih sanggup Luka? atau kita pulang saja" Kaito membantu Luka untuk duduk disisinya.

"Miku-chan, ambilkan obat yang bisa membuatnya membaik" Oliver ikut merasakan ketidaknyamanan yang Luka hasilkan. Dan sebelum Miku bangkit untuk menuruti perintah Oliver yang kelihatan ada benarnya, Luka segera mencegah dengan cepat.

"tidak usah Miku, untuk saat ini, obat tidak akan berguna untukku" Luka memandang Miku dengan tatapan tak terartikan, walau Miku tak begitu mengerti awalnya, namun ada senyum kecil saat akhirnya Miku sadar, Luka tidak ingin menciderai kandungannya. Terlepas dari kenyataan dia memang hamil atau tidak, yang pasti Luka mungkin masih peduli dengan kandungannya.

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pulang saja, kau butuh istirahat" Kaito memandang Miku dan Oliver bergantian, ingin berpamitan. Dan Oliver membantu untuk membopong Luka disana.

"hati – hati Kaito-sama. Sepertinya Luka-san butuh cukup istirahat" Oliver memandang Kaito lembut,

"ah, terimakasih O-san, Miku-chan juga. Maaf malam ini tidak bisa berlama – lama" ucap Kaito penuh permintaan maaf.

"Luka, jika teradi apa – apa, kau bisa menghubungiku" Miku mengecup lembut pipi Luka dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya. Luka tersenyum getir. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah disana.

"apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat kalian di toilet tadi, Miku-chan?" Oliver memandang wajah Miku yang masih menatap lurus kearah dimana mobil yang membawa Luka menghilang.

"entahlah. Aku juga tidak paham" ucapnya lemah, seakan tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kini sedang berada disekitarnya. Masih terasa disetiap kulitnya, getaran ketakutan Luka yang baru ini dia saksikan seumur hidupnya. Bodohnya, Miku merasa masih tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa Luka benar – benar telah memberikan semua yang harusnya dia berikan pada Kaito, lebih dulu kepada Yuuma. Sialan, Miku menggeram mengingatnya.

-][-

Setiap orang pasti punya masalalu, tentu saja Yuuma juga memiliki keadaan disaat dimana dia bisa mengingat masalalu akan masa kecilnya. Pemandangan akan beberapa bocah yang bermain di hadapannya membuatnya harus rela memutar kembali memori lampaunya. Saat dimana dia merasa terlahir sebagai anak yang paling beruntung didunia. Memiliki keluarga yang lebih bisa membuatnya bahagia secara materi, ayah yang begitu menyayanginya dan juga ibu yang suka memanjakannya. Yuuma tumbuh sebagai anak yang selalu berkecukupan, apa yang dia inginkan akan selalu bisa dia dapatkan. Juga orang tuanya pun tak terlalu berniat mengekang apa yang mereka inginkan dari Yuuma kecil sejak dulu. Hingga tanpa sengaja Yuuma hidup hanya dengan kemauannya sendiri, kesenangannya sendiri dan semaunya. Bahkan semuanya berlanjut saat Yuuma memulai hidupnya menjadi pemuda dewasa. Yuuma tak pernah sadar berapa banyak pengalaman yang sudah dilaluinya dalam hidup. Bahkan wanita pun bukanlah hal yang tak bisa digapainya. Berapa banyak dia ingin kepuasannya terpenuhi, Yuuma selalu bisa memenuhinya dengan kemauannya sendiri. Tapi didalam hidupnya, hanya ada dua wanita yang bisa membuatnya merasakan bermacam – macam perasaan, dan dari kedua itu, hanya satu yang membuatnya merasa tak berarti apa – apa sekarang. Luka, wanita itu adalah wanita pertama yang membuat Yuuma merasa bahwa dia seakan tak berarti apa – apa. Dan wanita yang kini tengah berdiri didepan Yuuma saat ini adalah satu dari dua wanita yang pernah membuat perasaan campur aduk dalam hidupnya. Yumma berdiri menampilkan senyum getir saat Yukari sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menutup pemandangan akan bocah – bocah yang kini bermain tenang disana.

"lama tak melihatmu" Yukari tersenyum lembut, menghampiri pria yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Duduk disamping sang pria dan ikut menatap kearah dimana tadi pandangan Yuuma terfokus.

"maaf jika mengganggu jam kerjamu" Yuuma berucap lemah dan tenang. Membuat Yukari seakan tak percaya dengan kepribadian orang yang dulu suka bersikap semaunya dalam hidupnya.

"apa beberapa hari terakhir ini kau memang sedang belajar bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada orang lain?" Yukari menutupi senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Paras cantiknya kini tak lagi mampu membuat Yuuma berdetak dan menginginkannya, entah karena apa.

"mungkin, karena sudah kehilangan segalanya, aku jadi seperti ini" kini Yuuma yang memaksa sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Dan itu terlalu menyedihkan bagi pandangan Yukari. Ego Yuuma seakan sudah luntur entah kemana.

"maafkan aku, Yuuma" Yukari menatap wajah Yuuma senduh, dan Yuuma tak begitu terlalu peduli.

Hembusan angin siang itu, bukan alasan bagi keduanya untuk terdiam. Yukari maupun Yuuma seakan sama – sama lupa untuk apa mereka bertemu hari ini. Setelah beberapa bulan tak bertemu, rindu dalam hati Yuuma akan Yukari pun seakan benar – benar sirna. Terlebih karena memang Yukari sudah bersuami sejak setengah tahun lalu, dan Yuuma baru tahu akhir – akhir ini. Atau memang karena tak ada lagi sisa cinta Yuuma untuknya.

"beberapa minggu ini, ada sesuatu yang sedang kupikirkan" Yuuma masih betah memandangi tempat dimana para bocah tadi bermain, namun sekarang tak ada siapapun disana. Yukari masih menunggu Yuuma melanjutkannya.

"apa dulu aku pernah menghamilimu?" Yuuma menundukkan kepalanya, saat Yukari mendengar ucapan itu dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"maaf jika pertanyaanku terlalu menjijikan untukmu" Yuuma mengelah nafasnya berat. Dan Yukari menyulap sebuah senyum untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. Pertanyaan yang aneh, tapi mungkin inilah yang ingin diketahui Yuuma. Terlihat begitu jelas jika wajahnya menyimpan beberapa masalah saat ini.

"jika kau tak keberatan mengulang kembali kenangan kita, apa aku harus mengingatkanmu saat – saat bagaimana kita melakukannya?" Yukari merasa cukup nyaman membahas masalalunya. Dan Yuuma hanya diam tak menanggapi, walau dia ingin tahu.

"tapi, jika kau ingin tahu kenyataannya. Jika hamil sekalipun aku akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu loh" Yukari tertawa, dan itu berhasil menarik sebuah senyum diwajah tampan pria yang sedang duduk disisinya.

"apa menurutmu aku akan bertanggungjawab?" Yuuma menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi taman itu. Memandang jauh kearah langit biru yang seakan mampu menampung semua hal yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"ya, aku pikir kau pasti akan bertanggungjawab jika itu adalah wanita yang kau cintai. Dan karena saat itu aku adalah wanita yang kau cintai, mungkin aku bisa berpikir bahwa kau memang sengaja ingin menghamiliku agar aku bergantung padamu" Yukari menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tutupi saat ini.

"apa ada seorang wanita yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganku, Yuuma?" pertanyaan Yukari membuat nafas Yuuma tertahan, namun sedetik kemudian dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya secepat mungkin. Bagi Yukari, Yuuma bukanlah hal baru yang harus dipelajarinya lagi. Dia sudah kenal pria itu sejak lama.

"yang ingin ku tahu. Apa aku berhasil menghamilinya atau tidak. Dan takutnya, sampai matipun aku tak akan bisa bertanggungjawab" Yuuma mengangkat tangannya, menorehkannya dibawa langit seakan ingin menggenggam apa yang jauh disana.

"apa aku mengenalnya? Mungkin aku bisa bicara dengannya" Yukari menatap Yuuma bersikap lembut dan dewasa.

"kau mungkin mengenalnya" Yuuma hening sesaat.

"Megurine Luka?"

Dan tebakan Yukari membuat Yuuma mengangkat tubuhnya cepat, membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Yukari dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu menebaknya setepat itu.

Yukari berusaha mengingat sedetail apa masalalunya dengan Yuuma dulu. Walau mungkin Yukari mencintai pria itu dengan setengah hati, tapi tetap saja nafsu yang dirasakannya saat Yuuma mencumbunya adalah murni sebuah birahi yang harus segera dipuaskannya. Untuk itu, dia tidak pernah menolak jika harus bercinta dengan Yuuma saat mereka berpacaran dulu. Bercinta dengan Yuuma mungkin menjadi salah satu kenangan terbaik untuk Yukari, pria itu bisa sangat memanjakannya kapanpun dia mau, dan Yukari suka saat seperti itu. Sayangnya, dia masih belum ingin Yuuma menanam benih dalam tubuhnya. Yuuma selalu menolak saat dimana Yukari mengkomsumsi obat – obatan untuk menghambat kehamilan. Jadi, tanpa sepengetahuannya, Yukari mengosumsinya.

"jangan katakan tebakanku benar, Yuuma" Yukari segera melenyapkan ingatannya akan masalalu dengan pria itu saat pria itu menunjukkan tatapan tidak percayanya pada Yukari.

"dari mana kau tahu?" ucap Yuuma sama terkejutnya.

Yukari menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, jadi tebakannya benar? Apa hubungan Yuuma dan Luka sudah sedekat itu? lalu kenapa Luka menikahi Kaito?

"aku hanya menebak Yuuma" ucap Yukari tanpa menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"sial!" Yuuma mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ini hanya akan menjadi rahasianya dengan Luka kan? Tapi walaupun Yukari tahu, sebenarnya Yuuma tak perlu khawatir rahasia sepenting ini akan terbongkar. Yukari bukanlah wanita jahat yang harus dia takutkan.

"aku harap kau tidak memberi-" nafas Yuuma terhenti seketika, dan tatapannya tajam melewati wajah Yukari dihadapannya.

"wow. Sepasang mantan, berjumpa" suara yang begitu Yukari kenal, dan wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya cepat seakan ingin mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ted...?" ucapnya pelan, tak berdaya.

"dan seorang Megurine Luka, dihamili mantan kekasih dari istriku?" ucapan Ted membuat jantung Yukari dan Yuuma berhenti berdetak seketika itu juga. Senyumnya tampak mereka, dengan gerakan santai dia menatapi kedua wajah pucat pasi itu bergantian.

"ini berita baik kan? Ayolah, hanya ingin kalian juga tahu. Megurine Luka juga adalah mantan kekasihku" pria itu tersenyum manis. "jadi mungkin aku akan tertarik dengan berita ini" ucapnya tak berdosa.

"dan berita buruknya..." Ted melangkah mendekati kedua orang yang sedang diam tak berdaya disana tanpa ragu. Menatapnya bergantian entah untuk yang keberapa kali, dan kembali menyeringai dengan senyuman.

"berita buruknya. Aku adalah sepupunya yang terbuang"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Yukari menelan ludahnya penuh dengan kecemasan. Saat kau tahu seperti apa seringaian seorang Kasane Ted, kau akan tahu neraka itu sekejam apa.

Yukari pernah mendengar sebuah dendam yang Ted simpan dalam hidupnya. Ibu Ted dan ibu Luka adalah kerabat dekat. Keluarga Ted dibuang jauh oleh keluarga ibunya Luka dan perasaan dendam itu menjadi sebuah hal yang menjadi motivasi Ted untuk membalas dendam pada keluarga ibu Luka seumur hidupnya. Sayangnya Ted tak pernah tahu dimana keberadaan ibu Luka, dan satu – satunya yang akan Ted lakukan adalah menimpahkan penderitaan keluarganya pada Luka, satu – satunya dari keluarga ibunya yang tersisa. dan Yukari tak pernah meragukan senyuman licik suaminya itu saat sedang berambisi pada sesuatu, dan mungkin bagi kedamaian semua pihak, berita ini akan menghancurkan semua orang yang terkait, tapi bagi Ted, dia tidak mau peduli.

"Ted-kun, ini tidak seperti yang kau dengar. Aku dan Yuuma hanya sedang membahas hal lain yang bersangkutan dengan Megurine Luka, dan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan tadi itu tidak benar" Yukari bangkit menghampiri Ted diposisinya. Ini tidak baik. Sungguh tidak baik.

"jangan khawatir begitu sayang" Ted menarik Yukari kedalam pelukannya. Lalu memandang Yuuma yang masih menatapnya tajam menahan amarah.

"tidak ada salahnya seorang istri mendukung suaminya kan?" senyuman itu membuat Yuuma tak lagi mampu menahan kekesalannya. Dengan cepat, diraihnya tubuh Ted dan menerjangnya penuh dengan emosi pada kepalan tinju tangannya. Yukari berteriak spontan, dan Ted berhasil mendarat sempurna di atas tanah. Tawanya masih ada. Jika menyangkut harga diri Luka, tak usah di ragukan lagi seberapa besar kekesalan Yuuma kini. Apalagi saat tahu kenyataan jika seperti inilah laki – laki yang akhirnya menjadi suami Yukari. Rasanya Yuuma tak rela membiarkan Yukari menjadi istri pria menjijikkan seperti pria yangkini sedang terkapar didepannya.

"hentikan Yumma!" suara Yukari yang terdengar panik kini menghentikan langkah Yuuma ditempatnya, sekaligus menghentikan aura membunuh yang kini Yuuma tahan sekuat mungkin. Biar bagaimanapun, Ted tetaplah suaminya.

"jangan pukul dia lagi. Aku mohon!" ucap Yukari memandang Yuuma penuh harapan. Ted tidak pandai berkelahi, dan Yuuma bukanlah tandingannya.

"pukul aku pecundang!" Ted masih sanggup memandang remeh kearah Yuuma yang kapan saja siap untuk membunuhnya. Mengabaikan pembelaan sang istri pada dirinya. Ted suka memancing orang bertindak kasar padanya.

"sialan kau!" kali ini, Yuuma mengabaikan teriakan Yukari yang sudah menarik tangannya dari tubuh Ted. Meninjunya sekali lagi, dan lagi hingga pria itu terkapar disana. jika saja Yukari tidak menarik tubuh Yuuma menjauh dan memeluknya penuh permintaan, mungkin Yuuma bisa saja menjadi pembunuh saat itu juga.

"hentikan Yuuma! Aku mohon, hentikan!" isak Yukari terisak dipunggungnya. Yuuma mendorong tubuh lemah Ted yang sudah bersimbah darah disana. sialnya jika tidak ada Yukari, mungkin dia sudah menjadikan mantan kekasihnya itu menjanda sekarang.

"aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani menyakiti Luka, Yukari" ucap Yuuma berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Yukari yang masih menatap suaminya histeris dan tak berdaya.

-][-

Sejak kepulangan Luka malam itu dari kediaman Miku, Kaito selalu mendapati Luka dalam keadaan yang terlihat mngkhawatirkan. Luka jadi cenderung suka termenung seorang diri, bersikap dingin dan mengabaikan semua perhatian Kaito padanya. Mungkin Luka memang tidak enak badan atau apapun, tapi Kaito tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Luka seorang diri dirumah saat dia harus memenuhi panggilan shooting untuk filmnya. Untuk itu, Kaito menyuruh Gakupo datang kerumahnya saat mereka harus merapatkan sesuatu untuk membahas masalah projek terbaru mereka.

Dan kini, disinilah Gakupo duduk berdampingan dengan Meiko dan berhadapan dengan Kaito di ruang tamu. Sesaat yang lalu, Kaito sempat tak enak diri dengan Meiko yang mungkin rela merepotkan diri untuk menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka saat Kaito memberitahu jika Luka sedang terbaring sakit dikamarnya.

"maaf jika aku merepotkanmu Sakine-san" ucap Kaito menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ya, rasanya tidak enak saja membiarkan tamumu melayanimu. Dan Meiko hanya tersenyum sopan didepannya.

"jangan sungkan begitu, Kaito. Justru kamilah yang tidak enak, jika kami tahu istrimu sedang tidak enak badan. Mungkin kami bisa membawakan sesuatu untuknya" ucap Gakupo tenang.

"apa dia sudah makan?" Sakine memandang wajah Kaito ingin tahu.

"tadi, aku membelikannya bubur. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan kembali membelinya. Aku tidak begitu paham merawat orang sakit. Jadi-"

"apa kau sudah membawanya kerumah sakit?" Meiko terdengar khawatir dari nada bicaranya.

"dia bilang dia tidak apa – apa. Dan karena dia seorang dokter, dia bilang percuma jika memeriksakan diri" Kaito mengingat penolakan Luka kemarin untuk memeriksakan dirinya.

"apa dia sudah minum obat?" kini Gakupo yang menimpali.

"aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi dia bilang, dia tidak butuh obat. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" Kaito merasa tak berdaya, dia tidak pernah merawat orang sakit, dan saat Luka sakit, dia semakin tak paham untuk berbuat apa. Saat keheningan membalut mereka, Meiko berdiri dari posisinya dan memandang Kaito penuh harap.

"jika kau tidak keberatan. Biar aku yang mengurusnya, mungkin aku bisa membuatkan bubur hangat untuknya, agar kalian bisa rapat dengan tenang. Lagipula, aku juga tidak akan paham jika hanya mendengarkan ucapan kalian nanti. Dan jika kau mengijinkan, mungkin aku harus memasuki kamarmu untuk mengunjunginya Shion-san" ucap Meiko penuh penuturan. Wanita yang berstatus kekasih Gakupo itu memang memiliki kepribadian yang begitu dewasa. Dan mendengar ketersediaan dari Meiko, Kaito kini bisa mengulas senyum bahagia disana.

"maaf merepotkanmu Sakine-san" Kaito tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat itu.

Abaikan betapa tak senangnya Meiko dulu pada kepribadian Luka. Abaikan juga betapa malangnya dulu kehidupan Len saat Luka memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Bagi Meiko, semua hal yang terjadi pasti memiliki sesuatu yang tersembunyi yang bisa dijadikan makna. Apalagi saat ini, mendengar Luka sedang sakit, rasanya simpati Meiko pun timbul. Anggap saja ini balasan dari apa yang ditinggalkan Luka pada Len adiknya. Karena akibat perpisahaan dari Luka, Len yang sekarang mulai bersikap lebih dewasa.

Meiko selesai membuat bubur dan siap untuk mengantarkannya, setelah sebelumnya Kaito menunjukkan posisi kamar mereka dilantai dua apertemen kecil itu. Disetiap langkahnya, Meiko menyadari suatu hal yang terjadi pada kehidupan wanita merah muda itu kini. Wanita itu memang tidak pernah suka memamerkan seberapa banyak kekayaannya. Apertemen kecil seperti ini, apakah cocok untuk kehidupan tuan putri?

Perlahan, Meiko mengetuk pintu yang sudah berdiri kokoh didepannya. Tidak ada jawaban dari balik sana setelah beberapa kali ketukan terdengar. Berinisiatif, Meiko memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Melangkah masuk keruangan itu dan menutup kembali pintu dengan lembut disana, tanpa ingin membuat seorang wanita yang terbaring disana terjaga dari tidurnya.

Meiko menelusuri pandangannya ketubuh Luka yang terbaring lemah, sebelum dia akhirnya meletakkan pelan nampan berisi bubur diatas meja disisi ranjang Luka.

"Megu-" dia berusaha mengoreksi panggilannya. "Luka-san.." ucapnya menyentuh lembut pundak Luka yang tak tertutupi selimut. Mengguncang lembut.

"aku membawakan sesuatu yang hangat untukmu" ucap Meiko duduk ditepi ranjang setelah Luka terjaga dan berusaha memfokuskan padangannya. Cukup kaget juga mendapati kenyataan bahwa sosok Meiko kini tengah duduk memandangnya. Seseorang yang sejak dulu tak pernah menyukainya. Luka mengangkat tubuhnya, dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pakaian tidur tipis masih melekat ditubuhnya, terlihat jelas jika wanita ini sama sekali tak beranjak sejak pagi dari tidurnya.

"maaf jika aku lancang memasuki kamarmu. Tapi sebelum masuk, Kaito sudah mengijinkanku untuk membawakan makanan ini untukmu" Meiko mengarahkan pandangannya kearah mangkuk yang sudah terletak anggun di sisi ranjang. Dan Luka mengikuti pandangan wanita itu. Asap yang masih mengepul menandakan betapa hangatnya bubur itu.

"maaf, jika Kaito memaksamu menyiapkan bubur hangat itu untukku" Luka mengubah sebuah senyum diwajah lelahnya. Sekedar ingin menghargai usaha seseorang yang selalu saja tidak suka padanya. Meiko meraih mangkuk hangat itu dan menyerahkannya pada Luka, tapi alih – alih menerima, Luka malah menolaknya dengan sopan. Untuk saat ini, dia tidak ingin rasa mual seperti kemarin – kemarin mengocok perutnya. Paling tidak jangan dihadapan Meiko. Wanita ini pintar. Tentu saja.

"Aku tidak menaruh sesuatu kedalam makananmu" ucap Meiko menatap Luka tenang. Ucapannya memang terasa menyakitkan, tapi Luka tak merasa tersinggung karenanya.

"aku sedang tidak berselera, aku akan lebih merasa bersalah jika aku memuntahkan semua yang kumakan dan membuatmu tersinggung" Luka menyandarkan pungungnya di atas kasur, rasa mual itu kini kembali merajainya. Mati – matian, Luka menahan agar dia tidak merasa ingin muntah dihadapan Meiko. Untuk kali ini saja. Tapi, mungkin kenyataan harus lebih pahit dari keinginannya. Detik itu juga, Luka kembali merasa mual dan mengatur langkah untuk berlari secepatnya kedalam toilet kamarnya. Meiko hanya memandangnya iba.

"ini mungkin karena kau tidak makan apapun sejak tadi Luka-san" ucap Meiko menghampiri Luka, melihat seberapa lelahnya wanita itu menahan mual diperutnya. Luka mengabaikannya.

"aku membawakan beberapa obat yang Shion-san titipkan untukku. Minumlah, dia bilang kau tidak mau meminum obat darinya" Meiko bergerak mundur saat Luka berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Rasa mualnya mulai meringan dan dia bisa berdiri disana.

"a-aku tidak bisa meminum obat" Luka meraih tissu membersihkan mulutnya. Nafasnya masih terasa berat, dan Meiko mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali memaksa. Saat Luka sudah mengatur langkah untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, Meiko pun mengatur langkah untuk mengikutinya. Namun tanpa sadar kakinya tersandung tempat sampah disana, semua isi bertaburan keluar, Meiko bergerak cepat memungut semua sampah dan meletakkannya kembali keposisi semula, namun ada suatu yang kini menarik perhatian Meiko dari salah satu yang dia temukan disana. Sebuah alat pendeteksi kehamilan, dan dua garis disana menunjukkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak mampu Meiko tahan untuk tak dia tanyakan secara langsung pada Luka.

"kau sedang hamil Luka-san?" pertanyaan dari Meiko membuat langkah Luka terhenti.

"maaf, tapi aku menemukan ini didalam tumpukkan sampahmu" ucap Meiko saat Luka berbalik, dan dia memerkan sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Luka tak bisa berkata apapun saat ini.

"seharusnya kau bilang pada Shion-san jika kau sedang hamil. Dia pikir kau sedang tidak enak badan. Dia menyuruhku untuk membuatmu meminum obat ini, dan sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak mau meminumnya" Meiko melangkah mendekatkan dirinya pada Luka yang masih diam seribu bahasa.

"i-itu.." Luka tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk saat ini.

"ini berita baik. Seharusnya suamimu berhak tahu akan semua ini" Meiko terlihat antusias, namun tidak untuk Luka.

"aku masih belum bisa memberitahukannya" Luka mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil posisi untuk duduk ditepi ranjang.

"kenapa?"

"aku masih belum siap memiliki seorang anak" ucapnya berdusta. Tak ada pilihan lain, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan dunia tahu jika dia masih belum tahu anak siapa yang dikandungnya.

-][-

"seharusnya kau tak usah banyak bicara dengannya seperti itu Ted-kun" Yukari menatap wajah penuh luka suaminya. Yuuma benar – benar tidak main – main dengan pukulannya.

"kau membela siapa? Dia atau suamimu?" Ted meringis kesakitan saat Yukari megolesi kembali beberapa lebam biru diwajah Ted dengan salap.

"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Megurine Luka. Harusnya kau tahu itu" ucap wanita itu ingin membujuk suaminya. Namun tampaknya Ted tidak terlalu ingin mengurusinya.

"aku mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian, dan kau mau aku percaya dengan ucapanmu?" Ted menatap wajah istrinya tajam.

"..dan aku tak menyangka jika mantan kekasihmu itu benar – benar melakukannya" Ted mengubah pandangannya kearah lain selain wajah sang istri.

-][-

"aku bukan orang yang berhak memberitahukan kebahagian ini pada suamimu. Jadi anggap saja aku tidak pernah tahu. Tapi usulku, segera beritahu berita baik ini pada suamimu sebelum dia tahu dari orang lain" ucap Meiko sebelum meninggalkan Luka yang masih tak tahu harus berucap apa didalam kamarnya.

Luka menghempaskan tubuhnya penuh kecewa. Seandainya dia bisa mengulang waktu. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu pada masalalunya agar dia tidak terperangkap seperti ini dimasa muda.

Ted meraih ponselnya diatas meja. Ancaman Yuuma bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditakutinya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya. Tidak sama sekali. Saat Ted sudah memiliki ambisi, tak ada yang bisa merusak keinginannya.

Luka memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar suara ponsel yang terdengar diatas meja tempat dimana Meiko meletakkan buburnya. Saat matanya menangkap kontak dengan nama Kasane Ted disana, Luka ragu ada sesuatu yang baik yang akan dia terima dari mulut pria itu.

"Megurine-san.." Ted memastikan Luka telah mendengar suaranya dibalik sana. Dan sebelum Luka berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya, Ted melanjutkan ucapan yang membuat Luka tercengang detik itu juga.

"_selamat atas kehamilanmu. Yuuma akan menjadi seorang ayah dari anak yang dikandung oleh seorang istri dari pria lain" _bisa Luka rasakan betapa derasnya aliran darahnya kini mengalir menelusuri tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak kian cepat, berpacu tidak normal, saat mulut Ted mengucapkan sebuah kenyataan yang teramat sangat ditakutinya. Hanya karena ini adalah seorang Kasane Ted, mungkin Luka menjadi begitu tak berdaya karenanya. Sebab Luka sendiri tahu, bagaimana jika seorang Kasane Ted sudah berbicara, dia adalah pria dengan mulut paling sampah sedunia. Luka mengenalnya, mereka pernah saling mengenal dekat.

"a-apa maksudmu?" Luka ragu untuk bertanya, tapi jujur saja dia tidak ingin Ted terlalu yakin dengan ucapan menjijikannya itu.

"tak usah takut. Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika Yuuma tak mengarang cerita untuk mendapatkanmu kan?" Ted memastikan Yukari tak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Luka saat ini juga.

_"__jaga mulutmu Kasane-san. Atau aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!"_ Ted menyeringai mendengar ancaman Luka, sejak dulu dia tahu jika seorang Luka tak pernah bisa mengancam orang lain, namun kali ini, rasanya Ted mengetahui sesuatu. Luka memang sedang ketakutan sekarang.

_"__ketakutanmu membuat semuanya terlihat jelas sayang. Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memberimu ucapan selamat, itu saja"_ Ted menutup panggilan telponnya.

"Kasane-san!? Kasane-san?..!" teriak Luka, sambil menahan rasa kesal yang telah menyelimuti benaknya.

_SIAL! _Batinnya sambil melempar ponselnya tak tentu arah. Luka frustasi, rahasia yang sudah sampai dimulut seorang Kasane Ted akan menjadi masalah besar, sekalipun itu hanya berita remeh yang tak berharga. Tapi kali ini, Luka memang sudah saatnya bertindak. Demi apapun, dia tidak ingin Ted merusak hidupnya. Merusak apapun yang paling ingin dihindarinya.

"kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu Shion-san" Meiko tersenyum memandang Kaito, begitupun Gakupo. Namun saat mereka akan meninggalkan posisinya. Luka menyuarakan panggilannya atas Kaito. Dan mereka saling memandang.

"Luka.." ucap Kaito melemah, memandang penampilan Luka yang mungkin telah berubah rapi membuatnya ingin bertanya. Namun segera dia urungkan saat Luka langsung menarik tangannya.

"kau ingin kemana?" ucap sang suami penasaran. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Luka menatap kedalam matanya.

"ada yang sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. tapi..." Luka terdiam, rasa mual didalam perutnya masih tetap terasa, namun sekuat tenaga dia mengabaikannya.

"...aku ingin menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu" lanjutnya ragu.

Kaito, tidak pernah mendapati keganjilan seperti ini didalam tatapan Luka padanya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sang istri sembunyikan, namun Kaito tahu ada saat dimana Luka tak akan mau berbicara saat Kaito ingin mengetahui sesuatu darinya.

"tapi, bukankah kau sedang sakit? Kalau memang sesuatu yang penting, aku bisa menemani-"

"biarkan aku sendiri. Mungkin aku bisa meminta Miku menemaniku" potong Luka cepat.

"ba-baiklah" Kaito terlihat ragu mengiyakanya.

Sebenarnya Luka masih tak begitu paham dengan keputusannya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri untuk saat ini. Dia tidak punya rencana apapun saat dia mengatur langkah kakinya meninggalkan rumah. Luka tak paham kesimpulan apa yang membayangi kepalanya. untuk saat ini, rasanya dia ingin melenyapkan kandungannya. Tapi setiap kepalanya memikirkan hal tersebut, ada rasa sakit yang membuatnya menderita.

Satu hal yang Luka sesalkan saat ini adalah, kenapa Yuuma tega membiarkan Ted mengetahui semua hal yang seharusnya dirahasiakannya.

Kesehatan Luka tak mendukungnya untuk menaiki kereta, oleh karena itu dia memilih untuk menggunakan taksi. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, rasa mualnya masih ada dan itu benar – benar telah menambah deritanya. Diraihnya ponsel didalam tasnya, dan satu – satunya seseorang yang harus diajaknya bicara kali ini hanyalah Yuuma.

_"__Luka?"_ suara Yuuma terdengar lembut dari ujung sana.

"aku ingin bicara padamu, Yuuma" Luka menahan nada bicaranya. Untuk saat ini, berusaha tenang adalah satu – satunya hal yang paling dibutuhkannya.

Hari sudah menjelang sore hari, kebetulan Yuuma sudah tak lagi terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai salah satu karyawan diperusahaan sang ayah. Disandarkan tubuhnya saat dia berusaha merindukan suara Luka dari ujung sana, dia rindu dengan wanita itu. Sangat rindu.

"saat ini aku sedang berada di kantor, jika kau mau mungkin aku bisa menemuimu ditempatmu-"

_"__aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apertemenmu"_ Yuuma tak lagi mendengar suara lain selain suara nada terputus di ponselnya. Perasaaan campur aduk pun memenuhi pemikirannya. Dengan cepat Yuuma membenahi meja kerjanya, ada seseorang menunggunya, seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan sejak lama.

Sejujurnya Luka tidak lagi sanggup untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dia hanya sedang berusaha sekuat mungkin dengan semua sisa – sisa kemampuannya. Apalagi kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Yuuma adalah yang paling dinantikannya. Jika dia masih memiliki kekuatan lebih dari ini, rasanya Luka ingin sekali mengajar pria itu saat bertemu nanti.

Luka masih tetap menunggu di depan pintu apertemen Yuuma, menanti dengan sabar, penuh dengan ketidakjelasan perasaan. Apa dia masih sanggup untuk memandang wajah pria itu?

TBC~

* * *

an : kalau salah mohon maaf, saya diburu waktu ngupdatenya.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Tears of my Pain_**

**_~Hitam Putih~_**

_"__ibu..."_

_Harusnya, seorang anak berusia delapan tahun tak harus tahu banyak berbagai macam hal. Hiduplah sesuai usia dan pemikiran. Tapi Kasane Ted diusia mudanya berbeda dari kebanyakan anak sebayanya. Dia terlalu banyak tahu macam hal, dan itu membuatnya tumbuh dengan pemikiran pribadinya hingga dewasa._

_"__namanya Luka, berteman akrablah dengannya Ted-kun"_

_Ted mengangkat kepalanya memandang wanita itu penuh bahagia. Lalu, dialihkannya pandangannya kepada seorang bocah cantik yang kini tertawa memandangnya._

_"__tante, Luka-chan lucu sekali, berapa umurnya?" _

_Wanita itu tersenyum._

_"__dua tahun, kau lebih tua enam tahun darinya, untuk itu jadilah seorang kakak yang baik"_

_"__tentu saja. Aku akan menyayangi Luka seperti adikku sendiri. Iyakan Luka-chan?" _

_Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum hangat memandang Luka kecil yang kini sudah menariknya untuk bermain. Tawa yang begitu jenaka pun terdengar dari keduanya._

_-][-_

_"__Ted-kun, ajak main Luka-chan. Ibu dan tantemu mau bicara" Ted memandang wajah ibunya paham. Ini adalah pertemuannya yang kesekian kali dengan Luka. Gadis kecil itu adalah gadis yang begitu dia sayangi, ingin rasanya memiliki adik sejak dulu, tapi hingga sekarang Ted tak pernah mendapatkannya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika dia begitu menyayangi Luka yang kini sudah menarik – narik bajunya._

_"__Luka-chan, main sama nii-chan ya" serunya bahagia._

_"__aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Bukan kuasaku untuk memutuskan apapun di keluarga kita, mengertilah" samar – samar, meski cukup jauh, tapi kalimat itu cukup mampu terdengar olehnya. Masih bermain dengan Luka, Ted tetap bisa mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut tantenya._

_"__tapi, hanya kau dan suamimu yang bisa membantuku saat ini, apa kau tidak kasihan jika membayangkan Ted kehilangan ayahnya?" kini suara ibunya yang gantian terdengar._

_Ted masih tersenyum kala Luka kini bermain didalam pelukannya._

_"__aku mohon, jangan bawa – bawa dia dalam urusan ini"_

_"__tapi aku perlu suamimu untuk menjamin suamiku agar dia tidak dinyatakan bersalah, kita masih dalam garis keturunan yang sama. Tega kah kau membiarkan suamiku dipenjara?"_

_Luka tertawa saat Ted mengacak – acak rambutnya, namun tawa itu tak lagi bisa dia nikmati saat pembicaraan itu mulai diresapinya._

_"__aku tetap tidak bisa" kini ibu Luka bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Pembicaraan mereka semakin serius dan terdengar menakutkan bagi Ted._

_"__suamimu terbukti bersalah dan kami tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membelanya. Jangan egois, pikirkan juga pengaruh ayahnya Luka jika dia membantu suamimu terbebas dari tuduhan. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia kan?" _

_Ted kecil, bisakah dia mendengar semua ini sambil terus memasang wajah tersenyumnya untuk Luka?_

_"__kau yang egois!" kini suara ibunya terdengar basah dan meninggi, ada getaran yang begitu menyedihkan yang dia bisa dengar terselip disana._

_"__aku saudarimu, kita ini masih terhubung oleh darah yang sama. Kau bisa saja menyuruh suamimu membela suamiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau? Tidak ada salahnya kan membiarkan Megurine jatuh? Bukankah sejak dulu kau tidak pernah mencintainya? Kau hanyalah pelacur yang ingin bersembunyi dengan topeng yang suamimu sediakan, kau-"_

_"__tutup mulutmu!"_

_Ted meraih tubuh Luka dan mendekapnya takut, semua yang harusnya tidak dia dengar, kini jelas terdengar. Memandang Luka yang masih saja tersenyum padanya, membuatnya sedikit lebih tegar. Walau perlahan Luka pun seakan menyadari ada yang berbeda dari nii-channya saat ini._

_"__sekalipun aku tidak pernah mencintainya, tapi aku tidak ingin dia jatuh karena pembelaannya pada suamimu. Dia punya impian yang mulia, dan aku ingin melihat dia bahagia. Dan dengan membela seseorang yang bersalah seperti suamimu, aku tak yakin dia bisa menggapai apa yang dia inginkan saat ini" _

_"__kau munafik, saudariku" itu adalah ucapan terakhir yang Ted dengar keluar dari mulut ibunya, sebelum dia melihat ada bayangan seorang pria yang datang menghampirinya. Luka berangsur turun dari pangkuan Ted, saat pria itu datang. Dengan senyum ceria, diraihnya pria itu dan bergelut dalam dekapannya._

_"__papa..." Luka tertawa._

_"__kapan kau dan ibumu datang?" pria itu duduk disamping Ted, sedangkan Ted hanya diam tak bersuara. Sejak kapan pria ini berada disini? Sudahkah dia dengar semua kalimat yang juga telah didengar Ted sejak tadi?_

_"__siang tadi paman" Ted menundukkan kepalanya menyimpan cemas._

_"__mereka ada didalam?" pria itu tersenyum lagi, sesaat tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ted, dia bangkit melangkah keruangan yang tak jauh dari mereka, tempat istrinya berada. Mengajak Ted ikut serta menjumpai ibunya yang juga berada disana._

_"__maaf jika kemunafikanku membuatmu tak senang. Tapi, selama aku masih bernafas, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengganggu kebahagiaannya. Dan jika memang Ted harus kehilangan ayahnya, biarlah. Pria seperti itu tak cocok menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk anakmu" _

_Apa yang terpikir jika seseorang mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang ayahmu? Didepanmu?_

_Mereka mungkin tidak akan sadar jika sudah ada tiga orang yang berdiri disana sebelum Luka bersuara memanggil ibunya._

_"__mamaaaa..." Luka memaksa turun dari pangkuan sang ayah dan berlari kearah ibunya. Mata kedua suami istri itu terhubung beberapa detik sebelum suara sang istri menginterupsi keadaan. _

_"__k-kau sudah pulang?" dan sambil merangkul Luka, wanita itu memandang gelisah wajah suaminya yang terlihat menggandeng tangan Ted disana._

_"__tidak baik membiarkan anak – anak mendengarkan pertengkaran kalian" pria itu melangkah, mengajak Ted ikut serta dan menghampiri ibunya._

_"__selamat sore, nee-san" ucapnya sopan lalu menyerahkan Ted kesisinya. Berangsur dari sana, dilangkahkan kakinya menghampiri istrinya yang kini memasang wajah penuh rasa bersalah._

_"__dia kakakmu, jika kita bisa membantu suaminya, lakukan saja" _

_"__kau tidak mengerti, pria itu-"_

_"__bagaimana jika Luka yang kehilangan ayahnya?"_

_Pria itu tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepala Luka yang kini tengah berada didalam dekapan istrinya. Memberi sebuah perandaian pada istrinya, jika saja._

_"__dan bagaimana jika Luka yang kehilangan ibunya karena perbuatan bodohmu?" itulah yang istrinya ucapkan sebelum dia menepis keras tangan suami dari kepala putrinya dan meninggalkan semua yang berada disana dalam diam. Membawa Luka dan semua emosi yang tersimpan didalam dadanya._

_Ted hanya memahami dalam tatapan kecilnya, kepergian wanita itu, sikap wanita itu membuatnya tersadar akan suatu hal, jika mungkin dia sudah mulai dewasa memahami apapun yang tengah terjadi disana. Dia memahaminya. _

_"__maafkan sikap kerasnya, tentang suamimu, biarlah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Nee-san"_

_Dan Ted tak pernah lupa akan semua hal yang telah terjadi saat itu. Semua hal yang mengubah apapun dalam hidupnya. Pertolongan ayah Luka, memang membuat ayahnya terbantu dan terlepas dari tuduhan satu, tapi tetap saja terjerat dalam tuduhan kedua, ketiga maupun keempat. Hingga ibunya mengalami frustasi yang jauh lebih berat. Saat berusia sebelas tahun, Ted datang menghampiri kediaman Luka. Ibunya butuh pertolongan, dan dia tak punya siapapun untuk dimintai tolong. Berharap paman baik hatinya akan membantunya kali ini, tapi percuma saja. Setibanya Ted disana, semua hal sudah berubah. tantenya tak lagi berada disana, dan sang paman tak lagi dalam keadaan sebaik yang dia tahu. Apa mungkin ini semua karena permintaan ibunya saat itu? Apa ini semua karena salah ayahnya yang tak tahu terimakasih itu? Semuanya sudah menjadi lebih sulit dari apapun. Jika saja tantenya masih ada disana, mungkin pamannya masih akan membantunya. Lalu salah siapakah semua ini? Jika saja tantenya masih berada disana, mungkin saja ibunya tak akan meninggal dengan keadaan paling tragis seperti ini. Lalu siapakah yang harus disalahkan? Apa ini salah ayahnya? Atau ibunya? Atau tantenya?_

* * *

_"__lama menunggu?" _

_Malam itu, siapa saja pun akan terpesona karena uraian rambutnya yang begitu berwarna. Matanya pun seakan sanggup berbicara. Ted menggerakkan tubuhnya memberikan tempat bagi gadis itu untuk duduk disampingnya._

_"__lumayan, dua jam mungkin" pria itu tertawa, dan Luka juga. Ditengah taman, berselimut malam, sepasang insan sedang bertanya dalam diam. Sudah lima minggu Ted berada di kota itu, tersisa dua minggu lagi sampai akhirnya dia harus kembali ke kotanya tempat tinggalnya. Ada urusan pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya tinggal disana untuk beberapa minggu. Dan semua waktu yang terlewat diusahakannya untuk selalu bersama Luka, gadis kecil yang dulu teramat disayanginya._

_"__kapan pulang?" Luka memandang Ted dalam hening. Pemuda itu memang cukup tenang baginya. _

_"__kau ingin mengusirku?" Ted tersenyum memandang Luka yang kini hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk lebih rileks duduk disana._

_"__percuma" ucap sang gadis yang kini memandang bintang – bintang malam itu._

_Ted membuka pintu ruangannya. Sebuah kamar sederhana di hotel yang sederhana pula. Luka menyusul melangkah dibelakangnya. Sebentar matanya memeriksa setiap sudut yang dianggapnya menjadi ruangan yang cukup rapi bagi seorang pria._

_"__malam ini menginap?" Ted mengambil beberapa kaleng bir dari dalam lemari pendingin dan menyerahkan satu bagian pada Luka yang kini sudah menyamankan dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang Ted. Sebab hanya itulah satu – satunya tempat yang bisa dia duduki disana. walau matanya masih merayap – rayap menikmati keheningan ruangan itu._

_"__kau cukup rapi juga ya?" Luka tersenyum meraih sekaleng bir itu dari tangan Ted dan meneguknya nyaris tak tersisa. Melihat kehebatan Luka dalam hal minum, Ted selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk mengangguminya._

_"__bagi seorang gadis, kau cukup jago minum Luka" Ted melepas lapisan kemejanya, melemparkannya kesegala arah dan duduk disamping Luka._

_"__sebenarnya aku benci alkohol. Tapi kau suka memaksaku, apa boleh buat" Luka merebahkan tubuhnya, menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya panjang._

_Sampai saat ini, bukannya Luka tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa dendam Ted pada ibunya. Ted yang menceritakan semuanya, tanpa ada perasaan yang ingin pria itu tutupi. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu, Ted pun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luka, dan Luka hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Meskipun begitu, bukannya takut, Luka malah tidak pernah menolak jika Ted memintanya berjumpa. _

_"__Kasane-san" Luka mengarahkan pandangannya menatap wajah Ted yang kini sudah menatapnya dalam diam._

_"__..sampai kapan kau memendam rasa benci pada ibuku?" tanyanya tenang, tanpa ragu._

_"__sampai dia tahu bagaimana rasanya aku kehilangan kebahagiaanku, Luka" Ted meneguk lagi minumannya, menghabiskan semua yang tersisa didalam sana dan ikut berbaur dalam pembaringan bersama Luka, mereka berdua saling menatap langit – langit kamar dalam diam. Tak ada yang berkata, tak ingin merusak keadaan yang ada._

_"__jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya?" bahkan diapun tak lagi bisa memiliki ibunya sepenuhnya saat ini._

_"__masih ada kau Luka, masih ada kau yang bisa kusakiti, kan?" Ted tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luka yang kini hanya menatap hampa kekosongan dalam diamnya. _

_"__apa kau bisa?" Luka menoleh dan mendapati tatapan Ted yang kini begitu dalam untuknya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, Ted bisa merasakan aroma nafas Luka, sedikit bau bir yang bercampur padu dari hembusan nafas dari mereka berdua. Ada sensasi yang merayapi mereka disana._

_"__panggil aku Ted, Luka" Ted mengubah posisinya, menghadap Luka, sedang tangannya meraih wajah gadis itu dan menyentuh bibirnya. Begitu mesra dan intim. _

_"__kenapa?" Luka meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya hangat._

_"__karena aku mencintaimu" dan sesaat sesudah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, Ted sudah menuntun bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir gadis yang dicintainya. Hangat, pernuh dengan aroma. Luka membalasnya, membiarkan tangannya meraih seluruh tubuh Ted dan mendekapnya. Masih saling melumat, Ted meneggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berangsur menindih tubuh Luka, dari bibir, berpindah membasahi leher putihnya, membiarkan Luka mendesah erotis dalam dekapannya._

_"__anggap saja sebagai pembalasan dendammu pada ibuku" Luka melepaskan cumbuan Ted dan menatap pria itu dengan nafas penuh desahan. Gairahnya bangkit bersamaan kecupan panas yang Ted antarkan, ingin menikmati, ingin mengakhiri. Walau dia tahu hal bodoh seperti ini tak akan merubah apapun dari perasaan dendam Ted pada ibunya, tetap saja, Luka sudah terlanjur terlena dengan sensasi nafsu luar biasa yang sudah berhasil menyentuhnya. _

_"__tidak.." Ted masih menindih Luka, namun dibukanya pakainnya sendiri perlahan dan melucutinya satu persatu hingga tak ada yang tersisa. _

_"__ini aku anggap sebagai balasan cintamu padaku" ucap Ted kembali mencumbu Luka, membiarkan tangannya merayap melepaskan pakaian gadis itu perlahan, dalam gairah hingga mereka sama – sama tak berbusana malam itu. Sama – sama polos._

_"__Luka.. ahhh" Ted bisa merasakan betapa hangat Luka memeluknya. Betapa lembut dada terkasihnya menempel didadanya. Luka adalah gadis pertamanya, ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi seorang Kasane Ted dalam bercinta, tapi ketidakpengalamannya bukanlah hal yang mengganggu bagi Luka yang mungkin sudah lebih dari berkali – kali melakukannya. Luka bisa menjadikannya sebagai penguasa, walau untuk malam ini saja._

_"__satu hal yang kumohonkan padamu, Kasane-san" Luka masih berusaha menyeimbangkan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang secara bersamaan menyerangnya saat dirasakannya milik Ted sudah memasuki dirinya. Ini bukan pertama kali dia melakukannya, tentu saja. Tapi rasa sakit itu jelas masih tetap ada._

_"__katakan Luka, katakan.." kini Ted merasakan genggaman Luka semakin kuat pada punggungnya saat di gerakkannya perlahan miliknya didalam sana. _

_"__j-jangan pernah, ahh.." Luka meringis saat satu hentakan lumayan keras diberikan Ted padanya. "k-keluarkan cairanmu didalamku" lanjutnya penuh usaha. Kenikmatan yang Ted berikan padanya, membuatnya terlalu larut dalam permainan. Ted tersenyum._

_"__sebagai balasannya, akan kubuat kau menangis malam ini" _

_Luka terdiam saat kembali Ted mengunci bibirnya. Memaksanya bercumbu. Bagi Luka, tidak perlu ada rasa untuk melakukannya. Tapi bagi Ted, dia berusaha melimpahkan semua perasaan sayangnya pada sang adik kecilnya itu malam ini. Meski dendam itu masih akan tetap ada, mungkin sampai selamanya. Tapi biarlah malam ini, cinta dan nafsu yang berbicara diantara mereka._

ma, bisakah aku memaafkanmu?,_ batin Luka, sambil menikmati segala sensasi yang dia terima._

_Sekali lagi. Malam itu, bukan malam pertamanya bercumbu, tapi malam itu adalah malam pertamanya membiarkan seseorang yang menaruh dendam pada ibunya, untuk membuatnya menikmati gairah._

* * *

**_~Hitam Putih~_**

**_kenapa, hitam dan putih selalu berdampingan?_**

Terdiam, melamun, dan merenung. Hanya itulah yang terlihat lebih sering dilakukan oleh Luka akhir – akhir ini. Bahkan rasanya senyum Kaito, perlakuan dan perlindungan dari sang suami tak lagi bisa membawa sifat hangat Luka yang dulu. Walau Luka yang dulu memang bukan tipikal wanita ceria yang suka berekspresi, tapi tetap saja Luka yang dulu dan yang sekarang terasa jauh lebih berbeda.

Kaito mendekatkan dirinya, ke tempat dimana Luka masih fokus dengan beberapa lembar data – data perusahaan yang dipandanginya. Malam sudah larut, dan ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Luka membiarkan Kaito kesepian seperti ini. Di dalam hati, bukan karena ingin bercumbu, maka Kaito mendekatkan dirinya pada Luka, bukan juga karena ingin Luka menemaninya berbagi gairah maka Kaito menatap wajahnya. Tapi karena Kaito merasa jika Luka seakan ingin menghindarinya, dan karena itulah maka Kaito merasa amat kesepian sekarang.

Memberanikan diri untuk menyebut nama sang istri, dengan hati – hati Kaito menyentuh lembut pundak Luka. "ini sudah larut Luka, beberapa hari lalu kau baru saja terbaring sakit kan?" ucapnya berharap Luka tak tersinggung dengan perhatiannya, walau Luka memang tidak pernah melakukannya. Memandang wajah sang suami, Luka menampilkan satu senyum sederhana disana. Kalau Luka bisa jujur pada Kaito, Luka hanya ingin Kaito tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, karena rasa peduli seperti itu seakan telah membuat Luka tersiksa.

"besok pagi aku ada pertemuan dengan beberapa kolega dari perusahaan lain, aku harus menyiapkan datanya" Luka menarik kembali tatapannya, dia tidak ingin tenggelam karena pesona Kaito yang terlalu peduli padanya. Kaito mendesah.

"bukankah itu harusnya pekerjaan sekretarismu? Jangan memaksakan diri, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika melihatmu sakit lagi, sayang" Kaito kini mendekatkan wajahnya, mensejajarkan tingginya setara dengan Luka yang sedang duduk, memandang wajahnya, menyelami seberapa dalam hal yang tidak lagi bisa dia cari tahu dari sang istri, Kaito seakan merana.

"Kaito.., aku.." ucapan Luka terhenti saat dirasakannya tangan Kaito sudah mendekapnya begitu erat. Erat penuh perlindungan padanya, tapi entah kenapa Luka seakan ingin menangis karenanya.

"aku mencintaimu Luka, sejak dulu, jangan lupakan itu" Kaito membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Luka, merasakan harum tubuh itu, membiarkan wajahnya menggapai leher indah sang istri dan terdiam disana. Luka menahan keperihan itu dalam batinnya. Keperihan yang seakan sudah merebut semua kebahagiaannya sejak dulu.

"aku.. tahu," Luka mengangkat tangannya membalas dekapan sang suami. _Aku tahu Kaito, aku tahu,_ batinnya lagi. "lalu, kenapa kau seakan ingin menghindari ku sekarang?" Kaito mengangkat wajahnya memandang tepat ke kedua iris biru sang istri.

"aku tidak pernah menghindarimu" Luka ragu untuk merespon, tapi dia tidak mau Kaito terlalu paham dengan apa yang dia rasakan kini.

"jika lelah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku Luka, jika demi mu, apapun akan kulakukan. Dari dulu, aku tidak terlalu suka kau memilih untuk memimpin perusahaan ayahmu. Apa karena hal ini kau terlalu banyak berpikir? Aku tidak ingin melihat istriku jauh lebih baik dari ku, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu serba bisa dariku Luka, aku ingin kau tetap diam dirumah, menungguku pulang, menyiapkanku makanan, biar aku saja yang bekerja, aku ingin membiayai hidupmu dengan upaya dan kerja kerasku sendiri, jika memang pekerjaan sebagai seorang aktor tidak bisa memberi kecukupan untuk keluarga kita, demi mu, aku akan kembali pada kedua orangtua ku dan mengambil ahli perusahaan yang mereka berikan padaku. Jangan menyiksa dirimu Luka, aku takut" Kaito membelai wajah sang istri begitu lembut, tatapan senduh, desakan rasa khawatir itu terlihat begitu jelas dari wajah Kaito.

Ingin rasanya Luka menangis saat ini, membohongi Kaito lebih banyak bukanlah keinginannya. Jika saja Kaito tahu yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah semua hal yang sudah menjadi aib bagi kehidupan mereka, apa Kaito masih akan tetap melindunginya seperti ini? Berkali – kali Luka menyesali kebodohannya, tapi meskipun begitu semua akan sama saja, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Namun, jika memang tak akan ada yang berubah walau dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kenyataan yang sedang dia jaga baik – baik pada Kaito terutama, dia akan memilih untuk mengatakannya. Tapi memikirkan mungkin dia memang bisa menjaga rahasianya, mungkin Yuuma juga bisa menutup mulutnya, lalu bagaimana dengan Kasane Ted? Itulah yang Luka pikirkan sekarang. Walau fakta kehamilannya bisa dia katakan pada Kaito sekarang juga, tapi bagaimana dengan rumor yang Kasane tahu bahwa Yuuma mungkin salah satu pria yang harus bertanggung jawab padanya.

* * *

Ini adalah pagi dimana Kaito harus rela meninggalkan Luka, dari hasil pertemuannya dengan Gakupo di hari – hari yang lalu, Kaito memang harus terima konsekuensinya, dia adalah seorang aktor dan ini bukanlah hal yang harus dia sesali, saat akhirnya dia harus menerima kenyataan jika dia harus pergi meninggalkan Luka dalam beberapa minggu nanti untuk terbang ke negeri orang. Luka selesai dengan sarapan yang baru selesai disajikannya. Di meja makan, Kaito sudah duduk diam sambil memandangi wajah Luka yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan dapurnya.

"Luka, apa tidak apa jika aku meninggalkanmu beberapa minggu nanti sendirian?" Luka mencoba tersenyum, walau dia juga tidak yakin untuk melepaskan kepergian Kaito, dia tetap tersenyum. Belum ada yang bisa diputuskannya, dan menyembunyikan kehamilannya masih merupakan jalan terbaik sebelum dia memikirkan hal lain nanti. Mungkin setelah Kaito kembali.

"jika kau takut aku akan sendirian, bisa kupastikan aku tidak akan sendirian Kaito" Luka menarik kursinya, duduk berhadapan dengan sang suami dan meja makanlah pemisahnya.

"aku akan menyuruh Miku-chan untuk menemanimu, atau lebih baik kau tinggal saja dengannya untuk beberapa hari, agar aku tidak terlalu cemas memikirkanmu" Kaito masih menaruh rasa khawatir berlebihan tentang Luka, memancing Luka tersenyum tulus padanya.

"kau tidak usah takut, semua orang bisa memperhatikanku jika mereka mau. Kau lupa siapa aku, dan siapa ayahku" Luka rindu suasana hangat seperti ini, sangat rindu berbicara senyaman ini pada suaminya.

"baiklah.. baiklah" Kaito tertawa jenaka, siapa saja pun bisa memperhatikan Luka, siapa saja. Kaito hampir lupa siapa yang menjadi istrinya kini, seorang putri dari seorang menteri, Kaito memang sudah hampir lupa, karena kehidupan Luka yang dia lihat memang terlalu jauh dari kemewahan yang orang – orang bayangkan.

Selesai sarapan, Kaito bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Luka, meninggalkan Jepang untuk pekerjaannya. Hanya ada Gakupo yang menemaninya disana nanti. Walau harapan untuk bisa membawa Luka adalah impiannya, tapi Gakupo melarangnya. Kaito mendekap Luka erat, memberikan satu kecupan cukup hangat pada bibir sang istri, dan dibalas Luka sama hangatnya.

"maaf jika aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara Kaito" Luka menahan tubuh Kaito yang mungkin akan lepas dari dekapannya, masih menatap wajah sang suami begitu damai disana.

"aku yang harus minta maaf, Gakupo tidak mengijinkanku untuk membawamu bersamaku" Kaito mengecup lagi pipi Luka singkat dan membelainya. "jangan dirimu baik – baik Luka, jangan sakit lagi" Kaito mengusap lembut surai merah muda sang istri.

"kau juga, usahakan makan yang teratur, dan-" lagi – lagi, Kaito menghentikan ucapan Luka dengan kecupannya. Dia begitu tak rela meninggalkan wanita itu, sangat tidak rela.

"baik, bu dokter" bisik Kaito sebelum mereka terpisah. "aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk menelponmu jika ada waktu. Jika tidak, aku akan lebih sering mengirim email padamu" Kaito masih melambai terus – menerus sampai Gakupo cukup kesal dan menarik tubuhnya untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil. Luka tertawa.

"jaga dirimu baik – baik, nyonya Shion" Gakupo pamit dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya untuk segera menghilang dari pandangan Luka saat Luka sudah melambai kepada mereka berdua. Sekarang tinggallah Luka, masih dengan sekelemit masalah batin yang membungkus dan menghantuinya. Namun, saat memikirkan hal – hal itu, Luka mengalihkan perhatiannya cepat saat dia melihat ponselnya menyala di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Luka ingat dia ada pertemuan penting hari ini, pertemuan cukup penting karena Luka lah satu – satunya yang mereka harapkan untuk hadir disana, rapat tentang investasi dana yang Luka cetuskan untuk pembangunan rumah sakit di daerah – daerah yang masih belum memiliki fasilitas kesehatan yang lengkap. Tapi, saat mendapati nama Kaito menyala – nyala di layar lebar ponselnya, Luka pun bertanya – tanya.

"apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Luka langsung bertanya dengan cepat.

"ada, aku meninggalkan cintaku di hatimu" ucap Kaito dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa menghilang cepat dari wajahnya. Gakupo yang mendengar dan melihat senyum itu seakan ingin menendang Kaito keluar dari mobilnya karena terlalu risih melihatnya.

Luka tersenyum.

_"__aku akan menjaganya"_ sang istri menjawab mantap.

_"__kau bisa menepati janjimu Luka?"_ Kaito terdengar cukup serius disana.

"cepatlah kembali, jika kau merindukanku nanti"

"sekarangpun aku sudah merindukanmu, kau tidak apa – apa jika nanti akan ada adegan panas dengan artis lain saat aku bekerja nanti?" Kaito ingin membuat Luka terkesan cemburu padanya.

_"__aku yakin kau bisa menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku Kaito" _senyum Kaito semakin mengembang, dibiarkannya Gakupo mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Luka ucapkan padanya, membuat dia semakin bangga dengan keberadaannya.

"kau dengar itu, Gakupo-san? Seberapa bahagianya memiliki istri seperti Luka" ucap Kaito sesudah dia menutup telponnya, dan Gakupo cukup senang melihat tingkahnya. Paling tidak dia memahami bagaimana kebahagiaan Kaito yang saat ini seakan sedang berdendang dalam rindunya.

* * *

Oliver memandang Miku penuh detakan, wajah sang terkasih kini terlihat begitu cerah dari biasanya. Tampil begitu cantik dan memukau, begitu hidup dan menggairahkan dimata Oliver. Hingga pemuda itu seakan tak mampu menahan tangannya untuk mendekapnya disana.

"Oliver-kun, jangan sembarangan. Kau tahu kan kita sekarang berada dimana?" Miku menepis tangan Oliver yang sudah mendekapnya erat dipinggulnya. Oliver seakan tak mau peduli dimana mereka sedang berdiri, terhimpit oleh belasan orang dalam keadaan terdesak di dalam lift, sepertinya bukan suatu alasan untuk Oliver menabur senyum pada Miku. Menuju lantai yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai tempat pertemuan di perusahaan itu.

Semua orang yang berpenampilan cukup formal berjalan menuju arah yang sama, perwakilan dari beberapa perusahaan yang di undang. Ada sekitar enam perusahaan yang menjadi sponsor utama, jug sebagai panitia pelaksana yang bertanggung jawab, dan perusahaan milik Luka adalah salah satunya. Dan ada belasan perusahaan lain yang turut diundang untuk merekrut mereka dalam negosiasi. Dan saat ini semua dari perwakilan perusahaan datang untuk mempertemukan ide mereka dalam pertemuan.

Luka memandang dua rekannya, lebih tepatnya sekretaris dan penasehat perusahaan yang akan mendampinginya dalam pertemuan. Semua orang mungkin tak akan percaya melihat kemunculannya, apalagi jika mereka sudah tahu bahwa Luka hanya memiliki pengetahuan dalam ilmu kedokteran, dan jika mereka melihat Luka lah yang menjadi pembicara di pertemuan ini, mungkin mereka akan meremehkannya lebih dari apa yang mereka inginkan. Disisi – sisi lain, beberapa kamera dari media cetak dan elektronik sudah berkumpul, mereka memang diundang, atau lebih tepatnya mereka mungkin akan datang tanpa di undang sekalipun. Sebab ini adalah proyek besar yang satu – satunya terjadi berdasarkan misi kemanusiaan, dan yang cukup menarik adalah, mereka bisa melihat kemunculan Luka disana.

Miku duduk bersebelahan dengan Oliver, mereka tidak memiliki meja untuk mewakili perusahaannya sendiri, sebab mereka hanya para undangan, begitu juga dengan perusahaan yang Oliver wakili, SEGA group sama sekali tak turut serta dalam pembentukan panitia pelaksananya. Masih mengulur waktu untuk mengumpulkan semua para undangan, Miku memperhatikan enam meja dari enam nama perusahaan yang turut serta sebagai sponsor utama didepan mereka. Tentu perusahaan yang Luka pimpin adalah salah satunya, dan satunya lagi, Miku cukup tahu perusahaan milik siapa itu, dan saat memikirkan siapa orangnya, Miku sudah melihat pria berambut sewarna dengan Luka sudah memasuki tempat pertemuan. Miku menelan ludahnya resah.

Yuuma duduk di meja yang nama perusahaannya tertera dengan jelas, menghadap pada para undangan yang memang diatur sebaik mungkin agar mereka saling berhadapan. Miku bisa lihat seberapa tegas Yuuma memasang wajahnya, dia memang tampan, Miku akui itu, tapi meskipun begitu, memikirkan bagaimana nasib Luka karena perbuatannya, Miku mungkin sudah menaruh rasa benci padanya.

"ada apa? Kau terlalu tegang dalam pertemuan ini" Oliver menyentuh lembut tangan Miku, seakan paham ada aura membunuh yang kekasihnya itu miliki saat ini, membalas sikap Oliver, Miku hanya tersenyum padanya.

Miku masih larut dalam pikirannya sampai dia mendengar suara riuh dan tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan, sudah ada desakan reporter disana, kilauan kilat kamera pun memenuhi pandangan, seakan tahu ini ulah siapa, Miku menyebutkan nama Luka dalam hatinya, dan sang kakakpun terlihat. Miku tersenyum cukup lega.

"apa kabar nona? Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga anda?"

"apa ini adalah debut pertama anda sebagai pebisnis?"

"maaf, saya sedang terburu – buru" ucap Luka, tanpa memandang, menampilkan senyum pudarnya, senyum tak bernyawa miliknya. Dan kerumunan reporter itu tiba – tiba menghilang sesaat petugas keamanan datang mengamankan. Luka duduk di tempat dimana nama perusahaannya tertera, berdampingan dengan sang sekretaris yang sejak tadi selalu berada disisinya. Dan saat keberadaannya sudah ada disana, pertemuanpun dimulai. Mengabaikan kehadiran Yuuma seperti mereka tak pernah mengenal sebelumnya, Miku mendesah tak berarti.

Selama pembicaraan – pembicaraan dalam pertemuan diutarakan, Miku tak pernah bisa berkosentrasi dengan apapun yang mereka bicarakan disana. Bukan hanya matanya, namun mata semua orang rasanya tak pernah berhenti memandang Luka dan Yuuma yang tampak begitu hidup memperdebatkan ide dari proposal milik mereka masing – masing. Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar, hanya sedang berargumen, mungkin orang yang melihat tanpa mengenal mereka akan berpikir mereka adalah orang – orang yang berkompeten untuk perusahaan masing – masing, tapi bagi Miku yang tahu kebenarannya, mereka terlihat seperti sedang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa mereka sendiri. Miku menangkap jelas, bagaimana lembutnya Yuuma memandang jauh kedalam mata Luka saat berbicara, walau senyumnya tak terlihat, tapi Miku tahu seluruh jiwanya memuja Luka saat itu. Miku juga bisa menangkap jelas raut wajah tak terartikan Luka saat memandang Yuuma dihadapannya, selalu ada saja gelagat tersembunyi yang tak bisa disembunyikannya dari Miku seorang.

Oliver menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik pada Miku, debat argumen kedua orang itu mungkin sudah menguasai pikirannya juga.

"sebagai pendatang baru di dunia bisnis, aku rasa Luka-san cukup hebat menghadapi persoalan seperti ini, belum lagi pemuda itu cukup luwes menjadi lawan bicaranya" ucapnya berbisik, walau terlihat Miku tak ingin merespon sebab matanya masih tetap memperhatikan mereka disana, tapi dia mendengar semua ucapan Oliver yang hanya ditunjukkannya padanya.

Meiko menggenggam erat alat tulisnya, dia ada disana karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang reporter, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam, melainkan pemikirannya yang juga seakan ikut terpana dengan keberadaan Luka dan pria yang dia kenal bernama Yuuma didepan matanya. Percakapan mereka terlalu kaku sebagai seorang yang mungkin bisa dibilang dekat atau lebih. Meiko bukannya tidak tahu sejauh apa hubungan kedua orang itu dulu, walau dia tak pernah melihat, tapi Len tidak mungkin membohonginya. Yang dia tahu dari Len, Luka mencintai pria lain yang tak lain adalah Yuuma saat mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara dewasa. Urusan keyakinan kenapa akhirnya Luka dan Kaito menikah, Meiko pun punya pemikirannya sendiri. Dia tahu siapa Kaito dan Luka sejak dulu, dan perjodohan yang diumumkan ayah Luka mungkin salah satu pengaruh yang kuat akan pernikahan mereka. Jadi, Meiko sekalipun tak pernah berniat bertanya akan pernikahan Luka dan Kaito meskipun dulu dia sempat mendengar Luka dan Yuuma memiliki hubungan. Tapi saat ini, rasanya ada sesuatu yang asing yang tampak merajai pikirannya. Apa mereka berdua memang selalu terlihat asing seperti ini?

Oliver mengulurkan tangannya meraih Miku bangkit dari kursinya. Pertemuan selesai, dari semua undangan yang hadir, beberapa perusahaan yang diundang ikut berpartisipasi dalam proposal yang Luka terangkan, tentu saja proposal yang juga disetujui oleh keenam perusahaan yang menjadi panitia pelaksana. Sedangkan Miku, dia sama sekali tidak berminat, sebab sejak dulu dia memang tidak terlalu suka menjiwai pekerjaannya secara berlebihan.

Beberapa orang terlihat sibuk meninggalkan ruang pertemuan, namun beberapa reporter malah mengerumuni beberapa orang penting disana secara bergantian. Mereka memang punya peran untuk mengemukakan opini mereka, Luka juga, tentu saja. Tapi terkadang pertanyaan dari seorang reporter bisa menjadi pertanyaan yang terlalu menyulitkan baginya.

"apa alasan anda mengajukan proposal ini, Megurine-san?" beberapa dari mereka masih memanggil namanya dengan nama ayahnya, tapi Luka tak terlihat ingin mempermasalahkannya. Sesaat Luka menjawab pertanyaan itu, Yuuma menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearahnya berkali – kali, rindu rasanya menatap Luka dengan senyuman. Tapi dia harus menahan perannya.

"apa menjadi seorang pengusaha jauh lebih menguntungkan dari pada menjadi seorang dokter?" dari beberapa pertanyaan, Luka cukup kesal mendengar pertanyaan ini, tapi dia tetap tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghindari pertanyaan dari mereka, tetap saja dijawabnya, dan setelah pertanyaan satu selesai, pertanyaan lain pun menyusul.

Disisi lain, Meiko terlihat cukup maksimal mewawancarai beberapa petinggi dari perusahaan lain, harusnya dia juga mewawancarai Luka, ini juga bagian dari pekerjaannya. Tapi rasanya dia tidak begitu ingin, atau mungkin sedang memikirkan kesempatan paling bagus untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi saat memikirkan kesempatan itu, Meiko merasa ada sentuhan cukup keras dibahunya, Meiko menoleh.

"selamat siang, lama tidak berjumpa, Sakine-san" kini, Meiko melihat ada bayang wajah penuh senyuman yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Kasane-san?" nama itu keluar begitu saja, nama itu terucap dengan sendirinya. Mungkin Meiko tidak pernah berpikir jika dia akan bertemu dengan Ted disini, atau mungkin, bukannya tidak kepikiran bertemu, tapi setiap mereka berada dimasa dan tempat yang sama, mereka berdua tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa seperti ini kecuali dipertemukan. Ted tahu andil Meiko cukup besar di media sosial, dulu Meiko pernah menulis artikel tentangnya, dan Meiko cukup tahu jika Ted bukanlah orang yang suka dijadikan objek dalam pemberitaan. Tapi meskipun begitu, Meiko tak pernah menunjukkan kegentarannya, itulah kenapa Meiko begitu diakui di dunianya.

"anda terlihat tak tertarik dengan pemberitaan – pemberitaan ini, tidak ikut berburu?" Ted memasang senyumnya, dan Meiko bisa melihat ada beberapa luka yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"ah, ini.." Ted menunjuk beberapa luka itu, seakan tahu Meiko memperhatikannya. "ada sedikit insiden, dan tenang saja, ini tak cukup hebat dijadikan berita.." ucapnya mendekatkan diri ke posisi Meiko. Dia tersenyum.

"..sebab aku punya berita yang lebih menarik" lanjutnya seakan tak mengurangi senyum di wajahnya. Meiko terkenal dengan ketajaman ilustrasi didalam beritanya, juga ketajaman instingnya saat membuat berita, Meiko tidak terlalu suka memburu hal yang sedang terjadi dimasyarakat, dia seperti dewi yang selalu tahu semua hal yang menjadi misteri orang lain, dan Ted pernah membaca mahakarya Meiko saat wanita itu membuat artikel tentang Megurine Luka dulu, semua tentang Megurine Luka, dia umbar dalam satu media dan menjadi trend topik yang berkepanjangan, walau Meiko tidak pernah menyertakan gambar Luka disana, tapi tetap saja, artikel yang Meiko buat tentang putri tunggal sang menteri yang misterius itu cukup menyedot pandangan publik. Dan dari sana, Ted juga Meiko sering bertemu, hingga pada akhirnya mereka juga seakan terikat dengan hubungan tak enak satu sama lain. Ted tahu jika Meiko mungkin cukup membenci Luka, sangat tahu sebab Meiko lah yang mengumbar semua aib Luka dulu pada Kasane, tapi memandang keadaan sekarang, rasanya Meiko cukup menyesal dulu pernah melakukannya.

"apa maksudmu?" Meiko sebenarnya tak begitu tertarik. Apapun yang berasal dari Kasane Ted saat ini bukanlah sebuah ketertarikan lagi padanya. Tapi sepertinya pria itu terlalu berkeinginan untuk mendesaknya.

"berita berharga tentang Yuto Yuuma, pewaris VY2" mungkin, Meiko harus mempertimbangkan penolakan yang akan diungkapannya. Dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan membuat apapun yang bersangkutan dengan pewaris itu, tidak pernah. Tapi, baginya mungkin sudah terlalu pantang menerima sesuatu dari Ted, untuk itu dia memutuskan untuk tak ingin tahu apapun sekarang. Apalagi keadaan begitu ramai, Meiko tidak ingin disalahkan.

"maafkan aku, aku tak berminat-"

"tidak usah takut, terserah jika kau terlihat tidak peduli atau peduli, bisa kau siapkan rekaman untukku?" Ted mendesak semakin kuat, Meiko tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi mungkin ide bagus nya memang seperti ini, mungkin setelah mendengarkan Ted bicara, maka semuanya akan berakhir, Meiko tidak mau terlihat dengan orang seperti dia saat ini, dan dengan begitu Meiko pun bisa menguasai rekaman itu dengan kemauannya. Kuasa ada ditangannya jika pun dia tidak terlalu suka apapun yang Ted ucapkan kelak. Sekarang hanya harus bersandiwara untuk menuruti kemauan pria ini.

"tak usah takut, mungkin ini tak semenarik berita yang sering kau dapatkan, tapi aku rasa ini berita yang cukup penting untuk kau dengar" Ted melihat Meiko sudah mengeluarkan alat rekamnya, diraihnya alat itu cepat dan menghidupkannya.

"dengarkan baik – baik" ucap Ted merapatkan posisinya kehadapan Meiko begitu intim, hingga Meiko memilih untuk mundur beberapa langkah, diraihnya tangan Meiko yang menggenggam perekam itu lebih dekat kemulutnya, sedangkan matanya tajam memandang Meiko disana. Disisi lain, Miku tanpa sengaja melihat mereka dari kejauhan, dia cukup kenal dengan kedua orang yang kini cukup intim berdiri disana, dan langkahnya pun kini menuju kesana.

"Miku-chan, kau mau kemana?" Miku tak mendengar ucapan Oliver, bukan tak mendengar, tapi mungkin dia tidak terlalu ingin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sebelum kedua orang diujung sana menghilang karena kesalahannya, dan memilih untuk tetap memanggil, Oliver pun mengikuti langkahnya.

Disisi lain, Yuuma masih mengikuti kemana arah Luka berjalan, menunggui semua orang disana mengalihkan perhatian hingga dia bisa menarik tangan Luka ketempat lain dan berbicara padanya. Dan kesempatan yang dia tunggu itu seakan datang lebih cepat dari panjangnya harapannya. Setelah melihat keadaan, Yuuma langsung menarik tangan Luka dan menariknya kesudut ruangan, ditempat dimana tak ada orang yang mungkin memperhatikan mereka disana. Luka sedikit kaget saat dia merasa ada tarikan cukup keras ditangannya, namun saat warna rambut pria itu terlihat dalam pandangannya, dia seperti tak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Yuuma memojokkan tubuh Luka menempel di dinding, dan menahan dengan tubuhnya, memandang wajah wanita itu dalam saat mata Luka pun mengikat penglihatannya.

"aku merindukanmu" ucap Yuuma berbisik lembut di telinga Luka, dan Luka hanya bisa mendorong tubuh Yuuma lebih jauh darinya.

-][-

"mungkin aku harap ini akan menjadi rahasia kita saja, Yuto Yuuma, akan segera menjadi seorang ayah" Ted tersenyum, parasnya memang rupawan, tapi Meiko bukan tercengang oleh karena itu, tapi lebih karena ucapan yang baru saja dia dengarkan.

"apa maksudmu?" Meiko tak paham, dia benar – benar tak menyangka.

"istri dari Shion Kaito calon pewaris SEGA Group sedang mengandung anak dari Yuto Yuuma, pewaris VY2, apa kau paham?" Meiko merasa darah disekujur tubuhnya mengalir terlalu cepat. Dia merinding, kalimat yang disertai senyuman Ted membuatnya seakan mati rasa. Dan sesaat setelah itu, Miku dan Oliver menghentikan langkah kakinya secara bersamaan. Bayangan dari kedua orang itu, sukses membuat Meiko mendorong keras tubuh Ted yang mendekapnya erat tadi.

"apa yang kau katakan tadi?" kini Oliver bisa merasakan, mungkin dia memang bisa memastikan dalam posisi yang bagaimana Miku yang kini disampingnya. Jelas sekali jika gadis itu cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Bukan karena dia baru tahu, tapi mungkin karena dia tidak pernah tahu jika selain dia dan Luka, ada orang lain yang tahu tentang ini.

"hei, katakan padaku, apa maksudmu?" Miku melangkah spontan kearah Ted, dia menahan kemarahan dalam dirinya, seluruh tubuhnya menegang, jangan katakan jika ini akan menjadi akhir untuk semua kehidupan Luka. Miku memandang Ted penuh tanya, senyum sinis Ted menjadi sesuatu yang begitu ingin dia singkirkan saat ini juga dari pandangannya.

"Miku-chan, tahan dulu, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik – baik" Oliver menahan langkah Miku dengan genggaman di lengannya, tapi Miku tak peduli, dia tetap melangkah dan memandang Ted dengan tajam.

"kau, gadis yang tinggal bersama dengan Megurine-san kan?" Ted mengabaikan tatapan tajam Miku padanya.

"katakan padaku, apa maksudmu mengatakan itu, jawab?!" desak Miku, menarik kemeja Ted dan seakan ingin sekali melahap pria itu dan membuatnya terdiam selamanya.

"Miku-chan, lepaskan dia. Semua orang sedang memandangimu" Oliver tetap menahan Miku, melihat keadaan disekitar, sudah banyak mata yang memandangi kearah mereka. tapi entah kenapa Miku tak berpikir sehat akan itu.

"Kasane-san, pergilah. Kau bisa merusak suasana diruangan ini" tak bisa melarang Miku, Oliver melangkah mendekati Ted, rekannya. Tapi pria itu seakan tak mau peduli.

"kau ingin aku mengulangi ucapanku?" Ted berucap sambil tangannya menepis genggaman Oliver, dan tatapannya lekat seakan ingin menertawai Miku disana, Miku makin menggeram.

-][-

"apa kau sudah makan Luka? makan apa?" Luka menolehkan wajahnya, Yuuma menatapnya terlalu lekat, juga posisinya terlalu dekat dengannya. Yuuma bukannya tidak tahu ketidaknyamanan yang Luka tunjukkan, tapi rasanya dia suka melihat sifat Luka yang seperti itu, dan ingin selalu menggodanya seperti itu.

"jaga kesehatan Luka, kau sedang hamil. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak kita, tapi walaupun ku nasehati juga percuma, kau masih lebih mengerti apapun tentang kesehatanmu sendiri" Yuuma masih menaruh senyum diwajah tampannya. Harum tubuh Luka begitu kuat merasuk di penciumannya.

"aku harus pergi, Yuuma"

"apa kau sudah pergi untuk memastikan kehamilanmu Luka?" Yuuma mengabaikan ucapan Luka.

Dan mendengar itu, Luka terdiam. Belum ada keputusan yang diambilnya.

"hari ini aku kosong. Jika kau mau, aku akan menemanimu"

Luka mengangkat kepalanya seketika, memandang Yuuma menahan kesal, sepertinya ucapan itu terlalu menyebalkan baginya. "jangan gila! Semua orang mengenalku sekarang, apa yang akan mereka ucapkan saat tahu aku memeriksakan kandunganku bersama orang lain selain suamiku?"

"aku hanya ingin bertindak sebagai calon ayah yang baik untuk anakku kelak" Yuuma masih memandang dalam kewajah Luka, tatapan mereka bertemu. Untuk beberapa detik mereka seakan terhanyut dala perasaan masing – masing.

"diamlah" Luka menarik pandangannya, terlalu lama menatap pria itu membuat perasaannya berkecamuk tak nyaman.

"Luka..." Wanita itu mengabaikan seberapa lembut namanya dipanggil. Selembut bagaimana Kaito memanggilnya. Jika saja Kaito yang memanggilnya saat ini, ingin rasanya Luka mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang si pemilik suara. Tapi dia tahu, Yuuma lah yang kini sedang berada didepannya, menghimpitnya. Dan rasanya aroma tubuh Yuuma pun begitu mudah diingatnya, dan hangat tubuhnya pun masih begitu jelas terasa.

"kapan kita menemui orangtuaku?" ucap Yuuma sengaja ingin memonopoli pandangan Luka padanya, sebab dia tahu jika Luka mungkin akan mengangkat kepalanya saat pertanyaan itu sampai di akal sehatnya. Yuuma tidak mau tahu, cara apapun akan dilakukannya agar Luka mau memandangnya saat ini.

"apa maksudmu?" Luka mengangkat tangannya, meraih lengan Yuuma yang menahannya tubuhnya dan mencengkramnya kuat. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya takut, begitu takut dan terbebani.

"mereka harus tahu jika kau sedang mengandung cucu mereka" Yuuma mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luka seakan berbisik. Luka menjauh.

"Yuuma.." amarah diwajahnya, Yuuma bisa lihat itu dengan jelas_. Bencilah padaku, Luka. kau berhak membenciku, bencilah padaku lebih besar lagi, _Yuuma membatin.

"atau, aku yang akan mengajak mereka ke rumahmu?" lanjutnya lagi, pura – pura tak mau peduli seberapa besar kekesalan Luka saat ini.

Hening sejekan menguasai pikiran mereka, desahan nafas Luka terasa begitu hangat oleh Yuuma. Apakah diam saja sudah cukup untuk memaksa Yuuma menjauh darinya saat ini? Rasanya, dimaki pun Yuuma tetap tidak peduli, tapi untuk saat ini, bahkan bertengkarpun Luka sedang tak punya kekuatan.

"beri aku kesempatan Yuuma..." Yuuma tak pernah menduga jika ucapan selemah itulah yang akan keluar dari yang dia cinta. Senyum diwajah Yuuma memudar seketika.

"beri aku kesempatan untuk bahagia dengan Kaito, a..aku.." Luka tak pernah tahu sejak kapan matanya menjadi basah, suaranya pun menjadi begitu berat dan nyaris tak terdengar. Ditundukkannya kepalanya saat akhirnya Yuuma pun tergerak cepat membuat jarak antara tubuhnya dan Luka, memandangnya penuh haru dan rasa bersalah.

Luka terisak. Yuuma mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih wajah basah itu dan meletakkannya didadanya. Mendekapnya, merasa bersalah. Diredamnya suara isakan itu, tak ingin dengar.

"aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis, Yuuma. maafkan aku.., ma-maafkan aku.." kini Yuuma tak lagi mampu menahan hasratnya. Didekapnya Luka begitu penuh perlindungan dengan kedua tangannya, dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

"aku pun tak ingin melihatmu menangis, Luka. maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin kau menatapku. Aku... minta maaf".

Bagaimana mungkin Yuuma bisa melepaskan wanita yang begitu sangat dicintainya? Dan Yuuma pun merasa jika Luka yang sebenarnya pun masih menaruh sebagian rasa untuknya. Namun Yuuma juga berusaha memaksa untuk memahami jika sebagian lagi adalah milik Kaito.

* * *

Meiko tiba dirumahnya. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya setelah melempar tasnya kesegala arah. Hari ini dia benar – benar hampir gila. Belum lagi masalah kepergian Gakupo yang akan meninggalkannya berminggu – minggu, masalah lain pun seakan ingin menyita pikirannya. Meiko tak habis pikir, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari Ted pagi tadi. Sial, berusaha untuk tidak mau peduli dengan ucapan dan pengakuan itu, tapi tetap saja pikirannya masih tertuju kearah sana.

"kau sudah pulang, nee-chan?" Meiko segera bangkit saat diluar pintu sana dia mendengar adiknya menanyakan kepulangannya. Melangkah kearah pintu sambil menjawab "ya, baru saja" lalu dibukakannya pintu itu untuk menemui sosok yang begitu disayanginya.

"aku akan memasak sedikit makanan untuk makan malam" Len tersenyum lembut sambil mengangkat dua kantung di kedua sisi tangannya. Berusaha memamerkan pada kakaknya apa yang sedang dia punya saat ini.

"manis sekali" ucap Meiko menyentuh lembut wajah Len.

Bagaimana bisa dia membenci Luka saat ini saat dia tahu, Len yang sekarang begitu berbeda dari Len yang dia kenal dulu. Sejak mengenal Luka, Len memang mengalami perubahan sikap, walau keputusan Luka memang membuatnya murka saat itu, tapi pada akhirnya inilah perubahan dari Len yang bisa Meiko nikmati.

Ditatapnya tanpa henti wajah Len, meski pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan beberapa bahan masakannya, namun tidak ada niatan Meiko untuk membantunya.

"kau sangat cocok dengan _apron_ itu Len" Meiko tertawa, saat dilihatnya Len bergaya dengan benda yang menempel di tubuhnya itu. memang terlihat sangat cocok.

"aku ingin jadi suami yang sayang istri kelak, nee-chan" ucap Len kembali dengan kegiatan masak – memasaknya. Meiko mendengarkan.

"apalagi jika aku pandai masak. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia dengan memasak makananku setiap hari" Len menoleh singkat untuk menunjukkan senyum putihnya pada Meiko. Ya, dia sudah berubah.

Sekarang tak ada lagi Len yang dia tahu suka bermain wanita saat dulu. Padahal dulu Len tidak begitu suka memasak, namun kini? Meiko harus berterimakasih pada siapa kali ini?

"apa Megurine-san adalah istri yang pernah kau idamkan?" Meiko menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu, tapi saat dilihatnya Len menoleh lagi memandangnya dengan senyuman, Meiko jadi penasaran.

"dia sudah menjadi istri orang lain sekarang, Nee-chan" ucapnya tanpa beban.

"tapi kau masih mencintainya?"

Meiko bisa lihat gerakan tangan Len melambat. Dia menarik nafasnya cemas.

"masih sich, tapi tidak begitu berharap. Aku bahagia jika dia bahagia. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya lagi"

Punggung itu, punggung yang Meiko lihat sekarang ini mungkin akan menjadi punggung yang selalu ingin menjaga dan dijaganya. Dia sangat menyayangi Len sebesar apapun, meskipun pemuda itu bukanlah saudara kandungnya.

"apa menurutmu, Megurine-san adalah wanita baik? Apa dia tipe wanita yang setia pada pasangannya?" Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, dia dan Len sekarang saling membelakangi, Len berada di dapur dan Meiko menyandarkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Dapur dan ruang tamu memang tak terlalu jauh.

"dia tipe yang setia koq. Dia tidak akan mengkhianati pasangannya, meskipun dia tak mencintainya. Tapi dia sanggup mengkhianati perasaannya. Itu yang aku tahu" Len selesai dengan bahan – bahan makanannya. Didekatinya meja makan dan mulai menyusun menu disana. "kenapa?" tanyanya disela kegiatannya.

"aku mendengar kabar jika dia sedang hamil, dan Yuuma lah yang terkait didalamnya"

Tanpa sadar, Len meletakkan piring terakhirnya di meja dengan sedikit lebih kasar. Membuat Meiko menoleh memandangnya. Ditemukannya Len dengan tatapan tajam memandang kearahnya.

"kau serius nee-chan?" tanyanya penasaran. Dilepasnya _apron_nya dan meletakkannya diatas meja lalu melangkah mendekati Meiko ditempatnya.

"ikutlah denganku" dan Meiko sudah menarik tangan Len untuk mengikutinya melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sebaiknya Len memang lebih baik mendengarnya langsung dari rekaman yang tadi dia dapatkan.

* * *

_"__Luka..."_

_Sesaat setelah nama itu terucap dari bibirnya, Yuuma hanya mampu melihat seberapa dalam kegelisahan yang terlihat jelas dari kedua mata sang wanita. Luka tak menjawab, bibirnya membisu, bisa Yuuma rasakan seberapa berat setiap desahaan nafas yang Luka hasilkan. Menepis ketidakberdayaannya, Luka menarik diri untuk mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Dia takut, gelisah dan merasa tak lagi memiliki kepercayaan diri. Berada disisi Yuuma, membuatnya begitu tak berdaya. Yuuma sadar akan itu. Diabaikannya rasa rindu yang begitu ingin meloncat dari dadanya. Melangkah mundur menjauh sang terkasih, Yuuma pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, memandang Luka dari kejauhannya. Yuuma mencoba bertahan akan rindunya._

_"__aku takut Yuuma..." sejak tadi, hanya itu yang ingin Luka ucapkan. Namun rasanya kalimat singkat itu begitu sulit lolos dari bibirnya. Luka menutup wajahnya kedalam pelukan lututnya sendiri. Yuuma hanya memandangnya gelisah disana._

_"__aku... takut..." suara itu kini nyaris tak terdengar._

_"__aku ada disini Luka, kau tak akan pernah kutinggalkan" Yuuma mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha untuk meraih keberadaan Luka yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Tapi Luka tak melihat seberapa bodoh tindakan itu. Seberapa bodoh Yuuma karena begitu merindukannya._

_Melihat kemunculan Luka beberapa saat tadi di depan apertemennya, dengan wajah penuh amarah dan kebencian, Yuuma bisa merasa jika dia mungkin akan menjadi objek paling menderita karena Luka. Mungkin Luka akan memukulnya, menamparnya atau apapun itu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Tapi, dari semua kemungkinan yang Yuuma pikirkan, tak ada satupun yang terjadi pada dirinya. _

_Sesaat, setelah Yuuma menampakkan dirinya, Luka pun menangis dalam kepedihannya. Melihat kehadirannya Yuuma didepan matanya kini, mungkin membuat Luka begitu terluka hingga wanita itu menangis dengan segala kelemahannya. Yuuma meraih tubuh lemah itu, tanpa bicara apapun, segera digiringnya Luka masuk keapertemennya, mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk, dan menyediakan minuman untuknya. Yuuma sadar kenapa Luka bisa berada disini, karena dia yakin, jika pun Luka kini telah memiliki perasaan padanya sekalipun, tidaklah mungkin wanita itu akan menemuinya. Walaupun itu memang tidak akan mungkin terjadi, tidak akan mungkin Luka memiliki sebuah rasa padanya. Tidak mungkin._

_Yuuma menyesali tindakannya yang kini menyebabkan Luka terpuruk, menyesali kenapa orang seperti Kasane Ted harus tahu semua rahasia mereka. Dan menyesali kenapa untuk saat ini dia tak bisa mendekap Luka ditempatnya dan memberikan wanita itu ketegaran sedikitpun._

_"__Luka..." hanya itu lah hal yang bisa membuat bibir Yuuma berucap, nama dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya. _

_"__aku mencintaimu..." dan kesesakan itulah yang begitu ingin Yuuma keluarkan sedari tadi, berharap bisa membebaskan dirinya sendiri dari keterpurukan cintanya._

_"__aku tak akan membiarkanmu memikirkan hal ini sendirian, aku yang membuat kesalahan, dan aku akan memperbaiki semua yang telah kukacaukan-"_

_"__kesalahan bukanlah hal yang bisa diperbaiki begitu saja Yuuma!" mendengar setiap ucapan dari Yuuma, akhirnya membuat Luka mengangkat kepalanya, memandang pria itu tajam._

_"__lalu apa, Luka? Setidaknya, biarkan aku mempertanggungjawabkan hal apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar sekali saja dalam hidupku Luka, sesulit itukah?" Yuuma membalas tatapan tajam Luka padanya, dia mendekat, dan mata mereka saling menatap. Yuuma tahu, seharusnya disaat seperti ini dia tidak harus menunjukkan kemarahannya didepan Luka, untuk menjaga guncangan emosi yang tersimpan dibenaknya. Namun, kini Yuuma tak lagi bisa berpikiran jernih untuk tidak membalas emosi Luka dengan emosi miliknya. _

_"__maafkan aku.." Yuuma menunduk saat wajah wanita itu kembali menunduk didepannya. Mereka berdua berusaha keras untuk tidak lagi terpancing amarah. Dan Yuuma sadar dialah yang paling bisa disalahkan dalam keadaan tidak enak ini. Luka kembali terisak, disembunyikannya lagi wajahnya didalam pelukannya, dia tak ingin memandang wajah Yuuma, dia begitu kecewa kenapa hanya dengan memandang wajah itu saja membuatnya semakin tak berdaya._

_"__aku mencintaimu Luka.." lagi – lagi, setelah keheningan menguasai mereka sementara, Yuuma mengucapkan hal yang sama sekali tak berarti apapun saat ini. Tapi, mungkin hanya itulah yang Yuuma miliki. Dia tidak pandai membuat Luka mempercayai setiap ucapannya, hanya kalimat setulus itulah yang mungkin bisa membuat Luka mengakuinya._

_"__aku.. tahu.." dan Luka merespon kalimat tulus itu dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Yuuma terdiam mendengar suaranya._

_"__tapi, itu tak akan membantu apapun untuk sekarang ini Yuuma" _

Luka kini termenung di dalam kamarnya. Malam itu, tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti dengan Yuuma yang bisa membuatnya menemukan jalan keluar dari apa yang dia hadapai saat ini, memang. Tapi Luka harus rela mengakui betapa banyak kegelisahaannya yang mulai berkurang saat Yuuma tetap saja bersikap terlalu memperhatikannya, walau terkadang pria itu bisa membuatnya ingin berteriak karena kegelisahan yang sengaja dipermainkannya. Luka masih belum bisa memastikan kapan dia akan memberitahukan Kaito tentang kehamilannya. Meski sekarang suaminya itu sedang meninggalkannya. Dia masih belum bisa memutuskannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, saat ini, tak ada lagi niatan Luka untuk menyalahkan kandungannya. Luka menggerakkan tangannya pelan merayapi tubuhnya, menyentuh perutnya, rasa sesal dan penuh perasaan bersalahpun secara mendadak menyerang batinnya. Dia menyesal karena pernah memikirkan untuk menyingkirkan kandungannya, saat – saat yang lalu.

_"__aku akan menuruti semua ucapanmu Luka.." Yuuma tak berniat sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah lembut Luka. Mendampinginya setiap langkahnya saat mereka akan menuju ke stasiun untuk mengantar Luka. Luka hanya terdiam._

_"__tapi, aku tidak ingin kau melarangku untuk selalu memperhatikan kesehatanmu dan juga kesehatan calon bayimu, karena biar bagaimanapun itu juga adalah anakku" Yuuma berbicara tegas. Dan Luka hanya terdiam, masih terdiam._

_Langkah mereka tetap seirama didalam malam, beberapa kata yang keluar dari mulut Yuuma, tak sepenuhnya bersautan dengan kalimat Luka. Tapi, meskipun begitu, Yuuma tidak pernah berniat berhenti untuk berbicara._

Inilah janji Yuuma saat malam dia menemui pria itu di apertemennya, saat malam Ted mengacaukan seluruh keyakinannya. Tapi membayangkan siang tadi, Yuuma bahkan sanggup membuatnya menangis kesal, apa dia harus percaya lagi?

_"__aku pun tak ingin melihatmu menangis, Luka. maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin kau menatapku. Aku... minta maaf"_

Kesal atau marah, entah kenapa Luka tetap tak bisa membenci Yuuma, walau dia berusaha semampunya. Apa karena kandungannya? Inikah permintaan seorang anak yang ingin kedua orang tuanya berbaikan? Kini Luka bahkan ingin segera terpejam saat batinnya memikirkan hal sejauh ini dalam benaknya.

_Malam, bawa aku bertemu dengan dia yang berada dalam hatiku, dalam mimpi,_ batinnya.

**tbc**

* * *

Apron itu sebenarnya ada dua makna, satu bermakna sama dengan celemek. satu lagi istilah dalam dunia penerbangan, ada di bandara.

untuk plot fanfic. sorry. saya sudah memberi peringatan jika ini mengandung tema NTR dan alur maju - mundur.

terlalu bertele - tele? saya akui. Tapi saya suka nulisnya.

silahkan ,


End file.
